Far Away
by Kaiju Moth
Summary: Garfield Logan has finally realized his feelings for a certain mage. But when an unexpected disaster befalls the Titans, he'll have to do everything he can, with the help of some friends, to save the one he loves before he loses her forever...
1. Chapter 1: Valentine's Day!

Hello again! This is my second TT fic, so please be nice. If any of you have read "Clash of Worlds", you've already read one of my TT stories.

Just to let you know, this is going to be a big BBxRae fic, with maybe a little RobxStar. So if you don't like, don't read! The story takes place about a year after "Things Change." I'm just running on the assumption that "Things Change" took place during the late spring or summer, and this story begins in February of the following year. Just one more thing, don't make too many assumptions based on the summary, since this fic will have its own share of twists and turns! Hopefully, you'll like it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Valentine's Day!**

It was another cool, clear night in Jump City. The nearly full moon and its multitude of stars cast their soft light upon the towering spires below. Thousands of dotted lights shone from the buildings and skyscrapers, almost mirroring the sky above. Cars and buses zipped up and down the criss-crossing roads, full of busy people heading toward wherever they had to go. Like many cities across the country, Jump City was bursting with activity almost 24 hours a day. Things were no different in Titans' tower, home to Jump City's famous young heroes.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease Raven?"

"Beast Boy, _go away_."

Raven turned away to head for her room. Her path was blocked when Beast Boy leapt in front of her.

"Pleeease? Why don't you wanna do it?" He gave her the best sad face he could muster.

Raven stared at him eye-to eye without a hint of emotion. "Because I have better things to do than waste my time watching stupid movies. Now _move_."

An aura of black energy surrounded the changeling and shoved him over to the wall, earning a painful "Oof!" from him. Not even glancing at him, Raven walked past him toward her door. She was stopped yet again when something gripped her ankle. The empath looked behind her to see Beast Boy sprawled on the floor, gripping her ankle, and giving an even sadder puppy-dog look than before.

"You are pathetic," she said in her usual monotone voice.

Fake tears were now streaming down Beast Boy's face. "Come on Rae, why don't you wanna watch a movie with the rest of us?"

"It's _Raven_." A vein bulged in her forehead. He still called her that, even after the countless times she'd corrected him! It was getting to the point where even death threats didn't work! "And I told you, I just don't want to watch a movie, okay? Now leave me alone!"

"But why? Why can't you just spend a couple hours outside your room with us for once?"

"Why do you care?!" Raven shouted, throwing up her arms. "What difference does it make if I'm there or not? I just don't feel like it, okay? Especially one that **you** picked out!"

"Exactly! I picked it out, so you know it's gonna be hilarious!" Beast Boy let go of her ankle and got to his feet before she could kick him off. "Come on, Rae-"

"**_Raven_**!" she shouted angrily. Beast Boy paused nervously as Raven gave him a look mean enough to burn holes in his forehead. The changeling backed away a couple steps and twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"Seriously Raven, why don't you just wanna spend a couple hours with us?"

"It's not that, I just want to do something else alone for now."

"But you're always doing stuff alone! You're always just sitting in your room reading or meditating or…or whatever else you do in there! Don't you ever want to have fun?"

Raven folded her arms and glared at him. "I can have fun. _Reading a book_."

Beast Boy mimicked her and folded his own arms. Since the pleading approach wasn't working, he thought he might try reasoning. Not something he was really good at, but what could it hurt?

"Look Raven, even after all this time you still just insist on being alone! We're your friends Raven! We just want to spend time with you! Would it really be too much to ask you just hang around with us and maybe try something new for a change?"

"Look, Beast Boy," she said a little more calmly, trying to mask her growing impatience. "I just don't feel like watching it. I probably won't like it anyway, especially after just having heard you describe it downstairs. Besides, you got Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire, whom I'm sure will be willing to spend time with you and your stupid movie." She raised an eyebrow, hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

Bored already with reasoning, Beast Boy went back to pleading. "But I don't wanna just spend time with them, I wanna spend time with you, too! Come on Raven, I'm not gonna be able to have fun if I know you're just sitting up here by yourself!"

"And that would concern me, how?"

Beast Boy folded his hands behind his back and stared at her with those wide, sad eyes again.

The mage rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. If it'll get you to _leave me alone_, I guess I can watch it a bit."

Beast Boy threw up his arms and jumped up and down in excitement. "Yes! Yes! I knew you'd wanna come!" He threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly, but pulled back at seeing the icy glare she gave him. He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "Heh heh…so uh, let's go. Can't keep the others waiting!"

Raven groaned and followed him to the common room.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Raven moaned. Next to her, Beast Boy was laughing hysterically at the screen, rolling around on the couch with a bucket of popcorn in hand and spilling kernels onto the floor. 

"Wha…what's the matter Raven?" he squeaked in between laughs. "Don't you like it?"

"I haven't laughed once throughout this entire film. What do you think?"

"But why not? It's hilarious!"

Raven closed her eyes in frustration. "Just what's so funny about it? It's pointless! I mean, look at this!" She motioned at the screen with her hands. "They're knights in the forest who just say 'Ni!' There's nothing funny about it! It's just…**silly**!"

"Exactly! That's why it's funny!"

Only a few feet away Cyborg was wiping tears from his eyes. "Oh man, that scene cracks me up every time!" he stammered as he shoveled popcorn into his mouth.

The room was dark; the only light coming from the TV. On the other side, Robin and Starfire were sitting together on the loveseat. Starfire seemed to be enjoying herself, but had to frequently ask Robin questions to understand what was going on or what was supposed to be funny.

"I do not understand, Robin," the alien princess asked. "What is the significance of the 'shrubbery', and why would they want one? Is it some sort of artifact of great power that will allow them to rule the world?"

Robin paused nervously yet again. "Um, no Starfire. A shrubbery's just an ordinary thing that isn't worth much at all. It's supposed to be ironic. They're evil knights, you see, so you'd expect them to want something powerful or significant. But instead they just want a shrubbery, which is the last thing you'd expect. That's what's supposed to make it funny."

Starfire continued to stare at the screen, confused. "Oh. I see." Pause. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Robin jumped at the sudden outburst. "That is most comical! I am very much enjoying this movie, friend Robin!" Normally a person would take that as sarcasm, but the concept was still foreign to Starfire.

"Uh, sure."

"And that's another thing!" Raven said angrily. "Nobody's riding any horses! They just jump up and down while someone bangs coconuts from behind!"

Beast Boy threw her a confused glance. "Okay. And?"

"It doesn't make any sense!"

"Just wait until you see the scene with the killer rabbit."

"The killer _what_?"

Cyborg laughed again. "Oh yeah, that's another good one! One of my favorites!"

Raven sighed and got to her feet. "Well, it's been fun guys, but I think I'm going to go."

Beast Boy jumped up in surprise. "Wait, you're not leaving already, are you?"

Raven picked up her book. "I've seen more of this movie than anyone should be forced to see in their **lives**. I'm going to my room. So long." With that she turned and walked toward the doors.

"Hey, don't go yet, Rae! There's still a lot to go!" Beast Boy got up to go after her.

"Just let her go, man," Cyborg said from behind.

"But she's leaving!" he protested.

Cyborg nodded. "I know, but trust me, I think she's made up her mind. Besides, you got her to give this movie a chance in the first place. I mean, this is Raven we're talking about. I'd call _that_ an accomplishment any day."

Beast Boy collapsed on the couch and let out a defeated sigh, though looking genuinely disappointed that she had left. "Alright."

Later on when the movie was finally done, Beast Boy stretched and yawned in typical animal fashion. "Great movie."

"That was a most unusual ending," Starfire commented, eyes still fixed to the screen.

"What next, huh?" Beast Boy asked lazily.

"I don't know. I'm kinda tired, I might go to bed in a minute," Robin said tiredly. "Besides, I gotta train early tomorrow."

"Wow! You, train? Didn't see that coming!" Beast Boy shouted, the sarcasm in his voice astoundingly plain.

"Yeah? Wish you spent a little more time in the training room, Beast Boy," Robin shot back.

"Oh yeah, you're right. Would it be better if I was like you and hung around in there until I memorized the layout of it perfectly?" he replied sarcastically.

"Alright guys, not now," Cyborg interjected. A moment of silenced passed before he spoke up again. "Hey, I just remembered!"

"What?" the other three asked in unison.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's day," Cyborg remarked as he chewed on the last of his popcorn.

"Yeah it is. So?" Beast Boy asked. He bounded over to where Cyborg sat and had an evil grin on his face. "Oh I get it. You gonna do something special tomorrow for a special someone?"

Cyborg looked down at him nervously and edged away from him. "Uh, I…no! I was…just saying."

Beast Boy laughed loudly in his face. "Whassa matter, Cy? Nervous? Come on, what's her name? Is she pretty?"

"Nobody, man! Shut up!" Cyborg said defensively. He glared down at the little green shape-shifter. "Besides, I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you. Last time I checked, you don't even have one."

That one got him to stop. Beast Boy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, as he did often when he was nervous.

"Shut up," he muttered weakly.

"Alright guys, enough. Not now," Robin said in an echo of Cyborg's earlier words.

"Oh yeah!" Beast Boy perked again, faint traces of his evil smile still visible. "So Rob, what did you say you were planning on doing tomorrow? With Starfire?"

Robin froze and sweat-dropped. "Wha-what? What are you talking about?"

Starfire's face lit up upon hearing those words. "Oh Robin, is Beast Boy telling the truth?"

"Look, Star, I-"

"Oh, this is most wonderful, friend Robin! I would so much enjoy the prospect of spending time with you tomorrow on the day of Valentines! I cannot tell how much I would love to go on an outing with you tomorrow!"

Robin raised a hand and was about to tell her that Beast Boy was lying, but he almost melted at seeing her overjoyed expression. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bear to ruin her mood. He regained his composure and tried to sound as collected as he could. "A-actually Star, I was, but I was going to tell you tomorrow. As a surprise, you know?"

Starfire smiled so wide Robin thought for a minute the corners of her mouth were going to meet. She excitedly jumped up and down on the sofa like a child. "Oh I am so excited, friend Robin! I am most eagerly looking forward to whatever you are planning for us tomorrow!"

"Yeah, me too…woah, Starfire! Calm down!"

She laughed like a giddy schoolgirl. "I would like to spend more time with you all, but I have grown tired. I must get the sleep. Goodnight, my friends." After giving Robin a goodnight hug, she zipped merrily away to her bedroom, leaving Cyborg, Beast Boy, and a very angry-looking Robin alone.

For a moment, their leader simply glared at the green elf with arms crossed.

"That…wasn't…funny," he said venomously.

Both Cyborg and BB were trying desperately to hold in their laughter. "Oh, come on Rob!" Beast Boy choked. "You weren't going to do it, so we had to do it for you. Besides, I'm sure you had something planned anyway, _right_?"

"Well, I…"

"Wait, you don't mean to tell me you weren't going to do anything with her tomorrow? On _Valentine's Day_?" Cyborg asked in shock.

"Hold on a second! Starfire's a friend, okay?"

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"What's so funny you two?" he asked, now thoroughly annoyed.

"Come on, Robin! Don't even try to deny it!" Beast Boy finally said after his laughter died down. "I'm part animal for crying out loud! I have instincts, and you two definitely have a thing going on."

The boy wonder blushed and now found the floor very attractive to look at. "It's not like that," he said meekly.

"Yeah, and Beast Boy's a meat lover behind closed doors," Cyborg chided. "Come on, Robin! Anyone who has eyes can tell you two are more than 'just friends'. Besides, it's not as if you two do a good job of hiding it."

Robin seemed to be at a loss for words. He was tempted to tell them both off, to mind their own business, that it was none of their concern.

All that came out was, "Is it really that obvious?"

Both of them nodded. "Dude, even the guys at Titans East can tell, and they aren't even around most of the time!" Beast Boy told him. "I could call 'em up right now and they'd all say the same thing."

"Besides, it's not as if it's something to be ashamed of," Cyborg said, folding his arms. "It's Starfire for crying out loud! She might not be human, but she's gotta have guys all over the country who'd give a limb to go out with her! I _dare_ you to tell me you don't think she's gorgeous. Heck, I'll say it right now if you want." Pause. "Well?"

Robin's blush deepened. He shyly put a hand to his head while Beast Boy's evil grin grew wider. "She's not bad looking."

"Wrong! Come on bird boy, be honest now!" Cyborg punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"What's the matter, fearless leader? Hey Cy, I think the robin's turning into a-"

Instead of completing his sentence, Beast Boy morphed into a green chicken and started clucking wildly.

Robin was now about to explode in frustration and started shouting before he knew what he was doing. "Alright fine, she's beautiful, okay! She's a knockout!" As soon as he finished Robin froze and put a hand to his mouth.

"That's more like it!" Cyborg said playfully.

"Right. Look uh, I gotta go." Robin was about to leave but stopped in his tracks and glared at Beast Boy.

"You are an evil, evil little man," he growled.

Beast Boy gave a mocking salute. "At your service! Now go on, shoo. You have a date to be planning, young man!"

Robin muttered something under his breath and stormed out of the common room, storm clouds following. Once he was gone, Beast Boy and Cyborg burst out laughing again and gave each other a satisfied high-five.

"Oh man, that was gold!" Cyborg said with a tear in his eye. "Did you plan that?"

"Nah, but I wish I had!" he said with his characteristic toothy grin. A moment of silence passed between them as they started cleaning the place up so Robin wouldn't tell them to do it tomorrow.

"Hey Cyborg?" Beast Boy finally blurted.

"What's up?"

"Do you, um…do you really have something planned tomorrow? I mean seriously?"

The metal man gave a suggestive shrug. "Maybe, maybe not. And you?"

Beast Boy closed his eyes and sighed. "Nah. Nothing special. Not as if I have anyone to do anything special with, like you said."

Cyborg grew worried that he really had hurt Beast Boy's feelings. Something seemed to be genuinely bugging the green teen. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about…" he stopped.

His cybernetic friend gave a knowing nod and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Is it Terra? I know, man. We all miss her."

"No, it's not Terra. Though…I still miss her." Beast Boy balled his hands into fists. His memories recalled that moment he met her, or at least a girl who looked, sounded, and _smelled_ exactly like her in the school when they had returned home after defeating the Brotherhood of Evil. No explanation. No telling how she had gotten there or why. She was just there. That was the last he had scene of her since.

No, it wasn't Terra he was thinking about, but Cyborg mentioning her caused those painful memories to resurface.

"That's okay, man. She was your friend. She was our friend." He knelt down so he was eye-level with the changeling. "The important thing is whether or not you let her memory drag you down until you can't go on. All of us have bad experiences in our lives. The key is whether or not we let those experiences overwhelm us, or if we get on with them. It's like carrying a weight on your back that you can't remove. Either you give in and let it crush you, or you carry it until you grow strong enough to move on with it."

Beast Boy's ears drooped, but he felt a little better nonetheless. He didn't know Cyborg could be that philosophical. "She told me I need to move on. That I need to get on with my life and not worry about her."

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah. And let me ask you something, do you think Terra would want you to move on, or to be gloomy and mope constantly over her?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Move on."

"Uh huh. Now do you think you could do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Don't get rid of the green guy I know just yet, alright? We all love him. That was the guy Terra loved, too. We don't want to see him go away."

Beast Boy managed a weak smile. "You're right, Cy. I guess I still have things I need to work out."

"No problem, man. As long as you don't let this ruin you. Like we've said, we're all here for you."

Beast Boy's ears finally perked up again. "Yeah. I know." He turned to exit the room, but stopped and turned back to his friend. "Oh, Cy?"

"Yeah man?"

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

"Anytime."

* * *

The sun crept up over the horizon, shining light upon the sleeping city and ushering in yet another day. The light glinted off the large 'T' overlooking the bay. 

Raven was tossing and turning in her sheets. She was having the most unusual dream…

_Blackness all around. In the very center of it all stood a spinning wheel with five spokes. The wheel started spinning more and more rapidly. Suddenly there appeared five orbs of light, each a different color. Dark green, azure, red-orange, gray, and indigo. The orbs of light each shot forward and took a place on each spoke of the wheel, and spun along with it. The wheel then disappeared, leaving only the orbs. The orbs spun faster and faster until they became one solid circle of light. The circle of light became a column and shot toward the black sky in a dazzling display of energy. The column seemed to hit the blackness and pierce through it. Where the beam of light hit, the darkness started to peel and retract, revealing something behind it. Beyond, she could see what looked like a starry sky. It looked as if the beam of light was opening up something… like a portal to another world._

And Raven woke up. Her eyes snapped open and she was once again in her familiar, dark room. Her thoughts instantly drifted back to the dream. It hadn't been scary or ominous, just very unusual. It was also so vivid Raven wondered if it was more than just a dream. She shrugged these thoughts off and climbed out of her bed, getting ready to start her daily routine.

Meanwhile, Robin was already up and training in the gym. After going through a brief lifting routine, he went to work on the punching bag. The boy wonder threw furious punches and kicks at it, periodically giving off a shout here and there. After a while, he finished it off by giving it a kick hard enough to send it swinging far back on its chain until it almost reached the ceiling. Robin paused when he realized what today was…Valentine's Day! And he had a date with Starfire. The punching bag falling back and knocking him over was what finally snapped him out of his thoughts.

When he was finally done, Robin showered and changed into a fresh uniform. He then decided to head to the kitchen and grab something for breakfast. He wondered if the others were awake yet, and the commotion coming from the kitchen answered his question. As he neared he heard what sounded like yelling. Over the commotion he distinguished two voices. One was a distinctively feminine one. Raven. The other was a masculine, yet young-sounding one. Beast Boy. The two were going at it again.

"Here we go again," Robin grumbled as he swung the door open to the kitchen. Near the entrance stood Cyborg with his plate of bacon and waffles in hand.

"Eh, give them a moment to finish," he said nervously to him.

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask. "What now?"

"Beast Boy spilled soymilk on her book."

"It was an accident, OKAY?" Beast Boy shouted, throwing up his arms. "And I said I was sorry! It's not like I did it on purpose!"

"Well, maybe if you actually watched what you were doing and not be such a clumsy idiot, it wouldn't have happened!" Raven was standing on the other side of the counter across from Beast Boy, looking daggers at him and carrying a wet book in one hand. Starfire was standing nervously next to the sink, intimidated by the shouting.

"Well, maybe if you didn't carry those things around with you all the time and not read them at the table they wouldn't get wet!" Beast Boy retorted.

"Oh, so it's my fault now? Is that it? Just because you're too clumsy to even pour yourself a glass of milk without screwing it up!"

"It was an ACCIDENT!!!"

"An accident that could ruin one of my books!" she shouted, holding the soggy item up in front of his face to drive the point home. One of the light bulbs in the common room shattered. Robin thought that would end the argument, but his hopes were quickly dashed.

"Oh, I forgot! How could I ever do anything to damage one of your precious books? They're the only things you care about, after all! That's all you ever do! You never do anything else except bury your face in one of them!"

"It's a better way to spend one's time than playing videogames and watching movies not fit for a five-year-old!"

"Most people find the movies I watch funny! Your problem is you just refuse to smile at anything! Maybe you're afraid you might break your face!"

Raven opened her mouth to shout something back, but didn't have the chance.

"Alright, ENOUGH!" Cyborg roared. He had now moved over to their spot and stood over them. The entire room went quiet at last. The large teen folded his arms and glared at the two arguers. "Geez! Like you guys don't find enough things to fight about already! You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were arguing like a married couple!"

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out. "Gross!"

"Don't even _suggest_ that ever again," Raven growled.

"Besides, if I did get married, it'd be to someone a little nicer than Raven!"

"And if I ever did, it'd be someone a lot smarter than Beast Boy."

"Alright, enough, please," Robin groaned. "We don't need this right now."

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're right. You're right." She turned around and headed for the door. Before she could make it three feet Beast Boy was already blocking her path.

"No! Forget it! You're always the one going to your room! Today, _I'll_ be the one to go to my room!" He turned to the others. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room! _Pouting_!" With that he spun around and stomped out the kitchen. An awkward silence hung over the room for a moment.

"Well, good think that wasn't weird," Cyborg mused as he started wiping up the spilled soymilk.

"Yeah, he handled that well," Robin added.

Raven sighed again and sat down. Starfire finally stepped away from the sink.

"I do not understand, friend Robin. Why must married couples argue?" she asked. "Is it earth custom for married individuals to argue constantly in order to maintain their state of marriage?"

Raven groaned and rubbed her temples.

Robin let out a brief sigh. "No, Star. It's just an expression. A figure of speech. Sometimes people will argue a lot even though they're supposedly in love, like married couples. It's just an ironic joke."

Starfire nodded, though still looked slightly confused. "Very well. Though I am sorry friends Raven and Beast Boy must argue so frequently." Her cheerful expression quickly returned soon after she finished. "But I just remembered! Today friend Robin has agreed to take me somewhere special for the day of Valentine! I am most excited to see what we shall do today!" She shot Robin an almost scarily-cheerful grin. "Now if you all will excuse me, I must go to select something to wear for the going-out!"

She waved goodbye and flew out of the room. Raven's eyes widened and looked at their leader.

"Did I miss something here?" She noticed Cyborg stifle a laugh.

"Nothing much. I'll be taking Starfire out today for Valentine's Day. Beast Boy suggested to her that I was planning on taking her out last night, and she got really excited," Robin explained.

"And were you, or did you decide to do it just so you wouldn't disappoint her?" she asked while sipping her herbal tea.

Robin's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "I uh…well, um…that's none of your business!" He went over to the pantry and grabbed an energy bar out of it. "I uh, gotta go."

"Aren't you gonna have some breakfast?" Cyborg called.

"See ya!" With a swoosh, he flew out the doors, leaving only the mage and the bionic teen alone. For a while, the only sound coming from it was Raven sipping her tea and Cyborg chewing on his bacon. The metal man was the first to speak again.

"Still angry?"

Raven glanced up at him. "What do you think? One of my books now smells like soymilk."

"Okay, sorry. Just asking." He got up to wash his plate. "By the way, how did he do that anyway?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "He was trying to tell me one of his lame jokes, and he got the bright idea to get my attention by trying to pour soymilk with his feet."

Cyborg did a double take. "Are you serious?"

"As incredibly normal as that sounds, yes."

"Man, what will he think of next? I swear, it's like he's trying to make a side job out of trying to impress you."

"I'll say. I wish he would just leave me alone."

"Do you really? Come on, Raven. Don't tell me you aren't at least _somewhat_ grateful for all the company he gives you."

The half-demon said nothing. "Not if you mean his jokes, that's for sure."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to. But even you gotta admit he spends more time with you than anyone in this tower. Except maybe Starfire."

"Well, she's my friend."

"And Beast Boy's not?" She was silent again.

"Look Raven," Cyborg said as he approached her. "I know Beast Boy can be hard to deal with sometimes."

"Try _real_ hard."

He chuckled. "Yeah. Anyway, Beast Boy doesn't do it just to get on your nerves. He does it because he's your friend. He just wants you to be happy. It matters to him. And dare I say it, he does it 'cause he cares about you."

Raven had stopped drinking her tea and was finding the kitchen tabletop very interesting for some reason.

"Well, don't you think he could show how he cares some other way?"

Cyborg laughed. "I guess. Look, I'm no psychologist, but I think he just wants you to like him. He wants you to notice him, and I think he believes if he just stops trying, you won't notice him anymore. Don't ask me why he cares about that so much."

Raven finally glanced up at her friend. "Maybe you're right."

"And he's had a lot on his mind these past several months. Especially after that thing with Terra. He's had a lot to deal with. I mean, the guy barely talked for nearly a month! He even stopped bugging you with his jokes. And if I recall correctly, you were the first person to really try to get him to open up again."

Raven frowned. "How could I forget?"

* * *

_Beast Boy lay on his bed, tossing and turning. It was something that had become almost a daily routine ever since that encounter with Terra. He thought after nearly a month he'd be over this, but he was wrong. In some ways, he was getting worse. Now, it seemed like he only came out of his room when he had to eat, go to the bathroom, or help the Titans fight crime. And his teammates surprisingly were of little help. Everyone seemed so worried about giving him space and time to think that they seemed to almost ignore him. Even Raven had gone from yelling at Beast Boy for everything he did to almost avoiding him entirely. After the first couple weeks, they had occasionally tried to talk to him, to get him to cheer up or just open up again. But Beast Boy would almost always shun them or shrug them off. _

_Not that it mattered. He doubted they could make him forget. Even after all this time, Terra's words still echoed in his mind. _

"_I hope you find her…The girl you want me to be is just a memory," she had said. _

'_What if I don't find her Terra?' Beast Boy thought sadly to himself. 'Why couldn't you just be that girl?'_

_A soft rapping came at Beast Boy's door and awoke him from his daydream. He turned over in his bed, thinking maybe if he ignored it, it would go away. Didn't happen. The knocking came back a little louder, this time accompanied by a feminine voice. _

"_Beast Boy? What are you doing in there?" Raven called. "Let me in." _

_He didn't answer. _

"_Look Beast Boy, I just want to talk to you. Please open the door!"_

_He still didn't answer. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, least of all Raven. But apparently, she wouldn't be defeated so easily. _

"_Beast Boy, just open the door. Either you can do that, or I'll phase-shift through. But I'm talking to you either way." _

_Beast Boy finally rolled off his bed, slowly went over to the door, and opened it. There stood Raven with arms folded. _

"_What do you want?" he asked bluntly. _

"_Are you okay, Beast Boy?"_

_He glared at her. "What do you care?"_

_Raven glared back at him. "I care because I'm your friend. We all care because we're your friends."_

_Beast Boy gave a little snort. "Funny. You never seemed to care before."_

"_Beast Boy, I'm your friend, okay? Of course I care. It's not like you to be locking yourself up like this-"_

"_Don't give me that!" Beast Boy snapped unexpectedly. "You ignore me completely for weeks then just show up asking if I'm okay? I thought of all people you'd be happy I wasn't around!" _

_He was expecting her to get angry, or at least to yell back at him. But she didn't. She actually seemed taken aback by his response. Sure, he could see anger in her eyes at his comment, but only a little. Her expression seemed to show something else…could it have been **hurt**? Beast Boy saw this and instantly regretted what he had just said._

"_Raven…I…" he started, but she interrupted him. _

"_Look Beast Boy," she said a little more quietly. "I admit, I haven't been the best of friends to you lately, especially these last few weeks. And I'm sorry I've made you think that way. But when you came back after encountering Terra, we all thought that it'd be best to let you sort this out on your own. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just went along with it, which I admit wasn't the best choice. But Beast Boy, you need to understand that we weren't just ignoring you, and we certainly weren't doing it because we didn't care. We just thought you needed time to yourself. And even though we aren't always the best at it, we are your friends, and we don't like seeing you beat yourself up over this."_

_Beast Boy tried to come up with something to say to that. All that came out was, "I'm not beating myself up."_

"_Yes, you are. You're not fooling me. I'm an empath, remember? And you're letting this whole thing with Terra eat you alive." _

"_It's not like this is some little thing I can just shrug off!" he snapped. "So what do you want? Should I just forget about her?" he said defensively._

_Raven unfolded her arms and looked straight in his eyes. "I'm not saying you should forget about her. I'm saying you shouldn't let this ruin who you are. It's been weeks since we got back and you've barely said anything to anyone! The tower's been practically lifeless, and do you know why?"_

_He simply shrugged. "Why?"_

"_It's because everyone's worried about you. For weeks nobody's yelled at Cyborg over eating meat, nobody's complained to Robin about having to train, nobody's been helping Starfire take care of Silkie, and nobody's been hanging around me trying to get me to laugh. You haven't even been eating with us half the time! It's not normal, Beast Boy! It's not you! We're all scared you've gone over the edge, or something!" _

_Beast Boy's ears drooped. Fresh tears now started forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Raven. I didn't mean to worry you guys, really! I'm just still messed up over this thing."_

_Raven's expression softened a little. "You're not messed up, you're just a little overwhelmed." She lowered her voice so she wouldn't intimidate him. Then, in something very un-Raven, she put a hand on his shoulder. "And I know you might think you're alone here, but you're not."_

'_Déjà vu,' Beast Boy thought. _

"_We're all here for you, Beast Boy. Trust me, I understand what you're going through. I've been there before. And I know it hurts now, but it gets better. Remember what happened with Malchior?"_

_How could he not? Beast Boy recalled the incident with the dragon who'd tricked Raven into believing he really cared for her only to break her heart. Raven was so hurt by it she locked herself up in her room with no intention of ever coming out. That is, until Beast Boy had come to her._

"_It was you who came to me first before anyone, remember? You were the one who told me how much you and everyone else cared. You were the one who convinced me I wasn't alone. You don't know how much that meant to me. To be honest, there's hardly a day that goes by when I don't think about it. I haven't forgotten, Beast Boy, and I don't want you to forget, either."_

_Beast Boy gave a weak nod. He did remember. And now, it was like their positions had been reversed in the same situation. _

"_Look Beast Boy," she continued. "Things change, but some things don't have to. You don't have to suffer this alone. We're all here for you. If you ever want to talk to anyone about this, don't be afraid to." She paused. "Me included. If you ever need me, I'm always here for you."_

_Wow, was this really Raven talking? Beast Boy nodded again, barely able to keep his tears from falling. He honestly wished he could throw his arms around Raven and tell her how grateful he was, how great a friend she was, and how much he truly appreciated her being there. But he contended himself with a soft smile instead. _

"_Okay," he said weakly. "Thanks, Raven. Really. And I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." _

"_Um, no problem." She finally withdrew her hand. "So, are you going to be okay?" _

"_I will be, now," he said softly. "Thanks again, Raven." Raven nodded, paused for a moment, and turned to leave. _

"_Wait, Raven-"_

_She stopped and turned around, almost expectantly. There was a pause, and suddenly their seemed to be a tension between the two. _

_Finally, he muttered, "Tell Cyborg I'm coming down for breakfast, so he can't hog the stove." _

_Raven gave the faintest trace of a smirk and nodded. "Okay."_

* * *

Raven shook her head at the memory. Not out of regret, but because it was a moment that had meant a lot to her and Beast Boy, and they both forgot it so often. Even she had to admit that over the years she and Beast Boy had gone from being practically enemies to close friends. Raven knew that deep down, while she might not have liked his jokes, she at least appreciated the company he gave her. It was probably his own way of showing her he cared – and that she was not alone. But even with that, they still fought so often, and sometimes over the silliest things. 

Cyborg smiled at her. "Look, '_sis_', I know it can be hard to be patient with him, but you know his heart's in the right place. He'd never do anything on purpose to hurt you."

Raven nodded again, eyes cast downward, feeling now slightly guilty for yelling at him earlier. Cyborg patted her on the back.

"All I'm saying is…don't be too hard on the little grass stain, okay?"

Yet another sigh escaped her lips. "Okay, Cyborg."

"Atta girl." Cyborg put his plate away and made to leave the kitchen, but stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot!"

"What?"

"You got a package today."

"What? Me?" Raven looked thoroughly confused. She almost never got mail from anyone, aside from the occasional book order coming in or the occasional fan mail which she rarely looked at. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

"See for yourself." Cyborg led Raven over to the closet. "I didn't mention it earlier because I figured you'd want this to be private."

Private? Just what did she receive? And why did it come so early? It had to have been a special delivery. Cyborg opened up the closet door, reached up, moved something out of the way, and grabbed something off the top shelf. Raven could hear the crinkling of plastic or tissue paper. Finally Cyborg emerged, and to her utter amazement, he was holding a rather large, neatly-wrapped bouquet of flowers.

He practically laughed at the expression on her face. She looked dumbfounded. He could tell this was the last thing she'd expected. "It came this morning. I had to sign it off myself. There's no return address," he told her. "But there's no mistaking who it's for. Happy Valentine's Day."

In a rather extravagant fashion he handed her the flowers with a huge grin on his face. Raven slowly took it out of his hands, and for a moment, all she could do was stare.

It was beautiful. Even she had to admit that. There were roses, tulips, and others, and they were obviously dyed to look blue and violet. The thing was held together in a dark blue foil, as if the person who sent it knew which color was her favorite.

"And don't ask, because they're not from me. And no, I don't know who sent them," Cyborg told her before she could speak. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Heck, I'll pretend this never happened if you want."

Raven took a breath and inhaled the sweet, refreshing scent. She noticed a purple tag attached to the flowers, and she carefully reached down and unfolded it. On the inside was a message inscribed in neat, purple handwriting:

"_To the greatest girl in the world." _

Raven couldn't stop gaping at it. She was so shocked she didn't even notice she was blushing, nor could she stop the dumb look of awe that spread over face. At least she had her hood up.

"So, should I throw them away?" Cyborg asked.

Raven looked up at him in shock. "What?"

"Well, should I? You never seemed to like flowers, and I know you hate Valentine's day. Plus, you never were one to appreciate fan mail, especially anonymous ones. Maybe I'll just throw them in the incinerator before-"

"No!" Raven said, a little louder than she'd meant. She paused, gathered herself, and said in a calmer voice, "Maybe later, but not now. Um, whoever did this went through some trouble to send it. While it's a little corny, I admit, and I don't care much for it, it'd be rude just to throw them away so quickly. I think I'm just going to keep them in my room for now. Just for a little bit until I get rid of them."

"Oh, okay," Cyborg nodded. With that, Raven turned to leave, flowers in hand.

"Oh, and Raven!" he called. She stopped and looked back at him.

"What?"

"You're a terrible liar."

The mage shot him a dirty look and phased to her room before anyone could see her.

* * *

There it is! What'd you think? I hope you paid attention to the dream scene! BTW, credit goes out to "Moving On" by toxic-dreamer-2, as the flashback scene was inspired by a scene from her story. (Hope you don't mind, toxic-dreamer-2!) Check out her story too if you have the time, as it is a very good BBxRae fic. BTW, I know Robin and Star got together in the movie (which I never saw) and that the others probably already knew, but I just changed a couple things for the sake of this fic. Hope you don't mind. 

Just one final note, the biggest decider of whether or not this story's going to continue is probably reviews. While I know it sounds selfish, with a schedule like mine and how long this fic's going to be, I can't really afford to write a lengthy story if people aren't even going to read it. Sorry! And just in case you were wondering, anonymous reviews are accepted. The next chap should be up in about a week, two weeks at the most. In the meantime, let me know what you think so far and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Errands

I Hope everyone in the U.S. had a nice thanksgiving! I sure did. I'm sorry, but this is going to be another long chapter. But don't worry, I promise they all won't be this long. For those of you curious to see who Raven's mystery flower-sender is, just read on! I meant to get this chapter posted yesterday, but for some reason I couldn't log in. And now, apparently the site won't upload documents for me. I love it when that happens. So without further ado, here it is.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 2: Errands**

For the longest time, all Raven could do was stare at the flowers she had just received. She had no idea who sent them or why. All she knew was someone had taken enough trouble to buy and ship them to her. Why? As curious as she was, Raven was strangely touched. She never received mail from anyone, at least nothing this personal. She was always one to shy away from human affection. She shouldn't be feeling like this. Yet there she was, admiring them like they were some ancient treasure. It had touched a chord within Raven that she hadn't felt for some time. Someone out there thought she was worth enough to do this for. And the short, simple, yet profound message kept replaying in her head: _"To the greatest girl in the world."_

The greatest girl in the world. Raven normally wasn't one for flattery either, so why was she so moved? And the fact that the sender used the word 'girl' also struck a vibe within her. He didn't use 'mage' or 'empath' or 'heroine'. He just used 'girl'. Why? It could mean that whoever it was, he didn't see her as 'Raven the Teen Titan/superhero'. He just saw her as plain old Raven. Raven as a person. Raven the girl. So who would do that? Could it be someone she knew? Maybe it was someone from Titans East. Maybe it was Aqualad! But he never really seemed to show that much interest in her, even though Raven admittedly had a little crush on him when they first met, which annoyed her to no end. She knew it wasn't Cyborg, and it was painfully obvious Robin already liked Starfire. And if it were he, then things would soon get very interesting in the Tower. So who was it?

What if it was…_  
_

_'No, it couldn't be,' _she told herself and pushed the thought out of her head. Her emotions, which she had spent so much time restraining, were now running wild within her mind. Raven quickly concentrated on controlling her feelings before something in her room broke.

Staring at the flowers brought memories to her mind as well. One memory in particular flashed in her mind:

Malchior.

Raven cringed visibly at recalling the experience. A book went flying from her shelf across the room without her knowing. Even after all this time, it still hurt to think about it. She gritted her teeth without realizing it, and her hands balled into fists. Malchior had made her truly feel cared for her, that he understood her, that she wasn't alone. And it had all been a lie.

And now someone was trying to rekindle those feelings she had felt. Her sadness gave way to anger.

_'Who does this person think he is? I can't feel that way about anyone. It would hurt too much. Don't they know that? Nobody would ever understand. They can't understand!'_ Suddenly hundreds of feelings raced through her like a river. Why did this happen? Why would anyone do it? It didn't bring her comfort, it only reminded her of things she knew she could never have! For a split second, her eyes flashed red.

Without thinking she angrily threw the bouquet across the room. It hit against the wall and dropped to the floor, a few petals falling off the delicate stems. Raven wrapped her arms around her knees and for a while simply stared at the fallen image of beauty before her. She fought hard to keep the tears from falling.  
_  
_

_'I'm stronger than this. I won't let it hurt me. Not anymore,' _she thought to herself. But she knew she couldn't stop it. No matter how hard she tried. A fresh wave of loneliness swept over her, and for just a brief, terrible moment, Raven felt small and weak. She couldn't believe a simple gift like what she had just received would bring about so many conflicting feelings. 'I will not shed tears over this.' After her father's defeat, she was now free to feel emotions, but she was still afraid of them.

Then a new memory resurfaced. One that had also remained with her through the years. An image of Beast Boy in her doorway flashed through her mind. She recalled that day after Malchior's betrayal. And it was there he said the words that had permanently etched themselves into her mind.  
_  
_

_"You think you're alone, Raven. But you're not."_ Those simple words had affected her more than she, or he, would ever know.

_"You think you're alone…but you're not." _

A new feeling came over her, one, strangely enough, of relief. Slowly, Raven slid off her bed and approached the flowers that lay on her floor. Carefully, she picked them up and examined them. A couple petals had fallen out, but other than that it was unharmed. The empath searched her room and found an old vase amongst the many items she had kept. She didn't know why she had it. It was an antique she had picked up a while back for its aesthetic and historical value. She never dreamt she'd actually use it for something like this. After filling it with water in the bathroom, all while making sure no one would see her, Raven set the flowers in the vase and placed them on her window sill.

After taking a moment to look over her work, she sat on the floor near the window and rose into the air as she drifted off into her meditation. As she chanted her steady stream of words, one thought flew across her mind.

_'I wonder who sent them?'_

* * *

Beast Boy nervously paced his room. For the last hour all he could think about was the fight he and Raven had gotten into. 

_'Oh man. I'm so stupid!' _he scolded himself in his mind. _'Why did I have to get into a fight with her? And today of all days!'_

A loud rapping on his door shocked him out of his thoughts. By the knocking alone he could tell who it was. He ran over to the door, dodging scattered piles of junk littered about, and slid it open.

"What's up, Cy?" he asked, trying to sound cheerful.

Cyborg grinned down at him. "Just wanted to know if you were ready to come out. Or are you still 'pouting'?"

Beast Boy's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, now feeling even dumber than before. "Um, I'm good," he squeaked. He mentally scolded himself again for being (and sounding) so stupid.

"So, what do you want?" he asked, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Just seeing if you'd cooled down, that's all. Besides, I'm a little bored. Starfire's in her room and I think Robin's hiding."

"Uh, maybe you could work on the T-Car a bit?" Beast Boy suggested sheepishly.

Cyborg shook his head. "Nah, the car's fine. And even that gets boring after a while. I was wondering if you could go for a few rounds of _Super Monkey Ninjas 5_?" He flashed the changeling a wide grin. Actually, he was bored, but there were also a few questions he wanted to ask the grass stain.

Beast Boy's gaze shifted downward, and he placed his hand on the back of his neck. "Not now Cy, I don't really feel like it."

"You sure? I mean, you've never turned down that game before. Oh, wait, I get it. Are you just afraid of getting your butt kicked this early in the day?"

The shape-shifter shot the metal man a dirty look. "Get my butt kicked?! _My_ butt?" he shouted.

"You heard me."

"I'm not scared of you, tough guy! I said I just don't feel like it!"

Cyborg raised his hands defensively while trying to force back a grin. "Alright, alright. Suit yourself. Just didn't think you'd be chicken enough to back away from a challenge.

Beast Boy, now fuming, stood on his tiptoes so he was closer to the metal man's face. "I'm not scared of you! And Beast Boy doesn't back away from any challenge! You're on, battery boy!"

"Sweet! Let's go!" He and the changeling rushed toward the common room. Cyborg was congratulating himself on the inside. After being around Beast Boy so long, he'd become pretty adept at playing off his emotions.

* * *

"YEEEEHAAAW! Execute the mega punch of doom and YOU'RE DOWN!" Beast Boy shouted at the top of his lungs. He watched as Cyborg's character fainted on the screen and he threw down his controller in triumph. "Oh yeah, I beat you again!" 

"Yeehaw, you did," Cyborg mumbled. Actually, he was letting Beast Boy win this time, but he didn't tell him.

Meanwhile, BB hopped up on the couch and started doing his victory dance. "HA! How'd you like that? You think you can take me? You'd need an army to take me! You playing with me, you playing with the best!"

"Alright, knock it off!" Cyborg ordered. True he had let Beast Boy win, but the victory dance still bugged the heck out of him. "First of all, you got lucky that time. Second of all, that is the worst Al Pacino impersonation I've ever heard!" Beast Boy only stuck his tongue out at him. "Come on, let's go again!"

"You're on, losah!" BB mocked.

They went through another round, Beast Boy's eyes narrowed and remained fixed on the screen.

"So, just out of curiosity, what do you think Robin's going to do for Star today?" Cyborg asked in the midst of their playing. Starfire and Robin had already left, so it was safe to talk about them in the tower.

"I dunno, take her out to the carnival and get her some mustard-flavored cotton candy?"

"Yeah, something like that," Cyborg replied with a smirk. A brief moment of silence passed between them.

"So, you gonna give Jinx a call?" Beast Boy asked devilishly.

"Yeah," Cyborg mumbled while still focusing on the screen. Suddenly he realized what Beast Boy had just asked. "Wait-what???"

"HA! You said yes! You're gonna give her a call!" Beast Boy teased.

"No man, I wasn't listening to you!" Cyborg protested.

"Boo-yeah! I knew you were gonna call her! Everyone, Cyborg's finally got a girlfriend!"

"Shut up! I don't like her!"

"Yes you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"You don't?"

"Right," Cyborg said crossly.

"Oh, okay." Beast Boy paused. "Wait, are you saying you don't like girls?"

"No! I-"

**"Everyone, Cyborg doesn't like girls!" **Beast Boy shouted.

"I _do_ like girls! Now _shut up_!" Cyborg shouted, now thoroughly irate. He quivered with a desire to wrap his hands around the green teen's neck, but managed to restrain himself. He instead banged his head with his own hand, wondering just how he'd gotten himself in this situation. Things definitely weren't going as planned.

"Calm down, big guy! I was just messing with you," Beast Boy said defensively, though he still wore his annoying toothy grin.

Cyborg merely growled under his breath. He decided to exact a small amount of satisfaction by knocking out Beast Boy's fighter on the screen.

"Hey!" the changeling groaned.

"Serves you right."

There was a moment of silence as the two waited for another game to load. Once it was done loading the two characters started dueling again on screen.

"So anyway BB, done anything special today?" Cyborg asked him.

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed, but he remained focused on the screen. "Uh…look, I told you Cy, I don't have anything planned for today." He pressed a button and his fighter blocked an oncoming punch from Cyborg's character.

Cyborg grinned evilly. "You sure man? You didn't sound too certain there." Cyborg had his fighter launch another punch at Beast Boy's computer character.

Beast Boy glared angrily, but refused to look away from the screen. "I told you man, I'm not! What more do you want me to say?" He blocked Cyborg's attack again and readied his character for a kick.

Cyborg dodged it and instead landed a blow on Beast Boy's fighter.

"The truth."

"I told you Cy, I'm not doing anything! I don't like anyone, and I don't have any stupid valentines! Now LAY OFF!" He shouted loud enough to surprise even himself. From the way his face felt, he was sure he was turning red. Ignoring this, he threw a punch at Cyborg's fighter, who wasn't able to block it.

Cyborg's character rolled away and got back to his feet.

"Alright man, calm down! I was just curious. You know, you're getting pretty defensive for something you didn't do."

Cyborg threw a kick that Beast Boy blocked just in time.

"I didn't do anything! I know why you're doing this, you're just trying to distract me, but it's not gonna work!" He blocked another attack from Cyborg.

"Oh really? I think it's working just fine." He launched another attack. Beast Boy suddenly found himself on the defensive.

"I did nothing!"

Cybog's grin widened and he threw a flurry of punches and kicks at Beast Boy who worked furiously to parry them.

"Uh huh. Sure. So tell me, what did you give her? A card? Chocolates? Perfume? Maybe a bouquet of flowers-"

Finally, Beast Boy was sent over the edge. "I DIDN'T SEND ANYBODY ANYTHING!" he shouted furiously and almost at the top of his lungs. Suddenly he realized what he had done, and his angry red face became one of embarrassment and shame. His own humiliation was only increased when he saw his character fall over and faint on the screen. He gave a sad groan as the word _'Knockout_!' flashed on the screen mockingly. Cyborg meanwhile threw up his arms in victory.

"Boo-yeah! It worked! I knew it would distract you! You are so easy, man!" He grinned widely down at the changeling, but it faded when he saw the look of genuine sadness on the changeling's face.

"Uh, Beast Boy?" he asked.

Without saying anything, BB dropped his controller, got up, and left the room. Cyborg stood there dumbfounded, his arms still up in his stupid victory pose. A loud groan escaped his mouth a few seconds later. Now he felt guilty and stupid for provoking Beast Boy the way he did. He knew it'd get to him, but not like that. Maybe he shouldn't have done what he did.

But it wasn't a complete waste. Now Cyborg had no doubt in his mind where the mysterious package came from. Not that he didn't doubt it much in the first place, but still a little more evidence couldn't hurt. Nevertheless, that still didn't stop him from feeling bad. There was only one thing to do now.

Cyborg took a breath and knocked softly at Beast Boy's door.

"Go away," he heard the changeling say behind the door.

"Look BB, open up. I'm sorry, okay? Can we just talk?"

No answer.

"Look man, I'm _really_ sorry, okay? I didn't know it'd hurt your feelings that much! If it makes you feel that bad, I'll lay off. If it's making you think about Terra, I swear I'll never do it again. Just come out, alright?"

Almost as soon as he finished the door slid open, startling just a bit. Beast Boy looked up at him sadly. The hurt on his face was plain.

"Look man, I'm sorry," Cyborg said again. "I was being an idiot, okay? I wasn't thinking."

Beast Boy waved a hand to silence him. "It's okay, Cy. What you said back there just…"

"Is it Terra? If what I said made you think about her, I-"

"No, it's not Terra. It's something else." He paused and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Beast Boy, is there something you wanna tell me?" Cyborg asked him softly.

The changeling shifted nervously.

"Look, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's that, well, I…" Beast Boy was having a lot of trouble speaking at the moment. Finally, he asked, "Cyborg, can I ask you something?"

"Dude, of course you can. That's what friends are for."

Beast Boy smirked a little but still remained serious.

"Look, what if I were to say, hypothetically, that I liked someone else besides Terra?"

"Uh huh," Cyborg didn't want to say anything just yet.

"And suppose that I really liked her, and wanted to tell her, but I couldn't?"

"Why so?"

"Well, it's kinda complicated. Like, let's just say I still felt bad about Terra, and wasn't sure about moving on just yet. And this other girl, well, what if I thought she didn't like me, or hated me more than anything else, and was scared to tell her how I felt? What if I felt that she would only hate me more if I told her that I really liked her?"

Cyborg let out a sigh. "That's pretty complicated, BB. Why are you so sure she hates you?"

The changeling frowned. "It's just the way she acts around me…and around others."

"You sure she's just not trying to hide her feelings for you, too?"

"I doubt it."

"Well, you never know, dude. But just out of curiosity, is she pretty?"

"Very! I mean, yeah. But that's not all there is. She's smart, and she's funny, and she's brave…" Beast Boy's cheeks started turning a rosy pink as he spoke.

Cyborg could have stopped, but for someone reason, he found playing matchmaker pretty amusing. He merely nodded understandingly.

"I see. Anyway, what's this about telling her how you feel?"

Beast Boy twiddled his thumbs. "So let's say I was scared to tell her, but really wanted to. So what if I decided to do something else to tell her how I feel, without _actually_ telling her?"

"You wouldn't be the first, if that's what you're thinking."

"Well, I know, but…"

"But what? What's your point?"

"The point? Oh yeah, the point. Well um, the point is… Yeah, you gotta have a point. The point is, um, the point is…" He finally gave up and sighed. "I don't know, Cy. I just don't know if I did the right thing."

Cyborg put a hand on BB's head and roughly rubbed it through his hair. "Look man, if she really means that much to you, whatever you did is fine. You don't have to rush these things if you don't want to. You don't have to admit your feelings for her yet if you're not ready."

The grass stain managed to smile weakly at his teammate. "Thanks, Cy."

"Anytime man, anytime. Though if I were you, I wouldn't wait forever, or who knows what might happen." He removed his hand and put his hands to his metallic waist. "So, you up for another round?"

Beast Boy looked up at him with his eager battle-ready smile. "You're on!"

As they rushed downstairs, Beast Boy decided to give Cyborg a dose of his own medicine.

"So Cy, I have a question. Are you ever gonna talk to Jinx ever again?"

"What? Dude, I don't like her like that."

"Dude, it was so obvious you liked her last time you were together! You even dated, didn't you?"

Cyborg looked up nervously. "Um, well sort of. But I was just going undercover."

"Sure, but I mean, didn't she like you?"

The two had now reached the common room.

"Look man, even if I did, there are two things: One, she's a villain. Well, sort of. And Robin would freak out and go through his stupid 'gung-ho leader' act on me if he found out. And two, she already has Kid Flash."

"Alright dude. But still, I mean, I'm no expert, but don't give up on her just yet if you really do like her."

"Speak for yourself, you little-" Cyborg paused suddenly and his eyes widened.

"Uh, Cy?" Beast Boy asked.

The metallic man looked down at him. "Dude, I just remembered something." He frantically made a rush for the door.

"Hold up!" Beast Boy called after him. "Dude, where are you going? Something wrong?"

"No, uh, I just remembered I had to get something. Sorry, but I gotta go _now_! I'll catch ya when I get back!"

The large bionic teen dashed into the elevator, leaving Beast Boy alone and in a rather awkward state.

"Well, that was fast," he said to himself. Well, maybe it was a good thing after all. There was something he needed to do. He gulped and cracked his knuckles and set out to complete his task.

* * *

"Uh, hey Raven, you there?" 

Beast Boy knocked on her door to could get her attention. She didn't answer. Either she was meditating and didn't hear him, or she just plain didn't want to talk to him. He hoped it was the former. She might have been meditating, but he didn't here her familiar mantra, and a soft sound of footsteps confirmed that she was in there.

"Come on Raven, can we talk?" There was still no answer. "Look Raven, I'm sure you're still really mad at me, and I know you probably hate me right now, but could you at least answer me?" No luck. Maybe she really was still angry. Beast Boy sighed in defeat and started to walk away, when the sound of Raven's door sliding open made him stop. The mage stood there in the doorway, looking at him inquisitively.

"Yes? You want something?" She folded her arms and gave him an emotionless stare that made him sweat-drop.

Beast Boy nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to find his words again.

"Look, uh, Raven, I um…I just wanted to say sorry for earlier today. I-I was being stupid. And uh, I'm sorry I ruined one of your books." He nervously glanced up at her to see her rolling her eyes. This made him even more timid and he lowered his gaze again.

"Look, uh, I'm really sorry, okay? I won't do it again, I promise. Look, if there's anything I can do to make it up to you…I'll even buy you a knew one-" He was cut off when Raven cupped his chin so he was looking up at her.

"Beast Boy, it's okay," she said, withdrawing her hand. "I forgive you."

For a moment, the changeling was too stymied to speak. Normally it took a little more begging and groveling, usually accompanied by some physical pain on his part, to earn her forgiveness. And there were other times when she'd only be satisfied by throwing him out a window or flushing him down the toilet.

"Uh, thanks," he said nervously. Raven took a step back and continued to stare at him, an awkward silence passing between the two.

"So uh, that's it? Just like that?" he asked her.

"What?"

"Well, normally it's a little harder to get you to forgive me. I was kinda expecting you to at least yell at me or give me the cold shoulder or something."

"Do you want me to?" she asked with eyebrow arched.

"No! It's just that, um, I guess I'm just not used to it, that's all."

"Well, it's just a book, Beast Boy. It can be replaced. And lucky for you it wasn't one of my rare books. _Then_ you would have had to do a lot more groveling. That is, _after_ being thrown out the window a couple times."

Beast Boy smirked a little at seeing the old Raven resurface. Not that he minded not being yelled at, of course.

"So uh, what brought this about?" he asked, referring to her unusually quick forgiveness.

"Well, let's just say I'm in a good mood. And I did a little thinking while you were in your room 'pouting'. So why don't we leave it that? Or I could always throw you out the window, if that'll make you feel better."

Beast Boy quickly waved his hands in defense. "No thanks! I'm good. So uh, we cool?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yes, we're 'cool'." Just then, Raven noticed something strange. She had just become aware of the fact that she was no longer looking _down_ at Beast Boy.

"When did you get as tall as me?" she asked with an almost invisible smirk.

"Huh?" Beast Boy looked at Raven and realized he was now eye-level with her. Actually, he stood about an inch higher than she did.

"Dude…"

"Well, I'll be. Beast Boy, you've grown. Guess I can't tower over you while I'm yelling at you any more," she said sarcastically.

He had changed. He was finally going through his growth spurt, and in no time Raven would be the shortest member of the team, a fact that surprisingly she didn't mind. He also wasn't as scrawny as he used to be. He wasn't buff in any sense of the word, but his muscles had filled out a little, as if he had been working out… Wait, was she thinking about how he looked?! She immediately shoved these thoughts out of her head and decided not to point it out. The last thing he needed was something to increase his already-huge ego.

"Dude, I'm tall! I'm tall!" He threw up his hands and started dancing around. "Boo-yeah! Go Beast Boy!"

"Alright, that's enough," she said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, sorry," Beast Boy said and he stopped immediately. Raven expected him to leave at this point, but he still stood there.

"Hey Raven, I don't want to bother you, but can I ask you a question?" he asked meekly.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Sure. Why not?"

Beast Boy blushed. "Remember last year, when, when I was all depressed over Terra and wasn't talking to anybody?"

Raven nodded calmly, but was a little surprised at the irony; this being the second time today that incident had been brought up. "Uh huh."

"Well, I just thought of it today…"

_'What a coincidence,'_ Raven thought.

"…and I was just wondering something." He paused. "Why did you do it?" he asked bluntly.

Raven looked at him surprised. "Do it? What do you mean?"

"Why did you talk to me when no one else did? Why did you help me?"

Raven found herself unintentionally glancing at the floor. "Because I'm your friend, Beast Boy. That's what friends do. Why, were you surprised?"

"Well, yeah. No offense Raven, but you were the last person I expected do that. I mean, everyone else in the tower seemed to want to stay away from me and give me my space. But you didn't. I mean, not only did you actually talk to me _willingly_, you tried to comfort me when I was feeling miserable. I guess I'm just not used to that from you."

Raven managed to smirk despite herself. "I admit Beast Boy, I'm not the most open of people, but I do have feelings. Even though I may not show it, I don't like seeing you depressed. And…I know what it feels like to be in that position."

Beast Boy frowned. "Yeah…with Malchior…"

"Mm-hmm. I knew what it felt like to have my heart broken. People who've never been there before don't truly know what it feels like until they've felt it, and I was no different. I didn't know how much it truly hurt until it happened to me. And in some ways, what Terra did to you was worse."

"Really? Why do you say that?"

"Malchior broke my heart once, Beast Boy, but Terra broke your heart _three times_. Once when she betrayed us, twice when she 'died', and three times when she outright rejected you in that school."

Beast Boy felt a slight pain well up in his chest as he recalled the incident.

"We both know what it feels like, and we both reacted pretty much the same way. When you were locking yourself up like that, I was really worried about you."

"Really?"

Raven nodded. "Yeah, and not just because you were depressed, but for a while…" she paused. "You reminded me of myself. And I know that's not you."

Beast Boy looked shocked as he said this. Was Raven actually being open with him for once? "Raven…"

She continued. "Besides, you were always the one coming to me, trying to get me to cheer up and everything. I figured I'd do the same for you for once. You know, revenge and all that." Both of them managed to smirk at Raven's small joke, but the empath's expression quickly grew serious. "And Beast Boy, I know I've said this before, but what you did after Malchior really meant a lot to me."

Beast Boy's smile finally reappeared on his face. "Thanks, Raven. And I know I've said this already, but I really appreciate what you did for me too. I guess I forgot I had friends too for a while, but you helped me remember. I just wanted to say…thanks. _Again_. It meant a lot to me, too."

"No problem," she said while smirking. She was surprised to see Beast Boy's face grow sad and ears droop yet again.

"Raven…I wish we wouldn't fight so much."

Raven found herself staring at the ground again. "We seem to do that a lot…"

"I know we're both pretty much opposites, but we're not enemies. I don't like arguing all the time over everything. I…I like it when we get along."

Raven sighed. "Me too, Beast Boy. Me too." She finally looked back up at the changeling who now stood just an inch higher than her. It'd definitely take some time to get used to this.

"I guess we both just forget that sometimes," she told him.

"Yeah. You know Raven, we should try this more often. This 'getting along'  
thing."

Raven rolled her eyes, but found herself smirking all the same. "Sure. Why not?"

Beast Boy glanced around, then back at Raven. "Well, uh, I guess I'll see you later, Rae."

"Raven," she corrected, though her voice didn't carry the venom it usually did.

"Raven, right." He was about to leave but stopped and turned around. "Uh, Raven?" he asked quietly. The mage stopped in her doorway and looked back at him.

"What?"

Beast Boy's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "That's uh…that's a good look for you," he said meekly while pointing.

Raven paused with a faint trace of shock in her eyes. She raised a hand to her hair and softly ran her fingers along one of her violet tresses. "This?" she asked softly. Ever since defeating her father, Trigon, she hadn't bothered to cut her hair. It now hung well past her shoulders and down to her mid-back.

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah."

Raven paused and absentmindedly fiddled with a few strands of hair in her fingers. "Thanks," she said.

"Uh, you're welcome. Bye." With that, he turned around and proceeded down the hall away from her room. Raven stood in the doorway for a moment before finally going back into her room. Once the door was closed she let out a sigh of relief. When she heard Beast Boy knocking, she had scrambled to hide the flowers she had just gotten that morning. While she could have lied and said she had gotten them herself, she knew that even Beast Boy would be suspicious of that. Despite their differences, he did know her well. Probably a little too well. She decided then it'd just be best if he didn't see them at all. Plus she knew he'd never let her live it down if he ever found out she had a secret admirer. Although Raven had to admit, Beast Boy really had grown in the last year, and not just physically. Especially after the whole fight with the Brotherhood of Evil, Beast Boy had definitely matured on the inside. Sure he still had his childish moments, and often, but even Raven couldn't deny he'd changed.

Raven suddenly felt so strange. An unusual feeling came over her as she replayed their conversation in her head. It was that stupid feeling again that she had gotten occasionally before when being around Beast Boy. What was it? She also found herself briefly drifting back to Beast Boy's compliment. Instead of responding in some sarcastic way, she thanked him. She actually found herself caring about what he thought of her. Even worse, she'd almost blushed when he told her she looked good! What was wrong with her? Why was she acting this way? Maybe she wasn't feeling well…or maybe it was those stupid flowers she received that morning.

Yup, that had to have been it.

* * *

The T-Car zipped across the highway at speeds above the legal limit. Cyborg knew this, but he didn't care. As long as he didn't cause an accident, which he never did, it would be alright. Soon the car screeched to a halt inside the parking a lot of a huge store/garage called 'Jump City Autos.' Displayed over the entrance was a large sign which read 'Annual Valentine's Day Sale! Products as low as 50 off!' 

As soon as the car was parked Cyborg hopped out and rushed into the store. The metal man ran through the aisles, practically running over the poor shoppers in his path. He didn't stop until he finally reached a display island near the corner stocked with a sign labeled 'All items half-off' below it were shelves lined with bottles of engine oil. Cyborg rushed forward and quickly grabbed a bottle off the shelf.

"Yeehaw! Come to papa!" He brought the bottle to his face and kissed the label. This was an offer he couldn't pass up, the store was offering his favorite type of engine oil at half-off – how could he refuse such a wonderful thing? He couldn't believe he had almost forgotten about it. That whole ordeal with Raven's flowers almost threw him off. He quickly grabbed four more of the shelf and proceeded toward the checkout isle.

'Man, with this stuff, that car's going to run like a dream,' he thought to himself.

After he was done checking out, he walked out the store whistling, with items in tow, and a big grin on his face. He was just getting back into the T-Car when he noticed something across the street. The first thing that caught his attention was a patch of bright pink hair among the crowd of people. That could only be one person…!

"No way…" Cyborg muttered out loud. He couldn't believe it, and on today of all days! He was just as surprised at seeing her out in public. Forgetting about his car for the moment, he shut the door and crossed the street to catch up with her before he lost her in the crowd of pedestrians.

"Excuse me…excuse me…sorry…excuse me." Cyborg said as he winded his way through the mass of walkers, while ignoring the dirty looks several of them gave him. Up ahead he noticed her stop at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to change. Cyborg finally escaped the crowd and stopped only a few feet behind her.

"Uh…hey!" he called out nervously.

Jinx immediately spun around and her eyes slightly widened at seeing Cyborg. Her look quickly faded and she replaced it with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, hey _Sparky_," she said teasingly.

"H-hi Jinx," Cyborg replied. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"What's it look like I'm doing, genius? I'm walking."

"Oh, yeah. I mean, why are you here? I uh, didn't really expect to see you today." He was still getting over the shock of seeing her. She wasn't wearing her normal outfit however, and was dressed in something that could pass off as a 'normal' civilian outfit.

"I admit, I didn't really expect to run into your big metal butt today either." Her smirk widened when she saw him blush. "Anyway, if you really gotta know, I just needed a few things and I decided to come into town."

"Uh, okay. Cool."

"Good. I hope that's alright with you, or are you gonna arrest me for not using the 'villains only' sidewalk?"

Cyborg raised his hands defensively. "Hey! I didn't say anything, did I?! I was just asking!"

Jinx merely glared at him. "Whatever. But being in jail kind of leaves its mark on you."

"Woah, a little defensive today aren't we? Geez, I was just trying to say 'hi'."

Jinx sighed. "Relax, bolt-brain, I was just messing with you. But if you need to know, I'm just not in a very good mood today."

"Oh, I see. If I'm bothering you…"

"Nah, it's okay. I actually enjoy messing with that thick metal head of yours. So if you're not here to arrest me, why are you in town today, huh? I take it you had to pick up a few things, too?"

Cyborg glanced down at his bag then back at her and grinned widely. "Oh! Yeah, just picking up something for my car, that's all."

"I see… So any reason then why you came all the way over here to bother me?"

Cyborg glanced up nervously. "What? Can't I just say hi? I mean, we haven't talked at all in a few _months_. I just thought we could maybe talk for a moment and catch up with each other. That's all."

Jinx just stared at him for a moment, making Cyborg even more nervous.

She scoffed. "Alright, sure. Come on." She turned around to cross the street. For a moment, Cy was too stunned to follow her.

"Hey mechanical moron, you coming or what?" she called. Cyborg snapped out of his trance and ran up to catch up with her. The hero and former-villain walked side-by-side down the sidewalk.

"So, anyway, how have you been doing lately, Jinx?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"Oh. Well that's good." Cyborg paused awkwardly for a second. "Um, so how's Kid Flash anyway? How come he's not with you?"

As soon as he mentioned his name, Jinx scowled and folded her arms.

Cyborg sweat-dropped. "Oh, I'm sorry. Uh, would he be the reason you're in a bad mood today?

Jinx sighed again. "Yeah, you could say that. We haven't really been getting along for a while."

"Really? Sorry to hear that. But I thought you guys were going out and everything."

Jinx unfolded her arms and looked up at him. "Um, Cyborg, we've actually been broken up for over a month now."

Both of Cyborg's eyes widened noticeably. "Really? Geez, what happened? Uh, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Jinx shook her head. "No, it's okay. Yes, Kid Flash and I were dating for a while after the whole thing with the Brotherhood of Evil. And yeah, we were getting along just fine for a while. But then…things just started happening."

"What things?" Cyborg asked with concern.

"Well, for starters, a while after we actually got involved in a relationship, he and I really didn't see eye-to-eye on a bunch of things. We got into fights…a lot." She rolled her eyes and continued. "And I'd often find him talking to other girls. I didn't mind at first. I mean, he is a guy, after all. But there'd be times when he'd get a little _too_ comfortable with them, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Well, after a while he started doing it more often. When I'd talk to him about it, he'd get all defensive and say I was worrying to much and that I was being jealous for no reason. Okay, I admit I was jealous a little, but it's not like I didn't have a reason. And not only that, when he so as much saw me _look_ at another guy, he'd get all annoyed and jealous with me! And then he'd start asking me all these questions..."

Cyborg noticed her clench her fists. He could tell Jinx was getting frustrated as she spoke.

"…Then I'd remind him about the times he'd flirt with other girls, then he'd get mad, then we'd start yelling at each other…and pretty much the cycle would repeat itself."

"Wow, Jinx. I didn't know. I'm sorry to hear that. Did you guys ever manage to talk _nicely_ about it?"

"Oh, we would. We'd fight, then we'd apologize, kiss and make up. Then we'd act like that would be the last time it would happen."

"But it was never the last time, was it?"

"Nope," Jinx said sadly. "When our relationship started getting strained, we sat down and we talked for a long time. We promised ourselves that we'd fix things; that we'd work things out and all that. For a while, it looked like it would actually happen, but then things started going downhill again."

"How so?" The pair stopped at another intersection. Jinx didn't reply until they started walking again.

"Well, he'd start going out by himself like he used to, sometimes without even telling me. He'd go out by himself or with friends of his to God knows where. I'd often have to interrogate him afterward to get him to tell me where went. As time went by he'd do it more and more often. We talked less and less and sort of drifted apart…" She sighed a third time.

"Then one night we had another fight. He got mad and went out, again. Of course, with him having super speed, I couldn't follow him. So instead of staying at our apartment I decided to go out myself. I went out to that one abandoned warehouse where everyone likes to party and tried to forget what just happened. So I'm there having a good time, when I decide to take a break from dancing." Her fists clenched again and her eyes narrowed. "I go for a drink and in the corner I see the one and only Kid Flash _making out _with some blue-eyed, big-chested blonde!"

"Holy crap!" Cyborg said. "What happened?"

"Well, he doesn't notice me at first, so I walk up to him and call his name. He then sees me, shoves the blonde off him and starts frantically apologizing. I start yelling in his face and he starts giving me typical male crap, saying things like 'It's not what it seems!' or 'I can explain!' And I _know_ he was sober, cause they don't serve alcohol there."

"So, what did you do?"

Jinx grinned wickedly. "Well, _after_ I threw my drink in his face, he stood there like an idiot, so I decided to melt and dry the cement under his feet," she said with a kind of wicked pride.

_'Woah_,' Cyborg thought to himself.

"I figured since he's so fast, he could deal with not being able to move around at all for a little while," she said evilly. "By the time he finally got back, I'd already decided I wouldn't take it any more. So after informing him of my decision, I packed up my stuff and left. Eventually I found another place to stay and just decided to crash there until I got back on my feet."

"Wow. Jinx, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. I had no idea."

Jinx shook her head. "Don't be. I'm not. Well, I'm sorry things couldn't work out between us, but I'm not sorry I left. I mean, Kid Flash is a nice kid and all, and he has a great heart, but…I just don't think he was really ready for a relationship just yet. He'll always have my thanks for what he's done for me, but I don't think a relationship between us is a good idea at this stage. He's just too free-spirited. I mean, I probably wasn't ready either, but at least I was willing to try. He wasn't." Jinx looked up and shrugged her shoulders. "So here I am, all by my lonesome. No big, strong male to protect me." (Even though she was hardly one who needed protecting)

Cyborg chuckled. "Well, glad to see you're doing fine. Good to see you on your feet."

"Yup. Don't get me wrong, I was a little depressed and angry for a couple weeks after that, but I'm good now. And in case you were wondering, this being Valentine's Day got me thinking about the two of us, so that kind of got me in a bad mood. But I'm fine now. I think talking about it sort of got it off my chest."

"Good to hear. Nice to see I'm useful for something," Cyborg said while smiling widely. "By the way, if you were all by yourself, why didn't you come to us? I mean, we have room and it's free. And it's not as if we're strangers. I'm sure everyone would have been glad to have you around."

Jinx shrugged. "Well, I don't know. I guess I just wanted to be by myself for a while, and my pride just wouldn't let me come crawling to your doorstep. Besides, given my 'history', I'm not sure Robin would have welcomed me with open arms."

Cyborg shook his head. "You don't have to worry about your pride, Jinx. Nobody would think any less of you if you came to us for help. I mean, that's what we're here for. And while I know Robin can uh, be a 'Dick' at times, I'm sure he would've let you in. I'm pretty sure everyone would be willing to put your past behind you."

Jinx shrugged. "Hmm. I don't know, but thanks for the invitation anyway," she said.

"Hey, no problem. But if you ever think you want to come down, don't hesitate. Consider it my invitation to you."

Jinx put her hands on her waist and grinned. "Oh, I see. You're trying to play 'hero' with me now, huh?"

Cyborg grinned back. "Just doing my job, ma'am."

Jinx laughed softly. "You know, I gotta admit, I do kind of miss our days at the H.I.V.E. together, even if you were just undercover. Good times, sparky. Good times."

"Heh heh…yeah." For a moment their eyes met, and a shy silence passed between them.

"So, uh," Jinx spoke up, breaking the awkwardness. "You've heard my heartbreaking story. What's up with you? How have things been going at the Tower lately?"

Cyborg shrugged his shoulders. "Ah, not much. Same old stuff. Though ever since beating the Brotherhood of Evil things are a little more boring lately. Not a lot of villains running around anymore. But some 'things' happen here and there."

"Oh really? What kinds of 'things'?"

"You sure you want to hear? I mean, I don't want to bore you or anything-"

"Just shut up and tell me, you bionic buffoon. And I'd better hear every word," she teased while grabbing his arm. "Come on, we'll walk through the park. I need something to do." With a huge smile on his face, Cyborg followed.

* * *

Beast Boy was sitting the common room, watching TV and feeling rather lonely when Cyborg finally came bursting in through the door. 

Beast Boy leapt off the couch and approached the metal man, who looked unusually cheerful. "Dude, there you are! Sheesh, did you get lost in the city or something? You've been gone for, like…uh, why are you smiling?"

Cyborg heard this and quickly changed his expression. "Oh, nothing. I just had to get something for my car."

"Uh huh. Sure."

"I'm not lying! Here, see?" he held up the bag for the changeling to see.

Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow. "Alright, fine. Then what took you so long, huh?"

"I was just looking around, and I sort of got sidetracked, that's all."

"Okay. Fair enough." Beast Boy turned around to sit back down. "Then I don't have to ask why you have _Jinx's scent_ on you."

Cyborg's face flushed a deep red. "No, wait! It's not like that!"

"HA! I knew it! I knew it!" Beast Boy fluttered his eyes and made kissy lips. _"Cyborg and Jinx, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-"_

Cyborg gritted his teeth. "Why, you little…!" He lunged at Beast Boy, who leapt out of the way and stuck his tongue out at Cyborg. Cyborg made another dash at the green teen. Beast Boy saw this coming and promptly took off. In no time, Cyborg was chasing Beast Boy around the room in circles.

"You can't run forever!" Cyborg called.

"Neither can you!" Beast Boy retorted, sticking his tongue out again.

"_Wanna bet?_" Cyborg made a grab for Beast Boy, who dodged it by leaping over the couch. "Dude, when I catch you, I'm gonna – oh hey, Robin! When'd you get back?"

Cyborg found himself standing face-to-face with him. The teen leader stood in the doorway with arms folded and eyebrow arched. "Just now."

"Hey Robin!" Beast Boy said cheerfully as he stood up, trying to make it look like nothing happened. "Hey Starfire! Uh, how'd your date go?"

Starfire clasped her hands together and a dreamy expression enveloped her face. "Oh, it was most glorious, friends! Boyfriend Robin took me to the fair, and then we did the seeing of movies, then we went to the mall of shopping..." She sighed dreamily and bright pink hearts started floating in the air around her head. Cy and BB just stood there, dumbstruck.

"Um, did you just call him 'boyfriend'?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, friend Cyborg! Robin and I have something to say to you both, do we not, Robin?"

The boy wonder nodded while blushing.

"Robin and I did the discussing today, and we both decided to finally make our relationship open to the rest of you!"

Beast Boy shook himself out of his blank expression. "Wow, so you're finally dating now, huh? I mean, wow…I never saw that coming. I mean nobody would have guessed you two were more than friends…" Robin glared at the green teen.

"Well, congratulations to the both of ya!" Cyborg said happily while clapping both of them on the shoulder. "I'm sure Raven'll be ecstatic to hear this. I mean, this is big news! We should have a celebration, or something!"

"Yes! This calls for a wonderful celebration! I shall make the traditional Tamaranian xorblath dish for the occasion!!!" Starfire said excitedly.

All three boys paled noticeably. "Where is Raven, anyway?" Robin asked, wanting to change the subject.

"In her room. Where else?" Beast Boy muttered. "Look uh, I think I'll be in my room, too." With that he left the common room.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly. Most of dinnertime was spent hearing Starfire describe in detail everything that had went on during her date with Robin. Raven, like the others, was in no way surprised at hearing the news. Beast Boy found himself unintentionally glancing at Raven several times during the conversation. He hoped she didn't see. Every time she seemed about to glance in his direction, he'd immediately look away and pretend to be interested in what Starfire had to say. Probably the only good thing out of this was that he'd now be able to tease Robin mercilessly about this. Cy was a different matter however, given their quiet conversation earlier that day.

* * *

Sleep actually did not come easily to him that night. He fond himself tossing and turning in his sheets, his thoughts constantly drifting back to the dark empath. 

_'Man…I'm so stupid…why did I do that? I'm such a coward…why don't I just tell her how I feel?'_ he thought to himself.

"Who am I kidding anyway?" he said out loud to no one. "She'll never like me. She'll always see me as an annoying grass stain." He frowned and rolled over, trying desperately to find sleep. Then, another memory came flooding back to his mind. This one was of Raven hugging Robin right after their battle with Trigon. Beast Boy didn't know why at first, but every time he thought of this it made him hurt on the inside, even after all this time.

_Jealousy_.

_"Someone believed!"_ Raven's speech echoed over and over in his head along with the image of her hugging Robin while smiling. Why? What the hell made Robin so special? It's not like he had ever stopped believing in her!

It was all Robin. It was him Raven had run over to in that battle when they were all wounded. It was Robin she trusted. It was Robin who rescued her from Trigon. It was Robin whom she had personally thanked afterward.  
_  
_

_"Blue is still my favorite color. And don't get used to the smile, 'cause you're still not funny." _ She had outright hugged Robin willfully but still treated Beast Boy like the plague. He knew he was being jealous for no reason. Besides, Robin and Starfire were already dating. Of course he and Raven were just friends. Robin didn't see her that way. But that didn't mean Raven didn't feel something more for him…

Beast Boy gritted his teeth and pounded his fists onto his sheets. "Get a hold of yourself! Stop thinking about that!" he shouted at himself. But he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. Then, for just one terrible moment, Beast Boy felt alone.

* * *

First of all, I apologize to everyone if you're offended by Kid Flash's character. I'm sure he's not a jerk like that in the series, and I have nothing against the Jinx/Kid Flash pairing, but the Cy/Jinx pairing though just interests me more than Cy/Bee. I have nothing against it either, but to me it's not as fun to write about as the whole villain/hero relationship. Plus, it seems to me that the creators just wanted to pair up the two black characters in the show. How original. So yeah, this is Cy/Jinx. Once again, apologies. 

Well, I never said it directly, but there should be no doubt now who Raven's mystery flower-sender is. Come on, don't tell me you didn't see that one coming! Thanks for reading! Once again, the biggest decider of this story's fate is reviews. If not a lot of people read it, then it will most likely end up being discontinued, or worse, deleted. So if you want to see this story continued, just hit the 'Go' button at the bottom of the screen! Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter, and thanks again for reading. Once again, the next chapter should be out in 1-2 weeks. Things will also finally start picking up in the next chapter as well. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Disturbance Downtown

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or anything having to do with DC comics. Or Marvel comics, for that matter. Though it would be sweet if I owned them. Especially Spiderman. He is my favorite superhero, after all. By the way, have you seen the new trailers for the next Spiderman movie? Friggin' sweet I tell you! They have the Sand Man and the symbiote and everything! Plus Harry Osbourne's coming back as the next Goblin! This is going to be awesome! But what is up with Gwen being in the film? In the comics she was…oops, sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Disturbance Downtown**

"Eight…" Cyborg said as he stood over Beast Boy, his arms stretched out to spot his teammate. Beast Boy groaned and forced his arms upward, raising the bar up at full arm's length. A thin sheet of sweat had gathered on his forehead from his exertions.

"Nine…" Cyborg counted as Beast Boy brought the bar back to his chest. "Come on, man. One more."

Beast Boy grunted, took a breath, and breathed out sharply as he pushed the bar up once again.

"Ten."

Beast Boy brought the heavy bar down back onto its rack with a loud clang. He then lay there, panting and sweating.

"Good job, man," Cyborg said as he removed the weights. "You're definitely improving. I'd say it won't be long before we can add another ten."

"Sweet," Beast Boy said through breaths.

"Well, you're done for the day. Just do those cool-down exercises or you're going to be really sore tomorrow."

Beast Boy grunted and got up to finish his routine. "Man, whoever said 'no pain, no gain' sure wasn't kidding."

"Well, you're doing good so far. Just remember your next workout is two days from now."

"Don't remind me," Beast Boy mumbled. "Anything I should do until then?"

Cyborg put the last weight on the rack. "Just do your cool-downs, keep eating right, and don't neglect your protein. Normally I'd say eat a lot of meat, but seeing as you're a vegetarian, keep eating those grains and legumes and you should be fine. Might even want to take some of those protein supplements we have."

"Thanks, Cy."

"No problem. You know BB, I'm impressed. I think you're finally taking this weight-lifting thing seriously."

Beast Boy smiled cockily back at his teammate. "Hey, you can't be scrawny forever. It doesn't look good on a superhero."

"True, and in your case I'd say that goes double. But you never seemed to care before. Why the change all of a sudden? Trying to impress someone?" Cyborg said that last sentence _very_ suggestively.

Beast Boy blushed and scowled at him. "I…no! I mean, yes! I mean, how would I pick up hot girls if I were a toothpick my entire life?"

"I was thinking you might have _a certain someone_ in mind."

"Shut up!" Beast Boy yelled. "Besides, I'd watch your mouth if I were you. I still know who you met yesterday."

Now it was Cyborg's turn to scowl. "Hey man, I told you, it wasn't like that. I just ran into her on the street and we talked. That's all! Besides, she's a friend, okay?"

"Well your 'friend' just happens to be someone you dated at the H.I.V.E. academy."

"I was undercover!"

"You seemed genuinely jealous when she was with Kid Flash, though."

Cyborg raised his finger as if he was about to start a yelling match, but he held back. "Whatever, man. I'm in no mood to argue."

"Fine." An evil smile worked its way onto the changeling's face. "Besides, we shouldn't be fighting. Especially since bird boy's the one we should be teasing."

Cyborg laughed. "Yeah. Where is bird boy, anyway?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Who knows? Either he's looking for leads on Slade or hanging out with his newfound girlfriend, I guess. Probably the only reason he's not in the training room right now."

"Yeah, something like that. By the way, are feeling alright? This morning you seemed a little, well, down. Something bothering you?"

Beast Boy looked puzzled for a moment. "I…oh yeah. Nah, I was just tired."

"Oh, okay then."

It had been a lie. BB was a little "down" after everything he had thought last night, but that morning he cheered up a little bit, deciding he was overreacting and being a little too emo last night.

"Well, later, Cy!" Beast Boy called as he made his way out the weight room. He sped off to go take a shower.

When he finally came to the kitchen, Raven had been sitting there drinking a cup of her usual herbal tea and reading a book. As usual, she was by herself.

"Hey Rae," he called.

"Raven," she corrected flatly.

"Sorry." He went over to the refrigerator to get some soymilk. After pouring himself a glass, he sat down on the counter not too far from her. Once he saw her closer up, Beast Boy saw that she had circles under her eyes. Not only that, her face seemed tired and worn, as if she hadn't had enough sleep last night.

"Raven, are you okay? You don't look too good," he told her.

She looked up at him from her novel and scoffed dismissively. "I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep last night." But he wasn't convinced. If he didn't know Raven, he would have believed her. But he did, and her voice indicated that something was definitely bothering her.

"Are you sure? You sound like something's bothering you," he said.

Raven scowled at him. "I told you, I'm fine! I just couldn't sleep. So just drop it!"

Beast Boy raised his hands defensively. "Okay, fine! Sorry I asked!" He quickly downed the rest of the glass and washed it out. "Sorry for caring," he said angrily as he swung open the door to leave the kitchen.

"Wait!" she called. The changeling halted in his tracks and looked over at her frustrated. Raven paused, almost forgetting what she wanted to say.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

Beast Boy just shrugged his shoulders and his angry look faded. "No problem," he said, but he still wore the same look of concern. "Are you okay, Raven?" He looked straight into her eyes in such a way that made her uneasy inside.

Raven bit her lip and suddenly found herself torn. Part of her wanted to tell him so badly. Another part of her felt afraid to for a reason she couldn't place. But no, she didn't want to say anything. Not yet. The last thing he needed was to worry about another thing with everything else on his mind.

Raven managed a very faint smile and looked up at him. "I'm fine, Beast Boy. It's nothing. I just had a rough night. Please…" she paused. "Don't worry about it."

Beast Boy nodded, but didn't look the least bit convinced. Nevertheless, he decided to respect her wishes for the time being.

"Okay," he said softly and turned to leave. Right before he did though, he turned around and looked straight into eyes again. "I'm always here for you, Raven." With that, he turned and exited the kitchen, a soft swoosh of the doors signaling his departure.

Raven sat there, still staring blankly at the place he had just stood. When he had looked into her eyes, she had found herself unable to look away, even though she had wanted to. And that feeling, that _damned feeling_ she felt yesterday was returning as his words replayed over and over in her head. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't like it. It was starting to make her feel things she wasn't used to, and that made her _very_ uncomfortable. What was it? One thing was for certain though - she definitely would have to take a trip to Nevermore by the time the day was through and sort this thing out with her emotions once and for all.

She tried to concentrate on her book again, but found it incredibly difficult. As much as she tried though, even her book couldn't keep her mind off what had happened last night.

_It was dark – as dark as it had been in her previous dream. Only this darkness was…ominous. Foreboding. Raven stood in the center of it, alone. She couldn't see anything, but she knew something was approaching her. She could sense its presence. Something dark and terribly evil was coming her way. She wanted to move, she wanted to run, but she couldn't. She could only stand there helplessly as the fear inside her grew more and more. Raven finally risked a glance up, and gasped when she saw a shape forming in the blackness. It was as dark as her surroundings, but she could make out nevertheless a shape forming in the darkness. It was something large and monstrous, and it was staring down at her. She saw no eyes, but she knew it was staring at her. She wanted to run, to fly away, but her body was paralyzed with fear. She was helpless. The last thing Raven saw was what looked like a large mouth opening, revealing rows of shiny, razor-sharp teeth. _

This dream had been as vivid as her previous dream. Only this one had scared her. Scratch that, it terrified her. As one who had visions before, Raven was hesitant to shrug this off as just a nightmare. Unfortunately for her, even she couldn't tell sometimes what was a dream and what was a vision. Not knowing exactly what to do at the time, or whom she should tell, Raven in the meantime decided she would just have to be extra careful in the next few days to see if these dreams really were just dreams or not. She would probably have to tell Robin about what happened just to be safe.

As she remembered her dream, she could do nothing to stop the guilt she felt for lying to Beast Boy. Why had she? He was only worried about her, but that was the problem. She didn't want him to worry about her. Why the hell did he have to be concerned for her so much? It was bad enough when Robin had been worried about her through the whole ordeal with Trigon. The last thing she or Beast Boy needed was for him to be distracted by her because of worry. It was for the best. Right?

Sighing and putting her book down, she casually glanced at the clock. In less than an hour training would begin.

Crap.

* * *

"Alright guys, we'll go through the same thing as last time, but I want everyone to see if they can improve their time and stats over the last session. Just be careful." 

"We gotcha, Robin," Beast Boy's voice echoed back over the transmitter. He and the boy wonder were sitting next to each other, manning the controls in the operating room.

"I understand you loud and clear," Starfire responded.

Cyborg and Raven stood idly by as Starfire, being the first one up, started warming up for her run-through.

Robin turned to the grass stain sitting next to him. "By the way, Beast Boy, your stats haven't improved much over the last few sessions. How about stepping it up? Beast Boy? Beast Boy, are you listening?"

The changeling snapped out of his daydream and looked over at Robin. "What?"

"I said your stats need improving. Try and put a little more effort into it today, okay?"

Normally Beast Boy would have complained or come up with some smart comeback, but instead he half-heartedly shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

Robin looked at his teammate curiously. "You alright? Something the matter?"

Beast Boy quickly put on a cheerful smile. "Nothing, I'm fine!" Even though he wasn't. Seeing Raven that upset earlier had made him concerned for her, and he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Robin decided not to press the issue, though he wasn't convinced. "Starfire, you ready?" he spoke into the intercom. Robin's answer came in the form of loud, shrill beeping. The Titans' alarm. Beast Boy gave a groan as Robin leapt out of his seat.

"That's the alarm! Come on, let's go. We'll just have to postpone training."

"Oh goody," Beast Boy replied sourly.

The Titans swiftly gathered and prepared to leave as Robin listened to the report.

"What's going on this time?" Cyborg asked.

"Someone's causing a disruption up the city."

"Who?"

"They don't know! It's someone they've never seen before. It started out with someone breaking into someone's apartment downtown. It was on 8th Street in the Leap district."

"A break-in?" Raven asked. "Are they sure it's a villain and not some common crook?"

"I asked them that already. In their own words, they're 'pretty darn sure'. They decided to call us when one of them started hurling fireballs at them."

"One of them?!" Beast Boy asked in shock. "You mean there's more than one?"

"Yup."

"Well we must waste no time! We have to bring these criminals to justice so they may do no more harm!" Starfire exclaimed with green fire in her eyes.

"Couldn't agree more. Titans, GO!" Robin shouted.

Cyborg wasted no time in getting the T-Car started while Robin readied his R-Cycle. Starfire in turn wasted no time in volunteering to ride behind Robin on his motorcycle. Ever since riding with him the time in Tokyo, her riding behind him had become a regular thing. This of course left only three people to occupy the T-Car. This of course had prompted Cyborg to allow various junk of his to accumulate on the front seat, meaning that the only seats left were those in the back. Meaning of course, that Raven and Beast Boy were left to sit together in the back. Much to Raven's disappointment.

The garage doors opened, and the two vehicles sped off toward the city.

"Hopefully this battle's going to be sweet! I haven't kicked villain butt in ages!" Beast Boy said while grinning widely.

Raven merely rolled her eyes. "Yeah." But deep down, even she got bored sitting around the tower doing nothing now that most of the villains were frozen in Paris.

"Hey Raven, wanna hear a joke?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

"No."

"Just one joke? I promise it'll be funny!"

"No, Beast Boy."

"Come on, Raven! Why not? You know I'm funny!"

"For the last time, I don't want to hear a stupid joke, and you're _not_ funny!" she snapped.

"Fine! Be that way!" Beast Boy folded his arms. "Grouch."

"Grouch?" Raven asked angrily. "Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say that hearing bad jokes 24/7 can get on one's nerves after a couple _years_!"

"Alright guys, not now!" Cyborg shouted from the front seat. "Sheesh! Do you think you could for once be near each other without tearing each other's heads off?!"

"She started it!"

"He started it," they both said in unison. The two of them briefly exchanged a glance before turning away from each other. The rest of the drive, they merely scowled and glared out the window.

* * *

After a short drive, the five heroes arrived at the scene of the crime. It was in a particularly slummy part of the city. Many of the buildings were run-down, and some of them were abandoned entirely. 

"Man, who'd want to live in this dump?" Beast Boy asked as he got out of the T-Car.

"Quiet," Robin said as he and Starfire dismounted the R-Cycle. "Over there!" he pointed.

"Woah!" Cyborg said as they neared it. In front of them were several police cars, but no police. Some of the police cars were burnt to a crisp, others overturned. It looked like an explosion had ripped through the place. Finally, Robin spotted a couple officers and sprinted up to them.

"Officer! What happened here?" Robin asked him.

"'Bout time you guys arrived! We've had our hands full with these guys."

"What happened?" Robin asked again.

"Someone called in reporting a break-in at this apartment. When we got here, we found some guys causing trouble. They looked like kids at first, but they were dressed funny. They were wearing these capes or something. We cornered a couple of them, but both of them were holding weapons. We told them to drop them, but they refused and one started shouting something. One of our officers thought he was being aggressive, and fired a warning shot into the air. Right after he did though, the kid exploded and threw a fireball at one of our squad cars! We all barely had enough time to get away before the car exploded! Lucky for us, no one was hurt, but after that, they disappeared. That's when we decided to call you."

"How many of them are there?" Robin asked.

"Aren't sure. We saw two, but there were reports of as many as four being around."

"Wow," said Robin as he surveyed the scene. "So, where are they now?"

"We aren't sure, but we don't think they left this area. We got most of the escape routes blocked off and nobody saw them leaving. We aren't sure though if they're in the building or if they're hiding out around here."

"Okay. Thanks officer, we'll take it from here," Robin said.

"Good luck," the officer said as he and his partner ran off, leaving the Titans alone in the street. The five of them proceeded cautiously down the street, being alert for anything strange.

"I don't see anyone. Raven, can you detect anything?" Robin asked.

"I can't really make out anything. There are still too many people around," she answered.

"You think they might still be in the apartment?" Cyborg suggested.

"Probably, but there are probably still other people in that building. We'd have to be extra careful if we want to check it out." Robin paused and looked around. "Let's split up and look around the area at first. Starfire, you come with me."

"Big surprise," Beast Boy muttered.

Robin shot him a dirty glare before continuing. "Raven, you and Cyborg go off and investigate down that way. Raven, you keep watch from the sky but still stay close to Cyborg. Beast Boy, go investigate around that apartment building."

"Man, why do I have to go by myself?" Beast Boy complained.

"Because that way you'll have someone around who appreciates your jokes," Raven said.

"Could you not be sarcastic for once in your life?" Beast Boy asked annoyed.

"Alright guys, not now! Let's go. If you see anything, let all of us know immediately. Try to avoid fighting though if you can until we arrive. Especially you, Beast Boy, since you'll be alone."

"Right," the changeling grumbled.

Beast Boy went off in the direction Robin instructed him too, while the others went off in their own directions. His path led him down a dark, cramped alley that winded around the side of the old apartment building and behind. Beast Boy turned into a dog and sniffed the air, trying to pick up any unusual scents. After not picking up anything at first, he decided to move on to see if he'd have any luck further back. He cautiously crept along the damp pavement and sniffed. On both sides of him the slummy buildings rose up and almost blocked out the sunlight. He hated that. Coming at last to the back of the building, he turned left and surveyed the back lot. It was a fairly typical lot. Litter all over the place, vents whirring, and dumpsters lined along the wall. What did catch his attention, though, was that one of the back doors to the building was wide open. From inside, Beast Boy could hear the grinding of furnaces and machinery, no doubt a boiler room of some kind.

He trotted up to the door and sniffed. Someone had definitely been through the area. Whoever they were, their scent seemed pretty human but contained things unfamiliar to him. His ears perked up though when he heard another sound. Underneath the loud whir of machinery, he heard the distinct sound of someone _breathing_. And whoever it was, they were breathing deeply as though they were nervous. Beast Boy followed the trail and it lead him further down the building's side, and he came across a large dumpster. That was also where the breathing was coming from. Beast Boy transformed into human form, backed against the wall, and pulled out his communicator.

"Robin, I think I've found one of them. I'm in the alley behind the building," he whispered.

"Got it. We'll be there in a sec," Robin said back.

Beast Boy put his communicator back and decided now would be a good time to get a good look at whoever was behind the dumpster. He decided that he would transform into something small, maybe a mouse or a bird, and see what it was. Fate, however, was not kind. As soon as Beast Boy stepped away from the wall, his foot landed on a squashed, rotting tomato that he hadn't noticed before. In one clumsy motion, he slipped and landed on his rear on the pavement with a loud "Oof!" Whoever was there now had undoubtedly heard him, because he heard a scrape of feet and movement.

'Crap. Just my luck,' he thought to himself. Well, now that surveillance was out of the question, he'd just have to pursue the person hiding. Beast Boy immediately got to his feet, ignoring the pain in his rear, and ran to catch his objective. He didn't make it five feet before he came face-to-face with his target.

He was dressed strangely, to say the least. The first impression Beast Boy got was someone that looked straight out of Dungeons and Dragons. The first thing he saw was that he wore a long cloak that reminded him a lot of the one Raven wore. This cloak however was gray and was imprinted with black designs and symbols. He appeared to be wearing some kind of armor on his torso, over which was a sleeveless shirt that matched the color of his cloak and had a black symbol on it. Hung around his back, to Beast Boy's surprise, were a bow and a quiver of arrows! Beast Boy couldn't see his entire face because his hood was up, but he could see wisps of brown hair poking out and a matching set of brown eyes. Overall, he looked pretty young, probably around Beast Boy's age.

For a moment, the two of them only stared dumbly at each other, both of them wearing the same expressions of shock. Finally, Beast Boy snapped out of his trance and scowled at his adversary. Upon seeing this, the medieval-looking boy turned tail and ran.

"Hey!" Beast Boy called. The changeling took off and pursued him down the alley.

"Stop!" he called again, but he of course didn't listen. He decided to alert his teammates before he could get away. "Robin, the guy's running! He's turning around the corner of the building now and heading for the street!"

"Stop!" Beast Boy called again. Deciding he wasn't fast enough as a human, Beast Boy morphed into a tiger and continued his pursuit. By this time, the teenager had almost reached the street, but right before he did, Robin and Cyborg appeared in the way. The metal man had his sonic cannon aimed at him while Robin held his bo staff in fighting position.

"Going somewhere?" Cyborg asked him as the boy came to a screeching halt. Looking desperate, the cloaked teen looked around frantically and almost leapt out of his skin when he saw Beast Boy in tiger form approaching him menacingly.

Instead of answering the bionic teen, the cloaked warrior turned around scowled at the two of them. He raised his hand, made some kind of gesture, and thrust his open palm at the two teens. As soon as he did, Beast Boy felt a rush of wind and watched in shock as Cyborg and Robin both were sent hurtling back. The two of them were launched clear across the street and sent right into the walls of the building on the other side. The cloaked teen then took the opportunity to take off down the street.

Cyborg and Robin both lay on the ground, dazed for a moment out of shock and pain. "Starfire, Raven, go after him!"

The two fliers already saw him and chased after him, with Beast Boy following on the ground. In a matter of seconds Beast Boy was within feet of the fleeing teen, and decided now was a good time to pounce. With one powerful thrust of his legs, Beast Boy leapt into the air and hurtled toward his target. He was surprised though when instead of hitting the fleeing teen he hit the hard concrete. Beast Boy was too off guard to land on his feet, and the large cat ended up landing on his face and doing a clumsy somersault on the street, which probably would have looked pretty amusing to anyone watching.

Beast Boy groaned in pain, reverted to his human form, and looked up to find out that the teen was now _flying_ away. Great. This person could fly.

'_Yup. Just my luck,'_ he thought to himself as he got up.

"You alright, Beast Boy?" Robin asked as he and Cyborg caught up.

The changeling put a hand to his face. "I think my nose just flattened about an inch, but I'm fine."

"Come on, we'd better follow them," Robin said. The three boys tried to follow them down the street. About five seconds into their pursuit though, a wall of earth suddenly erupted out of the ground in front of them. The three of them, already running at top speed, had no time to stop and ran face-first into the mound.

"Ugh! What the heck?" Cyborg asked in shock and anger as he put a hand to his bruised nose.

"I take that back, _now_ my nose has flattened an inch," Beast Boy muttered.

"What was that?" Robin shouted as he looked at the wall of earth that just erupted in front of them. Wait a minute…

'_Terra…?'_ Beast Boy wondered. His suspicion was soon debunked, though. The three of them looked off to the left, and their jaws dropped when they saw another cloaked warrior! This one was similar in appearance to the first one, but he was also noticeably different.

Unlike the first one, the cloak he wore was a dark green color with black designs lining it. His hair was black but his eyes were brown. He was also a lot taller than the first one, too! In fact, Beast Boy could already tell that he almost rivaled Cyborg in height and bulk. He also looked young, only probably slightly older than Beast Boy and maybe around Cyborg's age. He also wore armor like the first one, though it looked heavier, and Beast Boy gulped when he saw that this warrior had a rather menacing looking axe attached to his belt.

"Uh…" the changeling stammered. He didn't have time to say anything. The tall, green-cloaked warrior's eyes started glowing green, and with a wave of his hand a large mound of earth broke free of the ground and hurtled at the Titans. Robin leapt out of the way just in time but the other two unfortunately took the flying mound of earth head-on. The tall, green-cloaked teen took out his axe, spun it around over his head, and a greenish glow surrounded his body for a few seconds before dissipating.

Robin gritted his teeth and launched himself at the warrior with is fighting staff twirling. The Titan came down hard and swung his staff at him, which he blocked with his axe. Robin swung his staff around and struck again, and the two exchanged blows for a few moments before Robin saw an opening. With lightning reflexes, Robin brought his staff down on the warrior's head.

To his utter surprise, though, the warrior didn't show any signs of pain. He didn't even flinch! He merely stared down at Robin as if the teen had merely flicked him. Dumbfounded for a moment, Robin brought his staff back and struck again. The warrior blocked it again, and the two ended up exchanging more blows with their weapons. Robin found another opening, but this time he responded by bringing his foot up and landing a hard kick right on his adversary's chin. Most men, villains or normal people, would have been sent sailing back or at least knocked on their back by one of Robin's kicks. But to Robin's amazement, he stayed right where he was and once again showed no signs of pain. In fact, judging from the look on his face, he was more annoyed than in pain. Robin was once again dumbstruck, but he quickly brought his foot away from the warrior's chin and followed it up with a hard punch to his stomach followed by another punch to the face.

The warrior stared down at Robin and gave him a 'Didn't you learn the first time?' look, and brought his fist up to connect with Robin's face.

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Beast Boy just got up in a daze after being hit with a wall of dirt.

"Man, I don't think my face can take much more abuse," Beast Boy groaned.

"Dude, this guy can control the earth!" Cyborg said as he got to his feet.

"No kidding," Beast Boy muttered sarcastically. Deep down though, he was awestruck. The only other person he had met who had that power was Terra. The two of them looked up in time to see Robin, their fearless leader, flying through the air and landing on the pavement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven and Starfire were busy pursuing the gray-cloaked teen that was still fleeing from them. Starfire had been launching her green starbolts at the fleeing warrior, but he had been doing a good job of dodging them. Finally though, one of them hit home, and the cloaked teen was sent flying down onto the roof of a nearby building. He rolled hard and landed on his back, but swiftly got to his feet. As soon as he did, he thrust his gloved palm at the two female Titans, and they were both met with a strong gust of wind that sent them both flying back through the air. 

Starfire gave a small cry of surprise, but quickly regained her balance, and Raven did the same. The mage looked down just in time to see him jump off the roof and down into the street below.

"Quick!" Raven yelled and they both followed him down. She and Starfire pursued him closely as he flew perilously close to the street. Luckily for them there were no cars or pedestrians on the street, this being a relatively secluded area of the neighborhood. Raven however, had no interest in continuing this chase. The mage concentrated on a nearby lamppost and uttered her mantra.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she cried, and the post was ripped out of the ground by a mass of her dark energy. The post shot forward and struck the unaware teen on his back, sending him down and rolling across the pavement. He lay on the ground in pain for a moment before attempting to get back up. Raven however, gave him no time, and wrapped the long bar of metal around his body.

"Good work, friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed as the two landed. Raven merely gave her an acknowledging nod and approached the now-immobile teen. She took a moment to study his features. He indeed looked very odd, mostly due to his dress. His cloak was a lot like hers, but his other features, most noticeably his armor and bow, looked downright out of place.

"Who are you?" she asked bluntly, but he didn't respond. He merely gave her a mean glare before disappearing into thin air.

Actually, he didn't really disappear. In his place was a gray mist that floated in midair. Raven watched as the metal lamppost he was wrapped in fell to the ground with a loud clang. A second later, the gray mist materialized, and the gray-cloaked teen stood there once again.

"Slippery rascal," Raven muttered. She was caught off guard though when the coiled post came flying and hit her squarely on the torso. The mage grunted in pain and was thrown.

"Raven!" Starfire cried and went after her attacker, who now was surrounded in some kind of cyclone. Starfire came to the realization that this person was some kind of mage with control over wind. The gray cloaked teen picked up a nearby trashcan with his powers and flung it at Starfire, who blasted it away with one of her starbolts. She followed this up with another round of green fire while flying toward him. Her effort was made difficult however because of the strong wind that was pushing against her. Finally one of her starbolts hit him and he was sent flying back yet again. The strong wind instantly ceased, and Starfire flew forward to pursue her opponent.

* * *

"Robin!" Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled at once. The two rushed forward to meet their green-cloaked attacker. Cyborg primed his sonic cannon and aimed at the tall teen. The blue beam darted forth, which the cloaked warrior barely countered by moving a mound of rocks in the way. He countered by sending another mound of rocks hurtling toward the charging heroes. This time they were ready, and both leapt to the side to avoid being hit. It wasn't all, however, and the two Titans then found themselves dodging rock after rock being hurled at them. 

Cyborg and Beast Boy leapt and dodged the flying rocks, but one soon caught Cyborg off guard and hit him in the chest. Not to be discouraged, Beast Boy spotted an opening and capitalized on it. He quickly transformed into a kangaroo, leapt, and aimed a powerful kick at his attacker. His feet met the warrior who brought his fists up to block the attack. A kick such as that would have knocked out a normal person, but Beast Boy's kick only sent him staggering back a few feet.

"Crap!" Beast Boy muttered out loud as he morphed back into a human and thought of what to do next.

Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and swung his fists at the cloaked fighter, but found his blows either dodged or parried. He managed to land a few, but these as Robin's previous blows did nothing. Beast Boy did notice however, that each time he landed a hit something seemed to be straining his opponent. He was quickly derailed though when his face was met with a powerful punch from his opponent. The force of it sent Beast Boy staggering back and he inadvertently reverted to human form after stumbling and falling on his back. The force of the punch had sent his world spinning, and it took him a while to realize that his opponent was leaning over him.

Meanwhile, Robin and Cyborg had both gotten up and were now rushing forward to Beast Boy's aid. "Beast Boy!" Robin shouted, fearing for the changeling's safety after seeing what this warrior was capable of, being apparently impervious to pain among other powers.

Suddenly fearing for his life Beast Boy's mind raced, and for a moment his animal-like instincts took over. His hand could feel a patch of loose dirt that had become exposed due to the green-cloaked warrior throwing mounds of earth around. Doing the first thing that came to his mind, he grabbed a fistful of the dirt and threw it in his attacker's face. The blinded warrior gave a cry and reflexively brought his hands up to his eyes. Beast Boy, more out of reflex than anything else, brought his legs up and kicked him hard in the gut. This time, however, the warrior doubled over in pain.

Seeing this, Robin decided to try one last time, and sent a kick at his enemy's face. This time, his actions were rewarded, and he was knocked back and onto the hard pavement. He tried to get back up, but was only met again by a hard punch from Cyborg. He was sent flying back yet again, and now lay in pain on the ground.

"Way to go, BB," Cyborg congratulated him as the three of them now prepared to attack again. They were momentarily distracted though when they heard a blast behind them. They looked up and saw the gray-cloaked teen fall out of the sky, land hard, and roll along the pavement, coming to a stop close to the tall green-cloaked teen. The three boys looked over their shoulders to see Starfire and Raven approaching behind them from the air. The two girls descended and landed next to the other three. At least for now, the fight appeared to be over.

The five Titans approached the two fallen mages, Robin leading the way, and stopped when they were standing over them. Robin bent down and grabbed the green-cloaked one and lifted him up so he was looking into his eyes.

"Alright, who are you two? What were you doing here?" Robin asked fiercely.

The mage stared defiantly back at Robin, not answering at first. His hood had fallen back, revealing his mass of messy black hair.

"If I were you, I'd answer him," Cyborg warned, cannon aimed at him just in case.

The mage took a cautious glance at Cyborg then back to Robin. He finally opened his mouth as if to speak, but whatever he had to say was cut off when a wall of fire erupted from the ground in front of them.

* * *

Ick, sorry if this chapter was a little long too. They won't all be this long, I promise! Thanks to all those who've been submitting reviews, keep them coming! A full inbox means a happy author. Sorry if there wasn't enough BBxRae in this chapter, I tried to put as much in as I could. But believe me, there will be _plenty_ of them coming in this story. I did notice one thing in this chapter though - isn't it amazing how the two can go from practically flirting to wanting to strangle each other within a day? And be ready, because things are going to get a little weirder in the next chapter. Don't forget to review! Oh, and I hope you paid attention to the dream sequence. 


	4. Chapter 4: Mage Mayhem

Well, I can tell from the outstanding number of reviews that people absolutely loved the last chapter! Well, as I said, that's what's going to determine this story's fate. That said, I will apologize briefly for this chapter, since half of it's a battle scene. But I promise to have the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the mages, they're all mine. No, you can't have them.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mage Mayhem**

All five of the Titans were so caught off guard by the sudden blast they all jumped and ran away from the flames like a crowd of scared children. The five of them stopped a good ten feet away, all of them wearing the same wide-eyed expressions of shock. There before them, behind the two fallen mages, was a raging wall of flames that had just appeared out of nowhere! The fire raged for not two more seconds when suddenly a figure leapt out from behind the wall of flames and landed beside the two downed mages.

At last the flames died, and suddenly there appeared another warrior, this one wearing a red-orange cloak! He had fiery red hair and green eyes that blazed with inner fire (pardon the pun), and hanging on his side was a rather menacing-looking sword. Beast Boy happened to look down and noticed that the puddle one of his boots stood in hissed and bubbled as if he himself were red-hot. The warrior stood over the two other ones almost protectively, and he glared at the five Titans furiously.

Just now though, Raven noticed the colors of their cloaks. Gray, dark green, and red-orange? Her mind flashed back to the dream she had just had not two days before. Could it be…?!

"Who's that?" Cyborg asked. His answer came in the form of the red-cloaked teen hurling a fireball at them. The Titans broke and scattered away from the incoming projectile right before it struck them. Red didn't give them much time to recover, and he kept hurling fire at the five Titans, keeping them scattered. Cyborg and Beast Boy dodged another fiery bullet and ducked behind a nearby alley to avoid the flames.

"Dang, now there's three of them!" Cyborg said as he primed his sonic cannon.

"I'm guessing that's the one who hurled the fireball at the squad cars," Beast Boy said. Suddenly his hypersensitive ears picked up a sound behind them. "What was that?" he asked, turning. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened to the size of saucers when he saw a wall of water coming at them!

"AAH! Cyborg! Tidal wave!" Beast Boy shouted. The bionic teen turned around and gave a surprised shout at seeing the oncoming river. Both Titans turned tale and ran as fast as they could, but were swept up by the current and spilled onto the street. Raven, Robin, and Starfire saw their teammates washed out onto the street by the wave.

"What was that?" Robin asked. Just then, a figure stepped out of the shadows of the alley and onto the street. Now there was a fourth one, this one wearing an azure cloak! He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and seemed to radiate an aura of both intenseness and calm at the same time. Like the red one, he also wore a sword at his side.

Cyborg and Beast Boy, now drenched, sat up coughing. "Dude, what the heck just happened?" Beast Boy asked. He and Cyborg looked over and noticed the newcomer.

"Alright, you'll pay for that!" Cyborg got to his feet and lunged after the azure teen. Beast Boy followed his lead and pursued him as well.

The other three weren't able to help their teammates however, because the red one did not let down on his attacks. By this time too, the first two had gotten up and now were heading over to join the battle. Cyborg and Beast Boy ran after the azure one down the street, but were stopped yet again as the green-cloaked one put up a wall of earth to block their path.

Meanwhile, the red-cloaked teen fought furiously, but could do little as he was fighting three at once. It wasn't long before Robin was able to get in close enough to strike him with his fighting staff. The mage was knocked down, but Robin turned to see gray approaching them from the sky. The cyclone started swirling around his body again, and with it he picked up various objects from the street and hurling them at the three teens.

Robin gave a cry and leapt out of the way of on oncoming bench. "Starfire, Raven, you go after him! I'll take care of this guy!" The two of them nodded and flew towards him, top speed, while Robin readied himself with a one-on-one fight with the human torch. The gray one saw the two girls coming, and flew away down the street.

Starfire and Raven chased after him closely, following him down another alley. He turned around a corner only to come to a dead end. Now with him cornered, Starfire and Raven moved in for the kill. They didn't have a chance though, for suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the ground between them and the teen! Starfire and Raven both stopped and covered their eyes from the brightness. The lightning didn't go away, but remained in place.

"What the-" Raven asked, but stopped when she noticed a figure descend from the sky. She looked up and saw yet another one, this one was wearing an indigo cloak! He held on to the bolt of lightning like it was a rope, and descended until he landed on the ground in front of them. Like the gray one, he too had brown hair and brown eyes, and had a bow and arrow slung on his back. The bolt he was holding on to disappeared, but electricity continued to dart around his body like he was a living current.

'Five now. These guys are just springing up like rabbits,' Raven thought. However, she couldn't shake the bad feeling she was getting. Gray, Green, Azure, Red, and Indigo. Exactly how it was in her dream. This could not have been good.

The gray one quickly ran up to the indigo one's side, and the two stared the two Titans down. Them being side-by-side, Raven noticed that they were rather similar in facial appearance. Shrugging this off for the moment, Raven concentrated and summoned up her powers for the now-even fight.

"Starfire, I'll handle the new guy. You think you can handle the other?" she asked. The alien nodded firmly.

* * *

At the other side of the street, Cyborg and Beast Boy dueled the two mages one on one. Cyborg had become locked in combat the green one, while Beast Boy fought the azure one. The metal teen fired repeatedly at the mage, who would throw up a wall of earth to shield himself. He would in turn send mounds of earth flying in Cyborg's direction, who dodged them as he moved in closer and closer. Finally he spotted an opening, and Cyborg leapt forward to meet him head on. Cyborg raised his fists and brought them down in a powerful strike. The mage, without his axe, was forced to use his hands to block the oncoming blow. Their hands met, and it quickly became a contest of strength. The mage was strong, but Cyborg was stronger, and he quickly overpowered him, knocking him to the ground.

Beast Boy, in the form of a tiger, leapt at the azure-cloaked warrior. He moved out of the way, and sent a jet of water at Beast Boy. It hit him with the force of a fire hose, and he was knocked back into the wall of a building. The changeling grunted and struggled to get to his feet. Azure readied another blast, and sent it at him. This time, Beast Boy leapt out of the way and changed into a fly. Confused, the azure teen looked around to find his adversary. Suddenly Beast Boy appeared behind him, and before the mage could react, Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and swung a hard punch at him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Beast Boy saw Robin and the red one still battling. Red's body suddenly started swirling with fire, and Robin couldn't even get close for danger of being singed. Thinking quickly, Robin took out a birdarang and flung it at him. Caught off guard, red took it right to the head and fell back, apparently knocked out.

Beast Boy turned back to his adversary, who was just getting up. Beast Boy attempted to land another blow, but was stopped by azure swinging at him with his sword. Startled, Beast Boy leapt back to avoid getting hit. Coming out of nowhere, Robin came flying and sent the azure mage to the ground with a powerful kick.

Beast Boy morphed back into a human and gave Robin a thumbs-up. "Thanks, Robin!"

Robin smiled back at him. "Anyti-aaaugh!" He gave a cry of pain as a fireball hit him from behind. Luckily for him it hit him in his cape, or he surely would have been badly burned. Red had recovered, and the fire had surrounded his body once again. With Robin down, he turned his attention to Beast Boy. The changeling gulped and struggled to think of a form to use. He didn't notice azure get back up behind him and prepare to hit him with another blast.

At the last second, Beast Boy heard him and turned around. He saw the mage hurl another pillar of water at him, and he leapt out of the way. Instead of hitting him, the water hit red, dousing his flames and knocking him down. The water mage was so shocked at what he had just done that he didn't notice Beast Boy morph into a kangaroo and come at him with a kick. He could do nothing to block it, and the kick knocked him down hard.

Beast Boy turned his attention to Robin, who was now recovering from being hit. "Man, that was hot," the leader muttered, rubbing his back.

"Where are the others?" Beast Boy asked. Almost on cue, he heard Raven approach from the sky. The two looked up and saw Raven dueling yet another mage, this one wearing an indigo cloak. The mage hurled bolts of lightning at the mage, but found them blocked by Raven's black energy. With a flick of her hand, Raven launched a wave of her own energy at him. He could do nothing to block it, and took it full-force. With a cry of pain, he fell from the sky and landed on the ground.

"Way to go, Raven!" Beast Boy shouted. She ignored him for the moment, and kept her mind focused on her opponent.

The water mage rose to his feet yet again, albeit in a daze. Seeing him get up, Robin turned to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, I'll take care of him. You help Raven."

"Right," Beast Boy replied.

Raven launched another wave at the lightning mage, but this time he met her blast with a blast of his own lightning. The two blasts met each other, each struggling for an edge over the other. Finally, the strain was too much and the two opposing energies exploded in the center.

"Need a little help?" Beast Boy asked as he leapt to her side.

"Not really," she replied, still keeping her eyes on her target.

The indigo mage readied another round of lightning, and this time sent out two bolts at once to both Raven and Beast Boy. Raven quickly threw up a force field around them both and blocked it. Raven prepared to attack again, when suddenly the warrior disappeared and instantly reappeared right in front of her! Raven didn't have time to respond, and could do nothing to stop the lightning bolt from hitting her square in the chest. The mage cried in pain and flew back from the force of it.

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried. The indigo mage turned to Beast Boy, but the changeling was faster. Beast Boy quickly turned into a ram and head-butted the mage right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He followed this up by turning into a rhino and ramming him head-on, knocking him out.

Raven was still in a daze, but managed to slowly get to her feet. Her chest hurt badly from the blow she had just received, and she was sure it would require healing later. Unfortunately, the fire mage now just recovered, and seeing Raven unaware, readied another blast of fire, this one even more powerful than before.

Turning to see if Raven was okay, Beast Boy saw the red mage preparing another fireball, and aiming straight at Raven. He watched in horror as he hurled it at the unaware empath. His mind racing, Beast Boy did the first thing that came to mind. The changeling charged forward and knocked Raven out of the way just in time. Unfortunately he was too late, and took the blast himself.

"Beast Boy!" Raven cried as she watched the fireball hit him full force. Her eyes glowed a fierce white and she turned in rage to the red warrior. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" With her black energy she ripped another lamppost out of the ground and struck him with it with all her might, knocking him out. With him out of the picture, at least for the moment, she ran over to fallen changeling.

"Beast Boy!" she yelled, kneeling over him to see if he was okay. She was relieved to see the changeling open his eyes and look up at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

The shape-shifter smiled at her weakly. "Actually, I think I'm well-done. But I'll live."

Ignoring his joke, Raven grabbed him by the collar and started to shake him roughly. "Why the hell did you do that? You didn't have to do that, you idiot!" she yelled angrily "Well?" she asked.

"Well, it was either that, or watch you get burnt to a crisp. I decided to go for the former," he said, still smiling.

Raven scowled at him, the faintest traces of angry tears were forming in her eyes. "God, you're so stupid. I would've been able to block it!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you saw it coming with those eyes on the back of your head, right?"

Raven merely gave him a dirty look and examined his wounds. As she expected, almost his entire front torso was badly burned. Luckily his suit gave him some protection, otherwise it would have been worse. "Can you keep going, or do you need me to heal you?" she asked.

Beast Boy tried to move, but winced as pain shot through his chest. "Uh, I think I need some healing."

Raven placed her hands over his chest, and a blue glow surrounded them. Beast Boy gave a huge sigh of relief as the pain in his chest lessened and the charred skin mended.

"Man, that feels good. I should get hurt more often," he said.

"Don't get any bright ideas." Raven pulled her hands away once she was done. He still had burns, but they could be healed later, and right now she needed her energy for the battle.

"Thanks!" Beast Boy said as he got up. "Let's go help Cyborg and Robin."

"Right," she replied, and the two dashed off to join them.

Meanwhile, Starfire and the gray mage were still locked in combat. So far, the battle had been fought to a draw. The gray mage summoned up a miniature tornado with a wave of his hand, and sent it right at Starfire. The powerful cyclone tore through the street, tearing the concrete and kicking up a strong whirlwind in its path. Starfire dodged it, but the mage was able to guide it with his hands. Starfire felt one of the swirling objects carried by the tornado hit her, and she fell to the ground. Seizing the opportunity, her adversary sent the cyclone straight at her. With her alien reflexes, Starfire flew out of the way, but the tornado continued forward and ripped right through the apartment building behind her before finally dissipating.

Now angry, Starfire decided to end this once and for all. Her eyes glowed an even brighter green, and she sent another wave of green fire his way. He did a good job dodging at first, but eventually took one to the chest. Starfire gave him no time to recover, she followed it up with a swift kick to his gut. Her alien strength sent him reeling back and gasping for air on the ground. He finally caught his breath and opened his eyes. When his vision finally focused, he saw Starfire, eyes glowing furiously, standing over him with a green ball of energy mere inches from his face.

"I do not know who you are, or what you are doing here, but you have caused enough trouble!" she seethed. "I will not let you bring any more harm to this place! Now tell me who you are! You had better talk now, or I might have to do something you will regret!" The gray mage sweat-dropped and looked at her with fearful eyes. He finally had enough and waved his hands defensively.

"Alright, alright! Stop! I've had enough! I surrender!" he yelled, speaking for the first time since the encounter.

"What were you doing here and why were you causing so much trouble?" Starfire asked, eyes glowing green.

His eyes widened. "I-we didn't mean to cause any trouble! We just ended up here, then all of a sudden people started yelling and screaming, then people started attacking us, then you arrived and-aah! This is too confusing! Please don't kill me, I'm too young to die!"

Rather shocked at his panicked plea, Starfire's angry gaze faded a little and her eyes stopped glowing. "Wait, what are you saying?"

"I, I mean WE didn't come here on purpose. I don't even know where 'here' is! We were in one place one second and then here the next!"

Starfire looked at him confused, but still angry. "But we were told you broke into the building of apartments earlier."

The gray mage shook his head. "We didn't break into anything! We wound up in that structure when we fell out of the portal-"

"Portal?" Starfire asked, now more confused than before. "Are you telling me the truth?!"

"I swear it! Ask any one of us!

"But why did you attack the men of police? You blew up one of their cars of riding!"

"We're sorry! We thought _we_ were being attacked! We didn't mean to make such a mess…we tried to stop, but then you arrived, and then that green person started to chase me and-"

"Hold on!" Starfire interrupted him. Finally her angry look faded, and she let the green glow in her hand die down. "You say you did not mean to cause any trouble here?"

The gray mage quickly nodded his head.

"But what were you doing here? Where are you from?"

He looked down nervously and rubbed his head. "We um…well you see, it's kind of difficult to explain. You see we were kind of forced to come here. We arrived here through a portal."

"A portal you say?" Starfire asked in curiosity and shock. "Then you are not from this planet."

"I don't think so…" the mage looked around. "Unless this is some country we haven't discovered yet."

"Well, it seems then there has been a misunderstanding!" Starfire exclaimed. She reached down and helped the mage up. "I must ask you one more time though, are you telling me the truth, or are you doing the lying?"

He shook his head. "I swear I'm telling the truth! Please, you've got to believe me!"

Starfire wasn't exactly sure why, but she trusted him. Any person would have been shocked at hearing such a story, but Starfire was all too used to that sort of thing to be skeptical, especially since she herself was from another planet. "Very well. Though this is most unusual. Quick, we must inform the others before it's too late! Come with me!" Starfire flew off, the gray mage following close behind, toward the still raging battle.

* * *

Robin and the azure mage were still fighting, and had somehow gotten into a melee brawl. It looked like Robin had gained the edge, being the more skilled in personal combat. With a swing of his staff, he tripped up the mage and brought him crashing down, causing him also to drop his sword. Robin thought for a moment the fight was over, but suddenly the warrior thrust his hand up toward Robin, and a blue beam shot right into him. The next thing Robin knew, he couldn't move! He looked down and was surprised to see his entire body, from his legs up to his neck, trapped in a block of ice! With Robin now helpless, the mage went over to join his green teammate, who was fighting a losing battle with Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven.

"Hey! Get back here! Robin called angrily, but it was no use. He frantically struggled in vain to get free. The three other Titans were still fighting when they suddenly heard Starfire shouting at them frantically.

"Friends! You must stop!" she called. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and the green mage all looked up shocked at the approaching alien. They were even more shocked to find the gray one flying close behind her.

"Starfire?" Cyborg asked confused.

"Stop fighting, there has been a misunderstanding!" Starfire shouted as she landed.

"Wait, what's going on?" Beast Boy asked.

"Please, you must listen! This has all been a big mistake. These boys are not villains!" she said. "They are not trying to cause trouble!"

The three other Titans looked at her, then back at the green mage, who was wearing the same look of confusion. He opened his mouth and spoke for the first time, though it was one word.

"Um…"

The gray mage stepped forward. "It's okay, Eutonos! I talked to her. They aren't trying to kill us, they thought we were attacking them."

The green mage waved his hands. "Wait! Wait a just a minute! Where are the others?" Just as he finished speaking, the azure mage appeared, though paused and looked just as shocked to see the battle had stopped.

"What's going on?" he asked loud.

"It's okay, Worek!" the gray mage told him.

"Wait, wait!" Raven shouted. "Starfire, what's going on here?"

The alien princess smiled brightly. "Well friend Raven, I just did the talking to this one right here, and he said that this was all a mistake. They came here by accident and thought they were being attacked-"

"Wait, what?!" Raven asked, still too shocked with the situation.

"Please, if you give us some time, I'm sure we can explain everything," she pleaded.

"Sounds fine to me. Wait, where are the others?" the azure one asked. He looked over and the other two mages lying on the ground. The indigo one was getting up in a daze, while the red one just lay there, apparently out cold. The Titans and the newcomers rushed over to help them up. The gray one rushed over to the indigo one and helped him up.

"You alright?" he asked him.

"I'll live," he said weakly.

"Phanos…Phanos! Can you hear me?" the green one asked the prostrate red one. He opened his green eyes weakly.

"What just happened?" he asked weakly as he was helped up. He looked around to find that the fight was over, and everyone was standing around as if nothing had just happened.

"Hey, where's Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"Hey!" the leader shouted angrily. "A little help over here?!" Their fearless leader was still stuck in the block of ice, and was starting to get very cold.

"Relax Robin," Beast Boy said running up to him. "Be cool."

"That's very funny. Now get me out!" Robin shouted.

"Dude, calm down, Robin. You really need to chill out."

"Beast Boy!" Robin shouted furiously.

Raven pushed the changeling out of the way, and after concentrating, shattered the ice with her powers, freeing their leader.

"Well, now that that's over with," Robin said once everyone had gathered. "You're going to have to tell us what you were doing here right now, or we may have to send you to jail."

"Just give us some time to explain." The tall green-cloaked warrior turned to Starfire. "Now, I believe you had something to say?"

The alien eagerly nodded before she and the gray mage cloaked mage went into detail over what had just happened.

"So I have a question," Beast Boy finally answered. "Why did you throw a fireball at the squad car if you weren't trying to cause trouble?"

The red one faintly blushed. "I heard a very loud noise…and I sort of panicked."

"Yeah, Phanos is not too good at controlling his reflexes," the gray one said, earning a mean glare from the red one.

"That was a gun," Cyborg said.

"A what?"

"A gun," he said. "That's what made that loud noise."

"Yes…well, I thought we were under attack, and I fought back out of reflex, then whatever it was just exploded. Then we split up to avoid being caught. That's when you arrived."

"Well, now that that's cleared up…" Cyborg said. "We haven't introduced ourselves, have we?" he asked brightly. "The name's Cyborg. Nice to meet ya!"

After a brief pause, Beast Boy stepped forward. "The name's Beast Boy! Resident shape-shifter, as well as the sexiest and funniest member of the Teen Titans!"

"And the biggest ego," Raven said dully. "I'm Raven."

"My name is Robin," their leader said. "I'm the leader of the Teen Titans."

"And my name is Starfire!" she said in her usual cheerful voice. "It is a great pleasure to meet you all!"

Not two seconds after she finished, the indigo mage jumped right in front of her, with huge hearts in his eyes. He started speaking at a frantic pace.

"My name's Lekim! I know we haven't met before, but it's a great pleasure to meet you! I can control lightning and-" his speech was cut short when the gray one knocked him out of the way, and started speaking with even bigger hearts in his eyes.

"I know we've met already, but my name is Evad! I'm a wind Templar, I can control the air and stuff, plus I can fly, as you know, it's really nice to meet you, I'm sorry we had to fight, I hope I didn't hurt you or anything…"

Starfire just stared down at him, slightly taken aback. Robin became noticeably agitated and cleared his throat _very_ loudly. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy had to restrain their laughter at seeing this newcomer so obviously hit on Robin's girlfriend. Raven merely rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I think she gets it," the red one said as he pulled Evad back by his cloak. "You'll have to excuse him, he's the team clown. He and Lekim are brothers, by the way. I'm Phanos, a fire templar."

"Don't worry, we already have one of those on our team," Raven said, eyes looking straight at Beast Boy, who stuck his tongue out at her.

"Alright, let me go!" Evad said angrily as he pulled free. "Don't let Phanos get to you. He's the team grouch."

"Don't worry, we already have one of those on our team," Beast Boy quoted, looking straight at Raven.

The tall, green-cloaked one stepped forward. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Eutonos. I'm an earth templar"

"And I'm Worek," the azure-cloaked one replied. "I'm a water templar."

"Well, nice to meet you," Robin said. "Do you have a leader?" All the mages motioned toward the green one.

"Yes, I am," he said humbly nodding. "But uh, I'd like to think we all have a say in the decision-making."

"Wow! You don't say!" Beast Boy said in fake astonishment. "You hear that, Robin? A leader who listens to his comrades! Isn't that amazing?"

Ignoring Beast Boy's blatant sarcasm, Robin turned to Eutonos. "Well, I'm glad we're now on the same page, but there's still a bit of a problem here," Robin said, motioning to the street. "You've torn up about half the block!"

"And for that we apologize," the Eutonos said solemnly. "We were very confused and frightened. You see, we ended up here sort of by accident…"

"Well, that's fine, but that apartment building you wound up in now has a gaping hole in it," Robin said.

Everyone looked at it, surprised. "How did that happen, anyway?" Beast Boy asked. After a few seconds of silence, Evad nervously stepped forward and raised his hand.

"Uh…sorry," he said timidly. Eutonos stared down at him.

"Oh, I see," the green mage reached forward, grabbed his ear, and tugged sharply, causing Evad to cry out in pain. "What did I tell you? Well? What did I say?"

"Ow, ow!" Evad cried. "Never use a cyclone in a populated area! I'm sorry, I just wasn't thinking! Ow! I'm sorry! Let me go!" After a few more seconds of pulling at his ear, Eutonos released him.

"I'm very sorry about this," the earthmover said.

"Well, nothing we can do now. Whoever lives in that apartment isn't going to be happy," Raven commented.

"Yeah, though I sure as heck wouldn't want to live here to begin with," Beast Boy said.

"MY APARTMENT!" a feminine voice suddenly yelled. All ten heads turned at once to see who had shouted, and the Titans' eyes all widened to the size of plates when they saw whom it was. Cyborg was the first to speak.

"Oh, crap! Jinx!"

* * *

There it is. I apologize if things are still confusing right now, but just stay tuned, it'll all be explained in the next one! I'm going to say one thing right now though…I hate writing action scenes. They're fun to read, but not fun to write. I'd honestly rather write dialogue and character interaction than write action scenes. They always seem to take a long time to write, and they always end up being longer than I anticipate.

Well anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for the lack of BBxRae, but as I said, there will be plenty of it to come! But just be warned, it may be nearly two weeks before the next update. While I hate to go that long, finals are coming up, and I'm going to be very busy. A failed final means a very sad author. In the meantime please read, and reviews are much appreciated! They also encourage me to write and update faster.


	5. Chapter 5: Pink Fury

Thanks for your patience! Here's another chapter, and hopefully this will clear up some confusion.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Pink Fury**

The same thought ran through all five Titans' minds upon seeing the furious pink-haired villain:

'_Uh oh.'_

Jinx was carrying what looked like bags of groceries, but had dropped them upon seeing the scarred apartment building. Fists clenched and face red, Jinx stomped up to them with a look ready to kill. Frantically, Cyborg waved his hands and attempted to calm down the now-irate goth.

"Wait, Jinx! Calm down, we can explain!" Cyborg said desperately. Jinx stopped right in his face and pointed a threatening finger at him.

"You're damn right you're going to explain!" she yelled. "Now you have thirty seconds to tell me why my apartment's been turned into World War II before I start dismantling you piece by piece!"

Off to the side, Beast Boy gave a small snigger.

"The same goes for you, you little vomit stain!" Jinx yelled, causing him to shut up immediately. "And I don't know who you are," she said to the five mages, "But you'd better hope you had nothing to do with this! You don't want to get on my bad side!" Evad had by now hidden behind Eutonos, hoping to not be seen.

"Jinx, please, just calm down!" Robin said calmly, trying to hide the fact that he too was nervous. "This was all an accident, we can explain everything if you just give us a little time!"

"Well, I'm eager to hear this. Explain away, bird boy," Jinx said looking daggers at him.

The gothic villain stood there with arms folded and foot tapping as Robin carefully explained what had just happened.

"So, who did this, then?" Jinx asked once he was done. All nine sets of eyes looked around to find the gray-cloaked mage, Evad. The mage was still hiding behind Eutonos, who grabbed him and forced him to step forward. Now exposed, he started blushing furiously and looked down in embarrassment.

"Um…I'm sorry?" he choked. Jinx looked at the now-sweating mage passively.

"Now, Jinx, don't doing anything hasty," Cyborg began nervously, but she didn't listen. The pink-haired villain raised a hand and prepared to unleash a torrent of her pink energy upon the poor mage. "Jinx, wait!" Cyborg said again, but she still didn't listen. The only thing that stopped her was Cyborg's hand shooting out and grabbing her arm before she could strike.

"Let go of me, Sparky," she said menacingly, looking him in the eye.

"Jinx please, don't do anything foolish," Cyborg said.

"This little pinhead just ruined my apartment, and you expect me to just let it go?!" she asked furiously.

"No, I'm not saying that, but don't do something you might regret – something that might land you in jail _again_." Cyborg emphasized the last part.

Jinx looked around her. All five Titans were there, and despite her help in getting rid of the Brotherhood of Evil, Jinx had no doubt Robin would send her to jail if she purposely hurt someone now.

Taking a deep breath and clenching her fists, she glared at the intimidated wind mage. "You're lucky they saved your butt this time." Evad gave a sigh of relief, having just dodged a pink bullet.

"Um, Eutonos," Robin said to the tall earthmover. "We can't just let this go, though. Something has to be done."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him," he replied, causing Evad to gulp nervously. This just wasn't his day.

"Well, that's fine and dandy, but my apartment is still a huge hole now!" Jinx said.

"Are you sure your room got obliterated? I mean, you haven't been inside yet," Cyborg said.

"I've been living here long enough to know where my room is, genius," she said.

"Well, we should go and check it out anyway to see just how damaged it is," Robin suggested.

"Whatever," Jinx said. She and Robin left to survey the damage. When the got back, Jinx still looked as angry as she had been.

"Well, an entire wall of her apartment's blown away, not to mention damage that's been done to adjacent rooms." Robin said. "There's no way she can live in it now."

Jinx sighed. "Well, guess that's what I get for getting an apartment on the second floor," she said.

"Jinx, we're really sorry about this," Robin said. He couldn't believe this. Never would he have dreamed he'd actually have to apologize to a villain for causing trouble.

"You'd better be," Jinx said. She couldn't get over the irony. She had found a cheap place to stay only to have it obliterated by the very people who were once her enemies.

"Jinx, we're really sorry," Cyborg repeated. "Look, if you want, we can let you stay with us until you can get a new apartment." Yet even more irony, considering their conversation just yesterday.

Jinx gave him an annoyed glare. "Well, I guess I'll have to since I got nowhere else to go now. That is, if the boy blunder doesn't have any problems with it."

"No Jinx, we'll let you stay as long as you need," Robin said.

"And you," she said turning to Evad. "Don't think this means this is over." By this time, Evad looked like he shrunk a good foot and a half.

"Well, we'd better get going. We're going to have to file a report with the police, too," Robin said. "In the meantime, Starfire and Raven, why don't you help Jinx move her stuff out?" The two nodded and flew off to assist Jinx.

"And as for you," Robin said, turning to the five newcomers, all of whom looked rather embarrassed. "I think you'd better explain exactly who you are and why you're here."

"We'll tell you everything, we promise," Eutonos assured him.

"Well, if what you say is true we can't really arrest you. Tell you what, we'll take you back to the tower and you can tell us there, alright?"

The green-cloaked earthmover nodded. "Very well. In the meantime," he turned to Evad and handed him his axe. "Start running. Lekim, keep pace." Evad groaned, lifted the axe over his head, and started running in wide circles around the street. The lightning mage flew close behind him, preparing to give him a shock if he slowed.

Thanks to Raven's powers and Starfire's strength, it only took a few minutes to get all of Jinx's stuff out. Even after a few minutes, Evad started to get tired and was now starting to pant and sweat.

"I can transport this all back to the tower," Raven said. Robin nodded in approval.

"Let's go, team. Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, why don't you fly back to the tower and let the two fliers follow you? Cyborg, you can let the others ride in your T-Car."

"Sure. I'll jut put the stuff in the front seat in the trunk," Cyborg said.

"Oh, now he can afford to move that stuff," Beast Boy remarked sarcastically.

"I'll stay behind to file a report with the police," Robin said.

"How far away is this tower, anyway?" Phanos, the fire sorcerer asked.

"A good several miles. Don't worry; it'll only take a few minutes to get there," Cyborg said.

"A few miles in a few minutes? That's funny," the water mage laughed.

"You obviously haven't met my baby here, then," Cyborg said, patting his car.

"What is that?" Eutonos asked.

"This is my car: second-place winner of _Auto Monthly Magazine's_ Car of the Year contest! Course, the Bat-mobile always wins out," he said grumpily. The others stared at him blankly, not knowing what a car was.

"By the way, what kind of armor is that?" the water mage asked him. "I've never seen anything like that before."

Cyborg patted his metal chest. "This ain't armor, this is part of me."

"What? Are you serious? Are you some kind of half-golem?"

"A what?" Cyborg asked. "Naw man, I'm a cyborg." The others merely stared blankly back at him again. Cyborg shook his head and said, "I'll explain later. Just get in. Jinx, you ready?"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Sure." She walked over to climb into the T-Car. Meanwhile, after uttering her mantra, Raven surrounded Jinx's stuff in a bubble of black energy and sent it to the tower.

"Alright, let us go, yes?" Starfire said cheerfully. Meanwhile, Evad was still running and by now looked as though his arms would fall off. Not spotting a pothole, he tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Evad, you can stop now," the earthmover called, not noticing that he was now prostrate. "You can finish up later."

A short while later, Cyborg was driving Jinx and the three newcomers back to the tower.

"Again, I'm really sorry about this, Jinx," Cyborg said apologetically. Jinx rolled her eyes and stared out the window.

"Why should you be sorry? You didn't wreck my apartment. They did."

"And for that I'm very sorry, miss," the earthmover apologized. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Jinx cut him off.

"Just don't. I really don't want to talk about it right now," she said.

"But Jinx," Cyborg said. "How come you didn't tell me you were living in that _dump_? Heck, if I knew you were living there, I'd have forced you to come and stay with us."

Jinx sighed. "Like I said, my pride wouldn't let me come crying to your doorstep looking for shelter."

"Pride?" Cyborg asked with a laugh. "You call living in one of the slummiest parts of the city _pride_?"

Jinx scowled at him. "Look Cy, I really don't need you lecturing me, okay?"

"I'm not lecturing you, I'm just looking out for your dignity, that's all," Cyborg said. "I'm just saying a gal like you shouldn't be forced to live in a dump, especially when she has friends who'd be more than happy to give her a better place to stay."

"Whatever," Jinx scoffed. "But…thanks, Cy," she added.

Cyborg gave her a smile from the driver's seat. "Anytime."

* * *

Up in the sky, Raven, Starfire, an eagle Beast Boy, Evad, and his brother Lekim were flying back to the tower. After a brief trip, the five of them landed on the roof of the large T overlooking the bay. The four touched down gently, while the lightning bolt Lekim was holding onto lowered him to the ground before dissipating. 

"That's so cool," Beast Boy said. "Do you fly like that all the time?"

"Usually only for long distances," the indigo sorcerer said. "It's easier that way."

"So, you _ride the lightning_ huh?" Beast Boy said with a chuckle.

"I don't get it," he said.

Beast Boy gave another snicker. "Oh, heh, just a joke. I'll explain later."

"Wow, this is amazing!" Evad remarked. "I've never seen a city as big as this! And look at the size of those towers! Those must take decades to build!"

"Actually, it takes usually only a few years," Beast Boy said proudly. "By the way, did that red guy say you two were brothers?"

The two nodded. "Yes, Evad's my younger brother by two years," the lightning mage said.

"By the way, that's some great power you got there," Evad said. "I don't think I've ever met a shape shifter before!"

"Why, thanks! And take a good look, cause you'll probably never meet another one like this!" Beast Boy said grinning.

"As if you need something else to feed your ego," Raven remarked as she opened the door to exit the roof. After she left, the two newcomers looked at Starfire and Beast Boy curiously.

"Rather gloomy, isn't she?" Evad asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry about her. Raven's a nice person really, just not the most cheerful of people," Beast Boy said.

"Yes, and she does not take very kindly to strangers all the time," Starfire said sadly. "But come, I must show you two around the tower!"

"Alright!" they both said excitedly, the hearts reappearing in their eyes. Oblivious, Starfire lead them off the roof with Beast Boy close behind.

Meanwhile, Raven had just gotten to her room and stopped outside the door. Taking out her communicator, she pressed a button and talked into the receiver. "Robin, we're all at the tower. Cyborg and the others haven't arrived yet."

Robin's image appeared on the small screen. "Okay. I'm going to be here a few more minutes. We'll help move Jinx in, then get this thing straightened out with the newcomers."

"Alright," Raven replied.

"Oh, and just keep an eye on the new guys, alright? I'm not sure I trust them just yet."

"Will do."

"Okay. Robin out." The leader's face disappeared from the screen. Now with that out of the way, Raven opened her door and entered her familiar dark habitat. Setting her communicator on her dresser, she decided now would be a good time to do the thing she'd been meaning to do for some time. The half-demon opened one of her drawers and pulled out a familiar looking mirror. Taking a deep breath, Raven looked straight into it and uttered her chant.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." Not two seconds later, a hand popped out of the mirror, grabbed Raven, and pulled her in.

* * *

After a rather unpleasant trip, Raven found herself looking upon a familiar sight. Before her was a tall gateway under a dark sky. Several dark ravens with red eyes were fluttering around, though ever since her father's defeat they only had one set of eyes instead of two. Cautiously, Raven walked forward and stepped through the portal. When at last she was through, Raven's eyes took in a flowery landscape under a bright pink sky. A heavy, flowery scent invaded Raven's nostrils and made her cringe. 

"Oh, hey, Rae-Rae!" a very happy voice called. The only thing that came out of Raven in response was a loud groan. She turned her head to see a pink-cloaked version of herself come skipping toward her.

"Why does it always have to be you first?" Raven asked with a sigh.

"Oh Rae-Rae, you're so silly! What's up? It's been a long time since you've been here!" she asked in her annoyingly cheerful tone.

"Look Happy, I really don't have any time to talk," Raven said. "Where are the others? I need to see them. And for the last time, it's _Raven!_" As if Beast Boy wasn't bad enough, her own emotion called her something that annoyed her even more!

Happy nodded eagerly and motioned for Raven to follow her. Raven followed closely, trying not to breath in the heavy fumes. She'd always hated the way Happy scented her domain. It smelled, as Beast Boy put it, like the land air fresheners came from. After a few minutes of walking, Raven and Happy came to another gateway and stepped through.

Off in another corner of her mind, Raven's primary emotions were all gathered in Wisdom's domain. The yellow-cloaked knowledge and brown-cloaked wisdom both were standing next to each other, arguing. Timid sat against a rock, arms wrapped around her knees and head lowered, looking depressed as usual. Rude was leaning against a tree, rolling her eyes and looking as if she was bored with the whole thing. Rage was there too, her red eyes looking angrily at everyone else. She too no longer had two sets of eyes. After her father's defeat, Rage had weakened considerably, but she still needed to be chained for safety.

"These five newcomers are all very peculiar. They obviously came from another place, but I do not know if we can trust them," Knowledge said.

"We must not be too hasty to judge them yet, Knowledge," Wisdom pointed out. "We did the same thing with Terra. While she did indeed end up betraying us, it's not fair to do it with every stranger we meet. So far, they do not seem malicious in any way."

"Well, this cannot be good. I don't doubt we dreamed of their arrival beforehand," Knowledge said about the five mages. "If that dream was fulfilled, what about the other one?"

"Then we must be on our guard. Anything could happen, we just have to be ready for it," Wisdom said.

"I don't like them. They scare me," Timid said quietly.

"What do you others think?" Knowledge asked. Out of the corner of her bespectacled eyes, she spotted Affection lying flat on her stomach on the soft grass. She had her chin propped up on one hand while the other traced circles on the ground. The purple-cloaked emotion sighed softly and had a wistful look in her eyes.

"He gave us flowers," she said softly.

"Affection, are you still thinking about that?" Knowledge asked. "We have more important things to worry about!"

The emotion gave a dreamy sigh and smiled. "Someone out there loves us."

"Oh listen to yourself!" Rage yelled. "You make me sick, you know that? You with your stupid lovey-dovey bullcrap! You're lucky I don't come over there and strangle you right now!" Affection paid her no heed and continued to trace circles in the grass.

"Be nice, Rage," Brave said as she appeared. "Sorry I'm late, I just finished a fight."

"Good. Now where's happy?" Wisdom asked.

"Hey guys!" the cheerful emotion called as she walked toward the group. "Sorry I'm late. But look, Raven's come to visit!"

"Hello, Raven," Knowledge said.

"Greetings," said Wisdom. "It's a good thing you're here. We need to talk."

Rude burped loudly. "Sup, Rae?"

"Hey Raven!" Brave shouted. "Wanna spar?"

Raven shook her head waved her hands to silence the others. "Look, I don't have much time here! I just need to speak with all of you for a moment, okay?"

"Well, go ahead then," Wisdom said. "We'll try to help you any way we can."

Raven sighed and rubbed her temples. "Look, I don't know what's been going on, but I've been feeling strange lately."

"Ah yes, I was wondering when you'd ask about that," Wisdom said.

Raven looked at her coldly. "You knew about this?"

"Well, I am part of you, after all."

Raven shook her head. "Whatever. Look, as I said, there's this feeling I've been getting, and I don't know what it is. So I want to know right now – which one of you is responsible?" All eight emotions looked at her, puzzled.

"Which feeling would this be?" Knowledge asked. "Can you describe it?"

Raven moaned again. "It's…it's hard to describe. I've never felt anything like it before. It's like this sensation I get in my chest, and it almost seems to spread to the rest of me. I got it today when…" she paused. "…when I talked to Beast Boy."

Affection giggled slightly, stood up, and walked over to Raven.

"That'd be me," she cooed.

Raven glared at her. "_You_? You're the one responsible?" Affection nodded. "Well, you'd better stop _now_. Because whatever you're doing, I don't like it."

"But Raven, I'm just a part of you! I can't stop myself from feeling any more than you can," Affection said.

"Well at least you could tell me what it is and what's causing this feeling!" Raven said angrily. "In case you didn't notice, I'm pretty confused here, and it's annoying me to no end! And don't tell me it's just affection, because I've felt it for all my teammates before and not felt this way. So what is it, Affection?"

The emotion giggled again. "That's not my name any more, Raven!"

"What? You have a new name now?"

The purple emotion nodded again.

"Why?" Raven asked impatiently.

"Because Raven, you are starting to feel something new, and it's changed me!"

"Ever since your father's defeat, you've been allowed to feel emotions, and so you've been able to experience new feelings. Those feelings in turn have strengthened Affection and allowed her to evolve into a new, more powerful emotion," Knowledge explained. Come to think of it, Affection's robe did indeed look an even deeper shade of purple than before.

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed. "Alright, fine. What's your new name?"

"I can't tell you!" she said happily.

"And why not?" Raven asked, glaring at her purple-robed self.

"Because you have to learn what it is yourself before I can tell you! All I can tell you is that it's the same feeling you've been experiencing lately – the same one you've been feeling for only one member of the team!"

"And who might that be?" Raven asked, dreading the answer.

"Why, Beast Boy, of course!" she said. At the mention of his name, the emotion sighed dreamily, and her cheeks flushed red.

Raven felt as though someone had just dropped a weight in her stomach.

"Beast Boy?" she repeated.

"Yup!"

"I like Beast Boy! He's so funny!" Happy exclaimed.

Rage growled. "He makes me so mad! We ought to wring his scrawny green neck!"

"I think he's funny when he gets on everyone's nerves," Rude commented. "He burps really well, too. I gotta ask him how he does it."

Raven shook her head. "No. I don't feel anything for Beast Boy. He's just a friend. An annoying friend, but a friend."

"Now Raven, you know you don't mean that," Affection giggled. "Come on, don't you remember all those times you've felt strange around him? All those times you felt things around him for no apparent reason? All those times you've thought about him or looked at him without even meaning to?"

Raven closed her eyes defiantly, folded her arms, and scowled. "No."

"Oh really?" Affection prodded. "What about that sensation you feel whenever he hugs you or looks you in the eye, hmm?"

"Affection, I don't know what you're getting at, but you're wrong. Beast Boy is a friend, okay? I think I'd know if I felt something more for him or not."

"Are you sure about that?" Wisdom asked. "Not that you're to blame, you've only recently been allowed to feel emotions. You've felt things before and not known what they were."

"Like when?" Raven asked angrily.

Brave spoke up. "How about that time in Tokyo, huh? When you kept hitting him almost every time he spoke? Or how you yelled in his face when he was worried about that green stain on his uniform?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "He was being stupid, and I decided to set him straight."

"But Raven, he's said 'stupid' things before and you haven't blown up on him like that. In fact, you started getting angry as soon as he mentioned being worried about _attracting hot Japanese girls. _Remember?" Knowledge reminded her.

Raven's face started to flush red. She clenched her fists and stared her emotions down menacingly. "Are you trying to imply I was getting jealous?" Knowledge and Affection nodded.

"No," Raven said. "I was not jealous, and I definitely don't feel anything for Beast Boy."

"Perhaps you remember your battle today?" Wisdom asked. "How you felt that same sensation when Beast Boy was injured? How you became so afraid and upset that he might have been hurt?"

"Again, he did something stupid," Raven repeated.

"No, he took an attack for you, Raven. Which I might add, you have yet to thank him for. Never before have you yelled at someone like that for doing a selfless act. You did it because you were both afraid and angry with him for getting hurt, because you couldn't bear the thought of him possibly dying. In turn, you took your frustration out on him. You should know, you started tearing up, remember?"

At this, Raven could give no reply. All she could do was shake her head.

"Raven, the sooner you admit that you feel something, the sooner you'll know what it is, and the sooner you'll know how to handle it," Wisdom said patiently.

"I don't see why you wouldn't like him," the emotion formerly known as Affection said. "He's so funny…and handsome…and brave…" Bright pink hearts started bubbling over her head as she spoke.

Raven had finally had it. "Look, I don't know what I'm feeling, but it isn't…whatever you're trying to say it is, and it definitely isn't for Beast Boy!" she said angrily.

"But Raven," Wisdom began, but Raven cut her off.

"I don't have the time! The others need my help, and I've already wasted enough time in here. I have to go."

"All right, farewell," Wisdom said.

"Goodbye, Raven," Knowledge said.

"Bye, Rae-Rae!" Happy exclaimed.

"_RAVEN!_" the mage shouted as she walked away. God, she would never escape that stupid nickname.

When Raven at last emerged from her mirror, she grabbed it and angrily thrust it in her drawer and slammed it shut. Scowling, she folded her arms and sat down on her bed.

"They're all wrong," she said, trying to convince herself she was right. But as she sat there and brooded over what just happened, the repercussions of her conversation gradually sank in. Affection, or the emotion formerly known as Affection, said things Raven couldn't keep from replaying over in her head. As much as Raven hated to admit it, those emotions were part of her, and they didn't lie. But that didn't mean they couldn't be wrong, right? Especially Affection. But then again, her emotions were part of her, and whatever they felt…that means she was feeling it too.

Raven's eyes widened as she recalled everything Affection had said during their short conversation. All her words she had spoken about her teammate came back to her, and suddenly Raven felt as though someone had struck her over the head with a baseball bat. She slowly turned her head to look at her reflection in the overhead mirror as her lips parted to speak to no one.

"If she says she feels those things about Beast Boy, then that must mean…"

* * *

Woo-hoo! First of all, I'd like to apologize for the lack of explanations in this chapter over the five mage's origins. I was originally going to put it in this chapter, but I decided instead to put it in the scene in Nevermore in instead. But don't worry, the next chapter will explain everything. Also, I'm sure it might be a little confusing to remember all their names. Here's all of them: 

Eutonos – earth elemental, dark green cloak.

Worek – water elemental, azure cloak.

Phanos – fire elemental, red-orange cloak.

Lekim – lightning elemental, indigo cloak.

Evad – wind elemental, gray cloak.

You'll notice all their names start with the same letter or sound as the elements they control, that should make it easier to remember! The only exception to this is Evad, mostly because I liked that name for him and it sort of stuck. Well, again, sorry for not giving an explanation just yet. This is BBxRae after all, so most of the stuff is going to center around them. Luckily, finals are over (thank God), and I'll be able to get the next chapter posted soon. As always, please read and review, and thanks to everyone who's been reading so far.


	6. Chapter 6: Templar's Tale

_This_ should clear up some confusion!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I haven't really updated this story yet. I haven't had very much time this week to write it, unfortunately. I only reposted this chapter since the site didn't send out any alerts last time, so people may have missed the update. And it seems the problem _still_ hasn't been fixed. This site's run by morons, I swear. It seems like stuff goes wrong every week. Also, some stuff has been added, since when describing the demon's appearance last time, I left out a minor, yet important detail. I should have the next chapter up relatively soon. Thanks for you patience.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 6: Templar's Tale**

When Cyborg finally pulled into the Titan's garage, he and Jinx had somehow gone from the subject of her destroyed apartment to the last episode of "C.S.I." After the T-Car slowed to a halt, he opened the door and the two climbed out of the vehicle.

"Alright, we're here. You can come out now," he told the three newcomers in the back. No response. "Hello?" he called again. Curious, he opened the door. He was surprised to see all three of them gripping their seats tightly, the same wide-eyed look of terror plastered across all their faces.

"Uh, you guys okay?" Jinx asked. Worek, the water mage, turned his head slowly in her direction.

"Is it over?" he asked.

"Yeah," Cyborg answered. Suddenly the realization struck him that they probably never rode in a car before their entire lives. As such, they had never gone that fast before.

"Oh, sorry about that," he quickly apologized. "Hope my driving didn't scare you _too_ badly, heh heh… Here, why don't I help you with your packs?"

The bionic teen graciously carried their packs on his shoulder while Jinx helped all three shaken newcomers out of the car.

"Welcome to our humble home!" Cy said to the four of them in an overly extravagant fashion. "If you'll just follow me up the stairs, I'll show you around the place."

He motioned with his hand for the others to follow and led them up the stairs. On the way though the azure mage stopped them and put a hand on Eutonos's shoulder.

"If you'll excuse me for just a minute, I have to speak to him privately. Phanos, you go ahead with them."

The others nodded and proceeded while Worek took Eutonos to a corner.

"Yes?" the earth mage asked.

"It's about the strangers. Well, one in particular - the dark one. I believe her name was 'Raven.'"

Eutonos nodded. "Yes? And what about her?"

"Well, she has a rather dark aura, and I couldn't help but notice her powers. They seemed rather…well, they seem very similar to _his_."

Eutonos grimly nodded. "I noticed it too."

"Do you think she's of the same nature as him?"

The green mage thought for a moment. "I really don't know just yet. So far, they all seem benevolent enough, but it's a little too early to make a decision. We'll just have to be on our guard and see what develops."

"Right. So you think we can trust them for now?"

"I think we can trust them enough to tell them about ourselves. We might end up staying here for a few days. In the meantime, I'll try and find out what I can about 'Raven.'" Worek nodded, and the two ran to catch up with the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, Starfire was showing the two brothers around the tower, and Beast Boy had decided to go and see what Raven was up too since she was nowhere to be found. Right when he was about to turn down the hall toward her room, he practically collided with the empath. 

"Oh, sorry Raven, didn't see ya!" he said cheerfully. "Um, Starfire's showing them around the tower. If you want to-"

He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. Without saying anything, Raven quickly walked around him and continued down the hall. Beast Boy stood there, dumbstruck in mid-sentence. She hadn't said a word to him. Heck, she hadn't even looked at him.

"Um…" he said out loud. Maybe she was in a bad mood for some reason, or maybe these visitors were putting her on the edge. Still, she usually at least made some snide remark at Beast Boy in times like those. Now however, she had almost acted as if he wasn't even there. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to follow her down the hall and find Starfire.

"And this is the kitchen, where we prepare the food for consumption! Over here you will see the refrigerator where we store the food while we are not consuming or preparing it!" Starfire said cheerfully to the two brothers, Lekim and Evad. "Inside, you will find various delicious items, such as mustard!"

Neither of them were paying much attention though, since they were more focused on her face than anything else. The happy alien was explaining to them about all the wonderful uses of mustard when Raven came bursting in.

"Starfire, Cyborg's here. We'd better help them if they need anything."

Starfire looked disappointed, but smiled all the same. "Very well! Let us go meet our friends and see if they are in need of assistance! Perhaps we shall show your other friends around the tower as well!"

* * *

After Robin finally arrived, all five Titans and mages helped her move in to an extra room in the tower. Thankfully it didn't take long, but Jinx still maintained her sour mood the entire time. When all was said and done, she had decided to stay in her room while the ten of them had gathered around the common room, sitting in a circle with the titans on one side and the mages on the other. 

"Well, now that that's over with, I think it's time for you five to explain yourselves," Robin said seriously.

Eutonos, the green earthmover, cleared his throat. "Well, as you may have already guessed, we are not from here. We came here through a world portal."

"A portal?" Robin asked.

"Yes, a portal that enables one to travel between worlds across the universe. You see, we come from a world we call Pantara. More specifically, we come from the country of Basilon. We're all mages, as you can see. We are all part of the Templar order."

"Templar?" Cyborg asked.

"I've heard of your kind before," Raven said. "You wield elemental magic."

Eutonos nodded. "Right. As you can see, we all come from each of the five schools. Earth, fire, wind, water, and lightning."

"So, how did you end up here in the first place?" Robin asked a little impatiently.

"I was getting to that. As I told you, we are part of the Templar order. Us five were chosen as a group to help combat a growing threat to our kingdom. Normally the order doesn't send out ones so young, but our natural talents for magic made us all natural choices. We five were merely one of dozens of groups of mages chosen to investigate."

"Investigate what?" Beast Boy asked.

The earthmover paused and took a deep breath. "We were chosen to help fight a sorcerer who's been posing a serious threat to us. I don't know if you've ever heard of him before – he's known by many names - but his real name is Calabos."

That name seemed to cause Raven's chest to tighten. Where had she heard that name before?

"He has been gathering servants for a long time now, but has only recently revealed himself to us," Eutonos continued. "In fact, we were the ones who discovered him nearly two years ago. He was working on some kind of plague to release upon the people that would turn them all into mindless undead! We discovered some of his servants trying to attack a caravan and infect the food with this disease. Naturally, we stopped them and exposed this to the High Council. Though we ended up stopping him, this did not make him happy, and he escalated his efforts to gain power. Since then though, we have managed to foil a number of his plots. He now has a particular hatred for the five of us." He spoke the last sentence with a sort of subtle pride.

"Who exactly is this sorcerer, anyway?" Robin asked curiously. Eutonos took another breath and narrowed his eyes. The other four templar around him started to shift uncomfortably.

"He has a long history, but I can tell you that he is a very powerful sorcerer who wielded incredible dark magic thanks to his heritage."

"Heritage?" Raven asked.

"Yes. Calabos, well, is a daemon. A half-daemon, to be specific," he said.

Everyone on the Titans' side paused. All eyes unintentionally went to Raven, who looked just as shocked.

"A 'daimon'?" Beast Boy asked.

"A demon," Raven corrected. "It's the same thing, just another way of pronouncing it."

"I see this has shocked you all," Eutonos observed. "I doubt any of you have ever faced a daemon before."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Cyborg said.

"Really?" Evad asked, eyes widening.

"Yeah, we live with one," Beast Boy said reflexively. Realizing what he had just done, he covered his mouth and turned red.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled. Usually, Raven was not one who liked others knowing about her 'heritage'.

Raven however, remained stoic and interrupted him. "It's okay."

"What? What does he mean?" Eutonos asked.

Raven looked at him calmly, trying to remain as dignified as possible. "The others say this because I myself am a half-demon."

All of them stared wide-eyed, open-mouthed at her. Their expressions were those of utter shock and fear.

"Wait!" Beast Boy said suddenly. "Look, I know you guys may have bad experiences with demons, but Raven's not like that! She's not evil! She's a great person! She saved the entire world, you know!"

"Beast Boy," Robin began, but it wasn't until Eutonos waved his hands that Beast Boy ceased.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to offend you," Eutonos said. "It's just that the only experiences we've had with half-demons have all been rather bad, as you probably know."

"Yeah…" Evad said nervously.

"Well, I can assure you that friend Raven is not harmful in any way," Starfire said. "She even saved the world when she killed Trigon-"

"Trigon!" Worek shouted suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him.

"You have heard of him before?" Starfire asked.

"Of course! He's one of the eight primary demons listed in the Necronomicon! You mean to tell me you slew him?"

Raven fought hard to keep a blush from forming on her cheeks. "Yes."

"Wow, that's amazing," Worek said as he sat back down.

"Wait, let's back up!" Robin interrupted. "You still haven't told us how you got here!"

"Oh yes," Eutonos said. "Well, as I said, we were tracking one of Calabos's top warlords in an effort to capture him. He was a warlock by the name of Sephiroth. Apparently, he was trying to find some kind of artifact to bring back to his master to gain him power. We found him and tracked him until we finally managed to corner him. By then however, he had opened up a portal in a mad attempt to escape. He and his servants fought us, but we eventually won, and even managed to kill the warlock himself. However, the portal was still open. Right before he died, he released a spell that knocked us back into the portal. That was when we ended up here."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "So, does that mean you're stuck here?"

Eutonos shook his head. "No, we merely have to use a spell to open up the portal again, using one of these." He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a large, pyramidal crystal. "A nexus key. It allows one to open up portals without actually knowing the right spell. This is actually the one he used to open up the portal that got us here."

"So, you can go back any time?" Cyborg asked.

"No, unfortunately. The key can't be used again for at least four days after the portal is opened. Once it's opened, we can use the key to go back home or wherever we wish."

"Oh…so you are kinda stuck here, huh?" Cyborg said.

"Yes, I'm afraid," Eutonos said. "You see, we've been to other worlds before, so this wasn't as big a shock to us. We were taken aback though because we were never in a world like _this_ one."

"Well Raven, can't you just transport them back? You can travel between dimensions," Robin said.

"Well, yes, but I have to know where I'm going. I can't send them home because I don't really know the location of their world," Raven said. "Kind of like how you can't remember a place if you haven't been there before."

"Oh." Robin looked puzzled.

"We're really sorry. We really don't want to be any trouble," Eutonos quickly said. "We can find our own place to stay if you cannot take us."

"No, that'd be a bad idea," Cyborg said. "Unless I'm wrong, you're from some medieval-style place. You wouldn't know up from down out there."

"Medieval?" Evad asked curiously.

"He's right." Robin stood up. "Tell you what, we'll let you stay here the next few days, okay? Just long enough to go home."

"Would you? Thank you so much!" Worek said.

"We can find rooms for you, but it might be hard though. I don't know how much we have to spare," Robin said.

"Wait," Raven stopped them. "Can you tell me more about this sorcerer?" she asked. "Calabos?" All five templar looked at each other before turning back to her. Finally, their leader nodded his head.

"Okay. But we'll have to show you."

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked. He watched as they pulled some kind of large, crystal sphere out of a pack.

"Is that a memory sphere?" Raven asked with awe.

"Yes. It preserves visions from the past." Eutonos held it up. "If you want to know more, touch the sphere and close your eyes." He placed the sphere on the floor and waited. Cautiously, Raven went up and lightly touched it. She was followed by Robin, then Beast Boy, Cyborg, and finally Starfire. Still touching it, Eutonos closed his eyes and the others did the same while the remaining four templar stood by and watched.

"The story begins over four hundred years ago," he began. All Titans felt a strange sensation wash over them. As he spoke, his voice seemed to echo in their minds.

"_At that time, almost the entire continent was ruled by a great empire of a people known as the Polemians. They were warlike and brutal, but very powerful. They banned the templar order and its magics when they had taken over a long time ago. However, some groups of people secretly resisted. Some groups secretly kept their arts alive, others turned to 'other' forms of magic. Some chose rather…dark paths." _

As he went on, the Titans' visions went from a solid black to a smoky gray, like they were looking through a thick cloud of fog.

"_His exact origins are unclear. What is known however is that a necromancer by the name of Kilthar found an odd child rotting in one of the Polemians' prisons. When asked his name, the child called himself 'Calabos'. The meaning of the name is unknown, but we do know it comes from an ancient infernal dialect spoken by demons."_

The Titans gasped when a vision appeared before them. They all saw what looked like some kind of ancient prison all lit up in flames and crumbling. In the center of it all stood a dark figure. They couldn't make it out because of the darkness and the flames, but its silhouetted form was tall and menacing.

"_He freed the child and took him as one of his own. From there on, he taught the demon child to hone and control his powers. Eventually, Calabos grew very powerful, more powerful than Kilthar intended. He thought he could use Calabos to gain power for himself, but in reality Calabos used him. Eight years after being freed, Calabos finally killed the necromancer and took his servants as his own. However, by this time, the Polemian Empire had already started to fragment and collapse. Civil war and outside conflict had weakened them. In its wake were chaos and anarchy. Finally, Calabos had sensed his time had come. The sorcerer gathered servants from all around the region, men, gnolls, ogres, and monsters of all sorts of horrible kinds. He amassed a huge army, and led it on a path of destruction that swept the entire empire and destroyed it for good. One by one, the regions fell, and he took over. _

The Titans saw another vision, this one of a burning village where scared civilians were running away from darkly-clad, masked soldiers that were attacking their village.

"_But, some resisted. A very powerful wizard and general by the name of Arturus led the remaining free people to one last stand. He and his top captains rallied people from all the corners of the continent to resist Calabos's army in one final battle." _

The Titans suddenly saw another vision that made all of them stare widely. They saw a field on which were two huge armies. On the right they saw people, most of which looked exactly like humans. Some resembled humans, but were slightly different. In front of them was a man with a white hair and beard on a horse. From the looks of him, he seemed to be the leader, Arturus. He looked middle-aged, probably no more than fifty, but the beard made him look older. On the left was a terrible mix of humans, monsters, and creatures of all strange kinds, staring at the opposing army hungrily. Finally, the white-haired man gave a cry, and his army rushed forward. On the left, Calabos's army stampeded forward as well, and the two met head on. The battle erupted into a huge all-out melee. Several scenes of carnage flashed before the Titans' eyes. From the way it seemed it looked like the good guys were actually starting to win.

"_The battle fought to a draw for the longest time, but finally the tide shifted in the free people's favor. However, Calabos was not to be defeated so easily." _

The entire battle seemed to pause as everyone heard the sound of something monstrous approaching. From the midst of the monster army, there appeared a sight that made every Titan's jaw drop.

It was Calabos. Only, he wasn't what they expected. What Beast Boy first noticed was his size. He was huge! He must have stood at last fifteen feet tall! While Raven looked almost like a normal human, this thing didn't look even remotely human. Every inch of his body was black. He looked like he was wearing some kind of jagged black armor, but the Titans realized that it was actually his real skin, like a black exoskeleton. His head resembled a samurai helmet, with two large horns protruding from the front. He had no eyes, or at least no eyes that they could see. A black, spiked tail thumped angrily on the ground behind him. A large, glowing red crystal protruded from the very center of his chest. Beast Boy knew about Raven's chakra stone, and figured this must have been the same thing. Unlike Raven's however, this crystal was large and looked like it was actually _impaled_ into his chest! Aside from this, the only part of his body that wasn't black was his set of long, metallic fangs that protruded menacingly from his mouth. His mouth actually reminded Beast Boy of the creature he had seen in the movie 'Alien'. The changeling gulped nervously as he took in the frightening sight.

In his hand, he held a giant, flaming sword. With it, he lashed out at the opposing soldiers and cut down an entire row of them at once. With his other hand, he unleashed a wave of dark red energy that struck down more in his path. He cut down people left and right, none of them able to stand against him. Some had managed to stab him or land blows on him, but this had done nothing but destroyed their weapons and caused them all to writhe in pain on the ground.

"_In this moment, Arturus faced the demon, and the two clashed." _

The white haired man appeared out of nowhere and rushed the towering demon. With a wave of his hand, he unleashed a bolt of white energy at Calabos, and actually seemed to hurt him. For a while, the two became locked in a furious duel, but Calabos was eventually caught off guard, and the wizard thrust his sword into the massive demon's side. The demon gave a loud roar of pain, and dropped his flaming sword. The wizard readied to strike again, but the demon sent him flying back with a wave of red energy and rushed away from the scene.

"_Calabos was wounded, and he fled the battle. His army, now leaderless, was defeated. For three long months, Arturus and his monks pursued him. Finally, they cornered him on the very summit of Mount Tygal, and Arturus finally defeated him once and for all." _

Another vision appeared, this one of Arturus stabbing the massive demon in the chest again on top of a snowy peak.

"_However, Arturus did end his life. Instead, he did something perhaps even worse. He imposed a terrible curse upon him – a curse of no flesh. Calabos's body and powers were destroyed, but his spirit and mind were not. Now powerless and almost a ghost, Calabos was forced to wonder the world and watch as the people around him rebuilt. His spirit fled to the forest of Darkwood, where he remained for hundreds of years."_

The Titans saw a forest briefly appear, one that looked very dark and foreboding.

"_Meanwhile, the people around him rebuilt, and Basilon was reformed. The templar order was reinstated, and we slowly regained our glorious past. However, as time went on, Calabos's spirit slowly started regaining power by drawing on the energies from the land around him. He strengthened enough to regain some abilities, including enough to actually appear to others, but he was still just a shadow. His spirit showed itself to the monsters that had followed him before, including his most deadly servants, the gnolls, who swore allegiance to him again. From there, he slowly started regaining his servants and his power, but he was still not able to obtain physical form and thus regain his powers completely. He has constantly been looking for a way to regain his form, but so far he has not been able. It wasn't until a few years ago that he launching attacks at the people around him. It was only hit-and-run, but it was enough to cause trouble. To this day, he has remained elusive." _

The visions finally faded, and the Titans opened their eyes and found themselves in the tower once again.

"The rest is history," Eutonos said as he put the sphere back in a pack. "As we said, we discovered him a couple years ago. Since then, we've been trying to find out where he resides and from where he's striking. Unfortunately, we haven't found him yet."

"Wow…" Robin muttered. "So that's why you're here, huh? That's just…wow." Every templar nodded. "Well, we don't normally do this, but we'd be happy to let you guys stay a few days until you can go home."

"Thank you," they all said humbly.

"But it might be a little difficult. We don't have that many spare rooms left," he said.

"Meh. That's no problem. We've had to share rooms plenty of times," Evad said.

"Man, that's incredible. I wish there was something we could do to help," Cyborg said.

Eutonos shook his head. "No. Even if you could help, we would not ask you. This is our war, not yours. That would be asking too much of you. You have your own problems you need to worry about, and we have ours."

"Well, the least we can do is give you a place to stay until you can go home," Robin said. "Well, now that that's decided, we might as well figure out where you'll be staying."

Beast Boy and Starfire looked rather happy that they were staying. Raven however, seemed to have her mind on something else…

"Hey Raven, do you-" Beast Boy started, but stopped when he noticed she was sweating. "Raven? Are you okay?" he asked. Raven opened her eyes and looked straight ahead.

"Raven?" Robin asked. The others had also noticed her strange behavior. The empath looked around and stood up.

"I have to go meditate," she said and took off for her room. Everyone in the room stood there, confused.

* * *

By now, it was nightfall, and the Titans had managed to find three spare rooms for the Templar to stay in. "Well, it's kind of bare, but it's better than the floor," Cyborg said as he flipped on the light switch and showed them the room. "We have only three spare rooms unfortunately, so two of you will have to share." 

"That's fine," Lekim said as he dropped his pack. He and his brother surveyed the room. There was very little furniture and only one bed.

"Wait, there's only one bed in here!" Lekim said, fear growing on his face.

"Hey, chill! I'll bring in some cots so you two won't have to, um, share," Cyborg said.

The two of them shrugged and nodded. When all was said and done, the two brothers ended up sharing a room, Phanos and Worek shared another, while Eutonos (being the leader) got a room to himself, despite his repeated offers to share with someone else. Since all five of them were exhausted, they decided to get some rest as soon as they were all situated. Tired as well, Starfire had decided to "get the 40 winks". Jinx still hadn't come out of her room, and Cyborg had decided to go check up on her (big surprise).

As Eutonos took off his green cloak for the first time that day, a soft knocking came at his door. He went up to his door and pressed the button slowly, still a little uncertain as to how to use the device. As he'd hoped, the door opened, revealing the water mage Worek. He was still wearing his azure cloak, but was no longer wearing his sword or his armor.

"May I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

Eutonos nodded and allowed him in, shutting the door behind him. "Well?"

"This is a very strange place. Frankly, we're lucky we ran into these people. We still really don't know much about them, though."

"Well, we'll have to change that tomorrow, won't we?" Eutonos said. "Especially the one they call 'Raven'."

Worek nodded and walked over to the window, looking out at the moonlit ocean and listening to the waves beat against the shore. "I knew there was something strange about her. I still can't get over that a demon would be good. Do you think we can trust them?"

"I think we can. We should try to ask Raven about herself. If we can learn more about her, we might be able to learn more about Calabos."

"And find a way to defeat him." Worek finished.

Eutonos nodded. "Unless _you_ want to, I can try to talk to her. You four in the meantime can get to know the others and just relax, but try to learn a little about this place, too."

Worek nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me. I don't think the others will object, either." He turned and headed for the door. "Well, I'm tired. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Now free, Beast Boy headed for Raven's room to check up on her. He decided he'd better do it before Robin could. 

"Raven? You there?" he asked. "Are you okay?" He was caught off guard when Raven's door quickly opened a crack. Her voice came from the other side of the door.

"Just go," she said emotionlessly.

"Raven, you were sweating back there! Are you sure you're all right? Do you wanna talk?" he asked. He couldn't see her face, but he could tell just from her voice she wasn't okay.

"I'm fine. I, I'm just not feeling well. Please go." Her door swiftly shut and Beast Boy was left out there, alone, frustrated, and even more confused than before. This was the second time she had blown him off that day.

"Why is she avoiding me?" he asked aloud.

"Beast Boy, just leave her alone," came a voice from behind. The changeling turned to see Robin staring at him from down the hall.

"But she's-" he started, but was cut off.

"You know how she is. She needs some time to herself when she's like this, and _you'll_ probably just make it worse anyway. Just let her go for now. I'll talk to her later when she's cooled down," Robin said.

Beast Boy's lips formed a mean scowl on his face. "Oh, I get it. I'll naturally screw things up, so you want me to leave her alone so you can go and make her feel better, just like you did during that Trigon mess. Is that it?"

Robin glared back at him and folded his arms. "I don't appreciate your attitude, Beast Boy. As team leader, I have a duty to look after my teammates."

"Yeah, of course of you do," Beast Boy said as he approached his leader and looked him in the eye. He was now almost eye level with him after having grown some. "Even if it means doing everything yourself, right? I mean, why let any of us have anything to ourselves when you can hog all the glory? That's pretty much been the standard since day one, hasn't it?"

"Beast Boy, do you have a problem? Because you're really starting to-"

"You know what? Fine. Go talk to Raven. She'll appreciate your company more anyway!" he said angrily. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead, fearless leader!"

Confused and angry, Robin stared down his teammate. "I don't know what brought this attitude on, Beast Boy, but you'd better stop, or-"

"Or _what?_" Beast Boy snapped. "What are you going to do, _Robin?_"

Robin scowled at Beast Boy and narrowed his eyes. "As team leader, you have my permission to buzz off."

The changeling gave a defiant sneer. "And I will, with or without your permission!" He angrily pushed past Robin and stormed off to his room. Robin hovered in the same spot for a while, frustrated and trying to figure out Beast Boy's strange behavior, before finally trudging along to his own room.

Inside, Raven sat down on her bed and rubbed her hands over her face. The image of the towering demon replayed over and over in her head. Those jaws - she had seen them before.

Her dream. It had to have been the same one she had seen in her dream. The first one had already been fulfilled. What about this one? Why had she dreamed of him beforehand? She hadn't even known about this monster's existence before! This was not good.

Off to the side, one of Raven's statues had exploded as her emotions went running rampant. This day could not have gotten any weirder. First her strange dreams, then the five newcomers, then Jinx, then Affection's feelings about Beast Boy, and finally her vision of a demon that frankly scared the hell out of her, and she didn't know why. This, as one could expect, didn't do a lot of good for her emotions. Thank god she had mustered control over them through the years, or things would have gone haywire by now. She needed to meditate _now_.

The mage breathed deeply, squatted, and rose into the air as she slowly chanted to calm her nerves. She would have to tell Robin about this soon. As team leader, he'd need to know. Raven had a terrible feeling that something was wrong. She couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen…

* * *

Ugh. Well, I didn't really like writing this chapter since there really wasn't much happening, but hopefully this will answer most questions. I should have the next chapter posted soon. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Day After

Well, it seems the site's finally sending out alerts, which means I can finally post this chapter!

EDIT: Nevermind, it seems the problem really hasn't been fixed yet. This site really is run by morons. XP

Well, I was looking at my stats and saw that this story has just made its way into the C2 community, "Purple and Green". Thanks to whoever liked this story enough to make it a part of a C2! You've just made a writer very happy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Day After**

The next day at the tower was interesting, and that's putting it _lightly_. As if having six more people living in the tower wasn't enough, five of them were from another world and were completely oblivious to earth customs. The fact that they came from a world that was straight out of Dungeons and Dragons didn't help.

That day, the five newcomers all seemed eager to learn as much as they could about the new world, and Robin had decided to show them around the Tower. However, not long afterward he conveniently became 'busy' and had to do something else. Raven of course had hardly come out of her room, let alone spoken to anyone, and Starfire of course was still learning earth customs herself. Therefore, it was only natural to Robin that Cyborg and Beast Boy take over the duty.

Some of it, to Beast Boy's delight, was rather comical to watch. Cyborg was stuck explaining for a whole half an hour what electricity was and why they didn't need fire to light a room or cook their food. The five mages had been astounded by the wonderful thing known as a "light switch", and they all had taken turns flicking the lights on and off constantly. This continued until finally Cyborg stopped them and explained why it wasn't good to keep flicking the lights on and off. The same thing had to be done when they all discovered the faucet and running water. Beast Boy's favorite moment of course came when Cyborg had to explain to them the concept of the toilet. The bionic teen tried to make him do it, especially since someone like him didn't really use a toilet to begin with. The changeling however just remembered that he had "left some tofu waffles burning" and left poor Cyborg all by himself to explain.

Despite this, Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy both seemed happy with the visitors. Robin didn't seem to mind either, though being Robin he kept them all at arm's length. Jinx, when she finally came out of her room, didn't seem to mind too much, but was still somewhat angry at all of them for her apartment. Raven of course, being Raven, had almost avoided them at all costs. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately, to Beast Boy's curiosity. She was always slow to trust newcomers, but for some reason she now seemed especially reclusive. What was going on?

It didn't occupy Beast Boy's mind for long, however. With so much to do, he had quickly become distracted with other things: namely, getting to know the five Templar before they left (and actually learning how to pronounce their names). They all seemed normal enough, though it didn't take Beast Boy long to work out the personalities of each one.

Eutonos, their leader, surprised him. While in battle he was downright intimidating, the change in him when not fighting was pretty dramatic. He was actually very calm and collected, almost gentle. He was very friendly and sympathetic as well, and he also seemed eager to hear make friends with the Titans. He reminded Beast Boy of, well, almost of a giant _teddy bear_. As a leader he was smart too, though unlike Robin he seemed very patient and less critical, and he always seemed open to his teammates' ideas.

Worek was the intelligent one, as Beast Boy quickly learned. While Eutonos was wise, Worek was book smart. Despite his blonde, almost 'pretty boy' appearance, he was actually almost nerdy in personality. Of all five of them he was the most excited to learn about earth culture. He had lamented not having something to write his records down on, but was overjoyed when Cyborg had showed him the miracle of the notebook and ballpoint pen. While Cyborg and Beast Boy showed them around, he would frequently write things down while sometimes uttering words like "Wow!" or "Amazing!".

Phanos seemed normal enough too, though like Raven he had a somewhat bad temper. The changeling found it ironic that a fire mage like him had a "fiery" temper. He was usually the most serious out of all of them as well. Despite that, he seemed to genuinely care about his teammates and those around him. Lekim was also serious, though not as much as the former. He also seemed to be the least patient out of all of them, always eager to jump into action or do something new. Being Evad's older brother, he also was the one to watch out for him most of the time. He also, according to Evad, had the best reflexes out of anyone on the team.

Evad had surprised Beast Boy the most. Of all of them, he and Beast Boy were the most alike. Like Beast Boy, he was the youngest member of his team, and like Beast Boy, he too loved to joke around and pull pranks. This of course, like Beast Boy, had caused him to get in trouble with his team more than once. It therefore came as no surprise that he and Beast Boy quickly became friends. They started hanging out with each other, and Beast Boy took it upon himself to show him all the _fun_ things about earth.

* * *

Noon saw Beast Boy, Evad, and Phanos in the common room playing videogames. Evad and Beast Boy had been playing, but when Phanos had walked by Beast Boy had insisted he join them. The fire mage and the changeling soon became immersed in a round of _Super Monkey Ninjas 5_ while Evad eagerly watched. Having never played videogames before though, Phanos found himself losing round after round and soon became frustrated. Beast Boy pumped his fist into the air after winning the tenth straight round in a row. 

"Boo-Yeah! That's ten victories for me!" he shouted. "Go Beast Boy! It's your birthday…"

Next to him, the fire mage growled and threw down his controller in frustration. "Hoorah."

"Hey, want to play another one?" Beast Boy asked eagerly, now that he was actually beating someone for once.

Phanos shook his head. "No thanks. I think I'll go waste my time elsewhere."

"What, are you going already?" Evad asked.

"Yes," he replied flatly.

"Aw come on, Phanos, don't give up yet! You're still only learning. Not everyone's a pro as soon as they start," Beast Boy said.

The red-cloaked templar turned to him angrily. "No."

"But-"

"I said NO THANK YOU!" he shouted.

Beast Boy withdrew defensively. "Alright, alright! Fine. Geez. No need to be a sore loser, though."

At hearing this Phanos turned around and faced him again. "Sore loser? Did I just hear you correctly?" he asked, voice raising.

"Well, you were-" Beast Boy started, but was cut off.

"What? You think that just because I don't want to do this it makes me a sore loser?! Is that it???"

"No, I-"

"If you think I'm frustrated over losing, you're wrong, okay? I'm beyond getting angry over such a little thing!"

"Look, I-"

"I'm not upset! If I wanted to get upset, I'd have left a long time ago, but-"

"HEY! I'm on your side, okay?!" Beast Boy finally shouted, making the room go quiet. "Look, I'm sorry for calling you a sore loser, okay? Geez! You don't have to get all angry over it!"

The changeling folded his arms. "I only did this because I just wanted to get to know you better. This was just a friendly offering, that's all! For your information, Robin didn't even want you in here, you know that? That's right! He said you'd be a fire hazard! I had to bring the extinguisher in here in case you go off!"

To emphasize this, Beast Boy pointed to the bright red cylinder next to the TV stand. This didn't seem to cheer Phanos up though, and he folded his arms and left. After an awkward pause, Beast Boy finally sat down on the couch and sighed.

"Sorry about that. He tends to get frustrated," Evad finally said as he sat down next to him.

"You're telling me. He and Raven ought to go out sometime," he said rolling his eyes.

Evad chuckled and lowered his gray hood. "That reminds me. You didn't answer my question earlier. How long have you and Raven known each other?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Uh, about three years now. Why?"

"Just curious. She seems rather tame for a half-demon."

"Trust me, she can get pretty nasty sometimes," Beast Boy said shuddering, but then cracked a smile. "But she's gotten a lot nicer over the years."

"Saved the world, huh?"

"Yup. She's…an amazing person."

"What about the other one? The red-haired one…what's her name?"

"Starfire," Beast Boy said.

"Oh yeah! Starfire. Just curious..."

Suddenly a light bulb went off over Beast Boy's head. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. Look, I'd hate to break it to you, but you know Robin? Our leader?"

Evad nodded. "What about him?"

"Well, he's um, he's uh…he's Starfire's boyfriend."

Evad paused and looked heartbroken. "Are you serious?"

Beast Boy nodded sadly. "Afraid so. Sorry, man. You might wanna tell your brother, too." Evad nodded, looking crestfallen.

"So what is it you five actually do in this city of yours? You called yourselves 'superheroes'?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah! We fight crime and stuff. We stop the villains from hurting other people or taking over the city."

"We do something sort of like that. We're often sent out to take care of any threats to any cities or villages. We don't always work together though – sometimes we have to be dispatched separately."

"That's cool. By the way," Beast Boy said, changing the subject. "You guys have some cool powers. Were you born with all them?"

"A templar must be born with the ability to wield these powers, but some are better at it than others. I was sent to an academy to learn how to control my powers when I was only seven. My brother was sent to his school at the same age. I didn't even see him again until after I graduated. It was by pure chance that he and I were put on the same team. I haven't seen my parents for years, though." His voice trailed off at the end, and he sounded sad as he said this. Beast Boy merely nodded understandingly.

"But anyway, I can fly, as you know. I can also control the wind and even use it to pick up objects. I can even summon cyclones, as you saw."

"You mean as Jinx saw," Beast Boy said with a laugh.

Evad blushed. "Yeah."

"What about your leader? When I fought him, I hit him and nothing hurt him! How did he do that?"

"That's called an earth shield. It allows one's spirit to protect them from physical blows, but it does have its limits, as you saw. It drains energy as its used, and it can only protect you from attacks you're aware of. You probably noticed how when you threw that dirt in his eyes he instantly became vulnerable."

Beast Boy put two and two together. "Oh yeah!"

"What about you? How did you learn how to shape-shift?" Evad asked.

"I didn't learn them. I got my powers sort of by accident," Beast Boy replied. He paused. "When I was little I got a vaccine that changed my DNA. It made me green and gave me my powers."

Evad nodded, only half-understanding.

"Hey, what about your other power? Like how you can turn into smoke and stuff?" the changeling asked.

The wind mage blinked in surprise. "Oh yes! I can turn ethereal for a limited amount of time. It can be very useful when you have to escape."

"So you can like, go through small cracks in surfaces even?"

"Yeah."

Beast Boy suddenly seemed very curious about this. "Can you like, carry things while you're doing it too?"

"Well, only small things, and only if they're not attached to anything." He looked at Beast Boy, puzzled. "Why do you ask?"

A mischievous look crept onto Beast Boy's face. "_Just curious_."

* * *

For only the second time that day, Raven left her room. She didn't really want to go, but even she could only go so long without food or some kind of sustenance. Her cravings had gotten the better of her and she decided to head for the kitchen for a cup of tea. Though she knew it was rude to think such, she couldn't wait for these people to leave. Having five people in the tower was one thing, but having eleven was almost unbearable. There was now noise almost everywhere, and all the extra emotions were starting to give her a headache. Not only that, the one mage – Evad – particularly got on her nerves. As if one wasn't bad enough, it was now like having _two_ Beast Boys in the tower! 

Speaking of Beast Boy, Affection's words from yesterday still rang clearly in her mind. Frankly, she didn't know what to make of it. Could she have been telling the truth? Could she have been right? It didn't matter much, though. Raven had avoided the changeling like the plague since that little revelation. Ever since her little talk with Affection, her emotions had started surging within her, and the last thing she needed was them running wild whenever he got near. She didn't know what she was feeling, but she was sure it wasn't…whatever Affection thought it was. Whatever it was, she didn't like it, and she was determined to make it go away. She may have felt...close to Beast Boy at times, sometimes closer than the others, but that didn't mean she thought of him as more than a friend. If anything, she was the victim of typical teenage hormones. Right? She would prove to them – to herself – that this was nothing.

When she finally got to the kitchen, she found it empty except for Robin rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Hi Raven," he acknowledged as she entered. He pulled out a bottle of Gatorade and poured himself a glass, and then sat down next to the counter.

"Hello," she said as she opened up the cupboard to pull out her kettle. Nothing was said as Raven boiled the water, poured herself a cup, and finally placed a teabag inside. Finally, she couldn't take it any longer.

"Robin, I need to tell you something," she said, her voice thick with worry. The leader looked up at her, both curious and concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain, so just bear with me," she said as she approached him. She took a cautious sip of her tea and went on. "It's about these…visitors."

"What about them? Do you think they're dangerous?" he asked.

Raven shook her head. "No, it's not that. I…I had a dream…a vision before they came. I dreamed about them beforehand. I dreamed about their arrival."

Robin nodded, stoically taking in her every word.

"But that's not all. You remember that demon – that sorcerer they showed us yesterday?" Robin nodded again. "Well, the day after my first dream I had another. I dreamed about _him_. I had a vision about him."

Robin narrowed his eyes. Whatever he was feeling was hidden behind his mask as he stared back.

"I'm worried, Robin. I don't know why I dreamed about him, but my first dream was fulfilled when those people arrived. If that dream came true…"

She didn't need to finish her sentence; Robin understood perfectly.

"You think that dream might come true as well?" he asked her.

"I don't know what to think, really. But as one who's had visions before, I know better than to just brush them off. I just have a feeling that something terrible is going to happen." She took another nervous sip of her tea, though she had lost her appetite by now. "What do you think we should do about it?"

"Well, I don't know what we can do. We'll just have to be extra careful and be on our guard." Robin stood up and put his glass in the dishwasher. "In the meantime, one of us should probably try to learn more about this demon, just in case." Robin and the others had already had enough experiences with demons to know what they were capable of, and just because they were on another world didn't mean they weren't a threat.

"What about the others?" Raven asked.

"Don't tell them just yet. If we need to, we'll tell them. For now, just let them have fun."

The half-demon nodded. "Alright. Thanks Robin."

Cup in hand, Raven headed for the exit. She was just about to open the door when it swung open tot reveal the person she wanted to see the least –

Beast Boy.

The changeling looked like he was in a hurry, but he stopped as soon as he saw Raven and noticed her expression of concern. Not only that, his animal senses could sense the tension that was in the air. Cautiously, he glanced at Raven then at Robin.

"Raven? What's going on?" he asked her. She didn't reply. She instead looked back at Robin then back at him. "Are you okay?"

Raven struggled to come up with an answer, trying desperately not to look in his eyes. "I…" she stuttered. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you."

Beast Boy glared at her, then at Robin. "Could you tell Robin? Is that whom you could tell?" he asked angrily. Raven couldn't answer at first. Finally, she scowled at him.

"Just get out of my way!" she said angrily and exited the room, leaving Beast Boy even more frustrated and confused than the night before.

'_Why the hell is she avoiding me?'_ he thought angrily.

Not wanting a repeat of last night's incident, Robin tried to explain to him calmly. "Beast Boy, don't take this the wrong way. You don't even understand why she came to me in the first place-"

"I understand just fine," Beast Boy said venomously and stormed out of the room.

Alone in the kitchen, Robin gave a long sigh. "This is gonna go downhill really fast," he said out loud.

* * *

Raven could hardly wait to get back to her room. This was just getting too stressful. 

'_Look at yourself. Running away like some scared animal. Hiding from him isn't going to solve anything,'_ that little voice in her head said.

'_Shut up. I'm not running away. I'm not hiding from him,'_ she said back.

'_Now you're lying to yourself. Why can't you just accept your feelings?'_ it said.

'_Because I don't have any for him!'_

'_That's not true and you know it. Tell me, what has he ever done to deserve your scorn?' _

Raven felt like she was ready to go insane. She could hardly wait to go into her room and meditate. Right as she opened the door though, a voice from behind stopped her.

"Hi," it said plainly. Raven spun around, and to her surprise found the tall earth mage looking at her from down the hall. His hood was over his head, but Raven could still see his eyes underneath.

"Hello," she said. "Do you…do you want something?" she asked. _'Genius, Raven. What a way to respond,'_ she scolded herself.

"Just wanted to say hello, that's all. We never really did introduce ourselves properly yesterday, and you did leave rather abruptly," Eutonos said as he approached her. "Forgive me, but I was just noticing you seemed to be keeping to yourself. I sure hope it's not because of us?"

Raven couldn't stop herself from feeling slightly embarrassed. Was it really that obvious?

"Um, no," Raven said, partly lying. "Why do you ask?"

The earth mage shrugged his broad shoulders as he approached her. "Well, I figured I might as well get to know you people since we would be gone in just a few days. And so far, you're the only person I haven't really talked to."

"Oh, okay," Raven said, feeling awkward.

"I'm really sorry about this. I'm sure this must be very stressful for you, suddenly having this many strangers in your house at once," he said apologetically.

"No, it's okay," Raven said. "It's just…It's not you. I've just never really been good with strangers."

Eutonos nodded. "I understand, but I'm sure having five of us around doesn't make it any easier on you."

"Well, I guess you could say that," Raven said, now feeling a little less awkward.

He smiled down at her. "Well, the way I see it doesn't mean we can't get to know each right?" he said. "Would you like to talk for a while?"

Raven was caught between saying no and agreeing. Sure she wasn't that comfortable with strangers, but these guys seemed harmless…and what was the hurt in learning a little about them? Besides, Robin did say that would be a good idea.

"Um, okay. Sure," Raven said hesitantly. As she finished, she heard the sound of footsteps approach and stop just down the hall. Both of them turned, and to Raven's shock, saw Beast Boy standing there with a look of shock on his face.

"Uh…" he said as he took in the site of Raven and Eutonos talking to each other.

"Yes? You want something?" the tall templar asked.

Beast Boy still stood there, mouth hanging open. His eyes moved to Raven, who was staring back at him, then to the tall mage. Finally he shook his head as if waking from a daydream.

"Oh, uh, nothing! I'll see ya later," he said in a fake cheerful voice, and left.

Eutonos however was not fooled. Concern in his eyes, he looked down at the empath. "What was that about? Is something wrong?"

Raven was still staring at the spot Beast Boy had occupied just seconds before. A faint blush had unknowingly worked its way onto her cheeks. Finally, she shook her head.

"No, it's nothing. Let's go," she said quickly. Complying, but still suspicious, Eutonos followed her down to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy opened the door to his room and absentmindedly made his way to the bunk bed.

"Why does this always happen?" he said out loud as he sat down on the messy sheets. Why did it always happen? Just two days ago it seemed to him like they had really gotten closer. Their conversation that day had even filled him with a faint glimmer of hope. Now, she had unexplainably gone to avoiding him at all cost. He didn't know why she was doing it, only that she was doing it, and he seemed to be the only guy whom she was doing it to. It was almost like the way it was in the beginning.

Then again, that seemed to be the story of their relationship since day one. Every time they took a step forward, they just went two steps back. Every time he got closer to her, she would just get further away. And every time they had made some real progress, someone else would just come along and get in the way. Whether it was Aqualad, Robin, or now Eutonos from the way it seemed. But then again, he really shouldn't have been surprised.

"Maybe she really is out of my league," he said sadly. Maybe she really was. After all, she was almost the exact opposite of him. They didn't see eye-to-eye on a lot of things, and they got into fights almost every day. She probably wanted a guy who was more like her – guy whom she could actually relate to. Maybe she would never see him as any more than an annoying friend.

"Maybe I should just stop trying," he said sadly. He knew it wouldn't bring him any happiness, but at least it would it would make things easier on him. Perhaps giving up really was his only option. After all, what were his chances? And what was the point of trying when all it did was hurt him inside? The changeling lay there on his bed for an unknown amount of time, simply thinking about all that had happened between them since they had first started.

"Yeah, I think I'll just stop trying," Beast Boy finally said as he sadly got up and left his room.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed relatively rather smoothly, with only a couple 'incidents' happening. Sunset saw all eleven teenagers lounging around the common room. Cyborg and Jinx were talking in the kitchen. Raven and Eutonos were seated at the kitchen table, both talking over a cup tea. Beast Boy and Evad were once again locked in a furious round of Mega Monkeys 5. Starfire and Robin were seated on the couch watching, with Starfire eagerly cheering on both contenders. The remaining three templar were watching from the other couch, not really saying much but watching the spectacle with amusement. 

Eventually though, once darkness started settling, the same thought ran across every teenager's mind in the room: food.

"Man, I'm hungry!" Cyborg said loudly from the kitchen. "Anyone else up for a little grub?"

"Sounds good, I'm kinda hungry too," Robin said.

"Yeah! What about you guys?" Beast Boy asked.

"We've been eating the same stuff out of our packs for days," Evad said with a grimace. "If you have anything better, we'd love to try it."

"Well, you can stop worrying about that, cause we have _plenty_ of stuff to try!" Cyborg said cheerfully. The question was, what? A thought suddenly came across Beast Boy's mind. These guys were from another world, so they had never tried earth food before.

"Dude Cy, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" the shape-shifter asked with a wide grin.

Cyborg processed Beast Boy's question, and then the smile on his face grew even wider. Throwing up his arms, the mechanical teen shouted, "Pizza Party!!!"

* * *

OMG! Will the visitors like earth pizza? Will Raven ever talk to Beast Boy again?? Just stay tuned! As for Beast Boy questioning Evad about his powers, you'll find that out in the next chapter as well. I'll try and get the next one out soon, since the next chapter is going to be very important to the story (and unlike the last couple, it's going to be solely BBxRae focused). Anyway, keep those reviews coming; you might save a story's life! See you next time. 


	8. Chapter 8: Eruption

Another week, another chapter! This chapters going to be pretty pivotal to the story, and unlike the last couple will be mostly BBxRae focused. Unfortunately, I am uncertain as to this story's fate, as it hasn't really been getting as many reviews as I'd hoped. It's gotten a lot of hits and alerts, so I know people are reading. Well, we'll just wait and see for now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 8: Eruption**

Beast Boy woke up the next morning rather tired. Despite his best efforts the night before, he found sleep elusive and spent most of the night tossing and turning. His thoughts, even though he tried his hardest, kept drifting back to the purple-haired girl that he had literally dreamed about one day being able to call his own. He really liked her; that much he knew, but she had always seemed just outside of his reach. She was so close, yet always so far away. Her behavior the previous day only drove that sad reality into Beast Boy even harder.

He had promised himself the day before that he would let go, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't. It was impossible. It was hard enough to get over Terra, and now he was having to do the same thing all over again. He had to at least talk to her. He had to understand why at least she was suddenly being so hostile to him for no apparent reason. Was it something he did? Ever since yesterday, whenever she wasn't avoiding him completely, she would make a particularly nasty remark practically every time he said something. It was like her to be hostile, at least to him, but not like this!

Unfortunately, talking to her proved very difficult that day. It seemed that no matter what he did, he couldn't catch her alone. Either she was meditating or worse, talking to Eutonos. In fact, much to Beast Boy's horror, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He had gone to her three times that day only to find her talking to him! Every time he saw the two of them together, he could feel the beginnings of both rage and regret boiling up inside of him.

"So, your powers are controlled by your emotions?" Eutonos asked Raven as they sat at the kitchen together, both sipping a cup of herbal tea.

She nodded as she took another sip. "Yes. Before I slew my father, I wasn't even allowed to feel. Only after he died was I finally able to express myself. But even now, my powers are still controlled by emotions, so I still have to keep them in check."

"Fascinating," Eutonos said as he tapped his gloved fingers on the table. "Your powers from what you describe seem very similar to Calabos from what we've seen and read."

Raven nodded wordlessly. "Are his powers exactly like mine?"

Eutonos shook his head. "No. While they are similar, Calabos does have a few abilities I don't think you have. For starters, during his first war he was known to be able to raise the undead to do his bidding. He undoubtedly learned that from his master, Kilthar. However, his most feared ability was his ability to control others. His will was so powerful he could warp the mind of another and turn them into his slave. _Permanently_."

Raven had unintentionally swallowed at hearing the last part. "I take it he used this often?" she asked.

The mage nodded. "Yes. He's more daemon than human, really. At least in spirit. During his first war, he was infamous for his ruthlessness and bloodlust. Those he didn't kill, he converted. Sometimes, those he didn't convert…he ate."

Raven swallowed again and felt herself get slightly sick. A wave of nausea passed over her as she realized that this was what she _could_ have been – a heartless killer. She thanked Azar it hadn't turned out that way.

"Now you have some idea of the kind of person we face," Eutonos said as he drank the last of his tea. As Raven finished hers, she silently thanked Azar that not all villains were like that.

"It's been great talking to you," she said as she stood up and washed her dishes. "I have to go meditate. Do you want to discuss this later?" she asked.

"Sure. I would like to learn a little more about how you control your powers, too," he said.

"Okay. I'll see you later," Raven said. The empath turned and made her way to her room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was lying down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and a thousand thoughts racing through his head. He wasn't alone though, for Evad was sitting on the top bunk with his feet dangling over the side. The two had been chatting for a while, and somehow Evad wasn't totally disgusted by the state of Beast Boy's room. 

"What's wrong, Beast Boy?" the wind mage asked. "You seem kind of quiet."

The changeling didn't respond at first. "What? Nah, I'm fine," he said in an unconvincing voice. "Just thinking."

"Thinking about the empath, hmm?" Evad asked suggestively.

It was a good thing he was on the bottom bunk, for his face suddenly turned pink. "What I-uh, no!" he stuttered. Was it really that obvious? "Why-why do you ask?"

"I dunno, it's just how much you talk about her and how many times I've caught you looking in _her direction_ when you think no one's watching," the templar said with a smug smile on his face. "You were doing it last night, remember?"

Actually, he was. During their little pizza party last night, Beast Boy found himself unintentionally throwing glances in her direction every so often. It got to the point where one time Raven noticed and in turn gave him an accusing glare, causing him back down.

"Well, yeah…" Beast Boy said sheepishly. "By the way, your leader seems to be talking to her a lot," he said, changing the subject. And it had really gotten on his nerves. He had been trying like hell today just to talk to her, and even that had now become impossible thanks to that huge green-robed jerk!

"I know," the gray-cloaked templar said. "I don't know why, he really hasn't said much. You know, I sure could go for some more of that pizza." At saying the word little miniature pizza slices appeared over his eyes, and he rubbed his stomach hungrily while licking his lips. Every one of them last night had gone through pizza like a horde of locusts, and Evad had actually eaten himself sick.

"Yeah, we should have some leftover, though it won't taste as good," Beast Boy said, and went back to thinking about Raven.

"You know, I would love to have more of that ice cream as well," Evad continued. "With that syrup and that stuff you call 'whipped cream'…"

Suddenly, a light bulb went off over Beast Boy's head. Whipped cream…the gears in his mind started turning. He tried to resist, but he was unable. His prankster mind could do little to stop the ideas that started flooding into his head.

Noticing his silence, Evad looked down at Beast Boy curiously. "Beast Boy, are you there?" He still didn't reply. Right when he was about to yell, the shape-shifter sprang to life and looked up at the wind mage. With his hand, he motioned for him to come down.

"Hey, I have a question. You like pulling pranks too, right?" Beast Boy asked when the mage floated down to the ground.

"Um, yes. Why?" he asked.

A mischievous grin spread over Beast Boy's face – the same one he got whenever he got a brilliant idea. A moment after thinking it over in his head (and weighting the risks), Beast Boy finally faced his gray-cloaked friend.

"How would you like to help me pull one the best pranks I've done in a year?"

* * *

Raven had gone to her room to relax and meditate for the time, hopefully to get her mind on important things and _off_ Beast Boy. She had taken care to lock her door as well. She knew Beast Boy could still come in with it locked, but at least that way he wouldn't be able to cause much trouble. Or so she had thought. 

Facing her window, she slowly uttered her mantra and floated into the air. It didn't take very long for her mind and body to sink into her fully meditative state. While in this state, she was almost oblivious to things going on around her save for loud or violent events. It was therefore no surprise that she didn't notice the gray smoke slowly creep in from under her door and enter her room. She also didn't notice when the gray smoke materialized and formed a rather nervous, yet mischievous looking Evad. In his hands he carried two objects: one was a camera, the other was a pie pan filled past the top with whipped cream.

Cautiously, the wind mage floated over (so as not to make any footsteps) to the unaware empath, and without making a sound, placed the pie pan right underneath her on the floor. Next, he silently placed the camera on her bed, dematerialized, and sifted back into the hallway through the crack under her door. When at last he materialized in the hall outside her door, he faced an eager-looking Beast Boy and gave him a sloppy salute.

"Phase one is complete!" he said in a proud whisper.

Beast Boy rubbed his hands together evilly. "This is going to be so sweet! Now, on to phase two!" he said, his voice quivering with anticipation. Beast Boy turned to her door, but stopped right before he entered. "Um, you might want to get out of here now," he advised the wind mage. Evad nodded and promptly took off. Finally, Beast Boy went back to his task, morphed into a spider, and crawled under her door.

Once in her room, he changed back and was relieved to see Raven was still meditating, and to Beast Boy's relief, the pie pan was placed almost perfectly underneath her. Grabbing the camera off her bed, he silently approached her from behind, walked around, and faced her from the front. He could barely contain his excitement. This was just too sweet. It was immature and stupid, he knew, but the prankster in him couldn't resist. And if this didn't get Raven to stop avoiding him, then nothing would. Beast Boy readied the camera and placed it next to his eye, being sure to get a good shot. Finally, the changeling took a deep breath, and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"RAVEN!"

The startled mage was instantly shaken out of her meditation. Unfortunately she also lost concentration and fell straight toward the ground…right onto the whipped cream. The collision made a satisfying splat, and her eyes widened to the size of saucers. With his lightning reflexes, Beast Boy took a picture right as she hit the pan. Her expression was _priceless_.

It took Raven only a second to realize what had happened. The shape-shifter had startled her and caused her to fall flat on her rear, only Raven now just noticed a peculiar wet sensation sinking in through her leotard. She looked down slowly and to her horror found that she was sitting right on a pie pan of whipped cream. Raven looked up to find Beast Boy, but the changeling had already taken off. She promptly stood up and looked around to examine her rear, which was now soaked and plastered white with the sweet topping. As she looked down she heard another click, and saw Beast Boy run away from her doorway again before she could react. Rage and embarrassment building, she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth fiercely before letting out a yell that shook the entire tower.

"**BEAST BOY!!!"**

The yell was loud enough for practically everyone in the tower to hear. Cyborg and Jinx were talking in the kitchen when they heard it. The pink-haired villain was so startled she practically dropped her glass of water. Slightly confused, she turned to Cyborg.

"What was that about?"

The mechanical man groaned loudly. "I think BB's at it again. Chances are nine out of ten he did something to get her PO'd. Probably a prank, from the sound of it." He reached up and gingerly rubbed his aching ears.

"Little guy's got a death wish, doesn't he?" Jinxed asked casually.

"He must," Cyborg said. Suddenly the kitchen doors burst open and the shape-shifter ran through at a breakneck pace. Cyborg stepped in his path and Beast Boy stopped just inches short of painfully colliding with him. "Beast Boy, what did you do now???"

Panting, Beast Boy looked up at him frantically. "Sorry, don't have time to talk. She's probably still changing her leotard, but I gotta get out of here-"

"Changing her _leotard??_ Just what did you do?" Cyborg asked again.

"Never mind that, I gotta go! Oh by the way, you didn't happen to see Evad around, did you? I told him he should probably go, too."

"No, why?" Suddenly, the realization hit Cyborg and he looked down at him in shock. "Oh no, you didn't…"

"Hey! I would've done it myself, but I needed his help, otherwise I would never had asked him!" Beast Boy said defensively.

"Beast Boy, I can't believe you! It's one thing to get me to help with your pranks, it's another to ask a complete stranger-"

"He's not a complete stranger! Besides, I only asked him. Okay, I _convinced_ him. But he did it willingly!" Just then, Beast Boy's ears perked as he picked up Raven's angry voice.

"_Where are you, Beast Boy?!"_ he heard her shout.

"Dang, I think she's coming! I gotta go. See ya!" Clutching his camera tightly, Beast Boy sprinted away, most likely for the tower's exit. Only a couple minutes later, an absolutely furious Raven (clad in a fresh leotard) stormed into the kitchen, eyes red with fury.

"Where is Beast Boy?" she asked angrily. Both Cyborg and Jinx shrugged nervously.

"Do you know where he went? For your sake, you'd better tell me if you do."

Fearing for his own skin, Cyborg quickly answered her. "No, we don't know, but we saw him headed that way." He pointed in the direction Beast Boy had gone. Without saying a word, Raven took off in that direction.

* * *

She had searched the tower for a full two hours before finally giving up and figuring he must have been somewhere in the city. Sometimes it surprised even her how fast he could move when he wanted to. By now, everyone in the tower had found out, including the four templar who were all embarrassed. With no one else to turn to, Raven had taken out some of her frustration on Evad's brother. 

"He's your brother! Can't you do something about him?!" she asked to his face angrily.

"I'm his brother, not his father! I can't look after everything he does!" Lekim said nervously.

"Let him go, Raven. It's not his fault." Rather angry and embarrassed himself, Robin addressed the templar's leader. "We're really sorry about this. Really, we didn't think Beast Boy would pull one of you into his pranks."

Eutonos waved a hand to silence him. "It's not your fault. You weren't the ones who did this, anyway. And if I know Evad, which I do, he probably did it willingly. Trust me, he's done plenty of things like this to us." He turned to Raven. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him when he gets back."

Raven folded her arms and glared away angrily. "Good. Because you wouldn't want me to."

"Boyfriend Robin, is friend Raven going to kill friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked worriedly behind his back.

"Let's hope she doesn't," was all he said in reply.

Outside the tower, a green crab crawled up onto the beach surrounding the tower and morphed into Beast Boy.

"Boy Beast Boy, you are smart! I should've thought of that a long time ago!" Never before had he hid in the ocean, and thankfully it hadn't occurred to Raven to search there. He gulped though as he remembered why he had to hide in the first place. As he looked up, he saw Evad fly over and land beside him.

"I hid in the city, as you told me. Boy, is that place loud!" he said.

"Well, we'd better go," Beast Boy said. He dreaded his fate, and by the looks of it, Evad did, too.

"I shouldn't have agreed to this. Eutonos is going to kill me," he said sadly.

Beast Boy sighed and looked at him. "Frankly, I'd be more afraid of Raven doing that to _me_." Before entering, Beast Boy ran over to the spot in the sand where he had buried his camera and brought it with him into the tower. When they had reached the common room, they had found the rest of the teenagers there, all looking at them with either glares of amusement or accusation.

"Uh, hey guys," Beast Boy said sheepishly while turning red. He looked around, and to his horror found Raven right in the middle, looking daggers at him.

"Beast Boy, I believe you have some apologizing to do," Robin said sternly.

"I believe you do too, Evad," said Eutonos.

"Sorry Raven," the two guilty pranksters said in unison with their heads cast downward. Beast Boy looked up to see if some of Raven's anger had subsided, but it was not to be. Her eyes were now slowly turning red and her hands were swirling with black energy.

"Sorry? Trust me, when I'm done with you, you WILL be!" she shouted. Beast Boy gasped as he felt her energy start to engulf him.

"Raven!" Robin shouted in an attempt to calm him down. Miraculously, she halted and glanced at him. "Look, I know you're angry, but try to stay calm."

"Calm? You want me to stay calm?" she shouted, her voice steadily rising. "This little grass stain invades my room, then he embarrasses me in front of a _guest_ no less, then he takes a _PICTURE OF IT!!!_"

Now starting to feel truly guilty, Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Raven, I'm really sorry. I really am. I just wasn't thinking-"

"That's just the problem! You _never_ think! You're not even capable of such a thing!" she shouted. Then she approached him and held out her hand. "Now give it to me."

Beast Boy looked down at the camera then back at her. "What? No, come on, Rav-"

"NOW!" she shouted. Not wanting to anger her more, he handed it over. The half-demon opened up the back and exposed the film.

"Hey!" Beast Boy protested, but it was useless. Raven wordlessly tore out the film, tore it to shreds with her powers, then surrounded the entire device in her black energy and shattered it. "Noooo…" Beast Boy lamented, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Just be glad I did that to your camera and not to you," she said venomously. Next, she turned to the gray-cloaked mage beside Beast Boy, who currently had his hood pulled over his head. "And as for you, just be thankful your leader's dealing with you and I'm not." With that, she turned around and abruptly left the kitchen. The ten teenagers stood around awkwardly in silence for an unknown amount of time before Robin finally spoke up.

"Beast Boy, go apologize to her," he ordered.

"But I already apologized!"

"Sorry, but that's not going to cut it after what you did. Go apologize to her again, and I want you to talk to her, too. You've already caused enough trouble here. Now go." Not bothering to protest, Beast Boy shoved his hands in his pockets, lowered his head, and silently left the kitchen.

"And as for you, you have some work to do," Eutonos said to Evad, which was his own way of saying 'you're in biiiiiig trouble'. The wind mage gulped nervously and pulled his hood entirely over his face.

Beast Boy had wanted to be able to talk to Raven all day, but not like _this_. Sure he had done this in the first place as a way to get her attention, but now he was having second thoughts about his strategy. But since now he had no other option, he forced himself towards Raven's door and lightly knocked on her door.

"Hey Raven, you there?" it's Beast Boy, he said nervously. He stood in front of the doorway and awaited his fate. If she chose now to unleash her anger on him, there was no saving him now. For a while he wondered if she would even come out, but after a few seconds of waiting her door slid open. She stood there with arms folded and a passive expression, though Beast Boy could clearly see the workings of rage under her eyes.

"Back already? Do you have a death wish?" she asked him. The changeling gulped loudly and began to sweat. Mustering his courage, he folded his hands together and answered her.

"First of all, don't blame Evad for this. I'm the one who put him up to it. I convinced him to do it in the first place. He didn't even want to at first. If you want to blame someone, blame me."

"He still did it," she said cooly. "But I guess I should at least relieved you're willing to shoulder the blame. I guess you're not completely hopeless after all." Her words stung Beast Boy like a hornet, but he refused to let it get to him.

"Heh heh, yeah. Look, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry. I know you probably don't believe me, but I really am. If I had known it would have gotten to you so badly, I wouldn't have done it." And he was telling the truth on that one. "So do you, um, do you forgive me?" He knew it was pointless to ask this early, but he tried anyway.

Raven closed her eyes in frustration. "Trust me, it's going to be a while for that to happen." At this, Beast Boy lowered his head in shame.

"Raven, is there anything I can say or do to make you forgive me?"

"No," she answered flatly. "Unless you're willing to be thrown out the window. And unless you really do want that to happen, I suggest you just go."

"Raven, wait!" Beast Boy said. He was there, and he had to ask her. He at least had to talk to her. "Look, I'm sorry, Raven. I don't wanna bother you, but I need to ask you something…I need to know…" He looked at the floor bashfully. "…why you've been acting this way."

"Acting like what?" Raven asked.

"Acting like…you hate me," he finally said.

A blush almost formed on her face, but she kept it down. Instead, she folded her arms and closed her eyes again. "I don't know what you're talking about, Beast Boy. I've been acting the same way around you as I always have."

"That's not true, and you know it!" Beast Boy said a little louder than he intended. His frustration growing, he threw his arms up. "I mean, these last two days you've been avoiding me like the plague and not even talking to me…and when you actually _do_ say something, you make some kind of mean remark like you did last night!"

Raven however merely turned her head away. "This is the way I always act, and you know it."

"That's not true! Stop lying!" Beast Boy said. "You've always been hostile, at least to me, but not like this! So why is that, Raven?"

Now Raven's voice started rising. "Look, Beast Boy, I've been under a lot of stress, okay? I thought at least you would've been smart enough to know I'm never good around visitors. And you pulling that dumb prank on me didn't help, either."

"I just pulled that 'dumb prank' on you _now_. You've been acting like this for the past 48 hours!" he said angrily. "And don't give me that crap about you being stressed. Yeah, I know you're not good around visitors, but you seem to be able to talk to pretty much everyone in the tower, especially Robin and _Eutonos_, whom you barely even know. So what is it, Raven? What is it about me that you find so repulsive? You did this when we went to Tokyo, too. Why is it I'm always the one you want to take your anger out on, huh?"

Now Raven glared at him and clenched her fists. "Well, if I'm talking to Robin or Eutonos, it's because they at least know the meaning of mature conversation - something you seem unable comprehend!" she yelled. "And last time I checked, they don't pull childish pranks or tell stupid jokes around me every chance they get!" Now both of them were yelling, and the noise was echoing through the walls of the tower.

Beast Boy looked her right in the eye. "At least I don't make fun of you or put you down every chance I get! Geez, do you realize how much your sarcasm hurts sometimes? And you do it to me all the time! It's never anyone else, it's just me! Then, you go ahead and be nice this big green earthmover like you've known him your whole life!"

Raven stopped and gave him a smug smile. "You know what I think?"

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"I think you're _jealous_."

Beast Boy's eyes widened and he stuttered. "Jealous? Me? Jealous?"

"Yes, jealous. Just like you were jealous when you thought Starfire and I were attracted to Aqualad."

Beast Boy let out a brief, scoffing laugh. "Haha! That's funny. You mean just like the time you were jealous when Terra was with us?"

"Don't you dare…" she warned. The former blonde Titan was a touchy subject with both of them.

"Why, because it makes you uncomfortable? You always put her down just like you put me down. You say I'm your friend, but you always go and do stuff like this!"

Raven glared at him hatefully. "Don't you _ever_ question me on my friendship again! I'm not some amoral traitor like that blonde pebble thrower you used to date!"

Now it was Beast Boy's turn to glare at her. "Don't you talk about Terra that way! And if I'm questioning you, it's only because you've been giving me plenty of reasons to do it! You say you don't open up well, but you find it perfectly easy to open up to someone you barely even know! And then you turn around and treat your friends like dirt just as you always do! You don't care about me! You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

Raven opened her mouth to speak, but Beast Boy was now ranting.

"Why did you treat Terra so badly, Raven, huh? Was it because you didn't trust her? Or maybe you really were jealous?"

_"Beast Boy…"_ Raven said threateningly.

"Was it because everyone seemed to like her? Because she was so pretty? Because her powers were amazing, and yours were just creepy? Or was it because I was dating her and not _you?_"

That did it.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Raven screamed. "How dare you act like you understand me! How dare you act like you know how I feel! You don't know me, you don't know anything! Don't you ever go running your mouth off about things you don't understand!"

"Wow, you feel? That's a shock! Then don't go acting like you know what I feel when you _don't know!"_ Beast Boy shouted back.

There they were again, arguing like little children without any concern for each other's feelings. By now, their screams were reaching the common room and making everyone nervous.

"That's it! I've had it with you!" Raven screamed. It was a miracle nothing had blown up. "Go away! I don't want to see you anymore, you moronic, immature little ass!"

"Fine! Then I don't want to see you either, you creepy, emotionless goth-bitch!" he screamed back.

"Just GO! I HATE YOU! You ruin everything! Don't ever speak to me _ever again!_" With that, every light bulb in the hallway shattered, and she slammed her door shut. Suddenly an empty silence filled the tower, and Beast Boy was left alone in the dark.

* * *

Uh oh…what'll happen now? Sorry I had to end it there, but this chapter was getting long enough. I'll try and have the next one out soon. In the meantime, please read and don't forget to review! More reviews means a happy author, faster updates, and a continuation of the story! Later. 


	9. Chapter 9: Friends?

Sorry for the slightly longer wait, this chapter is kind of long (SORRY!), and I didn't want to rush it.

Also, my apologies if this story seems like it's off to a very sloooow start. I didn't say this earlier, but this story basically has two halves, and the first half ended up taking longer than I thought it would, and it seems this story will be longer than I thought (as usual). So anyway, don't worry, the real action will start in a couple chapters. (I promise).

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Friends?**

Beast Boy stood gawking outside Raven's door for the longest time. The hallway was now pitch dark, and shards of glass from the shattered light bulbs littered the floor.

"Wha-what just happened?" Beast Boy asked in a loud whisper. Truthfully, he didn't know. It started out with him trying to apologize to Raven and ended with them literally swearing in each other's faces! Never since they met had they gotten into an argument that vicious.

"Raven? Raven, I…" Beast Boy began, but it was useless. She didn't answer, and he knew she wouldn't speak to him. And trying to go in there now would be suicide. Defeated, he somberly walked to his room, not even bothering to step over the broken glass.

Back in the common room, now that the screams had stopped, everyone started breathing again.

"Is it over?" Jinx asked. Off to the side, Starfire by now had broken out in tears and was crying into Robin's shoulder. Cyborg, concern getting the best of him, got up and headed out the kitchen.

"Cy, where're you going?" Jinx asked. Seeing Cyborg leave, a teary-eyed Starfire left Robin's arms and followed him out.

"Star, wait!" Robin called, but she didn't stop. The alien and the metallic Titan headed to where the bedrooms were to see if the chaos had finally died down. The two of them reached the hallway just in time to see Beast Boy crossing their path.

"Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked.

"Friend?" Starfire asked in turn, but the changeling didn't answer. The two watched as Beast Boy, without looking up or saying a word, entered his room and closed the door. Down the hall, they could see that Raven's door was shut and there was no sign of the empath anywhere.

"Oh boy," Cyborg said. He and Star made their way back to the kitchen where everyone was waiting for them.

"Well?" Robin asked as Starfire went back to his arms.

"Yeah, it's over. They've both gone to their rooms," Cyborg said.

"Wonderful. At least we know they didn't kill each other," Jinx added sarcastically.

"This is bad. I don't think I've ever heard Raven and Beast Boy yell at each other like that," Robin said.

"And friend Raven said that she feels the hatred for Beast Boy. I have never heard her say such a thing about any of us!" Starfire said sadly.

"We should probably talk to the two of them. That is, _after_ we've given them a couple hours to cool down," Cyborg suggested.

"Good idea," Robin said. Unfortunately for him, he was never really good at the whole 'reconciliation' thing.

"I shall talk to friend Raven later," Starfire said now that she had stopped crying.

"Star, are you sure?" Robin asked.

"Yes, Robin. I must be the one to do this. I am the only one friend Raven prefers to talk to in times such as this," she said.

"Okay," he said. Meanwhile, Eutonos wore an expression of the gravest concern. They had been yelling loudly enough for them to hear, and he clearly heard his name mentioned more than once. He couldn't bear the thought of them arguing because of him. He would have to get things straightened out with Beast Boy before it was too late.

* * *

As soon as Raven slammed her door shut, she sat down on her bed and buried her face in her hands. From outside, she could faintly hear Beast Boy's voice. 

"Raven? Raven, I…" Raven didn't even bother to answer, and the long silence afterward indicated that he had given up as well and left. For a while she merely sat there, trying to get her emotions under control and prevent them from tearing her room apart. She didn't know why, but that argument had gotten to her more than any fight she had ever been in. When she felt moisture start to gather at the corners of her eyes, she took a deep breath and squeezed them shut to prevent the tears from falling. She would not cry, but there was one thing she knew – she had to meditate _now_.

Forcing herself to get up, she adjusted herself into her meditative position and floated upward. She closed her eyes and desperately tried to concentrate as she chanted her mantra.

"Azerath…Metrion…Zinthos…Azerath…Metrion…Zinthos… Azerath, Metrion Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. AzerathMetrionZinthos. _AzerathMetrionZinthos_!"

Raven let out a frustrated groan and collapsed on her bed. It was useless. She instead decided just to lye back on the sheets, not even trying to stop the few tears that managed to leak out her eyes. She just didn't care. For how long she lye on her bed, she couldn't say. Finally after all that time, she sat up and looked around. There was only one thing she could think of doing now. Desperate, she walked up to her dresser and opened the drawer, pulling out a very familiar mirror.

"Here goes nothing," she said. Raven slowly chanted her mantra, and within seconds was sucked into the mirror.

* * *

Beast Boy didn't know how long he spent lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. As hard as he tried, sometimes he couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face. He hated crying. He always felt like such a weakling when he did. A long time passed, probably an hour at the least, before he finally got up. 

"Dude, what was I thinking?" he asked himself as he paced. "I yelled at her!" He tightly balled his fists and slammed them onto his desk. "Damn it!" he cursed. "Damn it, Beast Boy, you've really done it this time. Why are you so stupid?" Stupid could only describe his actions. If Raven didn't hate him before, she most surely did now. After thinking a bit, he decided maybe some music would help take his mind off this. He slowly walked over to his radio and turned it on. The first thing that came up was the rock station.

"_I hate everything about you! Why do I love you?" _

Beast Boy immediately switched the station, this time trying out the country station.

"_One step forward, and two steps back! This kind of dance can never last…" _

Beast Boy groaned and switched it again, this time to the 80's station.

"_I could say day, and you'd say night, tell me it's black when I know that it's white. It's always the same, that's just a shame, that's all!" _

"Dude, that's not funny!" he shouted at the device. Thinking maybe music wouldn't help after all, he turned the radio off. Beast Boy was about to sit back down when he heard a knocking at his door. Not in the mood to talk to anyone right now, he ignored it. The knocking came again, and Beast Boy turned angrily to the door. "Go away!" Whomever it was knocked a third time, and Beast Boy let out a frustrated sigh before finally getting up and opening the door. To his surprise (and disgust), he stood face-to-face with the Templar leader, Eutonos.

Not wanting to see him of all people, Beast Boy scowled at the green-cloaked mage. "Oh, it's you," he said flatly.

"Beast Boy, can I talk to you?" he asked politely. To Beast Boy's surprise, he looked very worried. Not really caring though, Beast Boy scoffed.

"Did Robin send you?" he asked accusingly.

"No, I came by myself."

"Good. Then you can go," Beast boy said. He started to shut his door.

"Beast Boy, wait!" he pleaded. "I need to talk to you! If I caused a problem between you and Raven-"

"It's none of your business!" the changeling yelled.

"It is my business when you two were fighting and I was brought up more than once!" he said firmly, but without raising his voice.

"There's nothing to talk about! Now go away!" Beast Boy said angrily. He turned around to walk away.

"Beast Boy, please! I don't want to make an enemy after only being here two days! If there's a problem, I need to know-"

Finally, Beast Boy had it. "_Do you want to know what my problem is?!_" he shouted while turning around. "It's because people like you get in the way every time! Every time I get closer to her, you always take her away from me!"

Eutonos was dumbstruck. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Beast Boy shouted. His eyes were now starting to moisten again, but he refused to let the tears come. Almost in a rage, he grabbed the tall teenager by the collar of his cloak. "Every time, she treats guys like you with respect but treats me like nothing!" As much as he wanted to keep yelling, his voice started to soften with grief. "Every time I get my hopes up this happens. I try to get over her, but I just can't, and it's killing me!" A long pause followed.

"It's Raven, isn't it?" Eutonos asked. Defeated, Beast Boy nodded weakly as his grip on his collar slackened. Gently, the mage reached up and removed Beast Boy's hands from his collar. Just then, the realization dawned on him. "Beast Boy, is there something you want to tell me?" he asked softly.

"I don't know…" Beast Boy said, voice growing quiet. "This is just so complicated…"

"Slow down then," Eutonos said. "Here, maybe we'd better talk inside." The two of them entered Beast Boy's room and shut the door behind them. The templar took a brief survey of Beast Boy's room, taking note of the sheer amount of junk lying around. Slowly, Beast Boy sat down on his bed while Eutonos leaned against the wall and looked down at the shape shifter. Another uncomfortable silence followed.

"You have feelings for her, don't you?" Eutonos asked flat out.

Rather shocked by the question, Beast Boy found himself looking up unintentionally. "I…" He wasn't sure what to say. He knew what the answer was; he just couldn't really bring himself to actually admit it. He hadn't even flat-out admitted it to Cyborg, so he had no idea how he was going to tell it to a near stranger. Then again, if this was to be the only time he'd say it, so be it.

"Yes," he said.

Eutonos merely closed his eyes and nodded silently. "I thought so."

"You thought so?" Beast Boy asked startled. He nodded again. "Um, how did you figure?"

The hooded templar folded his strong arms. "Call it intuition, if you want, but even I couldn't help noticing those subtle moments and what you two would say about each other."

"Really? You mean, Raven talked about me when she was with you?"

"Not a lot. I'd ask her about all of you, but whenever _you_ came up, she would become less talkative. Every time, I could see that faintest look in her eye that told no lies. And of course, what you would say about her in front of the others would eventually get around to me. So you can't say I didn't have anything to work with."

"Wow…" Beast Boy said.

"And you can stop worrying, Beast boy. Believe me, I'm not trying to take her away from you."

"No, it's not that," Beast Boy said. "I guess it's just that she was being so mean to me for no apparent reason and not to anyone else. Then she goes and seems to make friends with you instantly." He let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry. It's stupid."

"Why?" the earth mage asked. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, and even you aren't afraid to admit what a wonderful person she is."

"I know! But…just look at us!" he said. "We couldn't be more different if we tried! And I know Raven says I'm her friend, but sometimes she acts like this, and I can't help but think she hates me. I don't even know what to think anymore."

A faint smirk appeared on Eutonos's lips. "Well, I you can stop worrying about that, too. I can guarantee she doesn't hate you."

"Really? Why?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes. I know you might feel like she hates you, but despite the insults she would throw at you when you were around, she never had a bad thing to say about you when we were alone."

"What? Really?" Beast Boy asked hopefully and in shock.

Eutonos suddenly stuttered. "Well, almost. She didn't hesitate to say you told horrible jokes, and that you could be annoying." Beast Boy looked down bashfully but couldn't help smirking. "_But_, other than that, in the few times we talked about you, she could never bring herself to say anything bad about your character, as a friend and as a person."

"Wow…" Beast Boy said. He couldn't believe it. Maybe there was hope after all, but then he remembered what had just happened earlier.

"So why don't you just tell her how you feel?" he asked.

"I don't know, Eu. Um, is it okay if I call you 'Eu'?" he asked. Eutonos chuckled and nodded his head. "Well, I want to tell her how I feel, but I just can't. I'm, well, scared." He gave a sad chuckle. "Kind of funny. Brave enough to face the worst villains but too scared to admit I like her. Ironic, huh?"

"Not really," Eu said. "Rejection by someone we think we love is something _every_ man fears. It's not unusual. Sometimes the worst feeling is to love someone while knowing they don't love you back."

Beast Boy winced. "Love is such a strong word. I like her. I like her a lot. I might even…love her. But I don't know! It's just so complicated!" He groaned and put his hands to his head.

"Can you describe it to me?"

"Well…" Beast Boy blushed. "It's hard to explain. It's more than just a physical attraction, you know? I mean, she _is_ beautiful, at least to me, but it's more than that. I like her as a friend, too, and sometimes I feel like I care about her enough to be my own sister. It wouldn't even matter if she weren't pretty, just as long as it was she. I'd do anything for her and do it again without thinking. She's…everything to me."

Eutonos smiled and leaned slightly forward. "I think that's love, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy's face grew redder, but he frowned nevertheless. "But all we ever do is fight. You saw what happened today. We barely get along most of the time. We're just too different for anything to work!"

"I don't think so," the earthmover said. "It's true that you're different, but just because you're so different doesn't mean you can't be together. No, I think you're biggest problem is that you two just aren't listening to each other."

"Not listening?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure. Pride is a terrible thing, Beast Boy. It can even ruin a wonderful friendship like you two have. All good relationships are give and take. You have to give Raven what she wants and sacrifice some things you like, but she must be willing to do the same for you. And you both will have to listen to each other and to admit when you're wrong. Sometimes saying sorry can be the hardest thing in the world, but we all have to do it."

"But we fight so much," Beast Boy said sadly.

Eutonos smirked again. "That's why you have to start listening to each other. Look, no relationship is perfect – everyone fights, and I know you two go through it _a lot_. But as weird as it sounds, sometimes fighting can be a good thing."

"Really?" Beast Boy asked for the fourth time.

The mage nodded. "Yes. Being able to get along is always important, but fighting is where we resolve our differences. It's what makes a relationship stronger, and dare I say, it's sometimes essential. It's through fighting that allows us to understand each other and grow closer. It's just a matter of if you two can forgive each other in the end that really matters."

"Wow," the changeling said. "I never thought of it that way before, but it does kinda make sense."

"Mm-hmm. So, are you going to tell her how you feel?"

Beast Boy sighed. "I still don't know. It's so weird. With Terra, I couldn't wait to get together. With Raven, I'm so afraid. I just don't think I'm ready."

"Well, don't wait too long, Beast Boy. You never know when it's too late," he said.

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way? As a matter of fact, I'm sure she doesn't."

"How do you know? Do you know that for a fact?" Eutonos asked flatly.

"Well, I…" Beast Boy couldn't really answer.

"Beast Boy, let me tell you a story," Eutonos said as he leaned back against the wall. "It's a favorite of mine about a young templar warrior. When he was a child, he visited a neighboring village and met an amazing girl. The two had started out as friends, but as they grew they became closer, until the boy developed a crush on her. Unfortunately, his magical abilities were discovered when he was still a child, so he was forced to go away and train before he could tell her. However, in that time he was away, his feeling didn't go away as he thought it would. After years had passed, he finally graduated and returned home, seeking this girl. He found her, and she had grown as well, and the two became close friends again. He wanted to tell her his feelings, but he could never muster the courage. Maybe he was a coward, or maybe he was just foolish. He could have stayed, but he wanted to see how far his abilities would take him, so one day he set out with the army, leaving her behind. He would only be gone a few months, and he promised himself that he would tell her as soon as he got back. However, while he was still gone, a tribe of barbarians pillaged her village, plundering and killing whomever they could find. When the boy returned, he was horrified to find her village a smoldering ruin. Some people survived the attack, but many did not…including her. She was gone."

Beast Boy's jaw went slack at hearing the end. "Woah…" he said quietly. What a depressing story. It then occurred to Beast Boy that Eutonos had told the story with a lot of detail. When he looked up at the tall templar again, he was shocked to see tears starting to form in his eyes! Suddenly the realization dawned on him.

"Eutonos, was the boy…you?" he asked. He half-expected an angry response, but the mage merely closed his eyes and nodded his head. "Oh, god. I'm sorry…I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything. Look, I know we five templar all seem normal enough, but every one of us has been affected by one tragedy or another, as I'm sure you all have. I admit I don't like talking about it, but I told it to you for a reason – so you could learn. Learn from my mistakes, Beast Boy. I know it's hard, but you can't wait forever. Even if she doesn't love you back, at least then you would have the comfort of knowing how she truly feels about you."

Beast Boy couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, he nodded firmly. "Ok. Oh - hey Eu? I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"It's okay. I'm just glad to help," he replied. Beast Boy picked himself off his bed, approached him, and extended a hand to him.

"Friends?" the changeling asked hopefully. Smiling, Eutonos graciously accepted and shook his hand.

"Friends."

"Oh, and not to flatter you or anything, but I can see why those guys chose you as their leader," Beast Boy said with a slight grin.

The Templar's smile grew wider. "Thanks." Eutonos finally removed himself from the wall and started heading for the door. Before he left though, he turned back to Beast Boy. "Alright. I'll leave you for now, but think about what I said. Don't be like me, Beast Boy. Don't live in regret."

With that, he was gone.

* * *

Raven walked through the familiar archway into the landscape of her mind. As usual, she was met with what Beast Boy called "Air Freshener Land". 

"RAVEY!" a cheerful voice called. Raven looked to see Happy skipping toward her through the field of flowers. "Hi Ravey! What's up?" she asked joyfully.

"Do you come up with a new nickname every time I visit?" Raven asked dully. Happy only giggled in reply. "Anyway, I don't really have time for this. Where's wisdom? I need to talk to her."

"Oh yeah! She wanted to see you. She's in her realm! Here, I'll take you there!"

"Actually Happy, I think I can go myself-"

"Oh, don't be silly! It'll be fun! We can talk along the way and tell jokes!" Happy exclaimed. Groaning, Raven hesitantly complied as Happy grabbed her by the hand and practically dragged her along. At last they came to Wisdom's realm, and the two climbed the familiar mountain up to the top, where Wisdom was meditating. Like last time though, she wasn't alone. Knowledge, Rude, and Timid were there, as well as (to Raven's horror) the emotion formerly known as Affection.

"Look everyone! Raven's come!" Happy shouted.

"Greetings, Raven," said Wisdom. "I assume you've come to talk?"

"Yes," Raven replied. "Anyway…why are they here?" she asked, referring to all the other emotions.

"I called them all here when I sensed you were coming. Rage and Brave will be here soon, Brave just needs to escort Rage over."

"I see," Raven said. "Look, I need to talk to you about-"

"About your argument with Beast Boy, right?" Wisdom asked.

Raven closed her eyes as she rubbed her temples. "Yes."

"Hey guys, we're here!" shouted a voice. All heads turned to see Brave and a red-eyed Rage walking over.

"Excellent. Now we can talk," Wisdom said. "Now, I believe you had something to say?" she asked Raven.

"Yes. I need advice," she said. "I just…I don't know what to do."

"About Beast Boy? Well, I'm glad you came. You haven't exactly been using me lately," said Wisdom.

"But I don't understand!" Raven said suddenly. "I don't know why this is happening! I shouldn't have gotten so angry, but I did! I just don't understand why it…"

"Hurt your feelings so much?" Wisdom completed. Raven couldn't respond. "It's okay to admit he hurt you, Raven, and don't try to deny he did. But you have to admit you hurt him, too."

"But that's the thing!" Raven said. "I just don't understand why I'm doing it. I don't want to, but I just can't help it!"

"It's too late now," Timid moaned sadly. "He'll never like us ever again."

"You be quiet," Brave said. "You're part of the reason this happened in the first place! If it weren't for you, Raven wouldn't have been shunning Beast Boy like that." Timid sniffled and buried her face in her arms.

"Be patient, Brave," Wisdom said. "Yes, Timid certainly didn't help, but we're all to blame here."

"Well, you're no fun," Rude said.

"Beast Boy got what he deserved!" Rage yelled. "He's just lucky I didn't tear him apart when I had the chance!"

"You two especially have no right to point fingers!" Wisdom scolded. "Rude, you're the one who kept hurting Beast Boy's feelings for no reason. And if it weren't for you, Rage, Raven wouldn't have lost her temper like that."

"Enough!" Raven shouted. Everyone grew silent, leaving her to speak. "Look, I know I made a mistake, but why? Why am I doing this? Why did it hurt me so much?"

"Well Raven, perhaps one reason is because you're living in a state of denial," Wisdom pointed out.

"How so?"

"Well, obviously, you still have refused to accept your feelings about the changeling, and because of it you're going through great lengths to convince yourself you feel nothing. I can't say I blame you, though. You've never felt this way before, so you don't know how to deal with it. You instead deal with it the only way you know how – cruelty. And you direct it at the person you believe is the cause of it."

"Wait! Just what are you trying to say?" Raven asked.

"What Wisdom's saying is, you hurt Beast Boy's feelings as a defense mechanism!" Happy said brightly.

Wisdom nodded. "Happy is right. You've done it for a long time though, not just now. You did the same thing in Tokyo when you were jealous."

"I wasn't jealous!" Raven yelled.

"Yes, you were, Raven," Wisdom said back firmly. "I'm part of you, Raven. I can't lie. Look at yourself. You tell Beast Boy to grow up, but you can't even stop denying yourself. It's _your_ fault this whole thing started, not Beast Boy's. Granted he didn't help, but you were the reason it happened."

Raven looked slightly taken aback at Wisdom's rebuke. She thought back to everything she did since her previous visit to Nevermore. All the shunning, the hard stares, the sarcasm, the insults – all directed at Beast Boy. It really was her fault.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for…this to happen," Raven finally said in a heavily defeated tone.

"Don't apologize to us, apologize to Beast Boy," Wisdom said.

"Well, he probably doesn't even want to talk to me right now. I can't say I'd blame him," Raven said sadly.

"This is all my fault," Affection finally said out loud. "I'm the one to blame. If I had never told this to Raven she would not have done any of this. She only did this because of me!"

"It's not your fault," Wisdom said. "If Raven can just bring herself to accept that she feels you, she can make this easier on herself."

Finally, Raven couldn't take it anymore. She strove up to "Affection" and grabbed her shoulders. "But what am I feeling?" she asked loudly. "What are you?"

"You know who I am, hon," the purple-clad emotion said warmly. "You just need to accept it."

"It's not like you haven't felt it before. You felt it once – with Malchior," Wisdom added.

Just then, the realization hit Raven like a sack of bricks. She felt like someone had just whacked her aside the head with baseball bat

"I…" Raven stuttered. "Are you saying that I…love Beast Boy?" she said quietly. All eight emotions, even Rage, nodded. Bewildered, Raven turned to the purple-clad emotion. "That's your name isn't it? You're…love."

"Yup, you said it!" Love said happily and gave Raven a quick hug. A little too shocked to protest, Raven looked at her.

"But...how is that possible?"

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Love asked innocently.

"Just…look at us!" Raven exclaimed. "We're as opposite as night and day! We barely even get along! We just had a yelling match, for crying out loud!"

"Yes, that's true," Knowledge interrupted, adjusting her specs. "But in the moments that matter most, you two have always set aside your differences and helped each other."

"But I do that with all my friends. Why Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"Think about it, Raven," Wisdom said. "You two are opposites, but are you really so different? Both of you have a dark side. You both have difficult pasts. You both are worried sick about others being able to accept you for who you are, and you both put up a mask to hide your insecurities. Beast Boy uses humor; you use cruelty. And of course, both of you know what it's like to have your hearts broken. You say he doesn't understand you, but he probably understands you more than any person on the team." Wisdom trailed off at the last sentence.

"Raven, do you remember all those times you and Beast Boy have helped each other?" Love asked. "You with his Beast side and Terra, him with your anger and Malchior. Even when Trigon came, he was always at your side, trying to protect you. He cares about you so much, Raven, and you care about him. All those times you've felt worried about him for no reason whenever he was gone; every time you've felt a burning sensation in your chest whenever you look at him or think about him; and every time you've gotten angry with him for no apparent reason, especially when he gets hurt, they're all because of me. Even just two days ago, when he hurt himself for you, you couldn't stand it."

Suddenly, Raven felt guilty for everything she had said to him, and not just their previous argument. Every sarcastic remark, every insult came back to haunt her.

"Ever since he came into your mind the first time, you two have had a connection," Wisdom explained. "You've always looked out for each other. And I know you two are very different, but you need to understand it's sometimes a good thing."

"How?" Raven asked.

Wisdom silently approached Raven. "It's like yin and yang, Raven. He's everything you're not, and you're everything he's not, but that's what lets you come together. Separated, you two are fragmented. But together… she paused and smiled for dramatic affect, "You complete each other."

"Besides, even you have to admit he's a real cutie," Love said, nudging Raven with her elbow.

"He is not," Raven said while blushing furiously.

"See, you're blushing!" Love teased. "You think he's hot!"

"No, I don't!" Raven yelled. She cleared her throat and tried to regain her dignified poise. "He's green, he has pointy ears, plus he's scrawny."

"I guess that's why you were staring at him during that last training session, right?" Love prodded.

Raven's blush grew, and she became noticeably agitated. "I was just…I was just watching to see if he was improving!"

"Yeah, even when he wasn't doing anything, right?" Love shot back. Then, she put her hands to her cheeks again and blushed. "Besides, even you have to admit he's not as scrawny as he used to be. God, I'd love to see what those new muscles are capable of…"

"Okay, let's stop talking about that!" Raven said before Love could go any further.

"Alright, let's stay on track, here," Wisdom said. "Look Raven, I know you two fight a lot, but I know you don't like to. Deep down, you both really care for each other," Wisdom said. "Beast Boy would do anything for you, and you for him. Isn't that true?"

Raven felt like her entire world was crashing down. She suddenly felt so vulnerable, and yet, she suddenly felt more secure. Like a load had been lifted off her shoulders. She wanted to say no, but she couldn't lie, no matter how hard she tried.

"My God…" Raven said softly, eyes widening slowly. "I really do love him."

"That's better," Love said warmly. Beaten, Raven could feel her knees weaken, and she leaned against a tree for support. For a while, Raven stared silently at the ground, letting the realization slowly sink in. Finally, she lifted her head to face the others.

"So, what happens now?" she asked with a barely visible smirk.

"Well, I think you'd better think about this in the meantime," Wisdom advised. "When you're ready, I think you'd better apologize to Beast Boy and tell him how you feel."

"No! We can't tell him! That would draw attention to us! Please, no…" Timid begged.

"Hey, what did I tell you?!" Brave scolded.

"Oh Azar, I don't think I'm ready for this," Raven said. "Besides, I think it's safe to say he doesn't like me. All we ever do is fight."

"Then you'll just have to work on that," Wisdom said. "You can start by being kinder to him and listening to him more often. I know he can be annoying, but that doesn't excuse some of the things you do to him. Plus Raven, you are a real hypocrite sometimes. You say Beast Boy doesn't know anything about you, but you don't know anything about him. Tell me, how much do you know about his past? Where he grew up? Who his parents were? Beast Boy already knows that about _you_."

As much as Raven had to admit it, she was right. She really didn't know a lot about Beast Boy at all.

"But even if he feels the same way, how could I make this work? My emotions could go running haywire! You know how I am!"

"Yes, we all know. We are you, after all," Knowledge said. "But Trigon is dead, Raven. You can feel now. And even when he was alive, your feelings for Malchior didn't hurt anyone."

"Malchior was…an exception. How do I know the same thing will happen here?" Raven asked.

"You'll just have to trust us," Love said. "Just trust me, trust yourself, and we can do this."

"I don't know…" Raven said. She still couldn't quite get over this. "I'll need to think about this."

"Then we'll let you do that," Wisdom said. "You can go now, but think about what we've said."

"Wait, before you go, say it," Love said teasingly.

"Say what?" Raven asked, the signs of annoyance now in her voice.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Love winked suggestively at Raven. A vein throbbed in Raven's forehead as a brief urge to wrap her hands around the emotion's throat passed through her. She couldn't believe she was being asked to say this. Then again, she knew it was pointless to say 'no'.

"Alright. Beast Boy's…_hot_," Raven said.

"THANK YOU!" Love shouted, giving the empath a rib-crunching hug. When she finally finished, Love gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Now go get 'im, Raven!" Sighing, Raven looked one last time at her emotions.

"Thanks, everyone. I'll see you later," she said to all eight emotions.

"Farewell! And don't forget what we've said!" Wisdom called as she walked away.

At last, Raven emerged from the mirror and into her familiar, dark room. With a sigh, she put her mirror away and closed the drawer. She quietly strode toward her bed and lay down on the soft sheets, staring at the ceiling.

"Well, this just got a whole lot more complicated," she said aloud. Giving a deep sigh, she let a sad smile form on her face. "What am I going to do now?" Part of her wanted to tell Beast Boy, but another part of her was still afraid to go to him. As she lay there thinking, her thoughts started to drift. She soon found herself thinking about all the good memories she had shared with Beast Boy. All the laughs, the talks, and even the occasional hug (vast majority of which were started by Beast Boy). When they weren't fighting, they really were the best of friends…

* * *

A soft knocking at her door awoke her. 

"Friend Raven? Are you in there?" Starfire's voice came in from outside. Raven blinked and glanced out the window and could see that it was getting dark out. Somehow she had actually fallen asleep while thinking about him.

"Raven?" Starfire called again. "May I please speak with you?" Getting up, Raven went to the door and opened it. A very worried Starfire looked down at Raven in concern. "Friend Raven, are you okay?"

Despite herself, Raven managed a slight smirk. "I think I'll live. What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you would be willing to do the talking with me, Raven. That is, if you are not still angry."

"I'm still a little agitated, but I've calmed down." Raven motioned for Starfire to come in, and she shut the door. "So, I assume this is about earlier today," she said as Starfire sat down on the bed with her.

Starfire nodded. "Yes. The others are very worried, friend Raven. You and Beast Boy both yelled at each other rather viciously."

Raven nodded. "Yes, I know. Me and Beast Boy didn't exactly keep our heads level."

Starfire looked earnestly at the mage. "Friend Raven, in the years we have been friends I do not believe I have seen you and Beast Boy act like that toward each other. The others and I fear that this may have compromised your friendship."

Raven sighed. "I know, Star. I can't say I blame you. Beast Boy and I both said some pretty terrible things."

"Raven, before you stopped yelling you said that you feel hatred for friend Beast Boy. Is that true?" Starfire asked, concern filling every word.

Raven could feel her guilt resurfacing. Slowly, she shook her head. "No, Star. It's not true. What I said…was out of anger, and nothing more. I just wasn't thinking about what I was saying."

"Then you really do care about friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked hopefully.

Raven sighed again. "Yes, Starfire. I do care about Beast Boy." She left it at that, not really wanting to bring up her newfound affection for the changeling so soon.

"Friend Raven, sometimes for us Tamaranians, when we are confused or scared about our feelings for someone, it leads us to anger and doing things we would not normally do. I believe you humans do the same thing."

"I know," Raven said softly. "Wait, what?"

"I believe, friend Raven, that in the past two days you have treating Beast Boy so badly because inside you were confused about your feelings for him. You do things you don't wish to do and say awful things you don't really mean," Starfire explained calmly. It was just what Wisdom had told Raven, in so many words. Did Starfire really suspect that Raven had feelings for him, too?

"Yes…I think you're right," Raven said.

"Are you going to be okay, Raven? Will you be able to resolve this by yourself?" Starfire asked her.

"I think so Star. Thanks a lot, though. I really appreciate it."

Starfire nodded and smiled faintly. "Very well. Friend Raven, you care very much for Beast Boy, and he cares for you as well. I do not think he would do anything to deliberately hurt you in anyway."

"I know, Star," Raven said softly. "I know."

"You must not let a disagreement such as this ruin your friendship, Raven. If you can still work this out with friend Beast Boy, I suggest you do it as soon as you are able."

"I think you're right," the half-demon said.

Starfire smiled. "Very well. I shall leave you for now so you can think about this. If you ever wish to do the talking though, please do not hesitate to ask me."

"Okay. Thanks again, Star."

"You are welcome. Farewell, Raven." Starfire got up and left the room, leaving the empath alone once again. While she was brooding over what to do next, she glanced over and happened to notice the vase holding the flowers she had received a few days ago.

Getting off her bed, she walked over and noticed that the flowers were starting to wilt. Raven couldn't believe she had forgotten about them. She had neglected to take care of them, and now they were starting to weaken. Making sure no one saw her, Raven brought the vase out and refilled it with water before putting it back on her window sill. Maybe they'd still be able to recover after having been neglected. Maybe her friendship with Beast Boy could do the same.

"Only one thing left to do now, I guess," Raven said. Swallowing her pride, Raven drew her hood over her head and left the room. Floating down the hall, she came to the familiar doorway and stopped right outside the entrance. Gathering her courage, Raven nervously raised a fist and lightly tapped on the door.

"Beast Boy? It's Raven. Can we talk?"

* * *

(whew) Sorry about the looong chapter, but I had to try to fit all this into one chapter so things could get moving in the next one. In the meantime, don't forget to review! 

By the way, so someone doesn't sue me, the songs in this chapter were (in order): _"I Hate Everything About You"_ by Three Days Grace; _"One Step Forward"_ by Desert Rose Band; and _"That's all"_ by Genesis. (All great songs, I might add!) And no, I don't own them!


	10. Chapter 10: The Hardest Part

Well, I almost wasn't able to get this chapter out on time. School's been kind of hectic lately, and I really didn't have a chance to work on this for a week. This chapter was also kind of difficult to write actually, as I was very picky about the interaction in this one. I hope it turned out okay.

feifiefofum: HAHAHA! That was great. If it weren't for the fact that I'd be blatantly copying, I'd be tempted to add something like that into that scene! Thanks for the laugh.

Also, thanks to all those who have been reviewing so far! I'm glad you all liked the character interaction. I know Eutonos was supposed to create some rift between them, but I didn't want you to hate him. Not yet, at least. (you'll see what I mean later in the story) And yikes, beautifulpurpleflame reviewed this story!!! She's one of the best BBxRae authors on this site, and I'm a big fan of her work. Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Hardest Part**

"Beast Boy? It's Raven. Can we talk?" the mage asked with a hint of hopefulness. When nobody answered, she couldn't help but feel her spirits sink a little. Maybe she was doing this too soon. Nevertheless, she knocked on the door again.

"Beast Boy? Are you in there?" Raven asked. When he didn't answer a second time, Raven decided to use her powers to sense his presence. Surely enough, when she felt around his room with her mind, her search came up empty.

"Looking for Beast Boy?" she heard Robin ask behind her. Raven turned to face the boy wonder, who was standing at the end of the hall and slowly approaching her.

"Yes. You haven't seen him, have you?" she asked, not wanting to sound hopeful.

"Actually, he's gone," Robin answered. "Cyborg took him down to Tofu Dog and I think to the arcade afterward. He's hoping to cheer the guy up a little bit, and they both figured you'd need more time to cool off. They won't be back for a couple hours."

"Oh," Raven said quietly. "Just out of curiosity, where's Evad?"

"Him? Oh, he's still resting after his leader ran him like hell. Poor guy feels terrible, though. He feels somehow like he's responsible for your argument."

"Well, he's not. Granted he helped prank me, but he's not the one who made Beast Boy and I get into that fight."

"I know. That's what we all told him, but you know how some people are."

Raven nodded. "I guess. Well, thanks." There was a brief, awkward pause as the two stood in the hallway.

"Raven, are you okay?" Robin asked finally, concern riding every word.

Raven sighed softly. "I'm fine, Robin. Yes, I was very angry before, but I've calmed down."

"Okay. Did Star…?"

"Yes, Starfire spoke to me, so you can stop worrying. It's okay," she said.

Robin nodded. "Alright. We're just worried about the two of you, Raven," he said.

"I know. Don't worry, Robin. I've thought about this a lot. Beast Boy and I will work this out."

"Alright. Glad to hear it," Robin said with a slight smile. "Anyway, if you want, I'll let you know when he gets back."

Raven shook her head. "Thanks, but you don't have to. I'll find time to talk to him myself."

Robin nodded in agreement. "Okay. Oh, Raven, can I ask you a question?" he asked bashfully, suddenly turning slightly red.

His actions made Raven wary, but she agreed nevertheless. "Okay…"

"Um, Beast Boy's been acting edgy around me lately, and you two have been acting strangely around each other," he paused and bit his lip nervously. "I was confused at first, but I think the reason he's been mad at me is because he's, well, jealous. I think he thinks that you and I might have an attraction or something."

Raven started feeling very uneasy, but refused to let it show. "Well, we don't, unless there's something you want to tell me," she said firmly.

"Uh, no! No!" Robin said defensively. "I was just saying that because I'm starting to wonder if maybe, well…if Beast Boy's, you know…attracted to you." Raven could again feel her stomach tighten, but she still showed no signs of shock.

"I see…" she said, ridding her voice of emotion.

"Heh heh…yeah. Anyway, I don't know for sure, but I was just thinking about it. I was wondering, though…um…do you, you know, have feelings for him?" he asked sheepishly.

Raven, despite her embarrassment, felt slightly annoyed at Robin asking such a question. Then again, he wasn't the only lately who seemed to suspect she had an attraction for the changeling. Just how many people suspected this???

Placing her hands on her hips, Raven glared at him. "Is that really the only thing you can think about, with everything that's been going on lately?" Robin's blush deepened, and he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, um…well, yeah," he finally said. "So, do you?" Raven rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh.

"White, black, _green_…guys are all the same," she said simply and walked off. Robin stood there awkwardly in the hall for a moment, running Raven's answer over and over in his head.

"_She didn't say 'no',"_ he thought to himself before he left the hallway.

* * *

When Beast Boy and Cyborg finally returned home, it was pitch dark outside. The changeling returned slightly hopeful, but really in no better a mood than he was before he left. Nothing would change the fact that Raven still probably hated his guts right now. They were first greeted by Starfire when they finally came through the door. 

"Greetings friends! I trust the outing was rather enjoyable for the both of you?" she asked cheerfully.

"Star, we really didn't do much," Cyborg said. "But it was ok. It's going to take a while to get the taste of tofu out of my mouth." The metal man grimaced.

"Hey, tofu dogs are no worse than regular hot dogs!" Beast Boy snapped back. "And they're probably better, considering all the stuff that goes into sausage meat."

"Okay, okay," Cyborg said. "They actually weren't that bad, I'll give you that. But I think I'll stick to real meat."

"On the other hand, it was nice whooping your butt in Mega Racers 4," Beast Boy said while sticking his tongue out.

Ignoring him, Cyborg focused his attention on Starfire. "Hey, where are the others?"

"I do know Jinx is in her room, and I Robin and all the visitors except for one are in the common room. The gray one is still resting," Starfire told him. "As for Raven, I am afraid she is still in her room."

Cyborg nodded and Beast Boy frowned. "Okay," Cyborg said. "I'm going to meet up with the others, then."

"Very well. Oh friend Beast Boy, may I please talk to you privately for a minute?" Starfire asked.

"Um, sure I guess," he replied. Taking that as his cue to leave, Cyborg left the two of them alone. "What's up?" Beast Boy asked when he was gone.

"Friend Beast Boy, I just wish to say that I know what you and Raven are going through, in more ways than one," Starfire said.

'_What's that supposed to mean?'_ Beast Boy thought.

"You must remember though that you two are friends, and Raven cares for you very much. You must not let one argument endanger the friendship the two of you share."

"I know, Star," Beast Boy said sadly.

"Beast Boy, it would be best if you and Raven do the talking very soon. I believe she wishes to speak to you as well."

"Starfire, are you sure about that? She's probably still angry right now," the changeling said.

Starfire smiled in her usual manner. "I would not be so certain of it, Beast Boy. Just give her a chance. You will not be sorry about it, I promise."

Beast Boy was pessimistic, but nevertheless, he trusted her. "Okay, Star."

"Very well, friend. By the way, we will be doing the watching of movies very shortly!" she said. "Would you like to join us?"

"Okay. Oh wait!" Beast Boy said. "Just start without me. I'll be down in a minute." The alien nodded and flew off to the common room. Beast Boy rushed over to his room and flung open his door, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw something. On the very middle of his desk was a folded piece of paper that hadn't been there before. Curious, he walked over to the paper and opened it up. His jaw dropped in surprise when he saw what was on it and whom it was from. There in neat handwriting was a message:

_Beast Boy – _

_We need to talk. Meet me on the roof when everyone has gone to sleep. _

_Your friend, _

_Raven_

* * *

The next few hours went rather smoothly. Jinx and Evad both had finally rejoined the group, but Raven never came out of her room. At last, everyone had decided to turn in, and the Tower grew quiet. Not long after everyone had gone to his or her rooms, Beast Boy cautiously opened the door and silently proceeded to the roof. Beast Boy looked calm on the outside, but inside he was scared to death. Every step he took, his nervousness grew, until finally he stopped midway up the stairs leading to the roof. So many questions ran through his head. Had she calmed down? Was she still mad? Was she going to yell at him? Was she going to take the opportunity to kill him without anyone knowing??? 

Pushing this last thought out of his head, he took a deep breath, summoned up his courage, and climbed the rest of the dark stairwell. At last, he opened the door and stepped onto the roof. Pausing, he took a moment to survey his surroundings.

The moon shone brightly, and a soft breeze blew through the air. The only sounds to be heard were the drone of cars in the distance and the soft beating of waves against the shore. It was actually quite serene, and would have been relaxing had he not been so nervous. He looked to his right, and his heart leapt into his throat when he caught sight of the person he had come to see – Raven. She sat on the roof with her legs hanging over the edge, looking out over the beach. She must have known he was there, for before he even took a step, she got up and turned around to look at him.

Beast Boy could feel his stomach tighten. He couldn't really see her face since her hood was up, but she remained there silently. For a while, the two stood there awkwardly, just looking at each other. Finally, Beast Boy gathered his nerves and spoke.

"Hey," he said shyly.

"Hey," she replied softly. The two stood there again, this time Beast Boy nervously rubbed the back of his neck. To his surprise, Raven started slowly walking toward him.

"Raven, about earlier today-" The empath silenced him with a soft finger on his lips. Beast Boy looked at her face close up for the first time, and was shocked to find that her usual hard, emotionless glare was replaced by something much softer. Slowly, Raven reached up and pulled her hood down, exposing her pale face to the moonlight.

"First, before you apologize for anything…I just want you to know that I've been a royal bitch lately," she said flatly. Beast Boy was obviously taken aback at this, and he looked at her with wide eyes that almost made her laugh.

"Beast Boy…I'm sorry," Raven said in a soft voice that surprised even her.

A little shocked by the response, Beast Boy almost squeaked out his question. "Are you, are you still angry?"

Raven silently shook her head. "No. Why, are you surprised?"

"Well, actually, yeah. Kinda," Beast Boy stuttered. "I kind of thought I'd have to be the one apologizing first."

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Raven said with a barely visible smirk.

"Why the sudden change?" Beast Boy asked timidly.

"Well, let's just say I did a lot of thinking and had a good long talk with myself," said the mage, and she wasn't lying, either. Beast Boy however couldn't help frowning.

"Raven, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault-" Raven stopped him again by putting her fingers on his lips.

"Shh. There's nothing you can apologize for that I didn't do to you either," she said. She withdrew her hand and looked straight into his eyes.

"Beast Boy, I haven't exactly been treating you very well at all lately. These last couple days I've been doing everything but treating you as a friend." Beast Boy said nothing, but continued to look at her. "Beast Boy, I've been rather…confused lately about some things…" she said, trying not to imply anything. "And I've been taking it out on you. This…has all been my fault. What you did earlier today, I guess you could say I had it coming."

"That doesn't make it alright though," Beast Boy said sadly. Again, he could feel moisture starting to gather at the corners of his eyes, and he broke down. "And all those things I said about you! I-"

"As I said, there's nothing you can apologize for that I didn't do," Raven said. "Beast Boy, what I said earlier, I just want you to know…I didn't mean any of it. If anything, I should be the one apologizing to you for it."

"Well, let's just say we both acted like idiots, then," Beast Boy said. "I think we can both agree on that for once." He smiled when he saw Raven give a faint smirk.

Suddenly feeling timid though, Raven frowned and gazed downward. "I know. But prank or no prank, you didn't deserve my scorn or any of those things I said about you. I, I'm sorry about that, too." She nervously bit her lip.

"Will you – will you forgive me?" she asked, still refusing to meet his gaze.

Beast Boy blinked several times, forcing the tears away and looking down at her in shock. He was still thoroughly surprised to say the least. Ninety-nine percent of the time, _he_ was the one having to beg for forgiveness! If anything, he was expecting to be the one groveling for forgiveness right now. To see Raven being this way was, well, downright un-Raven! Nevertheless, Beast Boy overcame his shock enough to gather his courage. Carefully, he softly cupped Raven's chin in his hand, and slowly raised her head so she was looking at him.

"I do," he said softly. His lips curved upward ever so slightly, his fang poking out from his bottom lip. "But _only_ if you forgive me."

Raven gave a slight chuckle. "Okay, then. Deal." She slowly removed Beast Boy's hand from her chin. "I forgive you." She paused. "Oh, and Beast Boy, I just want you to know…what I said earlier, was a lie. I was just angry and wasn't thinking. I don't hate you. At all."

"You…you don't?" Beast Boy choked.

"No. You're my friend, Beast Boy. No matter what I say or do, in anger or not, _nothing_ will ever change that."

Beast Boy felt the tears returning, but he kept them down. Sure it might not have seemed like much to someone watching, but to him it meant everything in that moment. For now, he was just grateful that things were finally alright between the two of them. Maybe, just maybe, there was hope after all.

"And, and you're my friend, too. Thanks, Raven."

"Thank _you_," she replied, and paused. Beast Boy looked at her curiously as the half-demon looked to be contemplating something. Then, in a move that took him totally off guard, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him! The changeling's eyes widened to the size of saucers. This time however, Beast Boy didn't make the same mistake twice and returned the hug. Raven let out a sigh and leaned her head on his supportive shoulder. Beast Boy didn't say a word, but couldn't help smiling as he held her, wishing this wouldn't end.

When at last they broke apart, the world seemed to halt. As they stood there, locked on each other's eyes, they both became aware that their faces were mere inches apart. Raven's gaze was fixed on the changeling's green orbs, and was entranced at the way the moon reflected brilliantly off of them. Beast Boy in turn marveled at the way the light reflected off her pale skin, almost making her glow. No matter how hard they tried, neither of them could look away. At that moment, Beast Boy wanted nothing more than to just be able to indulge his growing affection for the mage. But…now wasn't the time.

"So, um…" Beast Boy said as he and Raven pulled away. The changeling didn't comment on how Raven was madly blushing.

"Yeah," was all she said. Inwardly though, she was happy. Saying sorry really was the hardest part, but now she really didn't find it so bad.

"Hey Raven, I was wondering," Beast Boy said. "I know you're not mad, but I still feel really bad about what happened. I want to make it up to you."

"Beast Boy, you don't have to do anything," she said.

"I know, but still, I don't want to just let this go. I know we promised that we'd get along better, but neither of us has been really doing a good job of it."

"Beast Boy, if anything, I should be making this up to _you_," Raven replied with an eyebrow arched.

"Tell you what," Beast Boy said, smiling. "You can make this up to me by letting me make this up to you. How about it?"

Raven rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop the corners of her mouth from rising slightly. "Okay, deal. So what exactly do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking…" Beast Boy started. He paused as his own nervousness started getting the better of him, and he could feel an intense blush forming on his face. Was he really about to ask this? Was he dreaming? This was just too much. But then he remembered Eutonos's words from earlier that day, and Beast Boy felt his courage come back. He took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Raven, I was wondering if maybe tomorrow you'd like to go down to the book store? Just you and me? I'll get you any book I want, I promise. I'll pay for it myself even."

Raven could feel her blush growing, and she deep down cursed herself for it. It was a miracle nothing had shattered yet. She _definitely_ wasn't acting like normal. Raven didn't know what to say. Should she say yes? What would the others think? God, this was getting _way_ too complicated.

When Raven didn't reply, Beast Boy's hopes sank, and he frowned. "Oh, if you don't want to, that's fine."

"Wait!" Raven said suddenly. Beast Boy looked back at her in surprise. "I…_yes_. I'd love to."

"Wait, what did you say?" Beast Boy asked, not believing he had heard her correctly.

"I said _yes_, Beast Boy," Raven said.

"Woah, are you serious?" he asked again.

Raven rolled her eyes impatiently. "_Yes_, Beast Boy! Do I have to repeat myself a third time?"

A wide smile slowly formed on his face. "Dude! Sweet!" Beast Boy said excitedly and pumped his arms into the air.

"Alright, would you keep it down?!" Raven said in a harsh whisper.

"Oh, sorry," Beast Boy said. Raven, rolled her eyes, but her frustration diminished._ 'Alright, Beast Boy. Stay cool,' _he told himself. "So, when do you want to go? How about maybe eleven-ish?"

"Eleven would be fine," Raven said, her smirk returning. "Oh, and Beast Boy?"

"Yeah Rae?" he asked.

"Thanks," she said, not even bothering to correct him on her name. The changeling only smiled warmly in reply. "Well, we should probably be getting to bed," the mage suggested.

"Yeah, good idea," Beast Boy agreed. He made a mock-bow and motioned with his hands. "Ladies first."

"Thanks. You're a real gentleman," Raven said sarcastically. The two of them walked down the stairs together toward their rooms, not saying a word as they went. Beast Boy wasn't even paying attention to where he was walking, he was so busy thinking about what had just happened.

"Um, Beast Boy?" Raven asked. He snapped out of his daydream to find that he had followed Raven all the way to her room.

"Oh. Heh heh, sorry," he said sheepishly, a blush creeping up on his face again. Why hadn't she said anything earlier?

Raven pressed the button on the panel and her door slid open. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then," she said. Beast Boy nodded. "Good night, Beast Boy," Raven said.

"Good night, Raven," he replied. The mage looked at him one last time before waving goodbye and entering her room. Beast Boy turned around and proceeded to his own room, and once he got there he leaned against the wall and looked at the ground.

'_Dude, do I have a date? With Raven?'_ he thought. "I got a date," he said out loud. Slowly, a huge smile formed on his face, and he leapt into the air, throwing his fists up.

"**I got a date with Raven!"** he said excitedly. After dancing around his room in sheer joy, Beast Boy finally collapsed on his bed. He couldn't believe it. He had gone from being in their worst fight ever to actually going out with her! For the first time in a long time, he felt things just might just work out. Sleep slowly subdued him as thoughts of a certain violet-haired girl occupied his dreams.

Back in her room, Raven changed into her night attire and lay down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

'_Did that really just happen?'_ she asked herself. She gave a long sigh and smiled sadly.

"Oh Azar, I don't think I'm ready for this," she said. Sure, she had accepted that she felt something for him, but this was so soon! She was afraid. She was actually afraid of the changeling.

"_Just trust yourself, Raven. Trust me,"_ she could hear love say in her mind. She wasn't sure if it was her thinking it, or if the emotion really was speaking to her inside her head. At this point, it really didn't matter. _"Just rest now,"_ the voice in her head told her. For once, she agreed, and the half-demon soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Beast Boy didn't even emerge from his room until after nine the next morning. The shape-shifter didn't really walk as much as stumble on his way to the kitchen. There, he was greeted by an elated Cyborg. The metal man was standing over the stove, heating a pan up over the flame. Not surprisingly, Jinx was there as well, sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. 

"Yo BB, dude! Good to see ya awake!" he said. Beast Boy grumbled in reply, his head still thick with sleep. He mindlessly got out a glass and went over to the refrigerator to get some soymilk.

"Not a morning person, is he?" Jinx asked sarcastically.

"Watch this," Cyborg said to her. Knowing what would _really_ wake him, he casually threw a piece of bacon on the skillet. The raw meat sizzled loudly as it hit the hot surface.

Suddenly, Beast Boy sprang to life. "AAAH! YOU'RE SICK!" he shouted accusingly, pointing a finger at him.

"Good morning to you, too," he said. "What's up, dude?"

"Meh, not much," Beast Boy said. Wait a minute, that wasn't true! He had a date today!

"Well, good! Cause today I see a two-hour round of Super Monkey Ninjas 5 with your name on it! So how about it?"

"Actually Cy, I can't. I'm gonna be busy today," he said sheepishly.

"Busy? Busy doing what?" Cyborg asked curiously. Since when had he ever been too busy for videogames?

Beast Boy blushed. "Well, um, I'm going out today. With Raven." Off to the side, Jinx practically spat out her coffee out of shock.

"Out?" Cyborg asked in dumb shock. "You mean, _out out?_"

"Uh, yeah," said Beast Boy timidly. "Sort of." A huge smile formed on Cy's face.

"ALRIGHT!" Cyborg shouted. He scooped up the grass stain and started giving him a Dutch rub. "Way to go, BB! I knew you had it in ya!"

"Aaaaaw, how cute. I guess opposites really do attract," Jinx added teasingly.

"Wait, hold on a minute!" Beast Boy said, breaking free of Cyborg's grip. "It's not like that! I felt bad about what happened yesterday, so I volunteered to take Raven out today as way of saying sorry. That's all."

"Whatever you say, Beast Boy," Jinx said, not sounding convinced in the slightest. Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at her in retort.

"So you two have made up?" Cyborg asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we talked and we apologized," Beast Boy said happily. "We're cool now."

"Great. Things were getting kind of depressing around here with you two at each other's throats. Hey, want some tofu waffles? My treat for the lucky guy!" Cy offered happily.

"Dude, it's not like that!" Beast Boy said, which was kind of untrue, but he didn't want the others to know.

"Uh huh. So where are you taking her today?" the bionic teen asked curiously.

"Well, I'm thinking of taking her out to the bookstore, then maybe going out for lunch afterward, if she agrees," Beast Boy told him. "But it's a friendly thing, you know?" he added quickly. Cyborg only nodded, not looking convinced either. Beast Boy sat down and poured his soymilk as Cy went to work on the tofu waffles.

Okay, he wasn't really lying; today _was_ a way of him making this up to Raven, but to Beast Boy, this was so much more. If he played his cards right, this just might work out. Today was the day.

Today, he would tell her _everything_.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Lot's of fluffy stuff for you to choke on. If you liked that, they'll be even more in the next chapter! Just to let you know, the first half of the story will be wrapping up shortly, then the _real_ conflict begins! (evil laugh) As usual, please read and continue with the reviews! 


	11. Chapter 11: Books, Tea, and Salad

First off, I'm sorry! (dodges rotten tomato) I know it's been a looooong wait, and I apologize. Fact is, I've my life has been very hectic as of late, and I've had little time to write. Balancing school, friends, and a fanfic can be murder sometimes. Plus, when I did have some time to write about it, the outlets in my room stopped receiving power. So, I was basically without a computer for three days. My apologies.

But I hope this'll make up for it. And yes, this is another looong chapter. So long in fact, I had to split it into two parts! I'm really sorry about the length, there was a ton of stuff I wanted to fit into one day. Don't worry though, there's enough fluff in this one to choke on. Well, let's get to it, eh?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 11: Books, Tea, and Salad  
**

The empath sat on her bed _attempting_ to read a book, the morning sunlight filtering in through her windows. On the outside, Raven looked as calm as always. Inside on the other hand, was a much different story. As hard as she tried, she couldn't keep her attention from shifting over to the little clock, whose hands kept moving closer and closer to eleven. Though she didn't like to admit it, she was starting to have second thoughts about agreeing to do this with Beast Boy. What would the others think if they found out? Knowing Beast Boy, at least one of them probably knew by now. She just hoped to Azar they wouldn't think it was a date, because it wasn't. The only thing Beast Boy was doing was taking her to the bookstore.

'_Sure, you keep telling yourself that, Raven,'_ the little voice in her head said.

"Shut up!" Raven said out loud by mistake. Even though she was alone, Raven felt embarrassed. Anyone looking at her right now probably would think she was crazy. God, maybe she was, considering everything that happened the past few days. At the very least, Raven didn't have any more visions after her nightmarish one of that demon, so she was starting to feel a little better. Maybe she was worrying for no reason.

Raven let out a long breath and set her book down. With her attention no longer on the book, she was able to notice her thirst. Not really in the mood to make tea, Raven decided that water would suffice. As she opened the door and headed to the kitchen, she ran into none other than the gray-cloaked Beast Boy clone, Evad. The wind mage, upon seeing her, sweat-dropped and fell to his knees.

"Pleeeeease don't kill me," he begged, eyes shut and with his hands together in a praying motion. Raven couldn't help but feel slightly amused. For a moment, she was tempted to torture him a little by pretending to still be angry. Unfortunately, her compassionate side actually won through for once.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you," Raven said, rolling her eyes. Evad opened one eye nervously. "I'm not going to hurt you either," Raven added, since he was obviously thinking that.

"You're – you're not?" he asked quietly. Raven shook her head. "Are you still angry?" Again, Raven shook her head.

"I'm not exactly happy about what you and Beast Boy did yesterday, but I'm past the 'angry' part, luckily for you."

"Raven," the mage said as he got up. "I'm really sorry. I've caused nothing but trouble ever since I came here, and now I've caused you and Beast Boy to fight…."

"Yes, Robin told me about that. Look Evad, granted you did help prank me, but Beast Boy convinced you to do it in the first place. And the fight between Beast Boy and me had nothing to do with you. This was something that was strictly between the two of us."

"Really?" he asked hopefully, but cautiously.

"Yes. Let's just say, you met Beast Boy and I at a very strange point in our…relationship." She hated to use that term, but at this point really couldn't find another word to describe it. "I don't blame you, so don't blame yourself, okay?"

Evad nodded hopefully. "So does that mean you forgive me?"

Raven nodded. "Of course."

The wind mage blushed. "Thank you," he said. "Raven, I'm sorry we got off to such a bad start. It wouldn't be the first time it's happened with me. But please, I'd like for us to be friends, at least these last two days."

Raven rolled her eyes, but shrugged. "Sure, why not?" she said. At this, Evad's eyes widened.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yes," she answered coolly. The gray-cloaked teen finally cracked a grateful smile.

"Thank you," he said softly. "So, are you and he…?"

"Yes. We talked and we apologized, so you don't have to worry about that either." Raven gave a faint grin. "You know, you can be pretty annoying I'll admit, but you know how to be mature when you have to."

His smile widened. "I owe that more to Eutonos than to myself. Thanks anyway, though. I guess I'll see you later."

"Farewell," Raven said. The gray-cloaked teen disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

Beast Boy was becoming more nervous by the minute. He sure hoped he could pull himself together by the time eleven rolled around, or he'd make a fool out of himself in no time. He frantically paced his room; the digital clock running agonizingly slow. 

"Oh man," he said out loud. A knock on his door interrupted his nervous routine. Curiously, Beast Boy opened up the door. To his sheer surprise, he came face-to-face with their leader, Robin.

"Oh, hey," Beast Boy said instinctively. "You want something?" He immediately gave himself a mental slap for the dumb question.

"Word just got around to me that you and Raven are going out today. I just wanted to make sure you remember what to do," Robin said.

"_I know,_ Robin. Raven and I'll have our communicators on in case any trouble happens," Beast Boy said, as if he needed to be reminded of that. Then, Beast Boy remembered something…

"Oh hey, Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, Beast Boy?"

"Look, I just wanna apologize for acting like a jerk this week. I'm sorry I blew up on you that one night," he said.

Robin shook his head. "It's okay, Beast Boy. I didn't make it any better by treating you that way. You were only trying to help Raven and I shouldn't have said what I said," the boy wonder told him. "So, I'm sorry for that too."

Wow, did Robin actually _apologize_ for being a jerk for once?

"Thanks," Beast Boy said, not minding the change one bit.

"Oh and Beast Boy," Robin continued, slightly blushing. "I just want to say, in case you were worried about me and Raven…don't. I can assure you there's nothing going on between us."

Beast Boy couldn't help blushing madly. "Oh…um, okay."

Robin couldn't help chuckling. "Beast Boy, Raven and I are friends, nothing more. If you're worried about me taking her away from you, don't. It won't happen."

"Wait a minute! Who said I felt that way about-"

"-Beast Boy, the rest of us, except Raven of course, have noticed the way you've been acting around her these past few months. It wouldn't take a genius to suspect you've had some kind of crush on her," Robin said matter-of-factly.

"Dude, why would you even think that?" Beast Boy asked angrily, but then, he lowered his head sadly. "I'm always getting on her nerves, and she's always making fun of me. Plus we fight almost every other day! You saw what happened yesterday."

Robin nodded. "True, but you guys do a lot more than just argue and fight."

"Like what?"

"Like…" Robin began, and a slight grin formed on his face. "…How you two always look out for each other, even though you like to fight. You care about the other's feelings, even though you argue a lot. You understand each other, even though you're as different as night and day." He paused. "And you're always there for each other, even though you act like you don't want the other around." He said all this a confident smile that helped reassure Beast Boy.

"I guess…" Beast Boy said, confidence starting to return. "Thanks, Rob."

"Hey, no problem. I'm just glad you and Raven aren't fighting anymore," he said. "At least for the moment," he quickly added. Beast Boy gave a slight chuckle.

"Well, thanks again," he said. The green teen extended his hand, and Robin gratefully shook it. As he shook hands though, Robin happened to glance over Beast Boy's shoulder and look at the clock.

"Hey, I think you'd better get going," he advised the changeling. Beast Boy looked over his shoulder and noticed that the digital clock read 10:50.

"Geez!" he said startled. "See ya later!" Beast Boy closed his door and sped off.

"Good luck!" Robin yelled teasingly as he ran off.

Beast Boy waited in the common room for the empath to appear. Even after all this time, he couldn't keep his nervousness away. If he screwed this up, he'd never forgive himself. Maybe Raven wouldn't show up. Maybe she'd forgotten. Boy, if she did, he'd never live it down. Would she come early? Maybe she would. What if she was late? Raven wasn't one to be late. What if she decided she didn't want to go?!

"Beast Boy?" The changeling yelped in surprise and spun around. There stood Raven with an inquisitive look on her face, also a little surprised (and amused) at the changeling's startled reaction.

"Oh, uh, hey, Raven! Didn't hear you c-coming!" he stuttered. _'Reeeeeaaalll smooth, Beast Boy,'_ he thought to himself.

"Um, are you ready?" she asked. Beast Boy quickly glanced at the clock and noticed that it was precisely 11:00.

"Oh! Heh heh. Yeah, I'm ready," he said with a red face. He tried to mask his embarrassment but was having little success. Given her usual unreadable expression, he couldn't tell if Raven was annoyed or amused by his reaction. "So, where are we off to?" he asked quickly.

She looked at him inquisitively again. "I thought you knew. This was your idea, after all," she reminded him. Suddenly Beast Boy remembered that he really didn't know where they were going. Having never really read a book, he had no clue where any of the bookstores were.

He laughed nervously again. "Oh, right. Well, I uh, I don't really know where you go for books…"

Raven's lips curved upward slightly. "Relax, Beast Boy. I know where to go. Just follow me."

"Oh! Okay. Lead on then!" Beast Boy said cheerfully. He was smiling on the outside, but on the inside he felt like a total idiot. First, he practically leapt out of his skin when Raven appeared, and now he had to deal with the embarrassment of not even knowing where they were supposed to go. They hadn't even gone out yet and already he was making a fool out of himself. This was not off to a good start.

"So, is Cyborg letting us take the T-Car?" he asked. Raven looked back at him.

"Are you kidding? He won't even let _me_ drive that thing unless I absolutely have to, which is practically never," she said.

"So, how are we gonna get there?" he asked.

"How else, grass stain? We'll fly," she rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Oh. Heh heh. Right." Beast Boy's blush returned full force, mentally kicking himself for not thinking of that in the first place. He now felt like even dumber than before. _'Alright, Beast Boy. Get a hold of yourself. Just be cool.'_ He took a deep breath and summoned his confidence. There was no way he would ruin this.

At last they came to the roof. The sun shone brightly, and it had warmed up a bit since yesterday. It was almost like a spring day, even though it was February. As Raven stepped out, a breeze blew and knocked Raven's hood back. For a moment, Beast Boy saw her face glow in the sunlight, and her hair blew back in wavy strands, almost like out of a painting. She promptly pulled it back up, but Beast Boy stood, transfixed.

"Hey, you coming or what?" she asked. Beast Boy shook himself out of his daydream.

"Right behind you!" he said back. Raven rolled her eyes and lifted off into the air. Beast boy promptly turned into an eagle and followed her into the sky. Not a word was said as the mage and shape-shifter flew toward the city, mostly due to the fact that Beast Boy couldn't talk as an animal. He figured it was probably a good thing, since he needed time to collect his nerves, though he was unaware that Raven was just as nervous as he was.

* * *

Finally, they came to a crowed part of the city and touched down right outside a large building. The outside of the structure was lined with columns and was almost perfect blend of modern and classic architecture. Over the large structure was a huge sign that read "Jump City Books". 

"Creative name," Beast Boy observed after he morphed back into human form. "I didn't even know this existed."

"It's new, actually," Raven said. "It was finished only last month. It's even bigger than the old bookstore."

"Wow," Beast Boy said as he took in the structure. Heck, he didn't even think bookstores were _made_ this big! The two of them walked up the stone steps and stopped just outside the entrance.

"You know Beast Boy, you really don't have to do this," Raven said to him. The changeling firmly shook his head.

"Nope. I promised you I'd buy anything, and I meant it. Anything you want is fine by me," he said confidently.

Raven gave a sly grin. "Well, you won't get off that cheaply," she said. Beast Boy couldn't help laughing as they entered the building. The inside was large and spacious, and even Beast Boy couldn't help marveling at it. The walls were lined with shelves upon shelves of books, and the floor was occupied with even more. Upon further inspection, he could see that there was more than one floor to this building.

"Wow…" he said, not really able to think of anything else.

"Easy, there. Don't faint," Raven said sarcastically.

"So, where to?" he asked.

Raven motioned with her hand. "This way." She led him through the wide (and sometimes narrow) isles, with Beast Boy gaping at the plethora of shelves that surrounded him on every side. Raven however seemed to look completely at home here. Eventually they came to – what else – the classical section.

"Dude, how often do you come here anyway?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"Usually about once a week," Raven answered as she scanned the shelves. Like a curious kitten, Beast Boy himself couldn't help looking around as well.

"Who's Dante?" Beast Boy asked as he saw what Raven was looking at.

"A very famous medieval poet," she answered simply.

"Oh, sweet!" he exclaimed. "Is that the guy who wrote…what do you call them? The Canberry Tales?"

"Keep it down!" she whispered harshly. "That's Chaucer, and they're called the _Canterbury_ Tales," Raven corrected. She gave him a teasing grin. "I'm impressed, Beast Boy. I didn't even think you would even have known they existed."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ historically oblivious," he said with a wide grin. "Plus, living with you for years kind of rubs off after a while."

"Well, glad to see I'm having at least some positive effect on you," she said. "Here, take this." She pulled a thin paperback off the shelf and handed it to him.

"Macbeth?" he asked, reading the title. "Dude, this is that same guy who did Romeo and Juliet!" he said, looking at the author. "Is this some kind of romance?"

"No," Raven replied flatly. "It's not a romance at all. It's about a warlord who seizes power for himself through murder and deception."

"Oooo! Wicked!" he said out loud again, prompting Raven to hush him again. "Alright, so are we going now?" he asked.

"Go? You've got to be kidding," she said with a mischievous grin.

"But you already got something!" Beast Boy said.

"You said you'd buy me anything I wanted. You never said it had to be one thing," Raven reminded him. Beast Boy groaned. "Come on, this way," Raven said as she led him over to the History section.

Moments later….

"Wheeeeeee!" Beast Boy exclaimed as flew through the air.

"Beast Boy, cut it out!" Raven said in a loud whisper. The changeling ignored her, and pushed off on the wheeled ladder again down the row of shelves. "Beast Boy, stop it now!" She felt like a mother yelling at a child. Well, he wouldn't be Beast Boy if he didn't act childish.

"Aaw, why?" he asked as brought the ladder to a halt.

"Because it's stupid, it's immature, and you're making a scene!" she said harshly. Deciding to not try her patience, Beast Boy declined to press any further.

"What's that you're looking at?" he asked, referring to the large, hardback book she was eyeing.

"A history of ancient Mexico," she answered.

"Oooh, neat!" he said. "Is that about the Aztecs and Mayans?" he asked.

"As surprised as I am that you even know about such a thing, yes," Raven answered.

"Hey, like I said, I'm not that oblivious," he said. "Besides, I've been to those ruins before. My parents took me there once." Realizing what he had just said, he shut his mouth instantly.

Raven looked at him curiously. "Your parents?"

"Heh heh…yeah," Beast Boy said. He turned away, but not before Raven saw the red pouring out of his expression.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he quickly answered.

"Beast Boy-"

"Just drop it." He said this rather forcefully. For once, Raven obeyed and decided not to pry – yet. Wisdom was right, she really didn't know anything about his past, and that was a mistake she intended to rectify. Deciding which book she wanted, she tucked it under her arm.

"Hey, that looks kinda heavy. Want me to carry it for you?" Beast Boy offered.

Raven politely shook her head. "I can manage." But just as she said this, a book slipped out of her grip and fell to the floor.

Raven quickly knelt down to retrieve it, but at the same time so did Beast Boy. As soon as she touched the book, Beast Boy's hand landed on top of hers. Suddenly both stopped, and there was an awkward pause as both of them stared at their now-joined hands. Slowly, they both looked up at the same time and saw that they were both blushing. Beast Boy was the first to snap out of it and quickly withdrew his hand.

"I, uh, sorry," he quickly apologized. Raven didn't reply, and picked up the book.

"Well?" he asked with a cocky smile.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and handed him the large books, and he took them eagerly. She and Beast Boy then continued through the bookstore, eventually coming to a section that really got Beast Boy's attention.

"Dude – they have a comic book section!" he said excitedly.

"Yes, they actually sell comic _books_ at a bookstore," Raven said dully.

"Cool!" he said as he went over to the nearest rack. "I wish I knew these were here."

"Well, it's not as if comic book stores are the only places that sell comics," she said.

Remembering that this was for Raven and not for him, Beast Boy put down the comic book he was holding and turned to her. "So, anything else?" he asked with a smile.

"No. All done," Raven said. She and Beast Boy headed toward the front of the store where the cash registers were, but the shape shifter stopped abruptly.

"Hey, they sell CD's and movies here too?" he asked in amazement. Raven nodded.

"Yup. You'll be hard-pressed to find any large bookstores that just sell books," she said. The finally reached the cash register, and Beast Boy set the books down at the counter.

"Hello, Raven!" said the cashier cheerfully. She was a brunette who looked to be in her early thirties.

"Hello," Raven said back.

"You're popular here, aren't you?" Beast Boy said teasingly.

"And you must be Beast Boy!" the lady said excitedly. "I didn't think I'd ever see you in here! Welcome!"

"Thanks. Nice to meet ya!" he said back politely.

"What's the occasion, if I may ask?" she asked. "Buying her a belated Valentine's Day present?" Both Beast Boy and Raven turned beet red at the question.

"I uh…no…she's…" Beast Boy stammered.

"Just kidding!" the cashier said. She cheerfully rang up the books and gave Beast Boy the amount. The changeling let out a loud groan and opened his wallet.

"Boy, I didn't know books were this expensive," he said.

"Says the guy who spends $50 a week on videogames," Raven said teasingly. Beast Boy was true to his word however, and paid for them without complaint. The lady put the books in a bag and Beast Boy took them. After exiting the store, he looked at his watch to check the time and saw that it was almost twelve. "Hey, it's almost noon. Why don't we go and get something to eat while we're here?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know, Beast Boy," said Raven uncomfortably. "We should probably be going back."

"Please? I promise we can go somewhere you like. I won't pester you to go somewhere vegetarian or anything!" he said anxiously. Raven still was torn. She was slightly uncomfortable with the idea of going anywhere with Beast Boy, mostly due to the fact that anyone watching them would think they really were going out on a (gulp) date. But then, she saw his eager-to-please smile, and even her own resolution started to weaken.

"I guess…it wouldn't hurt," she said quietly. Beast Boy gave a cheer on the inside.

"So, got any ideas?" Beast Boy asked. He had a few of his own, but wanted to go somewhere Raven wanted.

After a moment of thinking in silence, Raven looked back up at Beast Boy. "There is one place…"

* * *

A few minutes later saw the two in a quieter part of town. It was away from most of the heavy traffic, though not really cut off from everything. They stopped just outside what looked like a small café, over which a bright neon sign advertised the name. 

"We're here," Raven said.

"_Here_?!" Beast Boy asked, reading the sign out loud.

"Yes. That's the name," Raven said with a certain hint of pride. "Creative, huh?"

"I guess," he said. "What's this place like, anyway?"

"They have great tea," Raven said almost manner-of-factly. "Plus they have a vegetarian menu," she quickly added after getting a confused look from Beast Boy.

"Alright!" he said excitedly. He and Raven walked up to the door, and Beast Boy opened it before giving a dramatic mock-bow. "Ladies first!" he in a fake British accent.

"Gee, thanks," Raven said half-sarcastically. The inside of the café was rather quaint. It was small, but not cramped. It was quiet, but not deadly silent. The only sound coming was from quiet conversations from the few customers and the soft music playing in the background. With Beast Boy close behind, Raven selected a red-lined booth in the corner, and they both sat down.

"So, how did you discover this place?" Beast Boy asked her. The mage gave a slight shrug.

"Sort of by accident. I just stumbled upon it on my way from the bookstore one day," she explained. Beast Boy nodded, putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"I see."

"Yes. Finding a nice, quiet place in the city can be hard. It's also a great place to read in," she said. Beast Boy gave a look that simply screamed 'Wow, who would've thought?' Ignoring him, Raven pulled out a menu from the side.

"So uh, what are you having?" Beast Boy asked.

"Same as usual. Tea," she replied.

"Boy, do you ever eat anything solid?" Beast Boy asked in amazement.

"As hard as that is to believe, yes," she said while rolling her eyes. "I'd try their fruit salad if I were you. It's very good," she suggested.

"Really? Sure!" Beast Boy said. After the waitress came, both of them placed their orders. The first couple minutes were spent in awkward silence, neither of them really sure what to say. As usual, it was Beast Boy who broke the long pause.

"Sooo…come here often?" he asked.

"Not really. Just whenever I want to read a new book or don't want to hang around the Tower," she explained.

"I see," Beast Boy said quietly. The conversation seemed to drift naturally from there. Beast Boy would ask a question, and Raven would answer it, then somehow in the process she started talking all by herself without Beast Boy having to prod her. It was very refreshing for the changeling to see her relaxed around him for once. During their little conversation, the topic somehow drifted from Jump City, to the other Titans, and eventually to the way things had changed after their fight with the Brotherhood of Evil. For the longest time, they sat there talking about anything that came to mind. But to Beast Boy, there was only one thing on his mind, and that was the fact that he and Raven were just simply talking. It was something that happened rarely, and thus it was special; something to be appreciated.

"…So Cyborg and I _both_ pretended to that we liked Starfire's Tamarianan pudding just so Robin would taste it. Of course we both spit it out immediately, but the look on his face when he took a mouthful was priceless," Raven said with a slight smirk. She thought that was sure to make him laugh, and Beast Boy did crack a smile, but Raven looked at him with concern when she saw that something seemed to be bothering him. "Beast Boy? Beast Boy, is something wrong?"

The changeling looked up as if he had snapped out of a daydream and put on a fake smile for her. "Oh, nothing."

"Yeah right. Come on, Beast Boy. What's wrong?" she said a little forcefully. Beast Boy sighed and his ears drooped as he poked his salad.

"It's just…Raven, I'm sorry, but I just gotta ask this." He looked up at her. "Do you like me? I mean, do you really like me as a friend, or do you just put up with me?"

Raven looked at him sadly. "Beast Boy, you're my friend. Of course I like you."

"I know, but...I don't wanna insult you, Raven. It's just that the way you act sometimes, I really can't tell. With everything you do and say…"

Raven frowned. "I know I haven't really given you many reasons to think otherwise, especially given these last few days. And I know I can come across as a little hostile sometimes."

"That's an understatement," Beast Boy said.

Raven cracked a faint smile. "I know. But look Beast Boy, being all sarcastic and gloomy is more my style. And I know I make fun of you a lot, but I honestly have a lot of respect for you."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Really? You mean it?"

Raven nodded. "Does that surprise you?"

"Well yeah, actually. I never really thought you guys thought of me as anything except an annoying little comic relief." He sighed.

Raven felt a wave of guilt wash over her. Beast Boy really was so much more than that, but none of the Titans, especially her, really gave him the credit he deserved. He had shown his real capabilities more than once, but none of the other Titans had really shown that they had ever really thought of him as anything more than a little green clown. It was no wonder he had confidence issues.

"I know," she said sadly. "None of us really gives you the credit you deserve, Beast Boy. Especially me. But you need to know, we all have a lot of respect for you deep down. And dare I say it, even Robin does too."

"But why?" Beast Boy asked. His eyes narrowed. "I mean, look at me! What have I ever done for the team? It's always you guys saving the day, not me! Just look at what happened with Trigon! It was all Robin. I'm not the one who saved you from falling of that building. I'm not the one you trusted to help you through it. I'm not the one who saved you from Trigon. It was all Robin, Robin, Robin!"

He unexpectedly slammed his fist down on the table, startling Raven. She didn't have to use her powers to tell he was getting angry.

"I just…I felt so useless! Like I couldn't do anything about it! It's always Robin. He's always the one figuring things out, beating all the bad guys, and hogging all the glory. It's all about him. It's like we're not even the _Teen Titans_, more like 'Robin and his band of Sidekicks'!" He scoffed and rested his head on his elbow out of frustration.

Slowly, cautiously, Raven leaned forward. "Beast Boy, look at me," she said softly, so she didn't agitate him even more. To her relief, he looked up to meet her gaze. "I know it's easy to think it's all about Robin and we're just along for the ride, but we're a team. We do things together. Robin's the leader, so of course it's going to seem like he hogs all the glory, but we're all in this together. Plus, you're forgetting all those other times you've helped us out. Don't you even remember what happened with the Brotherhood of Evil? All of us had lost hope, except for you. You were the one who brought us back and lead us in the final stand against them. If it weren't for you, heck, the Brotherhood might have won!"

"Besides," she said gently. "You and the others mattered to me just as much as Robin did with my father. Robin may have hung around me all the time, but I couldn't have made it through without your support."

Beast Boy looked surprised, and his cheeks turned slightly pink. "Really? You mean it?"

"Yes," she said nodding. "Every word."

Beast Boy lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Raven. I didn't mean to snap at you, or anything. It's just so easy to feel useless when you got Robin around, you know?" His fists clenched. "And when that whole final fight with Trigon happened, we all got injured and it was _Robin_ you ran too! And then afterward, you ran up to him and even hugged him, but when I hugged you, you still treated me like the plague! Do you have any idea how much that hurt, Raven? Do you have any idea how painful it was to watch you run up to him and shout 'someone believed!'? Did you ever stop to think how the rest of us felt?"

Raven lowered her head sadly, more guilt coming over her. It was true, she really did treat him pretty badly, especially considering they had just avoided end of the world. She should have at least shown him some kindness, some gratitude, even if just for that one moment. Instead, she did the only thing she knew, and brushed him off. She hadn't even bothered to thank him for all his help either; it was only Robin, just as he had said.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I…I didn't know how much it hurt you," she said sadly. She couldn't bear to look him in the eye. Everything he said was so brutally true, she just couldn't face it.

"Even us jokesters have feelings too," he said with a small, sad grin, fang poking out. "And yeah, it did hurt my feelings, but at that moment, I didn't care. It was the end of the world, Rae! I was so scared that you were gone forever that when you came back, nothing else mattered. The only thing that mattered was that you were there, and you were okay."

Raven raised her gaze, both surprised and at the same time touched by his words.

"And Raven, I just want you to know…" He leaned forward, smiled warmly, and placed a gloved hand on hers. "I never stopped believing in you."

Raven could only stare at his outstretched hand wide-eyed as her pale cheeks turned a furious shade of pink. A mixture of guilt, shock, and yet happiness rushed over her as he uttered these simple words. She wanted to tell him a million things, to tell him how thankful she was, how wonderful he was...

All that came out was, "You mean it?"

"Every word," he said, quoting her.

"Beast Boy, I…" for once, she was speechless. She felt her affection for the changeling start to surge within her, and she had to struggle to keep it under control.

"Thank you," she said after all that time.

"No problem," he said. "Hey Raven?" She looked up at him in response. "I like this," he said softly. "Where we don't fight or argue, we're just…friends."

Raven looked down again, but her lips curved upward ever-so-slightly. "Me too," she replied quietly. "And Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"I believe in you, too," said Raven. "I know you might feel useless, but you're not. We all appreciate you, and even though you might think you're not a hero, you are to me."

The last line caused both of them to pause. She had actually meant to say 'us' instead of 'me', but the words had just slipped out.

For once, Beast Boy didn't say anything, much to Raven's relief. Instead, he gave her reassuring smile and gently squeezed her hand, which she knew was his way of saying "thank you".

After a moment of sitting there, basking in the thankfully-for-once-uninterrupted moment, Raven glanced up at the clock. To her utter shock, they had been there for almost two hours!

"We should probably get going," she suggested. Beast Boy silently agreed, and after paying, they exited the café and started heading home. On the way, Raven and Beast Boy (again in eagle form), were flying over their city, on their way toward Titans' Tower. However, halfway along, Beast Boy suddenly veered and headed toward the ground.

"Beast Boy?" Raven called. The eagle continued to descend. Then she saw where he was heading and groaned. "Beast Boy, no!" she shouted, but he either didn't here her or wasn't listening. Sighing and clutching her bag to make sure nothing fell out, she flew off after him.

* * *

_Continued in next chapter. _


	12. Chapter 12: Carnival Confessions

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 12: Carnival Confessions  
**

When Raven finally landed next to Beast Boy, now in human form, he was staring in awe at a spectacle of lights, colors, music, and metal. The carnival had come back to town. He didn't even have to say anything. When he turned toward Raven with a huge smile on his face, she knew what was on his mind.

"No, Beast Boy," she said firmly.

"Awe, come on, Rae! It'll be fun!" he implored.

"_No_. The last time we went to the carnival, I didn't like it, and I'm pretty sure I won't like it now. Besides, we should really be getting back to the tower." She glanced toward the ocean almost worriedly, as if she was expecting Robin to call them home any second.

"You only didn't like it because you didn't even try to have fun! Come on, just try it!" Raven shook her head resolutely. Thinking quickly, he switched gears. "Look, just try it this one time. If you don't like it, I swear I won't ever ask you to come again!"

Raven's determined glare faltered a bit, now she seemed to actually be thinking about his offer, which told him he was getting somewhere.

"Beast Boy, I really don't want to…" she began.

"Tell you what, think of this as payback for saying you hate me," he said with a sly grin. That did it. Most of the time when Beast Boy tried to lay a guilt trip on Raven, it didn't work, but now was an exception.

Groaning, Raven finally gave up. "Alright. Fine. But we can't stay to long." Inwardly, she scolded herself for giving in so easily. Her newfound affection for the changeling probably was a big part of it.

But did she really love Beast Boy that way? She loved all her teammates the way any friend would love another. Was Beast Boy really…more than a friend?

She didn't have much time to think, for the changeling grabbed her hand and started pulling her toward the entrance. Her cheeks flushed red again at his touch, and she tried with all her might to keep her emotions in check.

"Beast Boy wait! Hold on!" she said.

"What?" he asked, looking back at her. Raven held the bag of books in front of his eyes to remind him.

"Oh…what are you gonna do with it?" he asked. She most certainly couldn't take it on a ride, and he was certain Raven wouldn't leave it out in the open.

"No problem," she said. With a wave of her hands, she opened up a small black portal in the air and dropped the bag through it.

"Wow, that must be handy," Beast Boy said as he watched the bag disappear. His wide grin reappeared and he grabbed her arm again. "Ready?" he asked eagerly.

Raven rolled her eyes, not believing she had actually agreed to this. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

"Yeeeehaw!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he threw his arms in victory. After winning at the squirt gun challenge, you'd think he'd just won the Superbowl. The changeling smiled widely as he was handed a large, stuffed…fish? "Here ya go, Raven!" he said as he handed it to her. The stuffed doll was a mix of pink and purple. 

"Beast Boy, what exactly makes you think I'd like a stuffed fish more than the stuffed chicken?" she asked.

"It's the thought that counts, right?" he said with a wink that made Raven uneasy. Nevertheless, she held on to it as they continued through the amusement park. They had been there for over half an hour now, and Beast Boy still had plenty of places he wanted to go.

"Let's see…where next?" he pondered. Then, he snapped his fingers. "There!" Raven turned to see that he was pointing the bumper cars. "Come on, Raven!" he said eagerly.

"No thanks," she said.

"Aw, why not, Rae? It'll be fun?" he asked. "Besides, you haven't even gone on a single ride yet!"

"Beast Boy, I just don't like carnivals much, okay?" she said, hoping he'd drop it. Beast Boy however, was feeling confident.

"Why? You never even try to have fun when we come here!" he replied.

Raven glared at him. "I just don't like them, Beast Boy. In case you didn't know, I'm not a big fan of crowds and loud noises."

"Only because you've lived your whole life away from that stuff." He shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, I took you here so you could have fun, too! I can't really have fun if you're standing there, being all gloomy and stuff! You can feel emotions now. It's about time you had some fun. I mean, you can't just sit in your room your whole life. You gotta try something new for once!" He lightly tugged on her shoulder. "Come on, just try it!"

She still glared at him wordlessly. Sighing, Beast Boy let go and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Look, would you just try it once? If you still don't have any fun, I promise we'll leave. Okay?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine. Just this one."

"Alright!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Come on, I promise you you'll like it!"

"I highly doubt it," she droned as he led her on. After a few minutes of waiting, the two heroes were allowed in. Beast Boy took a green car (surprise) near a corner, and Raven took a purple car (surprise again) a little further away. At last the circuit started, and the cars whirred to life. Like beetles, the cars zipped back and forth, slamming and knocking into each other. Beast Boy was obviously having fun, laughing and giggling wherever he went. Raven however, was a much different story. After struggling to control the car, and being bumped into several times by little kids, she finally gave up and rested her elbow on the steering wheel.

"This is childish," she said as she glared off into the distance. She scanned the area for Beast Boy, but couldn't find him. Just then, something slamming into her car jolted her awake, and she looked frantically around to find the culprit. Surely enough, she found Beast Boy in his green car, connected to the side of her own car, and laughing at the look on her face.

"Boo-yeah! You can't handle this!" he said through his giggles. Raven was not amused, and glared at him murderously.

"Stop it, Beast Boy," she ordered. He didn't seem to heed her, for he backed up his car and slammed it into her again. Raven gave a slight cry in frustration, and Beast Boy laughed again.

"I said _stop it_, Beast Boy!" she said more loudly. Once again, the changeling backed away and slammed into her car, this time harder than before.

"BEAST BOY!" she yelled. The changeling gave her a mocking grin, and backed his car away.

"Come and get me, _Rae_!" he teased, and stuck his tongue out at her as he drove off. Raven gritted her teeth and tightened her hands on the steering wheel.

"Oh, you're dead now, you little grass stain," she seethed. Her foot slammed onto the pedal, and she sped off in hot pursuit.

* * *

"Oh man, Raven, those were some mad driving skills!" he said, smiling widely as they walked away from the ride. 

"Thanks," Raven said simply. Even she couldn't help feeling a little proud after managing to slam into Beast Boy many times over. The changeling didn't even seem to mind, though. He was just happy he had gotten her to play along.

"So?" he asked hopefully. Raven sighed.

"Alright…we can stay a little longer," she said, not believing she was doing this.

"Sweet!" he said ecstatically. He couldn't believe his luck. It was almost like a dream come true. "So, any ideas on where you want to go next?" Raven looked nervously around her surroundings.

"Well…"

* * *

"Here's a seat right here!" Beast Boy said, pointing. He and Raven walked over to the empty park booth and sat down. By now, they had been in the amusement park for over two hours, a whole lot longer than Raven had even intended on staying. 

"So, what do ya think?" he asked hopefully. "I bet this sure beats sitting around in your room all the time, right?"

Raven looked up at him, faint traces of a smirk visible. "Okay, I'll admit, you were right for once."

"See? I knew you had it in ya!" he said triumphantly. "Maybe now you'll try listening to me more often, huh?"

"Don't get your hopes up yet," she said teasingly. However, she did find it rather amusing to see Beast Boy act this way. That was one of the strange things about him – sometimes he could be very timid, yet other times he was annoyingly confident. Oddly enough, she found that was one of the things she liked about him. Not that she would ever tell him, of course.

Beast Boy's muffled giggling awoke her from her thoughts. "What's so funny?" she asked.

He stopped and looked at her with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Raven. It's just your face did look pretty hilarious back at the bumper cars."

Raven scowled at him, but it quickly turned into a smirk. "Oh really? Almost as funny as your look when you got scared at the haunted house?"

Beast Boy blushed angrily. "Hey, I wasn't scared!" he said defensively.

"Oh, so what was with that girlish scream I heard when the plastic skeleton popped out of the walls?"

"I, uh…I stubbed my foot!" he said, not sounding remotely convincing.

"Oh, so that makes you scream like a girl?" she said with a mocking grin.

"No, I…!" The boy snorted and folded his arms. Raven almost laughed at his childish fit. After a second of sitting there in silence, he and spoke up.

"So Raven, did you have a good time?" he asked hopefully. After a nervous pause, she slowly nodded.

"Yes. I had a great time," she said, not a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Beast Boy's heart leapt into his throat.

"Thanks," he said with a wide grin.

"Beast Boy?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

Raven shifted uncomfortably, but she never looked away from his eyes. "Not to sound sappy or anything, but…thanks for bothering with me for so long."

Beast Boy didn't gloat, nor did he even look very shocked. He merely smiled softly. "No problem. I gotta admit, I'm glad you finally started hanging out with me _willingly_. I never really did like all that fighting anyway."

"You just liked being an annoying green elf?" she asked. Right after she did, she instantly regretted it.

Beast Boy frowned. "Thanks a lot, Raven."

Raven sighed and clenched her fists in self-loathing. "I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I don't know why I said that. It seems all I can do is insult you."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not okay!" she said angrily. "You're always trying to be nice to me and all I ever do is throw it back in your face! I'm…I'm a bitch, aren't I?" When Beast Boy didn't respond, her heart sank even further. "See? Even you can't deny it!"

Beast Boy glanced up nervously. "Raven, listen to me." She looked up to acknowledge him. "I'm not going to lie and deny that you act like one sometimes. Okay, a lot of the time." He grinned sheepishly at her, not sure if she was going to kill him or not. "But it isn't who you are. I don't think you want to do it; you just do as a defense mechanism. Sort of the way I tell jokes and act goofy all the time."

Raven blushed and shifted in her seat. She didn't say anything at first, but her faint smile told Beast Boy enough how thankful she was.

"Beast Boy, why do you do it?" she asked. "Why do you try so hard? I mean, it's not as if I'm very nice to you about it," she said this with a small amount of guilt.

His smile remained fixed. "I like being with you Raven. I wouldn't try so hard if I didn't."

"But why? Why keep trying when I'm constantly pushing you away?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I admit, I thought you were a bitch at first, but later on, I saw a glimpse of what you were really like. And you know what? Beneath that wall of yours, I saw a sweet, caring, wonderful person."

Raven could feel heat in her cheeks. Did he just call her what she thought she said? "Beast Boy, I…"

He cut her off. "Besides, believe it or not, I know how bad it can be to be alone. I was an orphan once." Raven looked up at him in sheer shock.

"You were an orphan?" He nodded. "Beast Boy, I, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay," he said. "I know all about your past, so it's only fair you know about mine."

Raven didn't know how to respond. She wanted to leave it at that, but she was curious. "How…how did you become an orphan?" When she saw Beast Boy frown, she felt like she had overstepped her boundaries. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you want to."

He shook his head. "No, it's okay. I wanna tell you." He sighed, and went on. "My parents were both biologists. Back when I was a little kid, we went on a trip to Africa. While we were there, I was bit by this rare African green monkey. I caught a disease and I almost died." He gulped before going on. "My dad discovered a serum, and injected it into me. But it messed with my DNA, and turned me green, plus it gave me my powers. I first found out about them when I turned into a mongoose to kill a snake to save my mom. Anyway, one day, we went canoeing in the river, and we came to a waterfall. My parents told me to get out and save myself. I could have helped them, I could have turned into some kind of fish and saved them. But I was scared, and I didn't really know how to control them yet. So, I turned into a bird, and I just…flew away."

As he finished this story, he felt tears tugging at his eyelids. He tried to blink them away, but the memories of the horrible incident were too painful. He felt moisture run down his face, and he couldn't force them back. It was just then when he felt a warm hand close around one of his. He snapped his eyes open in shock to see Raven's hand wrapped around his, firmly yet gently. His gaze darted up to her face, and her expression was one of sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy," she said, not really sure what else to say. Was this why he was so desperate to prove himself all the time? He felt guilty?

"I'm sorry," Beast Boy said. "It's just that…I could have saved them. I could have saved both their lives, but I didn't. I ran away like a coward, and now they're dead. All because of me." He lowered his head in shame.

"Beast Boy, look at me," he heard Raven say. He slowly lifted his head to meet her. "I know you feel guilty. Believe me, I've been there before." And she certainly had, being the daughter of a demon prophesied to destroy the world. "But you can't let yourself be overwhelmed by this, and you shouldn't place all the blame on yourself."

"I could have saved them!" he said angrily. "And it's not just them, either. Whenever I think about Terra, I can't help thinking I could save her, like it's all my fault she almost died. And now, she's out there, but doesn't even remember me, or at least chooses not to. Everything I do is a failure! It's like I'm doomed to lose everyone I care about," he said sadly.

"Beast Boy, you didn't even know how to control your powers. And who knows, if you tried to save them, you might have died too, and I know your parents wouldn't have wanted that," Raven said calmly.

"Besides, you're _not_ a failure. You're always the one telling me not to feel guilty about Trigon almost destroying the earth. Granted, I still feel guilty about it too, but I want you to at least try to follow your own advice. As for Terra, she chose her own path. Where and what she is now is a result of her own actions, not yours. So do me a favor, okay? Leave the doom and gloom stuff up to me. The Tower will be pretty depressing with two Ravens walking around."

Beast Boy almost chuckled at her comment. "Did you just tell a joke?"

"Well, you were the one being depressing, so I thought I'd have to fill in your role." This time, Beast Boy did chuckle.

"Thanks, Rae" he said warmly. After a pause, he eyed her curiously. "What, nothing?"

"What?" she asked.

"I just called you Rae," he said.

The empath rolled her eyes. "So we don't ruin the moment, I'll let you slide this once."

"Gee, thanks, Rae," he said.

"Shut it, Garfield," she said with a smirk. Beast Boy responded by grimacing. She knew he disliked that name. "What?"

"Nothing," he said. "I just never really liked the name 'Garfield'. I guarantee ninety-eight percent of people in this country associate that name with a fat orange cat."

"And it suits you perfectly," Raven teased.

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out. "Meh. I just don't like it. It must be nice having a cool name like 'Raven'."

"But it's not my real name. My name's…" Raven stopped, realizing what she had almost said. Beast Boy shot up in his seat like he was about to be told an earth-shattering secret.

"You have another name? I thought you were just plain old 'Raven'!" he exclaimed.

Raven sighed and shook her head. "No, I have a 'real' name, I just never use it. My name is…Rachel. Rachel Roth." Beast Boy stared in awe at her. Knowing her name was like seeing a whole other side of her, as if he was seeing her in a different light.

"Rachel?" He tested the name on his tongue. "That's a nice name." Raven, or 'Rachel', rolled her eyes. "What? It is a nice name! A lot better than Garfield, at least. But why tell me?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I knew your real name, so I figured you deserved to know mine. And you should feel honored, I've never told that to a single soul."

"Even Robin?" Beast Boy asked hopefully. Raven rolled her eyes yet again.

"Yes, even Robin. And this'll be our little secret, okay? If you tell anyone, I'll throw you out the window," she said with a playful smirk.

"No worries, then! Your secret's safe with me!" he said confidently. On the inside, he felt proud that she had told him this. That had to have meant something.

Settling down in his seat and leaning in, he smiled warmly at her. "You know, Raven…you're one of the best friends I've ever had."

Raven's pale cheeks turned pink for the hundredth time that day. "Thank you. You're…one of the best friends I've ever had, too." And it was true.

And then, he saw it. It wasn't just a grin, or a smirk. It was a smile. A full-hearted, genuine smile. Raven's smile. And he loved it. He felt like he had just seen a once-in-a-lifetime experience, and perhaps it was. It was something to be treasured. That smile reassured him, and in this moment, he knew what he had to do.

Raven slowly withdrew her hand and looked at the sun. It was getting low, and it would be dark in less than a couple hours. She had ended staying out a lot longer than planned.

"We should be getting home," she advised.

"Not just yet," he said. Raven looked at him curiously.

"What?"

Beast Boy stood up, smiling. "Raven, come with me."

Raven looked at him uncomfortably. "Beast Boy, what-"

"Just follow me," he told her. Not giving her time to object, he transformed into a green eagle and flew into the air. Going against her judgment, Raven clutched her ridiculous pink fish, and cautiously flew after him. A short flight later, Beast Boy touched down on the beach, with Raven landing close behind. She took a moment to scan her surroundings. This part of the beach was pretty much deserted, and the only sound to be heard was the waves rolling onto the shore. Beast Boy stood, looking out toward the horizon. He was acting very strangely, and had a very peculiar look in his eye. Slowly, cautiously, she approached him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked, referring to the setting sun. Raven looked upon his face. The cool wind ruffled his hair, and the sunlight reflected off his deep green orbs, making them almost glow.

"Beast Boy, what's going on?" she asked, feeling more uneasy by the minute. She could feel her heart starting to beat frantically in her chest, but she didn't know why. Slowly, he turned to her. His face, surprisingly, was one of calm, though his eyes seemed to contain a raging storm of emotions. He stepped forward so they were merely a foot from each other.

"Just please be patient with me. There's a lot I want to say," he told her. Slowly, he cracked a smile. "You should smile more often, Raven," he said. "You look so beautiful when you do." His words pierced her to the core like a hot knife. Raven could feel the heat inside her building up as his words echoed over and over in her.

"Beast…wha…?" she tried to speak, but she couldn't put any coherent words together. All that came out were choppy words.

"Raven, we've known each other for years now," he said, not looking away from her eyes for a moment. "When I first met you, we were practically enemies. But even then, I could tell there was something unique about you. Something...special."

"I, I…" Raven was still unable to say anything remotely intelligent. For once in her life, she was acting like a flustered teenager instead of overly-mature Raven.

"We didn't even get along at first," he continued. "But then, I got to know you, and you got to know me. And then I slowly realized that there was a lot more to you than I had ever thought. You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met. You're smart, brave, caring, funny…and you're beautiful. On the outside, we're as different as black and white, but deep down, we're not so different. We've both been through similar things, and we both have the same fear: being accepted by others."

Tried though she did, Raven couldn't bring herself to look away. His eyes almost had some hypnotic affect which kept them locked. Inside, Raven could feel a raging hurricane of emotions surging inside her. She was sure that in the distance, her powers were creating havoc upon some unsuspecting place. She could feel her affection, or lover, whatever it was called, straining to break through.

The shape shifter sighed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, though we're different and fight a lot, we both care about each other. When I was with Terra, I thought I loved her. Maybe I did, but there was always something in the back of my mind, but I didn't know what it was. When I thought I lost you, I was so scared. I thought I would never see you. Suddenly all your insults, all our fights didn't matter. I just wanted to be with you again."

"Beast Boy…"

He stepped forward, so they were mere inches from each other.

"And then, I realized something. I realized why I was so scared. I realized why I was so jealous of Robin. When I was with Terra, my mind was on someone else. The person I was thinking about was someone I never would have suspected."

'_No, please…'_ Raven pleaded in her mind.

"That person was you," Beast Boy whispered.

The moment the words hit her, Raven felt her chest tighten and her world go into a daze, like someone had just hit her over the head with a crowbar.

He forced a nervous chuckle. "It was you who was always there for me, not Terra. It was you whom I had cared about since the beginning, not Terra. I'm sorry. I'm sure this is a lot for you to take in. But I just had to say it, I couldn't hold out any longer! Truth is, Raven, I have…"

'_Please, don't say it…'_

"…feelings for you. I think I've had them for some time. I just didn't realize them until recently."

Finally, Raven averted his gaze by squeezing her eyes shut and lowering her head. Beast Boy frowned as he looked down at her. Almost reflexively, Raven folded her arms around herself, pressing that ridiculous stuffed fish to her chest.

"I like you, Raven, a lot. I think I might even…love you. I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you, but I had to tell you."

"Beast Boy, I…" Even still, Raven couldn't figure out what to say. She wasn't sure if she should be happy, sad, scared, or what.

Slowly, gingerly, he reached out and took her hand. "You don't have to say anything, Raven. Just answer me this question. Do you, do you feel the same way?" He was hopeful, but he was prepared for anything.

Raven turned so her back was facing him. She just couldn't bear to look in his eyes. "I don't know, Beast Boy. This is so hard."

Sadly, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Just say yes or no, Raven. I promise, no matter what you say, I'll understand. But I need to know. Don't worry about hurting my feelings. Just tell me the truth."

"I…" Raven opened her eyes and look straight ahead, over the beach. "Yes."

All at once, Beast Boy's world seemed to stop. He should have been ecstatic to hear those words, but Raven's tone made him even sadder.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I, I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I can't."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his chest starting to hurt.

"I can't be with you, Beast Boy," Raven said sadly. She squeezed her eyes shut to prevent the tears from forming. Raven could practically feel his heart breaking as she said this.

"But why?" he asked. "If you feel the same-"

"Beast Boy, look at me!" Raven spun around as she said this. "You know what I'm like! I can't afford to feel emotions!"

"But Trigon's dead! You're supposed to be free now!"

"I know!" Raven yelled, gritting her teeth. "But my powers are still controlled by my emotions. I could hurt someone! I could hurt _you_! If my emotions go out of control, I could end up hurting everyone! We'd cause nothing but pain if we got together!"

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed. "I _don't_ buy that, Raven. I've seen you feel things before without anything bad happening. Besides, you certainly didn't hurt anyone when Malchior came. In fact if I remember correctly, you were even more in control than before!"

"Malchior was…odd," Raven said. "Yes, my emotions were under control, but that was because they combined instead of going crazy. How am I supposed to know that will happen with you? How do I know these feelings are even real? How do we know we'll even stay together? Loads of couples get together only to end up breaking each other's hearts!"

Beast Boy threw up his arms. "Well, you'll never know if you never try! That goes for your powers, or your emotions, or even our relationship! That's kind of the point of going out, you know? I may not be your soul mate, Raven, but at least we'd know if we tried to find out!"

Raven looked away. She couldn't bear to see the pain and frustration in his eyes. "I can't. I'm so sorry."

Beast Boy's frustrated expression was replaced again by one of sadness. "You won't even give this a chance?" Raven slowly started walking away from him, back still turned. Beast Boy sniffed as his heart tore in half. "So that's it, huh?" he called, sorrow pouring out of his voice. "You're just going to walk away from me?"

That caused Raven to stop dead in her tracks. She hated him. She hated herself more. She hated him for making her feel this way, and she hated herself for having to do this to him.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I'd be lying if I said I felt nothing for you. But I just can't get into a relationship now."

"I know why you're doing this," Beast Boy said as he approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's Malchior, isn't it? You're afraid of the same thing happening again."

This time, a single tear did fall down her cheek. "It hurts…" she whispered. "It still hurts."

He knew exactly what she meant. Beast Boy, not even caring if she protested, turned her around and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace. The goth rested her head on his shoulder, her arms still wrapped around herself.

"I know it hurts, Raven, believe me. Terra still hurts me, too, but I've moved on. I know it's easy to try and live behind a wall your whole life, but it doesn't help the pain. You have to move on. Only then will you really be able to heal. And I swear, Raven, I would never hurt you. I would never do what Malchior did. Please, I'm not asking you to marry me or anything. I just want you to try. Will you give this a chance?" he asked her sincerely. Raven sniffled, blinking back the tears.

"I don't know, Gar…" she didn't intend to use his real name, but it slipped out. "I like you, I really do. I just don't know what to do." She gently looked up at him. "I need some time. I need to think about this."

"Fine."

"It might be a while, Beast Boy."

"Then I'll wait for you," he said resolutely. "Think as much as you need to. If you really do love me Raven, and you _really_ want this, I promise we can make this work. I _swear_ we will. If you don't want to…I'll understand."

Raven nodded weakly. "Okay. I'm sorry, Beast Boy."

"It's okay. I understand," he said sympathetically. After all, he did prepare himself for this. She was an already emotionally reclusive person who had her heart broken once. He shouldn't have expected her to just welcome him with open arms. "Even if you decided not to, I promise we'll still be friends."

"Thank you. Thank you so much," she said, smiling weakly and clutching the stupid pink and purple fish.

"Thank you," he replied back, thankful she was at least giving him some sort of a chance.

"I promise I'll have an answer soon," she said. He merely nodded, smiling faintly despite the situation.

Just then, the moment was interrupted by a loud beep. Raven's communicator was going off.

"Yes, Robin?" Raven asked, adopting her deadpan voice again.

"Just checking up on you guys. Don't stay out for too long," he said over the communicator. Ever the nanny, as usual.

"Okay, Rob. We'll be there soon. Raven out." She quickly put it back on her belt, then looked back at Beast Boy. "Well…"

"We should be getting back," he finished for her. The mage nodded, and gave him a look that clearly said 'thank you.'

"This will be between you and me for now," she said.

"Right. Thanks again, Raven."

A few seconds later, the mage and a green falcon lifted off the isolated beach toward Titans' Tower.

Beast Boy was disappointed, to say the least. Nevertheless, he felt…hopeful. He felt happy, and strangely enough, he felt optimistic. Maybe she would say yes. For once, Beast Boy felt secure, like nothing could go wrong.

Or so he thought.

* * *

I'm sooorrry! I know you probably hate me, but it's not over yet! Thus ends the first half of the story. Wow. Anyway, I'm sorry they didn't get together just yet, but I didn't think it'd be too realistic to have it happen this early. Don't give up yet! Be prepared, though, things are about to take a big turn for the worse! (evil laugh) 

By the way, normally I don't like polls, but I wanted to see something. Which one of the five Templar is your favorite, and why? I know you haven't seen that much of them, but I wanted to get an idea. Any feedback would be appreciated.

Thanks as always to those who have been reading and reviewing! Keep them coming, they make an author happy! See ya next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13: Welcome Party

I know, I know. You can yell at me all you want in the reviews. Just keep in mind that I haven't forgotten about this story, I've just been very busy lately. Rest assured, this fic will not go unfinished. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's unfinished fics.

By the way, I did the little 'Templar Poll' in the last chapter, and thanks to everyone for your feedback! Most answers came down to 'I like all of them.' The only two who were actually singled out were Eutonos and Evad. I'm not that surprised, since you saw more of them than anyone else. I asked because they were my own, and I just realized that I could write an original story with them if I wanted! However, you won't see too much of them after this chapter. (You'll see why soon) I try not to use OC's too much, as they can be a turnoff for readers.

Anyway, enough of my rambling. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Welcome Party**

The rest of the day passed rather awkwardly for both Beast Boy _and_ Raven. Not much was said between them, but there sure were a lot of blushes, stolen glances, and awkward pauses. If the rest of the team had noticed, which they probably did, they didn't bother to ask them about it. And Beast Boy was thankful for that. The last thing either of them needed at this point was people prying, and Raven would probably need a lot of time to think this over. While Beast Boy was borderline heartbroken, until Raven actually said 'no', he knew there was some hope. Even still, with his head once more being filled with a flood of thoughts and emotions, the rest of the day seemed a blur, and finally the next day came. This was also the day in which the Templar would finally be able to go home.

After packing their things (and Worek making sure he had written down everything he'd learned), the Templar were ready to go back. They had to go back to the location they'd come in, and the Titans all decided to accompany them for safety. Even Jinx, after some convincing from Cyborg, decided to tag along. Once they had arrived at the still-ruined site of the building, goodbyes and handshakes were exchanged.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Robin said as he shook Eutonos's hand.

"Likewise," he replied warmly. "I'm sorry we couldn't have met under better circumstances."

"It couldn't be helped," Robin said with the faintest trace of a grin. "But it's been fun. Good luck."

Off to the left, Beast Boy and Evad were still saying farewell.

"Dude, you were a great partner. Sorry ya had to leave so soon," Beast Boy said as he shook hands. "I'll miss you."

"You too. Remember those tips I told you!" Evad said with a wide grin.

"I definitely will! Just remember mine!" Beast Boy said back.

The gray-cloaked mage turned timidly toward Jinx. "I uh, I'm sorry we got off to such a bad start."

The pink-haired villain rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Whatever. Just be glad you're leaving so soon, otherwise I might hold a grudge."

He perked up a little. "So, does that mean…you forgive me?"

"Yeah, consider yourself forgiven. But if you ever run into us again, don't be surprised if several 'accidents' happen to you," she said with a mischievous grin. He gulped nervously but managed a smile all the same.

Once everyone was done, the Templar leader pulled the pyramidal crystal out of his pocket.

"Alright, here it goes," he said. He gently held out the small thing in front of him while everyone behind him watched curiously. He placed his other hand over it, and started reciting an incantation in a language none of the Titans had ever heard. _"Exerkomai, kai hada!" _he said forcefully. Nothing happened at first, but not two seconds after he recited this, the crystal started to hum and then glow a faint blue color.

"_Pros_ _Pantara, Basilon!"_ After he said this, the crystal glowed brighter, and soon a bright blue ray shot out of it. The ray stopped in midair and became a small glowing orb, which quickly exploded outward and became a large, swirling vortex. Behind, everyone stared at it in awe.

"That's fancy," Beast Boy murmured under his breath. The tall templar turned around and addressed his crew.

"Everyone ready?" he asked. Just then, a loud sound from behind interrupted them. It sounded almost like a cross between a rumble and a growl, and it sounded like it came from the portal. Everyone turned their heads toward the portal, and before anyone could say anything, the sound happened again, only louder. "That's odd," Eutonos said as he looked at the portal curiously.

Just then, Beast Boy's animal instincts kicked in, and they told him something was _very_ wrong.

"Guys, what's going on?" he asked out loud. The sound came again, only this time it was more like a roar, and it didn't stop.

"Something's wrong! Something's amiss!" Eutonos said loudly as he motioned for everyone to get back. Suddenly, the portal in front of them shifted from a bright blue to a dark, bloody red.

"Titans, get out of here!" Robin shouted. But it was too late, just then a huge whirlwind kicked up out of nowhere and started sucking everything around into the portal, including the teenagers.

Evad and his brother were the first to go. Being taken off guard and having nothing to grab onto, they were sucked screaming into the portal. Eutonos, showing an amazing amount of calm, managed to grab onto a support beam and take hold of Worek, but his grip was quickly slipping. Phanos had tried to grab a hold of something, but he was quickly pulled in. Jinx was picked up off her feet as well, and would have surely been sucked in had Cyborg not suddenly grabbed her. As the seconds passed, the wind became even stronger. Robin was taken by surprise, and his footing slipped.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted. She instinctively reached out to grab a hold of him, but in doing so she lost her grip on Cyborg, and she and Robin were both dragged in.

Meanwhile, Raven had tried to summon up a shield to protect them, but the sudden pick up in strength had knocked her off balance. Her concentration was broken as she instead desperately tried to find something to grab onto. When her search came in vein, she was pulled, nails scraping, toward the swirling vortex. It would have been the end had a gloved hand not shot out and grabbed her. Raven looked up to see Beast Boy holding onto her firmly while the other hand held onto an idle cable attached to the wall.

Eutonos tried to keep his grip on the beam, but as the wind kept tugging. A large piece of plaster flew up and hit him squarely in the back of the head. It wasn't that much, but it was enough to send him into a daze and loosen his grip. That was all it took for him and Worek to be sucked in. Now, only Cyborg, Jinx, Raven, and Beast Boy remained.

Beast Boy's mind raced with what to do. _'Transform into something big, you idiot!'_ his mind shouted. But if he did that, he could lose his grip on Raven! Alas, he didn't have much time to debate. The wind picked up force again, and the cable he was holding onto ripped out of the wall. At the same time, the beam Cyborg held onto ripped from its already-loose seams. With nothing else to save them, the remaining four were all sent screaming into the swirling abyss.

* * *

Beast Boy felt as if he was being thrown across the universe at a billion light-years per second! Everything seemed to be one big glowing blur. He wasn't even aware what was going on, he just wanted it to stop. And stop, it did. Almost as soon as he was sucked into the portal, he felt himself drop and hit the ground – hard. Around him, he could hear the groans of his comrades as they too recovered from the shock. He looked to his right and saw the prostate forms of Jinx and Cyborg. The first thing he noticed after that was that it was very dark – it had to have been night, and they were definitely outdoors. The ground he was on was kind of rocky, but it was definitely natural. Off to the distance, he heard the sound of running water, like a river of some kind. Wasting no more time examining the ground, he looked up, and to his sheer surprise, saw a pair of hairy, clawed, wolf-like feet standing on the ground in front of him. Beast Boy looked up apprehensively, and immediately regretted it.

It was almost pitch black, but a yellowish light from several blazing torches lit up the place. That light revealed that they were surrounded – on every side – by _things_. He's never seen anything like them before in his life. Whatever they were, the closest thing that came to his mind was a hyena. Actually, that's what they looked like – giant hyenas that walked on two legs. That wasn't the strangest part. All of them were wearing clothes or armor of some kind, and they all carried various menacing weapons that ranged from swords and axes to spears and things he didn't even recognize. Despite their animalistic appearance, the sadistic, hungry intelligence behind their eyes indicated they clearly weren't animals. The one nearest him stood over him menacingly. They were all in some kind of low valley or pit, and surrounding it were stony pillars that jutted out from the ground. Above them all was a starless sky, but the only light came from hundreds of circling red eyes.

Now scared out of his wits, Beast Boy frantically looked to his left, this time he saw Eutonos, and Starfire and Worek lying next to him. The templar leader looked up and around, eyes widening immediately. The look in his eyes told Beast Boy that he had a lot better an idea of what was going on than him, and that didn't make him feel better at all. He looked around frantically to find Raven, but couldn't see her among the darkness and mass of bodies.

"Wha-Where are we?" he asked out loud. Just then, a cold, piercing laughter echoed in the night air around him. It was low and menacing, and laced with malice and sadism.

"I know that laugh," Eutonos muttered fearfully, his eyes widening even more, and looking afraid for the first time since Beast Boy had seen him.

"_Very good, Eutonos. Still the wise one, I see,"_ a sinister voice said. The Titans didn't hear the voice in their ears so much as in their heads. Beast Boy's heart started pounding rapidly as the terrible voice spoke. He looked around to see where it was coming from, but couldn't see anything.

"Calabos," Eutonos muttered hatefully. At that, Beast Boy's heart leapt. Calabos? The towering, black, fanged monstrosity he had seen in the vision?

"How did you-" the templar leader started to ask, but he was cut off.

"_Never use another sorcerer's tools, Eutonos. Especially one who used to serve me,"_ the voice said mockingly. _"You of all people should know that."_ It gave another sinister laugh, which was accompanied by the high-pitched, hyena-like laughter of all the surrounding creatures. _"But no matter. Now that I finally have you where I want you, I'll be able to get you out of my way once and for all. Oh, I see you've brought friends with you, too. Pity they'll have to suffer the same fate as you."_

"NO!" the templar shouted desperately as he propped himself up. "Let them go! They aren't your enemies. They aren't your concern-"

"_How compassionate of you. But you should have known better than to get them involved with you in the first place." _

The templar narrowed his eyes and scowled. "Calabos…you can kill us, but you'll never win."

The voice laughed a third time. _"As usual Eutonos, you're only half-right."_ There was a short pause, as the creatures around them got ready to spring. By this time, Robin was already getting to his feet, and so was everyone around Beast Boy.

"_Kill them." _

Beast Boy didn't need any more initiative to get to his feet. He did it just in time too, for just as he moved, a sharp spear pierced the ground where his head had been. He sprang to his feet instantly and faced his attacker. He didn't give the 'thing' time to strike again, for he quickly connected his fist to the side of its face. Living around Robin for so many years had taught him a few things. Unfortunately, all this did was seem to make the creature even angrier. When it swung again, Beast Boy narrowly dodged it. This time, he went straight for the big guns and morphed into a sasquatch. He punched it again, and this time knocked it out.

The next few moments became absolute chaos. Robin didn't even have to shout "Titans, go!"; everyone had already started fighting back. The dark night air was filled with flashes from Starfire's starbolts, Jinx's pink magic, fireballs, lightning, and a torrent of punches and kicks. It almost became one big light show as the Titans and their companions desperately fought off the tidal wave of attackers. They were mostly divided, and nobody really knew where anyone else was. Every time they struck an attacker down, a new one seemed to pop up. Beast Boy didn't know how many there were, but their chances didn't look good.

Robin had taken out his staff and was furiously knocking down the creatures. He was easily faster than any of them, but their sheer numbers were perilously close to overwhelming him. Just as he landed a harsh blow on one's jaw, he felt something strike him from the back of the head. It was hard enough to send him to the ground and into a daze. As he looked up, he saw one carrying a menacing club with a spike on one end. The creature turned the club so the spike end was facing him and prepared to send it crashing down on his skull. Robin started to move, but an ice blast coming out of nowhere sent the creature flying off. Robin felt a hand grab his collar and pick him up, and he turned to see Worek with a grim smile on his face. Robin returned the smile, and the two went to fighting off the creatures side by side.

Cyborg and Jinx were fighting together as well. They were doing pretty well for a while, but then Cyborg noticed something up above. The red eyes that Beast Boy had noticed earlier were still circling overhead, but now they were starting to descend upon them.

"What the he-" Cyborg was cut off as one swooped down on him at an impossible speed. As it descended, the light revealed its body. Whatever it was, it looked like something straight out of nightmares. It was humanoid in shape, but it was coated in brown fur and had two large, bat-like wings extending from its back. Its head ended in an elongated crest, and was flanked by two long, pointed ears on both sides. Its large, bulging eyes weren't completely red – they had two solid back pupils in the center, but they were still enough to creep him out. It had no mouth, at least none that he could see. The long, menacing claws that its hands ended in added to its ghastly appearance.

Cyborg didn't have much time to study it, since it was swooping down straight at him, claws bared. It let out a high-pitched screech as it flew toward him, and Cyborg had barely enough time to move out of the way to avoid it tackling him head on. He didn't escape unharmed though - it swiped at him with its claws and sent him to the ground.

"Cy!" Jinx cried out in concern. She would have rushed to his side had she not been fighting for her life. Luckily the metal man got to his feet by himself, but he now had a nice long scratch along the right side of his metallic chest. As he looked up again, he saw the creature flying back towards him.

"Oh no you don't!" Cyborg shouted at it. He raised his hand and let out a blast from his sonic cannon, hitting the creature square on. It rolled and came to a stop just inches from his feet.

"Nice aim," Jinx complimented from his side. "You alright?"

He flashed her a cheerful thumbs up. "Nothing a buffer won't fix." Jinx flashed him a smile before they resumed fighting.

Raven unfortunately had landed alone and was forced to fend for herself. Not that it was a hard task for her, though. The first thing she did was summon a shield around herself to block the oncoming attackers. The utter chaos had made it incredibly hard to concentrate, but luckily for Raven she had years of practice at this. Gathering her energy, she uttered her mantra, and the shield became a wave of dark energy that lifted several creatures off their feet and flung them away. It didn't take her long to realize that even though all the Titans seemed to be holding their own, they were vastly out-numbered. She had to find a way out of this, and fast. Just then an idea occurred to her. She could try to phase-shift everyone out of here. It would be very hard, but it was the only way out of this. But first, she had to find out where everyone was.

Raven lifted herself into the air, dodging several blows as she flew up. She quickly scanned the ground for everyone, but unfortunately she also had to deal with the flying creatures. She saw two coming at her top speed, but she quickly countered by raising a black barrier which they painfully crashed against. Unfortunately, Raven didn't have time to notice the other one flying at her from behind. She had no idea how these things could possibly fly so fast, but didn't have time to contemplate it when one smashed into her. Raven tumbled forward, doing an aerial somersault. She managed to regain her balance, but this time was struck by another one before she could react. This one landed a sharp blow across her side, and Raven let out a yell of pain when the claws pierced her skin. Then, another one collided right into the back of her head, hard. Raven suddenly felt herself go dizzy as the mixture of pain, darkness, and confusion became too much for her, and she fell.

Beast Boy still held his own, and in bear form landed a crushing blow that knocked two attackers to the ground at once. He morphed back into human form, and just happened to glance upward. He finally spotted Raven, but to his horror saw her unconscious and plummeting to the ground. And then, something within him stirred….

Raven hit the ground, hard, and she felt a sickening crack as she landed on her arm.

'_Damn, I think I broke it,'_ she cursed in her head. Her entire world was still a daze, perhaps thankfully for her as it lessened the pain. Even still, she was awake enough to see the clawed feet approaching her. She didn't have to look up to know that they were getting ready to kill her. When she tried to back up, she hit a rocky wall and realized she had landed in front of one of the stony pillars. She was as good as cornered.

No! She wouldn't go out this easily! Raven anxiously tried to gather her focus and summon up her powers when a loud 'THUMP!' snapped her out of it. Raven looked up again to see two huge, green pairs of clawed feet standing in front of her. She followed the feet upward and saw a huge green animal staring down her attackers menacingly. It was Beast Boy, and he had turned into the Beast.

"Beast Boy…" Raven muttered quietly as she saw the green behemoth.

The Beast stood over Raven protectively, and he let loose a terrifying roar that even scared Raven. It seemed to scare the creatures too, for she saw them slowly back off. One of the more brave (or stupid) ones lunged forward to attack, but with his lightning reflexes and massive strength, the Beast sent him flying back into the crowd with one swipe of his massive paw. The others rushed forward to take him down, and the Beast went into a frenzy. He was big and strong, but he was also fast and agile, and he knocked down one after the other in his effort to protect Raven. None of them stood a chance, and anyone who got to close fell victim to the Beast's attacks. One of the flying monsters swooped down and raked the Beast's side in a swift attack, leaving a red gash along his side. The Beast yelped in pain from the attack, but when it dove again, the Beast grabbed it and smashed it against the rock before dealing with the rest.

Suddenly there was a loud blast, and the entire scene was lit up like the Fourth of July. All heads turned to see Phanos in the center, surrounded in a mass of flames like a human torch. The sudden light was blinding, and all the attacking creatures shielded their eyes, giving the teenagers a little time. Eutonos and Worek ran up to join him.

"Eutonos, we have to get out of here!" the red mage shouted from behind his flame barrier.

"I know!" The earthmover looked around. "There's a river nearby! You can use it to escape!"

"What do you mean, 'us'? What about you?" Worek asked.

"I'll hold them off while you and the others escape!" the earth mage shouted.

The water mage's eyes widened. "What? No! You can't defeat them by yourself!"

"I know! But there's too many of them! You'll have to go without me! Get the others and fight your way toward the river while I hold them off!"

"But-"

"Just go, damn it! That's an order!" Eutonos ordered angrily. The others paused for a moment, then grudgingly obeyed. With that, the earth templar turned and grimly faced his attackers. He lifted his axe in front of his face, and a green glow briefly surrounded him as he activated his earth shield. Then, he gave a menacing battle cry as he charged into the crowd.

The two brothers, Evad and Lekim, were fighting together when they saw Worek call them from afar.

"Brother, let's go!" Lekim ordered as he downed on with a bolt of lightning. Evad obeyed, and sent several attackers back with a gust of wind, enough to give them time to lift off. The two flew upward into the air, but Lekim suddenly gave a cry of pain. Evad turned and to his horror, saw a large arrow sticking right out of his brother's side.

"NO!" he shouted as he watched his brother fall. He quickly swooped down to catch him right before he hit the ground. One of the flying creatures dove at him, but he sent it smashing through a rock with a sudden gust of wind.

"Just go. Don't carry me, just go-"

"Like hell I am!" Evad said angrily. He hoisted his brother up and flew into the air again. This time however, he found himself swarmed by more flyers. He tried to fend them off, but carrying his brother _and_ fighting them had proved to be too much, and both were soon overwhelmed.

Robin, Cyborg, and Jinx were busy fending off their attackers when suddenly Starfire swooped down from above.

"Friends, we must leave!" she shouted.

"Where are Raven and Beast Boy?" Robin asked loudly as he downed another with a bird-a-rang.

Starfire flew off in search of the other two, and found them together, with the Beast still protecting Raven. Raven saw her coming, and had now just gotten to her feet.

"Starfire, go and get the others out of here!" Raven ordered.

"But Raven, how will you be able to escape?" she asked.

"I'll try and phase-shift us out of here! Just go! You can't take all five of us, so go!" Raven ordered roughly. Her voice held so much authority and determination that Starfire was forced to nod and go back to the others. As Starfire flew back, she spotted Worek down below and heard him shouting something. She couldn't really make out what he was saying, but she saw him motion toward the river just a short distance away from the pit. She nodded, understanding what he was saying.

"Robin, let us go!" Starfire shouted. Without even waiting for him to agree, she reached down and grabbed his wrist. She in turn grabbed Cyborg, who took hold of Jinx so she wouldn't be left behind. With her alien strength, Starfire rose into the air and flew off. Following Worek's advice, she spotted the nearby river and followed it down, away from the chaos. The flying red-eyed monsters flew after her, but she held them off with green blasts out of her eyes, with Cyborg and Jinx lending their support. Down below, the remaining two templar fought their way through the crowd of monsters to the riverbank. After looking in apprehensively, they took a deep breath and plunged into the dark rapids.

* * *

Raven meanwhile was still nursing what she was sure was a broken arm. She had briefly considered trying to heal it, but that could take a while and would use up her powers. She decided she'd have to fight through the pain and make do with one arm for now. The Beast was still holding his own, but there were still many of them and Raven was sure it wouldn't be long before he got tired. She immediately went to work in getting them out of there.

A loud roar of pain interrupted her thoughts. When Raven looked at him again, she gasped when she saw a spear sticking right out of the Beast's stomach.

"Beast Boy!" Raven cried.

The Beast howled in pain, but he didn't let up. With a mighty thrust he pulled the spear out and swung it like a baseball bat at the offender, who was thrown back with a loud crack.

"_Down,"_ a chilling voice ordered from the darkness. It was the same one they heard earlier. The Beast suddenly froze and gripped his head. He struggled and squirmed as if he was fighting some invisible force. _"I said get **down**!"_

The Beast then doubled over and looked like he was in pain. Raven felt whatever he was feeling too, and she gripped her head as pain pierced her, and her body seemed to lose control. She watched helplessly as the Beast shrank before her eyes and became the small, writhing form of Beast Boy. He let out a small cry of pain and clutched his stomach, which still had a gaping wound.

"Beast Boy!" Raven rushed over to his side as she fought back the pain. Beast Boy let out another cry of pain as she cupped his head and propped him up. He was bleeding pretty badly, and Raven knew he wouldn't make it she didn't do something quickly.

"Rav-en…!" Beast Boy said between sharp breaths.

"I can heal you. Just hold still!" Beast Boy silently did his best to obey. For some reason, the beasts around them weren't attacking, but Raven didn't really care at this point. Ignoring her own pain, she gently laid him down, and lowered her good hand over his wound. A soft blue glow surrounded the wound, and it slowly started to heal.

Unfortunately, the creatures chose now to spring. The beasts quickly closed in on the two helpless teens, and wasted no time in grabbing them. Raven didn't have time to finish, as Beast Boy was torn away from her before she was done.

"No!" she shouted. Despite her pain and broken arm, she fiercely fought against the beasts and toward him. She reached out for him and grabbed his hand, and he tightly gripped it in his own. Raven fought hard not to let go, but found it harder and harder as they were tugged apart. Finally it was too much, and their hands slipped apart. "Beast Boy! NO!" Raven shouted as she watched him be dragged away by the horrible monsters. The monsters seemed to find this amusing and only laughed at their desperation. It was then that Calabos's chilling voice spoke again.

"_Bind them," _he ordered. Raven could do little to fight as she felt ropes wrap tightly around her arms and legs, before a gag on her mouth finished the job. _"Treat their wounds. I don't want them to die…yet," _the unseen demon ordered.

Beast Boy cried out in pain again as he felt one of them smear something on his wound. Surprisingly enough, the pain started to subside, but that relief was quickly dashed when one of them opened his mouth and forced a burning liquid down his throat. It tasted awful, and coughed and sputtered as it went down.

"Hee hee! Typical child! Can't take his medicine!" one of them said in a mocking, animalistic voice.

Beast Boy would have muttered a sarcastic retort, but a sharp blow to the back of his head ended that right away. The last thing he saw before blacking out was an unconscious Raven being dragged away.

"_Make sure Raven is unharmed."_

* * *

Starfire was still carrying her friends away, not once abandoning the river. She became desperate however when she didn't see Raven or Beast Boy catch up to them. The horrible flying monsters never stopped pursuing them. Just then, the horrible realization dawned on Starfire that her friends might not have made it out.

"Oh no…" she said sadly. She wasn't sure how long she flew, but it felt like an eternity, so long in fact that the sun had started peaking up over the hills. It was until now, probably due to the sunlight, that the creatures stopped their pursuit and turned around.

"Do you see them?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"No…I can't see a dang thing!" he replied.

"Star, let us down!" Robin ordered. Starfire complied, and she descended until the touched the ground again.

Robin cursed loudly as he kicked a small rock into the river. Nobody wanted to say anything. They only let the cold reality sink in. Raven and Beast Boy were as good as captured.

"We have to go back there," Robin said.

"Are you crazy? You saw how many there were back there!" Cyborg retorted. True he wanted his friends back as much as Robin, but right now, going back in guns-a-blazing was not the brightest option.

"Well what do you think we should do, huh?" Robin asked angrily. His reply came in the form of a jet of water shooting up out of the river. All four heads snapped back in shock. The jet water subsided, but not before two forms were flung out onto dry land. One was wearing a red cloak, the other an azure cloak.

"Ugh…I hate that," Phanos moaned as he weakly stood. The water mage next to him didn't say anything as he stood up as well. Worek briefly shook the water off himself and stood face to face with the Titans. Dripping wet, a small, sad smile formed on his face.

"Welcome to our home," he said sadly.

* * *

Dun dun dun!!! Well I'm sure you all are pretty confused right now. Where the heck are they? How did they get there? How the heck do they know Raven's name??? Rest assured, everything will be explained. I don't know how long the next chapter will take, but I'll try to have it out ASAP. I don't know why, but I'm considering combining chapters 11+12, even though that would make the chapter over 30 pages. Whatever. As usual, please read and review! Reviews keep an author happy and keep this story going, so don't let up! Thanks to everyone who have been reviewing so far; keep it up! 


	14. Chapter 14: Calabos

I'm sorry for the slow updates recently. I meant to have this out sooner, but my life as usual has been pretty busy. This chapter was actually supposed to be out sooner, but the site wasn't uploading documents for a while. And then for some reason, it wasn't sending out emails, so I waited a little longer. My apologies, and I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 14: Calabos**

The three Titans (and pink-haired sorceress) stared blankly at Worek for a few seconds.

"Wait, what did you say?" Robin asked. "Does that mean we're…"

"Yep. Welcome to Pantara," Phanos said.

"You've gotta be kidding," Cyborg said.

"Wish I was."

"What are we standing here for? We have to go back there!" Robin shouted at the rest.

"Oh it's too late for that, Robin," Worek said. "There's no rescuing them now."

"I don't give a damn!" Robin said directly to his face. "You can stay if you want, but the rest of us are going to get them back." He turned around to face his teammates. "Alright guys, get ready."

"STOP!" Phanos shouted so fiercely even Robin froze. All heads turned to the fire mage. "Listen to him," he said more calmly.

Worek timidly cleared his throat before continuing. "Look Robin, I want to back there as much as you, but if we try to go back there, we'll only meet the same fate they did. We barely escaped with eleven, and six of us won't stand a chance."

Robin's masked eyes widened. "Wait, you mean…"

He nodded. "That's right. We are all that is left," he said sadly. "The others…all captured."

Robin looked at the other Titans, then back at them. "But we have to do something! How can you ask us to sit here while our friends are captured?" Robin shouted.

"I'm not asking you to do that! I'm asking you to think about this! You're their leader, you should know that!" Worek paused while he allowed himself to calm down. "Maybe rushing in works on your world, but over here doing that is suicide. Besides, you saw a just few of his servants back there. I guarantee you though, Calabos controls more terrible things than what we saw back there."

"What were those things back there, anyway?" Cyborg asked. "Those hyena mutant things?"

"Gnolls," the water mage answered.

"And those flying things?"

"Necrowings. Not that big, but very fast."

"So what do you propose we do now, then?" Jinx asked him.

"We should go back and follow them," Starfire suggested. "They may have the others, but we could try to find them and see where they are taking them. Then we could try and find a way to rescue our friends."

"I agree with Starfire," Jinx said. "We were lucky back there. That guy only expected five of you to be there, and he certainly didn't expect people like us to arrive with you. I'd bet that's the only reason we were able to escape."

Worek nodded. "That's right. Unfortunately, we've lost our two flyers, and I know you have lost one of yours. We can't all go at once, so…"

"I shall go," Starfire said firmly.

Robin faced her, again with wide eyes. "Starfire, you can't go back there by yourself!"

"I can take care of myself, friend Robin. We cannot all go along, and only I can fly. Now please, let me go. I must do this."

"But Star, what if you're caught? We can't risk that!" Robin said with concern.

Starfire took his hand in one of hers and smiled calmly at him. "I will not be discovered, boyfriend Robin. I promise. Now please, let me go. I shall follow the river, and you can follow behind me. I will return back soon if I discover anything, I promise." Robin frowned. He still didn't want her to go, but the look in her eyes told him nothing was going to change her mind.

"Alright, Star. Just…be careful," he said. Starfire smiled and pulled him into a short, but suffocating hug. A soft peck on Robin's cheek finished the job.

"I will be. Farwell. I shall be back." The Tamarianan waved good goodbye to the others, and in a flash was off like a green shot.

As the others started following the river back upstream, Cyborg's eyes widened and he suddenly shouted.

"Wait a minute! How am I gonna charge my batteries?!"

* * *

Beast Boy had no idea how long he was unconscious for, but when he finally did come to, he was being carried. It was pretty painful, too, since he was slung like a sack over one of their shoulders. Gradually he opened his eyes, praying the last few minutes of his life had been just a nightmare. Unfortunately, it wasn't. Beast Boy couldn't see clearly, but he could just make out the shapes of the horrible monsters jogging on both sides. At least it was daylight out. He looked around briefly to see if he could find Raven or the others, but no luck. As Beast Boy started contemplating his escape, everyone around him stopped, and a deep guttural voice started shouting. 

"Alright you maggots, take a breather!" it barked. Without warning Beast Boy was dropped painfully to the ground like a sack of potatoes. He kept in a cry of pain, not wanting them to know he was awake. For the first time, he noticed a funny feeling in his wrists, like something was wrapped tightly around them. He glanced down, and saw some kind of metal bracers wrapped around both his wrists. They were a blackish tint, and had several strange symbols inscribed on him. They were also pretty tight, and dug into his skin if he moved the wrong way.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing with the prisoners!" a gruff voice shouted.

"Why? He's not broken," a high-pitched voice replied, the one who had been carrying him.

Beast Boy felt a thud next to him, and he opened one of his eyes to see what it was. His heart leapt when he saw an unconscious Raven lying just a few feet away from him.

"Raven? Raven?" he whispered, hoping that she could hear him. She gave no reply.

"I'm starving! I want some meat!" the high-pitched voice moaned. A chill ran up Beast Boy's spine as his animal instincts felt it gazing intently on him.

"Hmm…they look scrumptious," it said while licking its lips.

The one with the gruff voice growled. "They are not for eating! The master wants them back _alive_ and _unharmed_!"

"Hmph! 'The master' this, 'the master' that. I'm sick of carrying these two around. Besides, we got the templar anyway. Let's just carve 'em up now!" the high-pitched voice said hungrily.

There was a loud 'THWACK!', and the high-pitched voice gave a cry of pain.

"Orders are orders! Maybe you'd like to deal with the master's wrath when we get back, but I sure don't! And if you think you got a nasty hit this time, just keep it up!" the gruff voice yelled.

One standing nearby gave a hyena-like laugh, and Beast Boy could hear it approaching.

"Besides, I don't know why you'd wanna eat 'em anyway!" it said with a laugh. "This one looks like she's been dead for a week, and this one looks like 'e's going rotten!" it said while pointing at Beast Boy.

"Hey, look!" one of them shouted. Following that, Beast Boy heard the flap of wings approach and settle down.

"What do you flying rats want?" the guttural voice asked.

"We'll take them from here," a raspy voice hissed. Beast Boy opened one eye, and saw a necrowing talking to one of the gnolls. He had no idea how it was talking though, seeing as it had no mouth.

As they talked, Beast Boy started racing through his options. He could wait here, and see where they were taking him. Or, he could try to escape now. Unfortunately, he was pretty sure Raven was still knocked out, and he had no idea where the others were. There was no way he would be able to take all of them on by himself while trying to get Raven out of there. His options did NOT look good right now.

"I don't take orders from a mutant bird! The master ordered that _I_ take them, so you and your flock can fly on out of here!" the gnoll shot back.

It glared at him with its large red eyes. "These orders don't come from me, they come from the master himself, so hold your tongue. He fears that since we did not catch all of them, they will try to follow us back to our lair and rescue the others. We must take them back ourselves, or they might catch up."

The gnoll growled at it, but didn't argue. Turning to the rest, it started barking out more orders.

"Alright! Give the prisoners over! And make sure they're put under!" it shouted.

One of them roughly jerked Beast Boy up by the collar, and the changeling gagged again as they forced an awful-tasting liquid down his throat.

"Ha! This one was awake! Well, this'll fix that up real fast!" it laughed.

Sleeping potion, that's what they were giving him. That's why he was out for so long. He gave another groan as his vision blacked out once again.

* * *

Starfire flew fast as she could, but very high as to avoid being seen. With her alien vision she scoured the landscape, hoping for a sign for her friends. She continued up the river, past the ring of stones where they had first arrived and been attacked. She continued for so long but still did not see any of them. However, Starfire's heart leapt when she saw a dark, moving mass moving on the ground below. She then swooped down behind it, keeping quiet so they wouldn't hear her. As she descended, she could gradually make out the shapes of the monsters moving below, the same ones that had ambushed them. 

She quickly ducked low behind a tree to get a better look. She could make out the enemies easily enough, but she saw no signs of her friends. She frantically looked for any sign of Beast Boy or Raven, but had no such luck. Even the others who had been captured were gone.

"Oh no…" she whispered.

* * *

Beast Boy awoke from being unconscious for the second time. He opened his eyes, but saw nothing but blackness. He started to panic, but quickly realized that this was because he was blindfolded. Giving himself a mental slap, he tried to move around, but was unable. His hands were still bound, but thankfully not his feet, and his back had been propped against a cold stone wall. He listened closely to see if there was anyone around, but heard nothing except for faint breathing beside him. 

Raven.

Since he couldn't move in his current form, he decided to try shifting into something small to escape his bonds. He was relieved to find that his powers were still working, and after briefly turning into a mouse he morphed back into a human to get a good look at his surroundings. This time however, his surroundings were _very_ different. He was in some kind of cell or dungeon. It was very dark and dank and smelled pretty bad. Straw littered the floor, and off near a corner was a little sewer hole covered with an iron grate. The only piece of furniture in the room was a single wooden "bed" suspended from the wall by two chains. It was also rather chilly, and the cold bit through the thin fabric of his uniform. A heavy iron gate blocked the exit, and the only light came from what had to have been torches from the hall outside.

"Beast Boy? Is that you?" Raven suddenly whispered from the other side of the cell. She was awake!

"Yeah!" he whispered back while rushing to her side. She was tied up and blindfolded like he was, and she was even wearing those strange metallic bracers Beast Boy had on his wrists.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered as he removed her blindfold. In fact, to his surprise, the wounds he had received earlier had now all healed up. Whatever they used on him must have worked. "How about you?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "I'm okay. I think my arm's healed-" She was cut off when Beast Boy hugged her in an embrace that would have made Starfire envious. As he pulled back she gave him a surprised look.

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized. "I'm just glad you're okay. I was pretty worried back there."

"It's alright," she said calmly. "Where are we?" Raven asked as she looked around.

"Some kind of dungeon I think. I'm guessing we're in what's-his-face's lair," he answered sadly.

Raven looked around apprehensively. She didn't like this situation one bit.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay to get up?" he asked.

"Yeah, I said I'm fine, Beast Boy."

"Good, because we gotta get out of here, Raven. I'll get you out of these bonds and you can phase-shift us outta here," he said as he worked on her cuffs.

"No, I can't," she said.

"What do you mean you can't? Raven, we have to get out of here!"

"I know!" she whispered harshly. "But I mean I _can't!_ My powers aren't working!"

Beast Boy froze and stared at her in shock. "What do you mean they're not working?"

She rolled her eyes. "They're just not working, Beast Boy! Don't you think I've already tried to get out of here? My powers aren't doing a damn thing!"

Beast Boy was about to say something, but his heightened hearing picked up the sound of someone approaching.

"Quick! Blindfolds!" Raven said. Beast Boy didn't need to be told, he was already working on putting back Raven's blindfold. Once that was done, he quickly went to work on putting back his own bonds. He barely got his hands back into his cuffs when someone, or something, arrived at the cell. From the sound of it, he guessed it was one of the mutant hyenas. Even worse, there was _more_ than one of them. The metal door groaned loudly as the one in front opened it.

The leader of the group gave an evil chuckle as he looked at them. "Get up!" it ordered roughly.

One of them picked up Beast Boy, and the other Raven, then lead the two Titans down a myriad of hallways. Beast Boy tried to keep track of where they were going, but found it very hard. After a while, they came to a stop and were both shoved in a chair. Their blindfolds were then removed, but not before ropes were tied around their chests to hold them to the chairs. Wherever they were, it was a large, long room lined with eerie-looking gargoyle statues on both sides. Behind them was a large, elaborate chair on top of an elevated section of floor, and at the other end was a set of large doors. A throne room. Once again, the light came from rows of unusually bright torches.

"Just sit tight, the master's on his way right now," one of them said mockingly.

Beast Boy gulped and started sweating nervously. If it was one thing seeing this demon in a vision, it would be a whole lot different to see it up close. The memories of his appearance ran through his mind…the gnarled black exoskeleton, the long black horns, the metallic fangs…everything about it sent a chill up his spine. Just then, Beast Boy's ears picked up the sound of someone approaching. It had to have been him.

Beast Boy wanted to close his eyes, but forced himself to look. If he could handle Trigon, a _pure_ demon, he could handle this. The footsteps came to a stop outside the door, and the handle started to turn. Beast Boy braced himself for a tall black monster to appear through the entrance any second.

But it never came. When the doors opened, a small, black-cloaked figure stepped through and slowly approached. It looked like a normal person from afar, but its face was hidden beneath its black hood. Once it came to a stop in front of them, it finally removed its hood, and both Titans stared in shock.

It was a man. A _young_ man. From what the Titans could guess, probably in his early twenties. Like Raven, he had pale grayish skin. Also like Raven, his hair color matched his eyes, which were a shade of dark blue. His hair was rather long, and hung down to his eyes in front. On top of that, he was rather…_handsome_! Had Raven not sensed the evil coming off of him, she would have thought he was very dashing.

The three creatures bowed their heads respectfully, and slowly walked past him out of the room. The metal doors shut with a loud clang, leaving the Titans alone with the newcomer. The young man said nothing, but continued to examine them with a small smile on his face. For a few seconds, they stared at each other, not saying a word. As usual, Beast Boy was the one to break the silence.

"Um…we came here to see Calabos?" he said, sounding unsure if he was saying the name right.

"What?" the young man asked in a low voice, almost like the one they had heard earlier.

"Calabos!" Beast Boy repeated, growing frustrated.

The young man smirked and bowed his head. "And you have succeeded, little boy." Both teens looked perplexed, though Beast Boy much more than Raven.

"What, you?" Beast Boy asked, even more confused. "I don't get it. I thought-"

"Silence, changeling!" he ordered. "You were not brought into this world to 'get it'."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Come on, Calabos is a-"

"Nothing your little mind could understand," he said condescendingly. His gaze shifted over to Raven. "Anyway, I didn't come here to argue with you. I came here mostly for _her_."

He walked closer to Raven, and gazed down at her intently with what looked like curiosity and admiration.

"So it's really true. I had to see it with my own eyes. Yes! The one and only 'Raven' has come to my world!" he said in awe.

"Yeah, and that's another thing! How the heck do you know Raven's name?" Beast Boy asked angrily.

Calabos shot him a dirty, condescending look. "Oh please, shape-shifter. Anybody who wanted any information on daemons would know of the daughter of Trigon!" He turned his attention back to Raven. "And here she is, right in my domain. I must say, I am honored."

Raven's eyes widened briefly, but quickly went back to normal. "I wish I could say the same for you," she replied coolly. At this, the other half-demon only laughed.

"Ha ha! And you have defiance as well. You truly are your father's daughter, Raven." He slowly backed away. "But I am being rude. Let me introduce myself. Yes, I am indeed the Calabos you heard of. Are you surprised?"

"Well, kinda. The last time we saw you, you were a 15 foot monster," Beast Boy said. Next to him, Raven rolled her eyes.

The half-demon smirked. "I see my 'friends' have told me about you. Yes, changeling, you no doubt saw me as that, but I'm sure one such as yourself knows that a being can have _more_ than one form to choose from."

As a matter of fact, he was right. Raven herself had a "demon" form that came out whenever she lost total control of herself. Beast Boy figured that Calabos's other form must have been a similar thing, and what he was looking at now _was_ his normal form. He gave himself another mental slap for not thinking of that earlier.

"-Anyway, I'm sure both of you have a lot of questions, especially concerning where you are, how you got here, and what _I_ want with you," the male half-demon continued. "And I won't leave you in the dark on the first two," he said with a grin.

"In case you haven't guessed, you're in my hidden lair right now, and I'll warn you now - don't try to escape. It's heavily guarded, and chances are next to none that you'll find a way out, _especially_ without your powers. Even if you do escape, I have ways of finding you. And even if, heaven forbid, you do evade me, there's nobody around for miles that will be able to help you. However, I assure you there are lots of hungry beasts out there that would be more than happy to have you for a meal." As he said this he flashed a wide toothy smile that, to Beast Boy's shock, made his mouth look almost like it did in his demon form.

"Speaking of which, do you like those devices on your wrists?" he asked. "In case you haven't figured it out, they're the reason your powers aren't working."

Beast Boy's powers however, were still working, but he decided to play along. "What are these things, anyway?" the shape-shifter asked.

Calabos chuckled lowly. "They're called 'purging bracers'. They strip the wearer of any magical ability at all, and are impossible to get off unless you know the right spell. They're actually the way I was imprisoned during my childhood. They're supposed to be very rare, but I found a way to make them. Very useful devices, I must say."

"Soo, how did we get here?" Raven asked calmly.

"Ah, yes. That crystal that opened the portal that brought you here was a tainted one. Cursed, if you will, but of course you didn't know it. It was bound to me. When the templar fell into your world, I could have made them arrive at any place I wanted. All I had to do was wait until they came back. Of course, I would never have dreamt in a million ages _you_ would have come back with them!" Calabos said excitedly to Raven.

"Alright, that's fine and dandy. Now cut the crap! What do you want with us?" Beast Boy asked angrily.

The dark man flashed Beast Boy an evil smile. "You'll know soon enough."

"You can't do this!" Beast Boy protested. "You don't know us! We're not your enemies! We've never even seen you before! You can't just grab us and imprison us like this!"

"Of course I can. I'm doing it now, aren't I?" he asked mockingly. Beast Boy was now growing very frustrated, and shot forward in his seat. Unfortunately, the ropes prevented him from getting anywhere.

"Where are the others, huh? What did you do with them, you blue-haired freak?" he spat from his chair.

"Beast Boy, stop it!" Raven cautioned.

Calabos was now getting noticeably irritated, and he frowned at him. "They're safe. Now be quiet," he ordered in a threatening voice. Unfortunately, as usual, Beast Boy didn't listen.

"Where are they? In this place? When I get out of here, I'm going to-"

Calabos's eyes suddenly shifted to a dark, merciless black, and his fangs grew longer. "I said be _**QUIET!!!**_"

His voice seemed to pierce both Beast Boy's ears _and_ his head. Suddenly the changeling's body seemed to lose all control, and his body stiffened as if he had just been given a huge electrical shock. His world spun, and an intense pain shot through his entire body as the deafening voice echoed over and over in his ears. When the horrible feeling finally passed, Beast Boy collapsed in his chair and panted heavily.

Calabos walked over and stood over him menacingly. "There. Maybe next time you'll listen." He then walked back to the middle and stared the two Titans down. "We'll talk again real soon. I'd love to finish this now, but I have important matters to deal with."

The half-demon clapped his hands loudly, and a few seconds later the servants came back in to take Raven and Beast Boy away. Neither of them spoke as the blindfolds were reapplied and their wrists were tied together. Not long after, the two were thrown back into the cell they had been in earlier. This time however, their blindfolds and bonds were removed.

Once she was sure they were gone, Raven crawled over to Beast Boy's limp form.

"Beast Boy? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Beast Boy gave a soft groan.

"Ugh…my head," he moaned.

"Sorry you had to go through that," she said apologetically.

"What did he do to me back there?" he asked while rubbing his head.

"I think that was a 'power word'. I've read about it before. It's dark magic," she explained.

"Did affect you?" he asked. Raven shook her head.

"No, he was only concentrating on you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault," Beast Boy said as he sat up. He looked around disgustingly at his surroundings. "I hate this place. I tell you, the whole place feels evil, even the freakin' bricks! We have to get out of here."

"I know, but we don't even know a way out yet. Plus my powers being defunct isn't really helping," Raven said frustratingly as she looked at the bracers on her wrists.

"And that's another thing. How come these things aren't affecting my powers?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven shrugged. "I think it's because your abilities aren't magical in any way. They're a part of your anatomy, unlike mine. This place is way behind earth, scientifically, so Calabos knows nothing about DNA. That's a good thing for us, though. If he doesn't know you can shift, we can take advantage of that."

Beast Boy nodded understandingly. "In the meantime, we can try to find a way out of here."

"Yeah," Raven said quietly.

There was a short pause as the two stared down at the ground.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked out of the blue.

"Yes?" she asked, turning toward him.

"I'm scared," he said while staring forward at the wall. The empath frowned sadly. She understood perfectly - being thrust into a strange place, far away from home, cut off from your friends - it was very scary. Slowly, she picked herself up and sat down right next to him.

"Me too, Gar," she said softly. Without thinking, Beast Boy reached and took Raven's hand in his. For once, she didn't protest, though a blush did form on her cheeks. The pair stared at the ground as they held each other's hands, both confused, cut off from their friends, and above all, scared out of their wits.

But at least they weren't alone.

* * *

Down in a dark, cruel-looking dungeon, the three Templar were chained to wall with their wrists above their heads. In front of them stood an angry Calabos and three gnolls. Eutonos, Evad, and Lekim, all powerless, could do nothing but take whatever the demon threw at them. 

"I'm tired of your antics, and I'm not going to ask you again!" the demon threatened. "Where are your friends?"

"You can shout and scream all you want, Calabos. You won't get a thing," Eutonos said calmly.

"Oh really? Trust me, I have ways of finding things out. I might be a shadow of my former self, but I still have ways of getting what I want," he replied menacingly.

"Calabos, you can torture me or kill me, I don't care. Just don't bore me," Evad said sarcastically.

The demon silently motioned toward him. One of the gnolls smiled, walked up, and swiftly socked the templar in the face.

"And if you think that hurt, trust me, that's nothing," Calabos said. He walked over to Eutonos and looked him straight in the eye. "Oh, how I wish the other two were here. This would have been much more satisfying with all five of you, but I'll do my best."

"Enough," Eutonos gasped, beyond tired and in a world of pain. "Just kill us if that's what you're going to do."

Calabos grinned sadistically. "Kill you? After all the pain and misery you've brought me, you think I'm just going to give you the peace of death? I have a better idea."

"What are you going to do?" Lekim asked from the side.

The half-demon's eyes narrowed, but his grin stayed. "Ever since you killed my captain, I've been in need of somebody to help command my servants," Calabos said.

Eutonos put two and two together, and his eyes widened in fear. "You wouldn't…"

Calabos's grin grew wider as his eyes turned black once again. _"Wouldn't I?"_

* * *

Hope you liked it! Just as a recap, BB and Rae are both captured. Starfire flew after them, but they were taken away by the necrowings just before she arrived, so she missed them by a hair. D'oh! And to _Agent of the Divine One_: yes, I did use your review for the villain's line of dialogue about Raven. Hope you don't mind. :) And just FYI, from this point on you'll be seeing very little of my OC's (except for the villain). So if you liked them, well…tough. This is supposed to be TT, after all. 

Oh, in case any of you are wondering, yes, that opening scene with BB and Rae was heavily inspired by the scene from LoTR: The Two Towers. Which, amazingly, I don't own (that includes the books and movies)! So yes, that was intended. I am a huge fan of the books and movies, so I admit that stuff does sometimes influence what I write. Please forgive me!

As always, please leave a review. Any feedback is appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15: The Worst Kind of Pain

Yeah yeah, I know. I'd hoped to have this out two weeks ago, and look how that turned out. Oh well. Good news is that with finals over, this won't take nearly as long to update. I hope to have this story finished by August.

AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Worst Kind of Pain**

Beast Boy and Raven sat together, huddled in the cold cell for a long time. Despite having been out for so long, both were very tired. The entire place seemed to just suck the energy right out of them. Wanting to break the silence, but unsure how, Beast Boy allowed himself a glance at Raven. Her head was lowered, and he couldn't see much through her hood. He could see enough though to see that she was worn out, physically and emotionally, and had a look of utter hopelessness. It pained him greatly to see the normally strong and stubborn Raven looking defeated. After thinking it over, he gave her hand a delicate squeeze, causing her to turn to him.

"Raven," he said, forcing a smile. "It's going to be okay. We're going to get out of here." Despite everything, she managed a weak smile back.

"Yeah."

"Why do you think he didn't kill us?" Gar asked. Raven shrugged.

"Obviously he has plans for us. If he didn't, we'd definitely be dead by now."

"Just great," Beast Boy growled. He got up, walked to the wall and tapped on it. "Probably three feet thick, I bet. I wouldn't be surprised if we were underground right now. Plus they took our communicators…"

Raven said nothing, but continued to stare at the ground.

"H-hey Raven?" Beast Boy asked timidly from the other side. She gave him eye contact to indicate she was listening. "I'm sorry, but," he bit his lip. "Did you like the flowers?"

Raven's eyes widened in shock. "_You_ sent them?" She was surprised, but after Beast Boy's confession it should have been obvious.

"Yeah," he said with a blush. "I sent them to our tower. I was so scared of telling you how I felt, I, I just did something else I thought would work."

"Beast Boy, I…"

"You don't have to say anything. I'm just sorry for not telling you earlier. At least then you would have had time to think about it before _this_ happened." He looked earnestly at her. "But when he get out of here, I promise I'll give you as much time as you need."

Raven closed her eyes and turned her head away. "We really shouldn't be talking about this, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy's heart dropped at seeing her shun him like this. Even now, she still refused to let him in.

"Yeah, you're right. We have more important things to worry about. I promise I won't bring it up again," he said sadly. He suddenly felt tired, and slumped down against the wall.

Even though she had lost her powers, she still could plainly feel the sadness dripping from his words. Swallowing her pride once again, she spoke.

"Thanks."

Beast Boy's ears perked up, and he his eyes darted toward her in surprise. "What?"

"Thanks, Beast Boy," Raven said managing a weak smile. "They were beautiful."

Beast Boy blushed. "You're welcome."

Raven felt her exhaustion catching up to her. Before she could stop it, a yawn escaped her.

"Tired?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah."

"Well," Beast Boy said, glancing at the sorry excuse for a bed in their cell. "There's only one bed. You can have it."

"Thanks, but I'd almost rather not." There was no telling what sort of bugs infested that mattress. Beast Boy didn't object, but he didn't take the bed either.

After a while of trying to sleep, though, the bed looked more and more promising. The floor was hard, very cold, and seemed to have a few critters of its own crawling around. Raven got up and saw that Beast Boy was lying on the ground with his eyes closed. After quietly walking over, she gently laid down on the welcome surface. The straw mattress wasn't the most comfortable, but it sure beat the floor. Before she could even try to fall asleep though, Raven heard a noise coming from Beast Boy. She glanced down and to her shock, saw that he was shivering. His eyes were shut tightly, but it was obvious he wasn't getting any sleep. At this, Raven felt a pang of guilt at seeing him like this. She at least had her cloak to keep her warm, but his uniform probably did little to help.

"Um, Beast Boy?" she asked unsurely. The changeling opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

It's a good thing it was dark, because Raven was blushing madly. "Do you um, do you want to sleep here?"

He shook his head. "That's okay, Raven. I said you could have it."

"I mean, do you want to sleep up here with me?"

Beast Boy looked at her as if she had grown an extra head. "Um…what?"

She rolled her eyes even though she was still blushing intensely. "Look, it's cold, it's uncomfortable, plus it's dirty. It's not going to do either of us any good if we can't sleep. At least by doing this we'll be able to keep each other warm."

Beast Boy rubbed his hand on his neck. "Well, I know, but I mean…well Rae, no offense, but you asking someone to sleep next to you isn't something I'd expect you to ask in a million years."

"I know, but this isn't exactly a normal situation for either of us. Now are you going to do it or not? Because you can still sleep on the flood if you insist."

"No that's alright!" Beast Boy said quickly. "Um, I mean, sure. If you don't mind, that is…"

She shook her head. "I wouldn't have asked you if I had minded in the first place. Now come on." She leaned back again, though still kept an eye on him. "Oh, and Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let this go to your head."

Beast Boy grinned and, not protesting one bit, got up and crawled in next to her. He took the side closer to the edge, and let her have the side closer to the wall. She was right, it wasn't that comfortable, but it sure was better than the floor. Raven meanwhile turned away so he couldn't see her blush, and closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep, while trying to ignore the sheer awkwardness of the situation. It was definitely awkward for her, but at the same time, she didn't like seeing her friend suffer (at least not like this).

Beast Boy on the other hand, couldn't help staring at her even though he was tired. Never in a million years would he have imagined himself this close to Raven. She looked so at peace, even though he couldn't see her face. He just wished this could have been back at home, in the Tower instead of this God-forsaken place. As he closed his eyes, he allowed himself to imagine what it'd be like if they really were back in the tower, sleeping in his room – scratch that, her room – and for once, just indulging in their feelings for each other. Oh, how he wished that someday that would come true. He would do anything for her, he would give anything for her. Yet, she continued to remain so far away from his reach. Would he ever get through to her? Well, maybe. There was always hope. And that was all either of them had at this point.

* * *

A long time passed. If Beast Boy guessed, probably almost a full day. After thinking about it, Raven and he decided that their best chance to escape would be for Beast Boy to find a way out of here and get out. The only way he could do that though was for him to leave the cell in disguise of an animal, and that wouldn't be easy. If he was discovered, outside of his cell, that would be the end. They hadn't heard a single word that following day, and the only food they'd been given was some kind of tasteless mush and a meat they didn't want to guess was. They had tried more than once to get the strange cuffs off of Raven, but to no avail. They were on tight, and seemed pretty much unbreakable. Another night (or at least it seemed that way) arrived, and they had to sleep once again in the dark, dank cell.

A loud scrape of metal awoke Beast Boy, and he quickly jumped to see what it was. He beheld three mutant looking at him with evil grins, probably the same ones they had met earlier. Next to him Raven stirred, and upon seeing them jumped up as well.

"Well, isn't this a pretty sight," the one in front said evilly. He raised his paw and pointed straight at Beast Boy. "You, come."

"What?" he asked.

The gnoll growled. "I'm not going to ask you again. Now get up and come with us, or I'm going to drag you by your pointy little ears!" Beast Boy didn't take any chances and leapt off the bed.

"Beast Boy!" Raven protested.

"Stay right where you are!" the gnoll ordered.

"What are you going to do with him?" Raven asked angrily. The creature grinned at her.

"Whatever the master wants to do," it said.

"You son of a-"

"Raven!" Beast Boy snapped. She froze and looked at him. Beast Boy didn't want to go, but he didn't want to see them hurt her, and he didn't doubt they would. "Enough. I'll go. Just leave her alone."

"That's a good changeling," the gnoll cooed mockingly.

"Beast Boy, no!" Raven protested. Beast Boy hushed her with a quick finger on her lips.

"I'll come back. Don't worry," he said quietly. Behind him, the three creatures laughed their annoying hyena laughs. Just as Beast Boy turned to leave though, one of them grabbed him by the collar and started pulling him.

"Come on! We can't keep him waiting!" it ordered.

* * *

A few minutes later, Beast Boy found himself shoved in another dark room. He looked around and saw that it was some sort of creepy looking dungeon lit only by torches. What made it creepy were the strange sorts of metal objects and devices he saw laying around. He didn't have to guess what they were – torture instruments. As he looked, the heavy door was slammed shut, and he was left alone. He turned around fearfully, taking in his surroundings. The firelight reflecting off the torches made them look even more intimidating than usual.

"Okay, now what?" he asked out loud.

"Patience now," a voice behind him said. Beast Boy practically jumped out of skin and spun around. Right in front of him stood no other than Calabos himself.

"You," Beast Boy said hatefully, trying to mask his fear. Being here one-on-one with him made him only more intimidating.

"Anger, I see. I like that," the half demon said as he lowered his black hood, revealing his dark blue eyes. "But you can lower your claws. I came here in peace."

"What do you want, then?" BB asked.

The dark sorcerer took a step closer to him. As he did though, Beast Boy saw him pass _through_ one of the devices in his path. "Shocked? I imagine so. No flesh, no bones. Just my soul. I've lead this kind of tortured existence for hundreds of years. Oh, I've recently gained the ability to take physical form, but only for a scant amount of time. It's only a half-life."

"What do you want?" Beast Boy asked again.

"I saw the way you fought when we tried to ambush you," he said coolly. "I admit, I was very impressed. You defeated a number of my own servants before I had to intervene. I don't think I have any warriors among my fold with the type of talent you possess, and at such a young age as well! With training, you could become much more powerful than you are now."

Beast Boy didn't like where this was going at all. "Wait a minute, are you saying want me to…"

"Yes, shape-shifter. I want you to join me."

"No thanks," Beast Boy said quickly.

Calabos stared at him intently. "Really? Think about it, changeling. Think of the power that could be yours if you joined my side. You wouldn't have to any orders from your peers anymore. You would be a part of the greatest empire this world has ever known."

"I said no thanks!" Beast Boy yelled angrily.

The demon eyed him emotionlessly. "Unfortunately for you, this wasn't a request. I prefer to have my subjects come willingly, but I can easily make you. So what shall it be?."

Beast Boy looked at him, then eyed the torture devices uneasily. "What are you going to do?"

Calabos laughed. "Ha! You think I'm going to torture you with those? I only save those for the weak ones."

Beast Boy looked at him with confusion.

"That's right, despite your cowardly exterior, I sense a great deal of strength and willpower within you." The sorcerer looked at him threateningly. "Now, either you submit to me and save yourself the pain now, or I can force you. Well?"

"Forget it," Beast Boy said defiantly. Calabos closed his eyes.

"So be it then." When he opened them again, his eyes had gone black. Beast Boy cried in pain and clutched his head as a sensation ran over him. It felt as though someone had opened his skull and was feeling his brain.

"What are you doing?! Stop it!" Beast Boy moaned. The sensation became so great that he fell to his knees. His sight went hazy, and he could barely focus.

"Yes, let us see what your mind holds," Calabos hissed. "What's this I see? Beneath your lighthearted mask lies pain and longing. Ah, and I see guilt. Much guilt."

Beast Boy fell forward to the floor, all strength having left him. "Please, stop…"

"And what is this here?" the demon continued. "Strife and conflict I see. You have a thirst to prove yourself, yet everyone around you, even your 'friends', look down on you. But then again, why should they not? What have you ever done for them?"

Beast Boy looked up to see none other than Robin standing in front of him.

"You've really done it now, Beast Boy," he said angrily. "You let yourself and Raven get captured. Now what are we going to do? You've let us all down. You're worthless."

Beast Boy almost replied, but snapped his eyes shut. "No. This is just a vision. It's not real," he said calmly.

Calabos's voice spoke again. _"Not the first time that's happened, is it? Of course you've let them down so many times, why should this be any different?"_

Beast Boy opened his eyes again, this time seeing an angry Cyborg standing over him. "You've failed us again, BB. Raven's going to die now thanks to you. Are you happy?"

In a flash, Cyborg was gone and was replaced by Starfire. "You clorbag!" she said furiously. "Can you not do anything right?"

"It's just a vision. It's just a vision…" Beast Boy said over and over. Even still, he couldn't help it. Every failure, every hurtful thing his friends said, and every mistake he made with the Titans came back to him.

"_It's not just them, is it?" _Calabos asked as the vision faded from view. _"You've always been a failure to everyone around you. Especially those you love, is that so?"_

The room went eerily quiet, but Beast Boy didn't look up. Then, he heard a voice that made his stomach tighten.

"Beast Boy?" asked a feminine voice.

"No, please no…" Beast Boy moaned. He didn't want to look, but some invisible voice compelled him to. Standing in front of him was a teenage girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Terra.

"Why did you let him get me?" she asked earnestly. "You said you'd protect me."

"No, I…" Beast Boy stopped and squeezed his eyes shut. "You're not Terra," he said firmly. But she was so real, she even _smelled_ like Terra!

"Beast Boy, please," Terra said sadly. "I thought you were going to be there for me. Why did you let Slade take me? You promised you wouldn't let him get me."

"No! Stop! This isn't real" Beast Boy yelled. He tried to block her out, but it was impossible. Her very voice rekindled old feelings, and the terrible memories came flooding back.

"Why did you let this happen to me?" she continued. "I thought you were my friend. "I thought you loved me…"

"YOU'RE NOT TERRA!!!" Beast Boy shouted at the top of his lungs while gripping his head. He was too frantic to realize he was panting. The carnival, the funhouse, Slade, it all came coming back. The emotions and memories, plus the intense sensation Calabos's grip was causing, almost overwhelmed it.

"_Then again, how could she have loved someone like you? Think about it. Just look at yourself. Nobody would ever accept you. Maybe she was just using you,"_ Calabos said in words eerily similar to Slade's. Terra disappeared, and in her place stood none other than Slade.

"Or maybe she just wanted to keep you as a pet," he said mockingly.

"STOP IT!" the changeling practically screamed.

"_You can end this any time you want,"_ Calabos growled. _"Just say it."_

"No, I won't…" Beast Boy whimpered.

"_Have it your way. Hmm, let's explore a little more, shall we?"_ he teased. Beast Boy hissed as he felt the sorcerer explore his mind further. At that moment, the demon let out a dark chuckle. _"Well, well, well…this was unexpected. I would not have guessed it. So, you have feelings for the half-demon, do you?" _

Beast Boy said nothing.

"_It must have been quite painful for her to reject you so cruelly. But tell me, are you surprised? After all, what have you ever been for her but an annoyance? A pest? Something to batted away like an insect?" _

Beast Boy remained silent, trying to fight back tears.

"_You have no answer? Tell me, did you honestly expect her to come to you? Did you honestly think your friend could even be capable of loving? She is like me. She is half demon. She could never love. And even if she could, she would never have feelings for one such as you. Why do you think she turned away from you in the first place?" _

"She wasn't ready… She was scared," Beast Boy moaned.

"_Wasn't ready? Do you honestly believe she would be ready to slay her father and yet not ready to give herself to you?! You're pathetic. Raven has no feelings for you. She despises you." _

"No she doesn't" Beast Boy shot back. Inside he was praying over and over that this would end soon.

"Don't believe me? Just ask her," Calabos grinned. He disappeared from view, and to Beast Boy's horror, Raven's voice filled the room.

"You're not funny."

"Go away, Beast Boy."

"Just get out of my way!"

"You never think! You're not even capable of such a thing!"

"You moronic, immature little ass!"

"I HATE YOU!"

The last line caused Beast Boy to collapse on all fours. Pain, regret, guilt, sadness, anger…all these flowed through him like a raging tidal wave.

"Beast Boy," Raven's voice called. The changeling forced himself to look, and saw Raven standing over him, staring at him coldly. At seeing her, he let out a pathetic whimper. "You've failed us. You failed me. Don't you see, Beast Boy? You're not a hero. You never were. You're nothing," she hissed.

"I'm…I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry Raven," he said pathetically. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Oh, it's okay," Raven said almost happily. In an instant, she shifted from her normal self into her towering, tentacled demon form. Her four red eyes burned brightly, and her sharp teeth curled into a wicked smile. _"You'll be even sorrier soon!"_

"NOOO!" Beast Boy shouted as he backed away frantically. Just as soon as she appeared, the vision was gone, and in it's place once more stood the dark sorcerer. He wordlessly approached Beast Boy's limp form on the ground. His eyes were shut, and he was panting heavily.

"I think you've had enough for now," Calabos whispered maliciously. "Rest now, for we'll be doing this again very soon." Slowly he leaned forward so he was whispering in the changeling's ear. "Now you have a taste of what I can do, so remember it well. Because you might be strong, child, but I will break you, one way or another."

* * *

Beast Boy was once again thrown into the dark cell, and the metal door slammed shut behind him. He didn't even get up; instead he remained on the floor. Upon seeing him, Raven rushed over to his side.

"Beast Boy! Are you okay?" she asked as she propped him up. The green boy took one look at her, and his eyes went wide with fear.

"Get away from me!" he shouted as he frantically struggled out of her grasp and backed away from her.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong?" asked a confused Raven. Beast Boy looked at the gothic girl, but what he saw was a red-eyed black demon with tentacles staring at him hatefully.

"Just stay away from me, you monster!" he said more firmly.

Now confused and hurt, Raven grew more concerned. "Beast Boy, it's me," she said calmly as she approached him, not wanting to provoke him.

"I said stay away!" Beast Boy took a swipe at her, which Raven barely dodged. She then grabbed him firmly by the shoulders and shook him.

"Beast Boy it's me!" she said, and gave him a light slap on the cheek. He then froze with a dumbfounded expression on his face. He blinked as his vision cleared, and he saw once more the ordinary Raven standing in front of him.

"Oh god," he said. "I'm sorry, Raven."

"Beast Boy what happened?" she asked calmly while sitting him down.

"He tortured me," Beast Boy said quietly. "He read my mind somehow. He got into my memories and used them against me. It was terrible."

"Oh my god," she whispered. She had an idea of Beast Boy's past, and knew he had went through too much at his age to relive it all over again. "Did he…?"

"No, he didn't bring up my parents. But he did bring up Terra, and he used you."

"He used me against you?" Raven asked. _'Bastard,'_ she thought.

"Yeah. He said you couldn't love. He said you hated me."

"Calabos is a liar. He was just telling you that to break you," she said softly, while at the same time furious that he would do such a thing.

"He became Terra. He knew about my feelings for her. I think next time he's going to use my parents." Beast Boy let out a whimper and collapsed. Raven frowned sadly, and in an unusual gesture, wrapped an arm around his shoulder and drew him close, resting his head in her lap.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry this all happened. This is all my fault. I'm worthless," Beast Boy choked as the tears came.

"No, it's not. It's nobody's fault," Raven said comfortingly. "And you're certainly not worthless. You're one of the greatest persons I've ever met, Garfield." He didn't acknowledge her, but continued to cry as the horrible memories kept running through his mind.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be a hero. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough," he sobbed. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you!"

Raven wasn't sure if he was talking about her, Terra, or his parents. It didn't really matter now. She merely kept him there, stroking his head and whispering soothing words, and letting the tears come until merciful sleep took him over.

* * *

NOTE: Even though I liked writing this story, I'm afraid it hasn't received enough reviews as I'd hoped, and it's just become too much of a hassle to write with everything else going on in my life. So, as of right now, this story is officially cancelled. Thanks a lot, you've been a great bunch of readers.

Psyche! Just kidding. This story isn't over; it's going to go on as usual. (sorry, please don't kill me) Actually, the announcement was that I'm currently working on a new TT story, and will eventually post it later, probably during the summer. I won't post it however until most or all of this story is written. Let's face it, writing two at the same time can be a hassle. This new story, unlike this one, is going to be mostly Raven-centered, which usually I don't do. I like writing for BB better, but I _couldn't_ pass this idea up. But don't worry though, it will still be BBxRae.


	16. Chapter 16: Alone?

Thanks for your patience with these updates! I really have to apologize for the long wait for this one, though. Fact is, this one was very hard to write, thanks partly due to severe writer's block. But I hope it turned out okay. With a summer job now, I don't have as much free time as I'd like, but I'm hoping to update at least once every two weeks now. Rest assured though, this fic will not go unfinished.

By the way, I'm sure some of you are wondering what's up with Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg by now. No, they're not going to be in this chapter. Originally, I was going to follow up on them at the same time as Raven and Beast Boy, but I decided that would be too hard to follow. So now, I'm going to focus the first few chapters on Beast Boy and Raven, then the next few on the other three. I think it'll be a lot less confusing that way.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 16: Alone?**

Beast Boy remained asleep for what seemed like a long time. Raven felt tired as well (the place seemed to drain all the strength from her), but she remained awake the entire time. As she sat there with Beast Boy's head still in her lap, she couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. She soon came to the realization of just how helpless she was now. He had his powers, she didn't. If he had lost control and used his powers on her, she would have no way to defend herself. She was completely at his physical mercy, and that scared her. She chided herself of being afraid of Beast Boy when she really shouldn't, but she couldn't help it. He had come close to attacking her before, but thankfully he had snapped out of it before he hurt her. The next time that happened, Raven couldn't be sure he would still be able to hold himself back.

While she was brooding, Beast Boy's eyes flicked open. The changeling glanced around, and noticed that his head was nestled between Raven's legs. At seeing how close he was to her, his cheeks flushed red.

"Um, Raven?" His voice startled Raven and caused her to jump. Thinking it was his fault for her reaction, he quickly apologized for it.

"No, it's okay," Raven said as she regained her dignified manner. "You just startled me is all."

"Oh. Well, sorry about that," he said awkwardly. "How long was I out?"

"I'm not sure," Raven shook her head. "Are you alright?"

"I guess so," Beast Boy said, now having recovered from the shock of his mental torture. Even still, he cringed. "Man, that was not fun."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Raven said sympathetically.

"Me too," Beast Boy said as he gave a slight shiver. "But reliving all those experiences wasn't even the worst part."

"What?" Raven asked curiously.

"Don't get me wrong, reliving everything was pretty terrible, but it was just that _feeling_ he made me feel during it all that made it worse."

"Oh?" Raven asked. "What kind of feeling?"

Beast Boy sucked in a deep breath. "It was just this hollow, empty feeling. It was the same thing I felt when…" he paused uneasily, "my parents died. Like there was no hope at all. That this was the end, and I'd never be myself again. I never wanted to feel that way again after that."

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy," Raven said sadly.

"Don't be. You didn't do it to me. I should be sorry for freaking out on you earlier. So, sorry about that."

"You weren't yourself. You didn't know what you were doing," Raven dismissed.

"No, I should've been stronger than that. I should've come to my senses. I promise it won't happen again."

"Well, you weren't ready for what he did. So consider yourself forgiven."

"Thanks Raven," Beast Boy said as he stretched. "But I'm worried. What if he does the same to you?"

To this, Raven had no answer. Her past was every bit as tragic and painful as Beast Boy's, if not more so. She didn't doubt Calabos would have no problem using it against her.

"Don't worry about me, Beast Boy. I'll be okay," she said reassuringly. "Besides, that's the least of our worries. I think at this point we have to find a way out of here."

"Easier said than done. You have any ideas?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, we have no idea where we are. We can start by finding out. This place has got to be crawling with enemies, and they all have to know their way around this hellhole. If one of us spies on them or catches them..."

Beast Boy knew where she was going with this, and he didn't like it.

"I have to do it. Right?" he asked. Raven sighed and frowned.

"Oh god. I don't want to do this," Raven said apologetically. "I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I don't want to send you out there."

"No, it's okay," he quickly said. "You're right, Raven. I'm the only one who still has my powers, so only I can do this. Just tell me what you think I should do."

"Alright, you got that down?" Raven asked for the third time.

"Yup. Piece of cake!" Beast Boy said confidently so as to mask his fear. "Run out, see if I can get any info, run back. And try and find the Templar's whereabouts if I can."

"Right. Look, if you don't want to do this yet-"

"I told you Raven, I want to do this. _For you_, I'll do this. We don't have a choice, and even if I get caught it can't be much worse than what else he has planned for me."

"Alright. Just…be careful," Raven said, voice thick with worry. "And don't be out too long. They can't catch you outside of this cell just yet!"

"Aren't I always?" Beast Boy asked before he slipped out of site. Raven let out a long sigh.

"I was afraid he'd say that."

* * *

"Hey! Give it back, you mangy mongrel!" the gnoll shouted at the other. He lunged forward and attempted to grab what looked like a piece of dark meat out of his hands.

"There's plenty 'ere for the both of us! Get back!" the other one ordered.

"Both of you shut up! You're getting on my nerves!" shouted a third one.

The three creatures were sitting in a room on small wooden benches that elevated them off the cold stone floor. In the center was a small fire that lit the room and helped warm the place up. They had been sitting, eating, and talking for hours, but were currently unaware of the small green spider that was watching them from the ceiling.

"This is boring! I'm sick of prison duty!" the one spat.

"Just shut up and do your job, vermin. Unless you'd rather complain to the master about it."

"Or you could complain to our new captains. They're very nice I hear," the other one piped in. At this the other two laughed.

"Hey! Don't leave your bone scraps on the floor! I'm sick of stepping over them, and they're attracting rats!" one yelled.

"Where else am I gonna put them?"

"Just throw 'em in the sewer hole!" the third one suggested. "It all goes right to the river anyway."

'_The river?'_ Beast Boy thought to himself. He'd have to keep that in mind. He still heard no word about his friends, and that both relieved him and worried him. He hoped they were still okay.

"I'll tell you what, I don't like what the master's doing," the first one said.

"Oh? What say you?"

"I mean these prisoners. I don't like 'em. He's still keeping 'em locked up and alive without telling us what he's gonna do with 'em. Who knows what they could do in there while he's brooding."

"They don't have their powers, so there's not much they can do anyway. Besides, the master said he had plans for both of 'em, especially that purple-haired one."

'_Raven? What do they want with her?'_ Beast Boy asked himself.

"Well whatever he's got planned, I hope he does it soon. I'm gettin' tired of watching them!"

"Hey! That reminds me, we haven't checked on 'em in a while," the third one said. "I'll be back."

Beast Boy mentally gasped, turned into a fly, and zipped back to his cell, where Raven was still waiting.

"Beast Boy, what-"

The changeling quickly shushed her and slipped his cuffs back on. Only a moment later, the footsteps of the watcher approached, and his furry head appeared in the hallway. He eyed them suspiciously, not saying anything. After a moment of staring them down and making sure they weren't up to anything, he left. Once he was sure he was gone, Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief.

"Did you find out anything?" Raven asked quietly.

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah. I don't think they have the other Titans, but I don't know about the rest."

"What about a way out of here?"

"Yeah, I heard there was a-"

Just then, footsteps approached again from the hall, and the two teens went silent. A moment later, the same set of gnolls appeared and opened their cell. This time, their leader pointed at Raven.

"Get up. You're coming with us," he ordered.

"What do you want with her?" Beast Boy asked angrily.

The gnoll let out a growl. "Must you question everything we do? I said get up and come, now!"

The two stared at each other uneasily, then Raven grudgingly agreed to go.

"Wait!" Beast Boy objected. "Can't I go with her?"

"No. The master wants her alone! Now sit down and shut up!"

"Beast Boy, please. Don't provoke them," Raven implored. She had reacted the same way when Beast Boy was taken, and she didn't want to see them hurt him, even though he could defend himself with his powers. She didn't want them to know he could change just yet.

"I'm ready," she said. Two of them grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, and dragged her away.

"Don't hurt her!" Beast Boy yelled as they slammed the cell door shut. His only reply was laughter from the beasts.

* * *

Raven found herself shoved into a room, yet again. This room however was different. It was a rather large room with a table, soft chairs, a large fireplace in the center, and of all things, a bed. Still no windows, though. To Raven's utter contempt, she found none other than Calabos sitting at the end of the table waiting for her, and looking at her expectantly. Raven eyed him emotionlessly as she heard the door shut behind her. After a moment of silence, the dark sorcerer motioned with his hand.

"Won't you sit down?" he offered.

"I can stand, thanks," Raven replied with annoyance.

"Please, I insist," he said calmly, yet a tad forcefully. Raven, deciding to just play along for now, sat down cautiously at the other end of the table from him.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I must apologize for the rather, rude accommodations you've been living in since your arrival," he said politely, yet not sounding sorry at all.

"A prison cell's not so bad, once you get used to the bugs," Raven responded sarcastically. The other half-demon let out a chuckle.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. We really haven't gotten off to a good start, have we? I think it's time we got to know each other a little better."

"Enough playing around, Calabos. What do you want?" Raven asked impatiently.

"Don't be hasty now, my dear Raven. What do you think I would possibly want with you?"

"Well, Beast Boy told me you tortured him last time. I think that gives me a reason to worry, don't you?"

The male demon grinned. "Yes, I suppose. It was the changeling's choice, however. He chose to go through it."

"Between asking someone to betray his friends or be psychologically tortured, I don't call that much of a choice," Raven said in an angry tone.

"Isn't it? I suppose not. Poor changeling."

"You know, he has a name! His name is Beast Boy. He's not an animal," Raven said angrily.

"Only part of the time, my dear Raven," Calabos said lightly. Raven simply loathed how he seemed to treat everything as a joke.

"Look, enough. Are you going to tell me why I'm here, or not? Why are you keeping Beast Boy and me here?!"

"Yes. I suppose you want to know. Really, I only wished to bring you here so we could talk."

"Talk? _Talk?_" she asked, irritated.

"Yes. I wish to know more about you. I wish to know more about your home and your friends. It must be quite unusual for the daughter of Trigon to live amongst humans, right?"

Raven let out a dry chuckle. "I guess you get used to it after a while."

"And these 'humans' of yours…what are they? Your servants? Pets?"

"They are my friends," Raven answered firmly. Calabos looked slightly perplexed.

"Really? You mean to tell me the only daughter of Trigon coexists with humans? Interesting."

"You say that as if it were a bad thing," Raven replied.

"Well, I'd have expected a demon of your power and nature would have subdued the entire world by your age."

"I didn't want to," she said flatly.

"Is that so? I heard recently that the great and 'immortal' Trigon the Terrible has been slain by his own offspring. And here she is, sitting right in front of me. Tell me Raven, how did you accomplish such a feat? I imagine he tried to take over your world when the prophecy was fulfilled, am I right?"

Truthfully, it wasn't just Raven who did it. She had help from her friends, and even still she had defeated him by channeling the souls of Azerath.

"Yes, he did," Raven answered. "But we defeated him."

"Pity, and you didn't attempt to take it over afterward, did you? I must say, I am shocked."

"Not all half-demons are like you, oh great Calabos."

The male half-demon chuckled again. "I see your father's strength and ferocity within you though Raven. There is still hope for you."

"And that's another thing. How do you know so much about me and my father?" Raven asked.

Calabos grinned. "Unlike you Raven, I did not spend my entire life running away from my own kind. I did not deny my nature, I embraced it."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, Raven. I could see it in your face when I first saw you in person. You have the look of a girl who's hiding from something."

"You still haven't answered my question," said a flustered Raven.

"Ah, yes. Well, unlike you, I didn't shy away from my own kind. I didn't spend my life hiding from my true nature and living amongst humans. When I was your age, I spent much time in infernal dimensions, walking among full-blooded demons and learning their arts. I learned magic from those whom you dared not approached. My own kind taught me how to harness and control my own powers. Not some pathetic mortals foolish enough to think they could actually train you."

"Your own kind?" Raven asked angrily. "Last time I checked, you were only half-demon."

Calabos sneered as if she had just insulted him. "And you are only half-human! The same dark blood runs through your veins as it does mine. Yet you still run and hide from your own nature. You could have all the power in the universe, yet you squander it by submitting yourself to the whims of pathetic mortals."

Raven shot up in her seat. "Those 'pathetic mortals' are my friends!"

"Your friends?" Calabos asked with a low chuckle. "What 'friends'? The ones you came through the portal with? The little changeling? You're only fooling yourself, Raven. Any friendships you ever make will only end in ruin. You'll never be able to fully live amongst them."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"You can never connect with them, Raven. They don't understand you, and never will. And you deep down don't understand them. You are too different. Your own nature won't let you make any deep, lasting relationships with them. And trust me, when the time comes, they will leave you. And not only that, you will be glad of it."

"I've lived with them for years, and they've never left me. If you're trying to break me by feeding me these pathetic lies, you're mistaken, Calabos," Raven shot back.

The male demon chuckled yet again. "Lies? What lies? Don't tell me you have never felt different, isolated. Like you are alone and nobody understands you. Am I right?"

Raven didn't answer.

"And you can trust me, it will continue to happen as long as you lie to yourself," he continued. "Whether it happens within a year or fifty, they will either leave you, or you will choose to leave them. Because me dear Raven, no matter what they say, they don't understand you. They don't know what it's like to be one of…us."

Raven still said nothing, and by now had lowered her head.

"You have no answer? Good, you don't need to. Trust me, you'll understand in time. Sooner or later, you'll finally give in to your true nature. It's inevitable."

"So what are you saying?" Raven finally asked defiantly. "That I don't have a choice? Thanks, but people have been telling me that my whole life in so many words, and I'm still doing fine. So you'll excuse me if I don't take you very seriously right now."

Calabos shook his head. "No, Raven. I'm not saying that. You've always had a choice. I am merely saying that when the time comes, you'll make that choice yourself – willingly."

Raven raised her head and glared. "And who are you to say that? You meet me just now and then rant about my friends and me as if you've known me your whole life? I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work. You're not going to break me by feeding my head these lies, so you can go to hell. Even though you might like it."

Calabos didn't laugh, but raised his lips in a sly grin. "Lies? You still don't get it, do you Raven? You think I'm lying?" The half-demon rose from his seat. "Would you like to know what I saw in the changeling's mind yesterday? Hmm?"

He steadily approached Raven, who now edged away in her seat.

"I saw into his mind. I saw the girl. What's her name? Terra? Ah, that's it. And yes, I saw how he feels about you."

Raven looked away and supressed a shudder. She could feel his powers starting to worm his way into her mind. He was trying to invade her.

"Stop it," she snapped. A moment later, he laughed cruelly.

"I do not believe this! I would not have guessed it. So Raven, you really do have feelings for he changeling, do you? Ha ha! Unbelievable. Well, would you like to know why he came after you? Would you?"

Raven gritted her teeth and tried to resist him, tried not to break down in front of him. But with her powers gone and her already weakened state, it was getting harder and harder. Even worse, something told her he was holding back, that he didn't want to break her just yet. He was just going through her recent memories, trying to soften her up.

"I want you to be in your right mind when you hear this. I saw his motives, Raven, and I saw why 'Beast Boy' tried to win your heart. He didn't do it out of any feelings for you. He did it because of _her_."

Her? He couldn't have meant Terra, could he?

"Yes, Raven. Terra," he said as if he had read her mind. He probably was, actually. "Your friend, whom you trusted, and dare I say loved, only came to you because he was still torn up over her. He didn't feel anything for you. He was only so desperate he wanted to fill the vacuum in his heart with anything he could find, even if it meant crawling to the likes of you. You're only fooling yourself if you believe anything he said or claimed to feel was genuine."

Raven lifted her head and glared at him. "You lie," she hissed.

"You don't believe me?" he laughed. "You know what I say is true. Remember how he acted when he returned to you yesterday? He fears you, and deep down, has nothing but contempt for you. After all, why should he not? What have you done but poured your derision on everything he did? Put him down every time he tried to impress you? Abuse him every chance he got?"

Raven looked away in shame and anger. She would give anything to be able to send him to an alternate dimension right now. But what hurt her worst of all, more than anything, was that he was right. With the way she treated him, she never gave Beast Boy any reason to like her. Why should he then? Calabos was right. He probably did still love Terra, not her.

"Face it, Raven. You've been nothing but abusive toward him. He only desires you to help him forget about his first love. Face it Raven, nobody really loves you. You're on your own. You are alone."

His words stung her worse than any knife ever could have. She felt dizzy, and wasn't sure if it was his powers doing it, or her own emotional turmoil. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she stubbornly refused to let them come.

The dark sorcerer backed away, but never took his eyes off you.

"But I want you to know, I've been down the same path you have. That is but one of the reasons I chose my path. Perhaps I shall tell you more about myself tomorrow. Yes, I think it is right that you know. But not now. I have other things to see to."

He turned away from Raven and headed toward the door.

"Wait!" Raven said before he reached the exit. "Not that I'm complaining, but aren't you going to take me back to my cell?"

Calabos gave her a sinister look. "Your cell? Oh no Raven, you're staying here from now on."

"But why?" Raven said as she shot up from her chair.

"You didn't honestly think I'd let you and 'Beast Boy' share a cell the entire time, did you? I'm not that foolish. Prisoners who are together tend to find ways of escaping."

Now that he mentioned it, Raven noticed that door was solid and reinforced with iron bars.

"But don't worry, I'm sure you'll find this much more comfortable than your cell. And don't you worry about the changeling. I'll take _good care_ of him."

"You bastard!" Raven shouted as she lunged toward him. Before she could reach him though, he stepped through the door and disappeared. Raven almost collided into the door and pounded on it roughly, as if she hoped to break it down.

"Let me out of here! Let me out!" she screamed. Realizing how vain and futile it was however, Raven turned away and slumped against the door. She stared at the ground emptily, hope draining from her eyes every moment. Things seemed to be getting worse as they went, and there was nothing they could do. And now she were stuck in some faraway world, separated from her friends and her home, and prisoner to someone she knew wanted her for some sinister purpose. And once again, she was alone. As she sat, one word escaped her lips.

"Garfield…"

* * *

Well, do you hate my villain yet? I'm sure you all still are wondering what the heck Calabos wants to do with Raven, and more importantly, what the heck the other Titans are up to. Well, trust me, you'll see. Don't give up on this story yet! There will be plenty of good stuff later. In the meantime, be sure to leave a review! They help keep this story going. 


	17. Chapter 17: Demon Dreams

Hello again. I hope you like this chapter's sooner arrival. I don't have any intention of dragging this story on until December, so I'm trying to get these out ASAP. But before I go on, thanks to everyone for the great reviews! They're really appreciated.

As for my next TT work that I announced earlier, it will have to be posted a tad later than I'd hoped, but mostly due to this one taking so long. In case you are wondering what it will be about, here's a hint: it's actually inspired by something else. Here's another hint: it's a musical work. Can you guess?

* * *

**Chapter 17: Demon Dreams**

The first thing Raven did was try to find a way out of her new prison. She searched everywhere, hoping to find a place to escape, but it was all in vain. There were no windows, and the only openings were a small sewer grate in the corner and a small open panel in the door. The panel, as well as the sewer grate, was reinforced with sturdy iron bars. Raven tried everything she could think of to dislodge them, but they were too strong. She searched everything she could think of for an opening, even searching the chimney over the fireplace for a way out. But she nearly burned herself several times only to discover that a heavy iron grate also blocked the chimney spout. After seemingly endless searching and frustration building up to a near breaking point, Raven let out an angry cry and kicked one of the wooden chairs over. She found herself very angry and tried to keep herself under control, but found it very difficult.

Soon her anger turned to frustration, then to near desperation. On top of everything else, she was now alone and awaiting whatever diabolical purpose her captor held in store for her. At least before she had Beast Boy to keep her company. Now, she had no one. But that wasn't even the worst part. This meant Beast Boy was on his own, too. If he couldn't find her or find a way out on his own…well, she didn't want to think about that. Whether he found her or not, she could only pray to Azar that he was okay. After finally deciding that escaping was out of the question, at least for now, Raven walked over to the bed and sat down. The fire still crackled, but she didn't think it'd be long before it burned down. Apart from that, the only light in the room came from a bright lantern on the table. Realizing the room wasn't much warmer than her cell, Raven grabbed a couple of the extra logs near the fireplace and threw them on, then went back to the bed.

As she lay down and stared blankly at the ceiling, her mind went over all her possible options of escaping her situation. Every time though, her mind kept drifting back to Beast Boy. Raven couldn't stop worrying about him, and Calabos's earlier words still stung her heart. She should never have allowed herself to feel anything for him. She shouldn't have allowed him to get close to her! He didn't feel anything for her anyway, and her own feelings for him were now being used against her! It wasn't fair. She couldn't keep this up. She couldn't keep having feelings for him. She couldn't…

* * *

"_Monster, they called me…"_

Raven saw a dark room. In it were darkly clad figures gathered around a table. They were gathered around something in the center, and as Raven drew closer, she saw that it was a woman holding a crying baby in her arms. It was a cult of some kind, devoted to an evil god. And this woman had just given birth to his child.

"Behold, friends!" a voice boomed in the room. Whatever he was, he was obviously the cult's leader. "Our savior! This child born unto us will lead us to dominion over this nation…and then, the entire world!"

"_Demon child…spawn of evil…"_

Raven found herself in a different room, this one was slightly better lit. The same woman sat down on a chair, holding a small child in her arms. His skin was pale, and his hair was a dark shade of blue. Suddenly the door to the room was broken down, and the woman gave a scream of shock as a band of heavily armed soldiers came into the room.

"There she is!" one of them shouted as he brandished a sword at her. "You've led us on quite a chase, but it's over for you and your cult!

One of them grabbed the woman roughly and jerked her up.

"Mommy!" the child shouted. His eyes started shifting color, and the soldier was encased in red energy and thrown hard into the wall.

"Get the child!" one of them yelled. Two more lunged for him, but the child used his powers to hit them head on with a table. Then, one of them came up from behind and struck him on the back of the head with the butt of his sword, knocking him down.

"No! Please don't hurt him!" the woman pleaded. The soldiers ignored her, and surrounded the boy.

"The cuffs! Get the cuffs!" they yelled. One of them brought forward a pair of black metallic bracers and clamped them on his wrists. They were the same kind Raven was wearing.

"Ha! Now let's see you use those powers of yours!" a soldier taunted. It took three soldiers to subdue the child, but once they did, they bound his hands and feet.

"No! Please don't!" the woman screamed as she watched her child get dragged away kicking and screaming.

"Mommy!" he shouted as he was pulled away from her. The woman cried as she then was led, bound at the wrists, out of the room.

"_They hid me away, forgetting of my own existence. Many years I was imprisoned, even forgetting the feel of the sun..."_

Raven saw a child sitting in a dark, damp prison cell. He was emaciated, and his eyes were sunken into his sockets from years of undernourishment. He was filthy, and his long blue hair lay matted over his head. He stared blankly ahead, not even noticing the door to the ward open and the approaching footsteps.

"Child," the dark figure said aloud. The gaunt boy barely looked up, but upon seeing the man his eyes widened.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I am Kilthar. I _used_ to be the leader of the cult that brought you into this world. I have spent so many years trying to find you, I had almost given up hope."

The boy eyed him skeptically. "What do you want?"

"Patience, child. I am here to release you." At this, the boy suddenly seemed very interested. "But first, I need to know, what is your name?"

The boy hesitated. He had almost forgotten his name, it was so long since he or anyone had used it.

"Ca…cal…Calab?" he stuttered. Then, he remembered it. "Calabos!"

The dark man nodded in satisfaction. "Ah yes, the one and only. Your mother named you after your father, you know. I can sense his spirit in you. I am here to help free that."

"Can you help me?" the boy pleaded. "I've been in here so long…"

"Of course! But first, we need to understand something," Kilthar said. "You are blessed with extraordinary powers. Powers that will allow you to conquer this world. All you have to do his harness them. I can help you do that."

"Go on…"

"I will release you, but first, you must promise to serve me. Only then will you be free."

"Yes! Yes, I'll serve you! Anything!" the child said anxiously. "Just let me out of here!"

"Very well then," Kilthar said. He raised a staff he had hidden under his cloak, and touched the lock to the cell door. The lock flashed and melted away, and the door swung open.

"You're free, child. Come on out," he said. Cautiously, Calabos stepped forward. Once he was out, Kilthar touched his staff to both of his wrists, causing the metal cuffs on him to open and fall off. Surprised, the demon child grabbed and rubbed his wrists in awe.

"I've worn those for so long," he said. Instantly, he felt a warm sensation rush over him as his powers returned. It was almost like seeing an old friend who had been gone for so long. He suddenly felt renewed, invigorated. Before they could do anything, the door to the ward burst open, and in came two guards.

"Hey! He's freed the child! Kill him!" one shouted. Before they moved though, red energy surrounded their spears, yanked them out of their hands, and turned them on their captors. The child narrowed his eyes, and thrust the spears forward. The two guards collapsed on the ground, dead. To his left, Kilthar grabbed a nearby torch and tossed it onto the ground. The flames instantly caught and ignited the strewn hay, causing the flames to spread rapidly.

"Come child, your training awaits," the sorcerer said. Calabos nodded, and eagerly followed him out as the fire spread rapidly behind him. By the time they got out of the building, the fire had already spread and had ignited practically the entire floor it was on. Flames and smoke poured at the windows, sending a black column up into the night sky.

"Did that feel good, child?" his master asked. Steadily, the child nodded. "Good. That was but a taste of what is to come."

Calabos stood near the building, with his new master watching from far behind. Once practically the entire building was aflame, he turned around to face his master, his silhouette outlined by the flames.

"So, what shall we do now?" he asked.

"_They thought locking me away could get rid of me. They were wrong…"_

A new vision appeared, and this time Raven saw a great hall. Both sides were lined with armored soldiers and fearsome-looking gnolls. The large doors swung open, and in stepped the half-demon himself. Only he was no longer the gaunt little child in the prison cell. He had aged, and was now in his late teens. His previously skinny body was now tall and muscular, and the dark armor and black cloak he wore only added to his intimidating figure. His blue hair hung over his eyes, and contrasted starkly with his pale skin. At the end of the other hall stood Kilthar, wearing his usual rusty-colored cloak and carrying his staff.

"And how did your studies in the infernal dimension go?" he asked curiously.

"Rather well," Calabos said with a sly grin. "Trigon feels I have already progressed far beyond what they had expected."

"Excellent. Then all is going according to plan," Kilthar said with satisfaction. "You've practically mastered your powers at such a young age. This bodes very well for us."

"Yes," the half-demon said quietly. A brief silence passed between them.

"So…do you have it?" Kilthar asked with a hint of anticipation.

"It was not easy…but I got it," Calabos said. He held out his hand and revealed a large, jagged, red chakra stone. At seeing it, Kilthar's eyes lit up.

"Yes…the chakra stone forged by greatest sorcerers of all time!" Kilthar extended his hand. "Now…?"

After hesitating, Calabos approached him and handed it over. "Of course. It is all yours, master."

"Excellent," Kilthar said hungrily. "This will allow me to completely control any magic I choose to wield…and give me even greater power at the same time!"

"And with this, our last step toward dominating this world is finished."

Kilthar turned to him. "Oh no, you mean _my_ last step."

"Oh?" Calabos asked curiously.

"Why yes," Kilthar said evilly. "Now that I have this stone, my powers will be unstoppable. Therefore, I don't need you anymore." He raised his staff and pointed it at the teenage demon. "But I must thank you. You've been a spectacular help to me."

"Oh no, Kilthar," Calabos said with an evil grin of his own. "Now that I have that stone, I don't need _you_ anymore." The older sorcerer laughed.

"And just how do you intend to do that? I am the one holding the stone, not you!"

"You mean this?" Calabos asked. He reached into his pocket and held out another stone that looked almost exactly the same, only this one seemed to radiate an energy of its own.

"Impossible…" Kilthar said in awe. "Then what is-"

"A fake, of course," Calabos said. "And now that I have the real one, I'm afraid your useful time is over. Not that I need it to finish you, anyway. You've taught me too well, _master_." He said that last word very mockingly, and his master grew furious.

Kilthar scoffed. "You think you can overthrow me with that little gem?! You stand no chance. Look around you! You see these warriors around you? Every one of these servants of mine will kill you as soon as I give the command!"

Calabos shook his head. "They are my servants now."

Kilthar looked around, and saw everyone else in the room gather behind Calabos.

"Why, you insolent little hellspawn! I will kill you where you stand!" with that, Kilthar launched a black bolt of energy at the demon, surrounding him in it. However, the energy swirled around Calabos and soon disappeared, leaving him completely unharmed.

"Brilliant effort, Kilthar. Now it's my turn." Calabos shot a wave of red lightning out of his hand, which struck the older sorcerer off guard, and sent him flying across the room. He finished off by sending a large fireball at the spot, exploding on impact. If the first blow hadn't killed him, he was almost certainly dead now. Calabos sneered at his defeated opponent, and turned to face the servants gathered behind him.

"This is the dawning of a new age, my fellow disciples! Nothing can stop us now! One by one, all the nations of this world will fall before us. Our time has come!"

A deafening cheer erupted from the crowd of men and monsters, and with this, Raven awoke.

* * *

The mage shot up in her bed and frantically looked around. To her shock (and disgust), she saw Calabos standing near the fireplace, which had by now died down a little.

"Now you have seen my past," he said quietly. "Like you, my mother was a human. My father was a powerful demon by the name of Caldeon. The brought me in because they felt they could use me to take over the world. Unlike you though, my mother had conceived me willingly. However, after I was born, her maternal instinct took over, and she tried to hide me, so she could 'protect' me from the others. Of course, you saw how that ended."

Then without warning, he unbuttoned the section of shirt over his chest and parted it. Raven's eyes widened when she saw the red chakra stone from her vision sticking out from his chest, barely half an inch over it. "And the stone you see, hasn't left me," he continued as he buttoned it up again. "It was what allowed me to have full control over my powers and emotions, but it stayed with me, even when I was cursed to have no body. Since then, I've lived this doomed existence with little hope for an escape. Until now."

Raven sensed that his sudden confession was just a prelude to something very important he was about to tell her.

"What do you want from me?" she asked plainly. Calabos stared at her as intently as ever, and his gaze now seemed to have a sort of hunger as well.

"Answer me this, Raven…what is the one thing that can replace the flesh of a half-demon?"

* * *

Beast Boy paced frantically in his cell. Raven was still gone, and he was becoming very worried.

"Too long. She's been gone too long," he said nervously as he rubbed his hands nervously. His instincts told him something was very wrong, and if there was one thing he had learned over the years, it was to trust his instincts.

"Hey!" he shouted. No answer. "Where's Raven? What did you do with her???"

The door to the ward opened, and Beast Boy heard one of the guards approach. It snarled at him, then threw a bone at him which barely missed his head.

"It's none of yours business! Now be quiet before I turn you into green mincemeat!" After yelling at him, it stormed off angrily.

"Well, that went well," BB said sarcastically. With that option gone, he went over his remaining options. He could wait in his cell for Raven to return, or he could look for her. He knew Raven would have wanted him to stay put, and that seemed the logical thing to do for now. But then again, since when was Beast Boy ever logical?

He could look for Raven instead. But then, he risked getting caught out of his cell, then he had no doubt his captors would try to kill him, or worse, hurt Raven. But if she was in trouble, he might be too late to save her if he waited! There was no way he could bear the thought of that. But before he decided, he decided to think about his last option, which was to try to escape now. That unfortunately was pretty much out of the question, since he didn't know how to get out yet, and there was no way he'd leave Raven all alone in this horrible place. So, that left only one thing to do.

After taking off the metal cuffs and tossing them in a corner so they wouldn't be seen, he crept up to the cage door. Moments later, a green rat scurried out from underneath the door and down the dark hallway. As he crept down, he came toward the area where the guards were stationed. As usual, they were sitting around the fire, talking and fighting with each other. Beast Boy paused, afraid that he might be seen if he went further.

"Don't touch that!" one of them yelled, followed by barks and snarls as two of them fought. Beast Boy might have laughed had he not been in animal form.

"_Do they ever __**not**__ fight?"_ he thought. Whatever they were fighting about, it provided just enough distraction for Beast Boy to slink past them, under cover of the shadows, without being heard. After thanking God for his momentary luck, he proceeded down until he reached the intersection, then stopped. On either side was a long stretch of hallway, and it was too dark to see what was much further down. All he knew was he had to find Raven, so he couldn't waste time looking around. Once he made sure there was nobody around, he shifted into a dog and sniffed the air. He didn't find anything at first, but after sniffing a little more, he picked up a familiar scent, one with a hint of herbal tea and lavender. Raven.

Creeping along as quietly as he could, while making sure nobody was following, he tracked the scent down the dark labyrinth. He soon followed a pattern of flying down the hall as a moth so he could see, then turning into a dog at any intersections or doors to follow her scent, then continuing along as a moth. After a while of traveling, he came to a section of hallway and stopped to sniff around some more. As he sniffed, his ears picked up the sound of approaching footsteps. They didn't sound like a gnoll's, they sounded more human. But who could it have been? Not wanting to debate it as a dog, he mutated into a fly and flew up toward the ceiling to avoid being seen.

As the figure approached, Beast Boy was filled with an ominous sense of foreboding and fear, as if something very evil was coming his way. If he were still in human form, he would have been squeezing his eyes shut. He glanced down and saw a dark, hooded figure turn the corner and come his way down the hall. He tried to see who it was, but the darkness and the hood prevented him from seeing its face. The closer her got, the more uneasy Beast Boy became. Finally, the figure stepped into the torchlight, revealing his face.

Beast Boy couldn't believe his eyes…it was EVAD! Only, it wasn't him. Something was very wrong. His skin had gone pale, as if he hadn't seen the sun in years. The worst part though was his eyes. Instead of the normal brown and white, His irises had turned a glowing yellow, and the white part had now turned a bloody red. They were horrible, and almost seemed to glow with a dark energy of their own. The normally bright, jovial energy behind them had been replaced with something dark, cruel, and evil. His cloak, instead of its previous gray, was now a merciless black etched with bloody red symbols.

Evad paused and looked around, as if he had somehow noticed Beast Boy's presence. He glanced up in his direction, causing Beast Boy to almost panic. But thankfully, after a short pause, Evad lowered his head and continued down the hall, until he was out of sight. Once he was sure he was gone, Beast Boy dropped down from the ceiling and shifted into a human.

He didn't know what this meant, or what had happened to his former friend. He only knew one thing…he had to find Raven, _now_.

* * *

I know, I know. You all hate me. Rest assured though, I'll get the next one posted soon. Sorry for the chapter not being very eventful, but I had to get the villain's past out of the way so I could get on with the dang story. Hope you liked it. As always, let me know what you think! 


	18. Chapter 18: Sweet Sorrow

Well, I hope you like the faster update. I hoped to get it out a couple days ago, but alas, I was busy. However, I'm pretty sure a lot of you will like this chapter. (wink wink)

By the way, the question was asked earlier if the Templar were inspired by the characters in the show with their respective powers. Believe it or not, I actually thought up those characters years ago, back in 2003! I debated for a long time to write an original story with them, but never got around to it. Including them in this story is kind of just my excuse to write them down on paper for once. I thought to myself, "Wouldn't it be cool if these two teen groups met up?" Hope you don't mind. Anyway…

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Sweet Sorrow**

After dodging several chances at being caught, Beast Boy at last followed Raven's scent to a large wooden door. Before entering, he took a peek through the small opening, and to his delight, saw the mage curled up on a bed. He couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not, but regardless he morphed, flew through the opening, and transformed back into a human. She must have heard him come in, for she quickly shot up in her bed. Upon seeing it was him, her eyes widened.

"Beast-" She was cut off when he rushed over and pulled her into another bone-crunching hug. After a second he pulled away, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Heh, I'm sorry. I should stop doing that, huh? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing here? If you're caught-"

"Dang it, I know! But you were gone so long, I was worried sick! I was afraid something had happened to you!"

"I'm alright, okay? Look Beast Boy, you have to get out of here before someone comes or discovers you're not in your cell!"

Beast Boy shook his head. "No. We have to get out of here now. Something's not right. I just ran into Evad. He looked as if he was-"

"Under control, right?" Raven asked. Beast Boy nodded.

"How did you know?"

"I…Calabos told me," Raven said. "I didn't believe him at first, but Eutonos was just here before you came. He's warped their minds somehow…they're no longer themselves! They serve him now." She bit her lip nervously. "And if you don't get out of here, he's going to do the same to you!"

Beast Boy gripped his head as if it pained him. "This is too much. That's all the more reason for us to leave now!"

"We can't," Raven said.

"Yes, we can! I think I might know a way out of here, but we have to act fast or-"

"No! We can't!" Raven snapped. Beast Boy paused and eyed her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sounding deathly serious. "Raven, you can't stay here. If you do, he might hurt you. He might _kill_ you. Don't you understand that?"

"Of course I do!" Raven snapped angrily. She froze, feeling sorry for yelling at him, and her face fell. "But he won't hurt me, I know."

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked, now sounding impatient and fearful. "What are you not telling me?"

Raven collapsed on the bed, so suddenly Beast Boy rushed to her side to make sure she was okay.

"You okay? What's wrong?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry, I just…" she trailed off. The sound of her voice made Beast Boy feel sorry for getting angry with her as he had. For the first time, he actually took time to notice her expression, and he saw that not only did she look crestfallen, but beaten, broken, and hopeless. Just seeing her like that scared him, and he knew right away something was very wrong.

"Raven, what's wrong?" he asked again, this time softly and gently, so as to not sound as though he were interrogating her. He gently turned her head so she was looking at him.

"Beast Boy," she started. "Calabos and I talked, and he told me…"

"What'd he say?" Beast Boy asked kindly, seeing how upset she was.

"He told me about his past, and then…he showed me his plans. He showed me what he's going to do with me."

"What?" he asked, now growing angry again, though this time it was out of his own hatred of the half-demon who was holding them hostage. Raven looked at him, her eyes full of worry.

"Beast Boy, he's…he's going to use me to get a new body for himself. I don't know exactly how he's going to do it, but he said he's going to use me to restore his flesh. He plans on draining my powers out of me, then using my energy to restore himself!"

As shocked as he was, Beast Boy's blood practically boiled at the thought. It seemed like every inter-dimensional villain they came across wanted to use Raven for their own twisted purposes!

"No. It's okay, Raven," Beast Boy whispered. "I won't let him hurt you. I'm going to get you out of here."

She shook her head. "No, Beast Boy. You don't understand. We can't go together. We'd never make it out alive if we did."

"I'm not going to leave you here, Raven! I'm not going to let him destroy you for his own sick plans!" Beast Boy protested.

"Beast Boy, listen to reason!" Raven whispered back harshly. "I don't have my powers, but you do. I wouldn't stand a chance in a fight, and I wouldn't be able to heal you if you got hurt trying to defend me. I'd only be holding you back if I came along."

"But…"

"Beast Boy, please listen to me," she said earnestly. "You're the only hope we have now. I wouldn't be able to get out of here, but you can. If I go along with you, we'll almost certainly end up being caught. You have to get out of here and find the others before it's too late. Maybe then we'll have a chance, but if you stay here too long or try to drag me with you, all will be lost."

Beast Boy's gaze fell, and for a while, he didn't say anything. Raven didn't have to have her powers of empathy to know how torn he was right now. She couldn't say she blamed him.

"But what if what he's planning hurts you or…worse? What if I'm too late? I can't risk that, Raven!"

"I know, Beast Boy, but that's all the more reason for you to act fast. I know he won't hurt me yet - he said that this could take a couple days to prepare. That will give you some time, but we can't delay. You have to go _now_. Please, for our sake, you have to."

Tears started welling in his eyes. Slowly, he reached up with a gloved hand and tenderly cupped her cheek. "I don't want to abandon you."

Raven reached up and placed her hand over his, fighting back tears of her own. "I know. But you have to go, and fast. I didn't say this earlier, but when Calabos talked to me, I found out how he works. That mental torture he put you through…it wasn't just to break your morale - it was to weaken your mind. Eutonos told me once of how he had the ability to control others. Well, he's only a shadow of himself now, so his powers are much weaker. Therefore, he can't control a mind unless it's already been broken. As long as the mind resists, he can't take over, but once it breaks, he can control you. That's why he's been doing what he's doing to you, and if you don't leave here quickly, he could control you, too."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. He remembered Eutonos telling him about how all the Templar's lives had been scarred by one tragedy or another. He didn't want to think about all the hours of mental torture they must have received to have been broken already.

"But what if he does the same to you? What if he ends up controlling you, too?

Raven paused. "I don't know. All I know is, he's not going to wait very long to use me for whatever he wants. That's why we can't wait any longer. It's up to you now. You have to do this for me, and for the others too. Robin, Cyborg, and Star are depending on you too. If they're out there and you find them, we have a chance, but we'll never have that chance if we stay here."

Beast Boy's eyes shut, and he allowed a single tear to roll down his cheek. He didn't want to go. If she got hurt while he was away, he would never forgive himself. However, deep down, he knew that everything Raven said was true. He couldn't argue with her, no matter how hard he tried.

"Oh Azar, Beast Boy, I'm so sorry," Raven said, sorrow dripping from every word. "I know this is very hard for you. God, I don't want you to go either, believe me. But you have to do this."

Beast Boy opened his eyes, took her hand, and slowly placed a soft kiss on it. "I know, Raven. I know. But I'll do it. For _you_, I'll do it." He saw a barely noticeable smile cross her face, but it vanished quickly and was replaced by a soft frown.

"Raven? What's wrong?" he asked with worry. Her gaze drifted down uneasily.

"I…it's nothing," she said.

"No, Raven. Something's wrong. Please tell me," he repeated.

Raven sighed before answering. "Calabos told me something earlier. He said he looked into your mind, and he saw your…feelings for me. He said you didn't really feel anything for me. He said you were just using me as a replacement for Terra."

The changeling's eyes widened as a wave of fury came over him. He told her _that_? That bastard!

"Beast Boy, is it true?" she asked timidly, almost apprehensively.

"Please, call me Garfield," Beast Boy requested. Heck, they might as well act like they know each other now. Raven looked slightly perplexed, but went ahead anyway.

"Garfield, is it true?" she asked again. Beast Boy immediately shook his head, and squeezed her hand tighter.

"No, Raven. Of course not. He's a liar, remember? He was telling you that to break you," he said in an echo of her words. However, he could tell she wasn't quite convinced. "_Rachel_, look at me." She shyly lifted her head to meet his eyes. Somehow him using her real name much his request much more personal.

"I know I still feel bad about Terra, but trust me, I'm over her. Any feelings I had for her are gone. _You_ are the one now. Do you understand? You are the only one I love. I know you may not believe me, but I promise you, everything I said, everything I felt for you was real. I wasn't lying when I said I loved you, Rachel, and I do love you, with everything in me. And trust me, nothing's going to change that. Not Calabos or any feelings I may have had for Terra. I love you, Rachel, and I mean it."

Raven felt herself at a loss for words; she could barely speak she was so touched by his speech. She stuttered as she next tried to utter three words that were so unfamiliar to her…

"I…I love you, too," she choked as she threw her arms around him. Beast Boy was quick to return the hug, and rested her head on his shoulder as she sobbed. "I love you so much." Gar said nothing; he didn't need to. He just held her close, giving her all the comfort and support he could.

"I'm sorry I didn't…say it before."

"That's okay," Beast Boy whispered. "You don't have to say it for me to know."

Raven pulled back and looked him straight in the eye, and he returned her stare. The sudden eye contact caused an unseen tension passed between them. Both of them knew what they wanted, but neither was brave enough to do it. Finally, they both slowly closed their eyes, took a breath, and brought their faces closer until their lips finally met. As soon as they touched, it ignited an unseen desire and passion for each other. Beast Boy found himself wanting more, and so did she. Beast Boy pulled her closer, and she allowed him to deepen the kiss.

'_Oh Azar, is this really happening?'_ Raven asked herself. The room would have surely blown up had she still had her powers; there was such a tornado of emotions raging through her mind. Never had she felt so excited, nervous, edgy, and yet so calm at the same time. Strangely enough to her, kissing Beast Boy felt _right_, like this was something she had wanted to do for a long time. When they finally pulled away, they both started wide-eyed at each other and were almost panting.

"You…alright?" Beast Boy asked just to make sure he hadn't crossed the line.

"Yeah. That was…my first kiss," she breathed, looking as shocked as he was.

"Mine too," he replied. He had come very close to kissing Terra once, but that Slade had interrupted that moment. Steadily, he grabbed Raven's hand and clasped it in both of his.

"Rachel, before I go, I just want you to know…no matter what he says, no matter what anyone thinks, you're not evil. Do you hear me? You're a good person – one of the greatest people I've ever met. Don't you ever believe anything different. And don't you ever, ever stop hoping. You've done it all your life, so don't stop now, okay?"

Raven nodded timidly, and Beast Boy briefly glanced at the door, reminded of his task.

"Well, I guess I should go," he muttered. _'Whoever said,_ _"Parting is such sweet sorrow" was an idiot. There's nothing sweet about it,' _he thought.

"Just be careful," Raven implored.

He managed a small, tender smirk. "Don't worry. I will." He gave her one last kiss on her hand, and after a final hug, went over to the door. Before he left, he looked back at her one last time.

"I'll come back for you. I promise," he said, sheer determination in his voice. Raven could do little but nod again. "So long."

"Goodbye," she whispered back. Beast Boy shrank instantly before her eyes, and she briefly caught sight of a small green fly before it flew out the door.

Only after he left did the aftershock of what they had just done hit her. She had kissed a man for the first time in her life, and it was Garfield of all people. Never would she ever have imagined he would be her first kiss. Then again, she'd never given him much thought, and she had never truly appreciated him until lately. Raven realized now that she had felt love for him for a long time, but she was too blind to see it until recently. Even once she realized it, she hadn't truly accepted it until now. All the thoughts, all the moments, the stolen glances, arguments, and awkward silences…it all finally made sense. This was the man she had loved all along. It had taken her this long, despite all the warning signs, to realize how important he was to her. And now, he was gone. And there, alone, Raven cried.

* * *

Beast Boy already had an idea of where he needed to go. He just had to find it quickly, and he knew how to do that. He remembered a quote from Gandalf when he saw The Lord of the Rings in the theater – "When in doubt, always follow your nose". And that, he did. After making sure nobody was around, Beast Boy morphed into a dog yet again and sniffed the air. His nose picked up a lot of smells, many of them unfamiliar, but his goal was to find the foulest, stinky-est one of them all. His initial search came up fruitless, so he kept on walking. As he neared an intersection, he heard a group of enemies approaching, and had to morph into fly to avoid being seen. As luck would have it, it was a group of gnolls and leading them was none other than Eutonos himself. He looked no less evil than Evad had, and his new appearance only added to his already-intimidating form. His yellow and red eyes stared menacingly ahead as he marched. 

For a moment, he was afraid they were heading for Raven's cell, but they proceeded down the hall without turning toward her door. Beast Boy waited until they were well out of sight before moving on. Once they were, he changed back into his dog form and continued to sniff the air. Finally after a moment of searching, he picked up a foul stench that could only have been sewage. Jackpot. He followed the trail, briefly having to change shape to avoid being seen as he went. As he navigated the twists and turns and dark staircases, the scent became stronger. The further he went, the further down in the building he traveled.

The trail finally led him to a large room, where several gnolls were congregated. He quickly transformed into a dragonfly and flew up to the ceiling to avoid being caught. From the looks of it, it appeared to be some kind of mess hall or lounge. Against the wall was a large fireplace, where some kind of dark meat was being heated on a spit.

"When's that gonna be done? I'm starving!" one of them complained.

"Me too! I say we just eat it raw," another one piped in.

"Shut it! It'll be done soon," one of them yelled. "Hey! And I said stop throwing your scraps on the floor! There's a sewer hole right there, you know."

One of them growled, got up, and tossed what looked like a half-eaten bone into a hole in the floor near the corner. It wasn't that big, and a grate covered it, but the spaces were pretty large. He could easily slip through in one of his small forms. He couldn't say he looked forward to it though – the thought of plunging into a sewer didn't appeal to him one bit. Unfortunately, one of the monsters took that moment to glance up at the ceiling.

"Hey – what's that?" it asked noticing the small green insect. Beast Boy panicked. What was he supposed to do? He was seen. But would they really suspect it was him? No, he couldn't risk it. With no other ideas in mind, Beast Boy transformed into the smallest animal he knew. The gnoll looking at him from below saw the insect shrink and disappear. The other gnolls looked up as well, but didn't see a thing.

"What was what?" one asked. "I don't see a thing."

"There was something there!" the gnoll who spotted him shouted. "I swear I saw it! It was some kind of bug or something! It was right there and then it just disappeared!" The others looked up more closely, to see if they could spot what he was talking about.

"There's nothing there," the one snarled. "Gorbak, you've been eating too much raw meat again. You're startin' to see things."

"But it was there! I swear…" Gorbak protested.

"Enough! Just sit back down and get that meat over here."

The gnoll grumbled something that sounded like a threat, but stalked over to the fireplace anyway without arguing. Meanwhile up in the rafters, a small, green spider mite sighed in relief.

'_Man, I thought I was a goner,'_ Beast Boy thought. He couldn't risk them seeing him. He _had_ to get to that grate. Since he couldn't see very well in his current form, he switched to moth form and observed them below. He was still debating on what to do when one of them cursed out loud.

"Damn! We're out of water. Go get some." One of them tossed a wooden bucket to another.

"From where?" it growled.

"The river, you idiot!"

'_River?'_ Beast Boy thought. Today was his lucky day after all!

The monster snarled and walked out of the room. Seizing his opportunity, Beast Boy flew down as a fly and landed on his back, careful making sure he didn't notice him. The changeling rode the gnoll, watching as it walked down the hall and then down a long set of stairs. As they descended, Beast Boy could just make out the sound of running water. Finally they walked down another set of stone stairs and into a large, underground cavern. In the middle, as Beast Boy had hoped, was a river than ran through the dark tunnel. The gnoll gave another grumbled as it knelt down in toward the running water and filled the bucket. As he turned to head back, Beast Boy flew off and landed on the wall. Once he was gone, he shifted back into a human so he could see better.

As he thought, it was a long, dark tunnel, though the space near the stairs was lit with torches. Beast Boy figured this must have served as both a source of drinking water and a place to drain their sewage. In the ceiling overhead was a rather large hole, obviously used as some kind of well or something from the upper levels. To his surprise, the river was flanked on one side by a rugged path, wide enough for someone to easily walk on. Changing back into moth form, he followed the path down the dark tunnel. As he passed through, he saw a primitive stone drain emptying into the river, confirming his suspicion that this served as a sewage drain as well. Had he gone through the sewer, he probably would have come out through that drain.

Blocking the path at this point however was a large, strong, iron grate. Obviously, Calabos must have suspected this could be used to get into his lair, and had it blocked off. He flew the bars and continued on, until at last, to his utter relief, he saw daylight! He flew faster down the dark tunnel, and as he turned the corner, saw the end just ahead. Beast Boy flew through the tunnel until he at last emerged into the glorious daylight. He flew a little further on, after making sure nobody was around, then shifted back to human form to get a better look around him.

"Finally! Thank God!" he exclaimed.

Beast Boy practically kissed the ground once he was on dry land. He had never been so happy to see grass or daylight. He wiped the water away from his eyes and looked around. It was cloudy out, that much he could tell, and he was on top of what looked like a mountain range. Surprisingly, there were plenty of trees and grass around, but only near the stream. The terrain itself was very rugged, and the only clear path was one that had been carved by human hands. Beast Boy followed this path (which ran along the river) up the mountain came from – and his mouth practically dropped to the ground at the sight.

There in the distance, higher up on the mountain, stood a huge, dark castle; one that looked like it had been built to deliberately look frightening. It was flanked by high, menacing towers, and the front of the castle had a huge door that looked a little like gaping jaws. The entire thing was built into the mountainside, and only a small part actually looked like it was separate from the mountain itself. From where he was, he could see no other entrance into the castle other than those huge doors. However, now was not the time to enjoy (or not) the scenery. He had a mission to do, and Raven was still back there. Transforming into a green crow, he quickly flew off to look for his friends.

* * *

Well, did you like it? I hope so. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks a lot. Until next time, keep on truckin. 


	19. Chapter 19: Feral

Thanks to all the kind feedback! For your amusement…I snuck a little Wizard of Oz reference in this one, since this story in some ways reminds me of it. But just to clear that out - no, this story wasn't inspired by it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 19: Feral**

Back in the castle, the three prison guards were busy talking and arguing with each other, as usual. They continued their normal, boring routine until one of the finally piped in:

"Hey, it's been a while since we've checked on that prisoner," it said. He turned to the one sitting on his left. "Go and check it out."

"But I checked them last time! You go over there for once!" it whined. After yet another argument, the monster reluctantly trudged off toward the section of cells. The gnoll lazily opened the door and walked down the corridor to find the changeling's cell. When he came to his cell, he expected to find the Beast Boy there, but saw nobody. His eyes widened, and he rubbed them before looking again. Still nobody there. He thought he may have had the wrong cell, so he checked the other one. Then the other one. Then the next one, and then the next one. A moment later, the other two gnolls heard him shout from down the hall in a crazed voice -

"Hey! He's gone! The green elf is gone!!!"

Calabos drifted (literally) down the dark hall toward Raven's door, and passed (again, literally) through it to enter the room. He glanced around to find her sitting on her bed, staring passively at the floor. At seeing him enter the room, she barely gave him an acknowledging glance.

"Shouldn't you be playing with your pet monsters?" she asked in her trademark deadpan voice. The male half-demon merely chuckled.

"Now Raven, you know that sarcasm hurts my feelings."

"You have feelings? Could've fooled me," she replied, deadpan as ever.

"Why…you're right! I guess I don't, do I? Of course many have said the same thing about you, I'm sure." Raven said nothing. "What is the matter, Raven? Are you not happy to see me?"

"No. And I shudder to think why you're so cheerful this morning."

Calabos did a little spin in mid-air and landed next to her. "Why should I not be? I'm closer than I've ever been to regaining my flesh and blood, and my full powers. Does that not make you happy as well?"

"Call me Little Miss Rain-cloud…but no." Raven turned her head away from him, hoping he'd stop talking, and not wanting to give him any clues that Beast Boy may have escaped. She prayed to God he was alright.

"Oh, that is right! I forgot - you have to relinquish your powers to me forever, all while dealing with the guilt of having your lover be my slave for the rest of his life. Well, we can't always get what we want, can we?" Calabos asked cheerfully.

Oh, how Raven hated his guts. Even still, she didn't ask him to leave. If it meant he was distracted just a little longer to allow Beast Boy to escape, she'd gladly put up with him for a little longer.

"It's a shame, really. I'd hate to have to steal the powers of such a powerful being as yourself." He reached toward her with his hand as if to stroke her cheek. "And such a pretty one at that…"

Raven gave him an icy glare. "Don't touch me!" she snapped. She batted at his hand to swat it away, but him having no flesh, her hand merely passed right through it.

"Hmm…still feisty, I see. You will learn to appreciate your situation soon, Raven. Mark my words."

A loud knock on the door caused both of their heads to turn. Calabos, as if sensing something urgent, turned quickly and passed through the door and out the room.

"What? What is it?" the daemon demanded angrily. In front of him stood two heavily-armed soldiers.

"Master, we've received word from the prison guards about the boy – he's gone!"

"Gone? What do you mean he's gone?" he asked, his voicing quickly rising.

"He's escaped! The guards searched the entire section, but couldn't find him! He just vanished!"

Calabos closed his eyes and clenched his fists, not saying a word.

"Um…master?"

When the sorcerer opened his eyes again, they were pitch black, and he let loose a furious roar – and at the same time launched the two gnolls against the wall with a blast of his powers. The two of them crashed against the wall like rag dolls and fell to the floor. When his eyes returned to normal, Calabos pointed a menacing finger at the two shaken soldiers.

"Summon Scar Wing and the three templar to my chamber at once! And when you're done with that, search the entire castle and the surrounding area up and down for him! NOW!"

He didn't need to tell them twice. The two were off like lightning. Without wasting a minute, the demon floated up in the air, through the ceiling, and toward his chamber.

* * *

Calabos stood in what looked like a large bedroom. Actually, more of a cross between a bedroom and a study. There was an ornate table with large chairs as well as several book cases full of old tomes along the walls. A fire burned brightly in the fireplace, casting an eerie light over the room. The far wall of the room led to an outside balcony, and perched on it was a large necrowing with a long scar running down the inside of its left wing. On the inside stood Calabos and the three now-evil templar. Eutonos, Lekim, and Evad stood there in black and red cloaks, with their inhuman eyes glowing in the dim light.

"I want him found, now," Calabos said as he addressed them. "I want this place locked up and searched. Nobody goes in or out. If he escapes, he will surely try to lead the others here. I do not want that to happen…yet. Find him and bring him to me."

He walked up to the corrupted earth mover. "I trust your judgment, otherwise I would not have put you in your position. Do not fail me."

Eutonos bowed his head. "Of course."

Calabos walked up to the bat-monster perched outside. "And that is where you come in, Scar Wing. Take your flyers and scour the land. I do not want him to reach the others and jeopardize our mission. I'd prefer him alive, but kill him if you have to - I just want him found. If he's with any others, kill them too. If he's with too many for you to handle…then follow them."

Scar wing closed his large red eyes and bowed. "It shall be done."

"Good. Now go quickly, as fast as lightning! Go!"

Scar Wing flapped his wings and flew high into the air. He circled the air briefly, then swooped down and gave an ear-piercing shriek. From little cave openings in the mountain emerged more flying monsters, then more, then more. Scar Wing circled again and gave another loud screech, causing even more necrowings to fly from the dark caverns. Calabos gave a joyful laugh as the air became filled with the sight of their flying bodies and the sound of their screeches.

"Ha ha ha! That's it! Fly! Fly!" he shouted at the flying nightmares. He stepped further out onto the balcony and threw up his arms. "FLY! FLY!" Once they were gone, he reentered the room and saw that the three templar were still there.

"Shouldn't we be doing something?!" he asked angrily. The three Templar gave a surprised look, then bowed their heads and left the room. Before they reached the door, Calabos gave one more order.

"Oh, and Eutonos…bring those three guards to me, please."

* * *

The more he flew, the more Beast Boy was convinced he was flying blind. He'd been following the river practically all day and still had no luck. He had no idea where he was going, and he still hadn't spotted any sign of his friends. He could fly reasonably fast, but not as fast as Starfire or Raven, so that didn't help much. On top of that, he was dirty, hungry, thirsty, and just plain tired, and that only added to his frustration. Perhaps the place he had arrived in was farther away than he'd thought. Just then, something caught his eye, and he swooped down to see it. After landing and changing into human form, he knelt down and picked up a long slender object – an arrow. Upon seeing it, Beast Boy's hope grew. If there were people around, they could help him – provided they were friendly, that is. There was no harm in trying, though.

Right then he heard a sound – like someone ruffling foliage – and his ears twitched. He paused and looked around to see where it had come from. Nobody was there. Beast Boy shrugged, thinking it was probably just an animal, and went on searching for more signs of life. A few seconds later, he heard the sound again, and this time he heard what sounded like breathing…human breathing. This time Beast Boy didn't shrug it off. His animal instincts told him he was being watched, and crouched down.

"Who's there?" he called out. No answer. "Who's there? Come on out!" Still no answer. He then heard the ruffling again, and saw that it was coming from a patch of bushes next to him. Beast Boy went into combat stance and readied himself for a fight.

"I'm warning you…come out right now, or I'll, or I'll…I'll make you!" he shouted. _'Man Beast Boy, you gotta work on your threats,'_ he told himself. He carefully approached the bushes, reached out with his hand, and moved some of the branches out of the way. Almost soon as he touched it, something furry practically jumped in his face. Beast Boy all but jumped back and gave a girlish cry of surprise as he stumbled and fell on his rear – hard. He looked to his right in time to see a squirrel running away.

The changeling sighed and slapped himself in the forehead. "BB dude, you really need to work on your gracefulness," he said as he stood up and massaged his bruised rear. Not seeing anything else to do here, he turned around to walk away. However, his foot caught on a stone jutting out from the ground, and he fell down again, this time on his face. His frustration reached a breaking point, and after getting back to his feet, he kicked a nearby rock away and cried out in frustration. Little did he realize what a terrible mistake he had just made.

His extra-sensitive ears picked out a distant screech, then the flapping of wings. Lots of wings. Beast Boy looked to his left, and made out the shapes of flying creatures coming in his direction. His heart racing, Beast Boy sprinted in the opposite direction. He looked around for cover and spotted a long line of trees further down. As he headed for them he looked again, and saw they were even closer this time. Giving up on the running, he shifted to bee form and zipped toward the cover of trees. He landed on a branch under the thick foliage, and waited as they approached. The flying monstrosities flew around the area as they searched for him. Beast Boy tried to keep his frantic nerves under control, praying they wouldn't find him. He wasn't sure how many there were, but there had to have been around twenty to thirty of them – way too much for him to take on at once.

A short while later, the beasts flew off, and Beast Boy gave a huge sigh of relief. He waited around for a while longer, just to make sure they were gone. Once he was sure they had all left, he buzzed away from his branch, and after quickly surveying the area, transformed back into a human.

No sooner did he transform did he hear a flapping sound, and he turned to see a solitary necrowing swooping at him from above. Before he could react, the beast tackled him head first and drove him into the ground, then flew into the air again. With the wind knocked out of him, Beast Boy was barely able to get to his feet. It was then he saw the swarm of monsters coming at him again. They had set a trap for him. Damn.

Beast Boy heard the one coming from behind to hit him again, and ducked just in time for it to miss him. With a few precious seconds, his mind went into action. Hiding or fleeing was pretty much out of the question now. There was only one thing left to do.

Beast Boy focused on the largest, most menacing form he had, and in a flash, a giant green T-Rex appeared. The creatures hesitated, and Beast Boy took the moment to intimidate them with a savage roar. After hesitating again, the creatures swooped. Beast Boy met the first one with a swipe of his tail, then another. One of them dove for his face, but the changeling caught it in his jaws and threw it to the ground. In a flash he caught another in his jaws, and felt a sickening flavor in his mouth as he was sure he drew blood. He promptly threw it through the air, and hitting another one in the process. The beasts didn't let up, and repeatedly dove in and rake his sides or his head with their sharp claws. Three of them latched on to his side, and he roared in pain. Beast Boy charged forward and slammed his side into a large tree, scraping them off.

While he was big and strong in this form, Beast Boy quickly realized he was slow and vulnerable to so many. He knew he couldn't take them all at once, so his mind switched tactics. Ignoring the pain that was now all over his body, he shifted into cheetah form and sprinted back under the cover of the trees. With this, only a few were able to follow him in at once. The trunks and branches made it difficult for them to follow him, and one unfortunate creature crashed into an outstretched branch and fell to the ground. That left five on his tail. Beast Boy stopped running and shifted into his sasquatch form. With his immense strength, he picked a huge fallen branch off the ground and held it up like a baseball bat. As soon the monsters came close enough, he swung with all his might and took out the front two in one swipe. He quickly brought his branch back and brought it down hard on the next one. The remaining two attempted to circle around him from both sides, but Beast Boy grabbed one by the leg, swung it, and brought it crashing into the other. He finished off the one he held by throwing it hard onto a nearby tree trunk.

Sensing others were coming, Beast Boy brought his branch up and readied for another fight. It wasn't long before several more came descending through the canopy above, and dove straight for him. One led the pack and dove at top speed straight for him. Beast Boy hesitated, then leapt out of the way at the last second. The creature tried to veer up, but ended up crashing painfully into the ground. The sasquatch Beast Boy swung his branch around again, and brought it down onto the nearest one's head. Two more that tried to take him down met the same fate. By this time, Beast Boy felt himself going into some feral frenzy. The more he fought, the angrier he became, and the more he felt his primal side coming out.

Before he could turn around to face the other, he felt it swoop down and scrape his back. He roared in pain as the creature left a large gash right along his back. He already had several wounds on his sides from the previous assault, and this only added to his pain. Summoning up all his willpower and his most primitive instinct to survive, he fought through his hurt and continued fighting.

The one that had just wounded him came in again. Beast Boy tried to bash it with his club, but the other one grabbed it and tore it out of his hands. Now weaponless, Beast Boy went for the only one he had left – himself. The sasquatch became a tiger, and leapt full-force at the nearest one. He tackled it hard and mauled it with his claws. Not forgetting about the other one, he turned around to see it coming at full speed. In a flash he became a gorilla, then grabbed it and used its momentum to smash it against a boulder.

By now, Beast Boy had worked himself into a terrible frenzy. Even with trying to keep himself under control, his primitive side had almost taken over completely. He now found himself yelling, screaming, cursing, and even taunting his foes as he took them down. Any more, the Beast would certainly come out full force.

"That's it! Come on, who wants more???" he screamed out loud. His question was answered when he saw the remaining once flying toward him from the other side. "Come and get me!" he taunted. He became a cheetah again, and ran in the opposite direction. While they could fly just as fast as him, the trees made it difficult for them to maneuver and keep up. Even still, they didn't let up, and Beast Boy found himself running back out into the open field. One of them caught up and dug its talons into his sides. Beast Boy cried out in pain and inadvertently morphed back into a human.

The claws dug painfully into his shoulders, and he thrashed frantically to escape its grasp. It worked, and he managed to slip from its grasp. However, his uniform snagged on one of its talons, and he was held on to for a little more before it finally tore and allowed him to fall to the ground. He landed hard, but by now, he had lost control completely. Beast Boy felt himself getting bigger and fangs growing as the Beast took over his body.

The next few moments were a blur. Beast Boy's world became a flurry of claws, shrieks, roars, and teeth as he fought off his attacks. One by one, they fell, and when all was done, Beast Boy stood one-on-one with the last one. Managing to regain control of his sanity, Beast Boy changed back into a human and stared down his opponent. It was the same one that had caught him earlier, and it still held a piece of his bloody uniform in its talons. It also seemed a bit larger than the others, and had a long scar running along its left wing.

The changeling really was an intimidating sight to behold. He was beaten, bruised, dirty, and bloody. Wounds ran all over his body, his uniform was torn in several places, and his entire body was botched with mud and grass stains. On top of it all, his eyes burned with a feral fury that would intimidate anyone looking at them.

"Come on! Come on!" Beast Boy taunted. He was thoroughly exhausted and in an immense amount of pain, but he knew his last opponent was thinking twice about taking him on.

However, the necrowing stared at him calmly with its large red eyes. It gave out another screech, and then Beast Boy heard the sound of more wings coming. He stared out in disbelief as he saw the forms of even more flying beasts appear in the distance and head for him. This time there were even more, and all were closing in on him fast. His last attacker stared at him almost mockingly above. Beast Boy tried to stand, but all strength had left him, and he collapsed on his knees. He could do little but watch helplessly as his doom descended on him from above.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I tried…" whispered. His vision started growing cloudy…

The creatures closed in full speed, but just before they reached him, the mass of monsters stopped dead in midair. They turned to back away, as if they had just seen something frightening. Beast Boy was very needless to say, very confused at their sudden behavior. Surely they all couldn't have been afraid of him, could they? His question was answered when he heard a cry, then a huge whooshing sound. A flurry of arrows and javelins zipped through the air over his head, catching him by surprise, and flew right into the crowd of monsters. They screeched loudly as a bunch of them were brought down by the sudden onslaught. The ones that survived the first wave promptly turned tail and flew away as fast as they could.

The changeling tried to turn around to see who had just saved his life, but he was too weak. The affects of his wounds, hunger, and sheer exhaustion were now catching up to him, and before he knew it, he collapsed onto the ground. His world started to spin, and his consciousness slowly started fading. He heard the sound of many footsteps approaching him, and of all things, the voices of _women_.

"_Please be friendly,"_ was Beast Boy's last thought as his world faded to black.

* * *

And so, thus ends the BBxRae focused part of the story. The next few chapters will focus on what went on with the others up to this point. Don't worry though, it won't take long, probably only two or three chapters, then I can finally start wrapping this story up. Hope you've all liked it, and don't forget to review! 


	20. Chapter 20: Tiger Paw and Eagle Claw

Once again, sorry for the wait. Fact is, I had a case of severe writer's block on this chapter, because this was one of the few parts of this story that I hadn't planned out well. I hope it turned out okay.

By the way, after some debate, I decided to post the new TT story I'm working on! It will be posted shortly after I put the next chapter up, which should be rather soon. Thanks for your patience, and double thanks to those who are still sticking with this story!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 20: Tiger Paw and Falcon Claw**

Starfire tried to peer through the bushes without being seen, but it was hard considering there were so many of them and so little cover to hide under. She was caught between two choices – follow them, and risk losing the other Titans, or go back to the Titans and lose their trail, and possibly any hope of finding Raven and Beast Boy. As she trailed the beasts, her inner turmoil grew, and she knew she'd have to make a choice soon.

However, she didn't have much longer to think. She was almost too busy debating to notice the sky seemed to be growing darker, and they were coming upon a huge row of trees. By the time Starfire did notice, she almost gasped at the sight. It definitely was an earth-like forest of some kind, but it was unlike any she had ever seen. The leaves and bark of the trees all seemed a darker shade than they would have been. The sun was shining elsewhere, but a dark cloud seemed to hang over this single spot. Even though it was daylight, the air underneath the treetops looked practically dark as night. On top of it all, a greenish mist seemed to hang over the canopy in wispy patches. Overall, Starfire had a very strong sense of foreboding about the place, like the entire land itself was evil.

"This way," she heard one of the gnolls shout. The rest of the pack followed the leader close behind toward the line of dark trees. They traversed the single path until they reached the edge of the forest, and entered without a single hesitation. Starfire watched in shock as the darkness seemed to just swallow the pack whole, like a norblax swallowing its prey. And just like that, they looked like they had disappeared into thin air.

Panic rose in Starfire's chest, and she realized that she was now in serious danger of losing them. Once she was sure it was safe, she flew out from her cover and headed toward the line of trees. As Starfire neared the dark edge though, she felt increasingly nervous and apprehensive, like every positive emotion inside her was leaking out like water through a sieve. The closer she got, the worse she felt. Finally, she yelled out in surprise when she dropped (rather painfully) to the ground without warning. Thoroughly alarmed, Starfire looked around to make sure nothing was coming after her, and then examined her body to make sure she hadn't been shot with anything. When she found nothing, she attempted to fly again, but couldn't even manage to lift an inch off the ground.

Starfire started to worry even more. Her powers, which had just been working fine, now appeared to have vanished altogether. She tried one last time, and was met with no success. Now powerless, her instincts told her that venturing in there would be a very bad idea. She now had no choice but to go find her teammates. The alien turned around and was forced to do something she wasn't very used to doing: walking. She hastily ran away from the menacing line of trees, and found that foreboding feeling gradually fading away the further she got. Just then, an idea occurred to her. She decided to try flying one last time, and was surprised when her powers of flight worked as normally as they had before. What had caused her to lose her powers?

As confused as she was, Starfire had a very good idea of what had caused it. Turning around, she flew back toward the forest, only much closer to the ground this time. Once again, right when she reached the line of trees, her powers stopped working, and she dropped to the ground again. Now she had no doubt in her mind: the forest, for whatever reason, was causing her powers to stop working. After sprinting away from the dark woods, Starfire lifted into the air again, and flew fast as she could to find her friends.

* * *

Cyborg grunted. "Well, our communicators are out of the question. This place has got no satellites, so we won't be able to contact them. My GPS won't work either, obviously."

"So we're stranded on some who-knows-where planet and have no idea where we are or where our enemies went?"

"Don't worry Rob, we're going to find them," Cyborg assured his uptight leader. "Anyway, where are our 'tour guides'? I haven't heard anything from 'em."

"They're both looking at some map, trying to figure out where we are," Robin replied as he stared off toward the horizon, probably looking for Starfire to return.

"Good. All power to 'em," Cyborg said.

"Not scared of getting lost, are you Cy?" Jinx teased.

"No, man! I'm just…I wanna get them back, you know?"

"We all do," Jinx said reassuringly. "Just out of curiosity, how long are your batteries going to last you?"

"I packed a couple spares, so I should have enough for about a week. If we don't get 'em back by then, who knows. I really could use that electric guy here right now to recharge them for me, though."

Meanwhile, Robin sat by himself on a rock near the river. He absent-mindedly stared into the rushing water for a while, lost in his plans. A rustle from behind snapped him back into reality and his head turned. Behind him were a patch off tall grass and bushes in front of the line of trees. He got up and looked closer, trying to discern what was making the sound. He took a step closer to get a better look, and that was when something furry – and very large – emerged.

Robin suddenly found himself staring eye-to-eye with a large, brownish-orange tiger. At least, it looked a lot like a tiger. The only differences he could tell were that it had a ridge of fur running down its back, and its two front fangs were longer and stuck out of its mouth. It was almost like a saber-toothed-tiger, except the fangs weren't as long or thick. The beast eyed him with what looked like either anger or suspicion, almost like it thought he was a stranger encroaching on its territory.

Robin instinctively reached for his staff, but the animal lurched forward and growled, causing him to halt. Robin had great reflexes and speed, but he wasn't sure he wanted to test them on this animal. Plus something told him that one slightly threatening move on his part would provoke it. He very cautiously backed away and tried to signal for his friends, but they weren't paying attention. Robin backed away a little more, making sure he was away from the stream. When he tried to reach for his belt again, it bared its teeth at him.

"Easy," Robin whispered, hands raised and sweating. "Nice kitty..." The large cat snarled loudly, causing him to jump in surprise.

"Guys…_guys_…" Robin called quietly, but they didn't hear. As he backed away, the cat started slinking toward him.

"Easy, easy," Robin whispered desperately, hoping it wouldn't pounce. Very slowly, he began reaching for his utility belt. "Nice kitty. Nice kit-"

Before he could react, the cat pounced on him. The teen leader practically screamed like a girl as the cat collided, rolled, and pinned him to the ground. Cy and Jinx turned their heads at the noise, and both jumped when they saw the animal.

"Woah!" Cyborg shouted, then quickly shut up, not wanting to provoke it more.

"Just stay calm, guys," Robin cautioned with the huge animal on top of him. The beast looked down on him menacingly, fangs bared and growling. It pinned him down so hard he couldn't move, and its claws were dug into his skin so far they came perilously close to drawing blood.

"It's a friggin' tiger, dude!" Cy whispered.

"No crap, genius," Jinx remarked. "Hold on Robin, I'll get rid of it for you."

Jinx raised her hands, but then gasped as she felt a pair of large talons grip her shoulders The mage gave a surprised shout as she was lifted by a large, brown bird that resembled an eagle.

"Jinx!" Cyborg called. "Hold on, I'll get you down!"

Jinx tried to break free, but she was suddenly dropped by the bird and fell twenty feet into a pile of bushes. The bird proceeded to swoop down and started pestering her as she struggled to get free. Now unsure of whom to help, Cyborg decided to go for whoever was more important at the time.

"Hang on, Jinx! I'm coming!" he shouted as he ran over to help.

"Hey! Cy, wait!" Robin called as his mechanical friend ran off, but another snarl from the tiger shut him up. While he was relieved that the tiger-like animal hadn't mauled him yet, he was also very confused. It wasn't behaving like a typical animal. And for some strange reason, Robin couldn't shake the feeling that this animal was getting some comedic pleasure out of watching him squirm underneath it.

"Guys!" they heard someone shout. All heads (including the animals) turned to see Worek, with Phanos following close behind, rushing toward him. In his right hand he held what looked like a ragged map. Both of them stopped and stared agape at the scene in front of them. Phanos shook his head and rubbed his eyes when he saw Robin being pinned down by the tiger.

"Wait a minute…" he stuttered. "Are you…"

Robin watched in amazement as the tiger on top of him seemed to smile and then, to his utter bewilderment, started _talking_!

"Oh, Phanos! It's you!" it said in a deep, yet strangely feminine voice. The beast bounded off of him, and pranced toward the red templar. Behind it, Robin gave an immense sigh of relief.

All the teen titans watched as the tiger morphed and became, to their shock, a young girl! She had straight, shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a leotard-like piece of leather that covered her entire torso but left her arms and legs exposed. Her shoulders were padded, two wrist guards and fingerless gloves adorned her arms, and two calf-high boots protected her feet. On her back was slung a bow and a quiver of arrows, and two daggers hung at her waist. When she spoke again, it was in the voice of a normal teenage girl.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she sauntered up and stopped very close to him. "Come back to see me already?"

"Hi, Aalya. I, uh…" the red templar stammered as his face turned the same color as his cloak.

"Wait, who's she?" Robin said, now having recovered from the shock of almost getting mauled.

Worek leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Aalya. She and he met a while back…has the biggest crush on her, and she knows it. He just doesn't want to admit it."

Meanwhile, the brown eagle that was pestering Cy and Jinx stopped and soon became a human too. This one was also a girl, similarly dressed to Aalya, except she carried a shield and javelins. She had brown eyes, her hair was _dark green_, similar to Beast Boy's, and was held back in a ponytail.

"Wait, who are you now?" Robin asked.

The maiden smirked and bowed her head. "Talia, at your service. I'm her friend."

"And you're going to be in a world of pain if you don't apologize for dropping me in about two seconds!" Jinx threatened as she emerged from the bush.

"Alright, alright!" Cyborg shouted, feeling as though he was about to go crazy. His outburst was just enough to prevent Jinx from getting into _another_ feud with a complete stranger. "Who are you two? Where are we? What the hell is going on here?!"

"Calm down, these are friends!" Robin shouted to him. "At least I think so."

"And, you are?" Aalya asked with a hint of suspicion.

"It's okay, they're friends," Phanos told her. "They're just…not from around here."

"I'd say so. Nice outfit," she said while eyeing at Robin. Her eyebrows arched in an unmistakable sign of feminine disapproval. "Is it customary for men to dress like girls where you come from?"

Cyborg and Jinx both burst out laughing. Robin was not amused, and sent the two a death glare. Unfortunately, it had absolutely no effect.

"See man, I told you! Chicks do _not _dig the spandex and traffic colors!" Cyborg said between fits of laughter.

"Chicks?" Aalya asked in genuine confusion. "So he does it to impress baby birds? That would explain it." This only made Cy and Jinx laugh harder. Meanwhile, poor Robin was blushing furiously out of anger and embarrassment.

"Alright! That's enough!" Robin finally shouted. "We've got more important things to worry about!"

"He's right," Worek said. "Look Aalya, we're very happy to see you again. But what in the world are you doing all the way up here? Shouldn't you be in your forest?"

"Forest?" Robin asked.

"Yes. They're a matriarchal race that inhabits Greenleaf: a forest south of here."

"And we are one with nature. We don't cut down trees or make stone prisons to live in," Aalya said with a hint of pride _and_ accusation at the same time, causing Phanos to shoot her a dirty look.

"Matriarchal? So you guys are some kind of Amazons?" Robin asked.

Aalya scoffed then eyed Robin again. "What? We're not 'Amazons', we're Zamoans! And you are a male who dresses like he _wants_ to get robbed and have his throat cut by bandits!"

"Oh," Robin muttered, while Cyborg chuckled again.

"Wait - Zamoan?!" Jinxed asked in surprise. "How do you spell that?"

"Look, that's not important," Worek said. "Look Aalya, we're happy to see you again, but we can't stay and talk. We're on a very important mission right now, and we can't delay!"

"And what would that be?" Talia asked.

"In case you didn't notice, three of our team aren't with us, and we're far away from our home."

Aalya looked around. "Oh yes. I was wandering where your teammates were. Where are they?"

"They've been kidnapped. By Calabos," Robin interjected. "And he's got our friends, too."

Aalya and her friend paled considerably. "Are you serious? That's terrible!"

"Yes, and we've got to get going or we're going to lose them! It's a pity though, because Eutonos and Evad were our best trackers."

"Then we'll go with you," Aalya and Talia said in unison.

"That's very generous of you," Worek said. "But we don't want to drag you into this."

"Look!" Robin interrupted. All heads turned to see a green streak in the sky zooming toward them. Starfire had returned.

"Star, did you find 'em?" Cyborg asked from below. The alien princess landed, and as she did, everyone noticed her crestfallen expression.

"I found them, yes. But Raven and Beast Boy were not with them." As she touched down, she took notice of the two newcomers. However, any question she was about to ask was interrupted by Robin.

"But where were they? Where were they headed?" Robin asked. Starfire took a breath, and proceeded to tell them the story, of how she had found the monsters who kidnapped Raven and Beast Boy, and how she had ran into the dark forest that took her powers away. When she was done, everyone eyed her with a mixture of shock and curiosity.

"Dark forest?" Worek repeated. "They went through Bane Leaf! We have to find them!"

"Wait - what the heck is Bane Leaf?" Cyborg asked.

"A cursed place," Phanos explained. "Very few venture there. It was tainted long before Calabos even existed, and nobody's attempted to purge the evil from it since."

"We'll come, too," Aalya said again.

"We don't want to drag you into-"

"You're not dragging us into this, we want to go!" Aalya said. "Calabos is our enemy too! He killed our people and burnt our homes down! Our queen now wants his head on a pike! You asked me earlier what we were doing up here, and it's because we were chasing him to find out where he was striking from. In fact, there's a whole squad of us far north of here, trying to track him down. Talia and I had to stay behind in case we had to relay a message back to our homeland."

"Look, we can't! If we don't get there in time, we could lose them forever! We've already fallen way behind!" Phanos protested.

"All the more reason for me to come with you!" she practically yelled. "You already said you two have lost your best trackers, and I guarantee I can track better than any of you! If you try to find them yourselves, you'll never make it in time. I can show you the quickest rout there. Plus, you've never even been through Bane Leaf before. You have no idea what lurks in there, nor do you know any safe paths. I can help you make it through quickly _and_ in one piece, if you give me the chance. So what do you say?"

Everyone hesitated to give an answer. Worek looked at Robin, who looked back at his teammates. All three nodded in approval, and Robin then did the same.

"Alright," Worek said. "Fine. I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right," Aalya said confidently. "Now, I believe you had something to say earlier?"

"Oh, right." The blue-cloaked teen pulled out his map and pointed to a place on the dried parchment, near the river they were next too. "I was going to tell them earlier that we finally figured out where we were. We're in the eastern region of Adura, and north of us are the mountains. Unfortunately, Basilon's far west from here, so getting any help from my homeland is out of the question."

"I see," Aalya said. "Well, it's good you found us, then. We know these lands better than you do."

She pointed to another spot on the map.

"…And Bane Leaf is right here." Her finger was over a very large swath of trees drawn on the map. The word 'beware' was rather comically written underneath the name of the forest. "With my help, we should be able to make it by sunset, but we have to alert help, first. Talia, you should go ahead of us and find the others. We'll meet up with you once we've crossed the forest."

The green-haired girl nodded in agreement, and a moment later, a large brown eagle took off from the spot where the teens were gathered. The bird gave one final seer before it disappeared into the sky.

"Alright," Robin said to the Zamoan warrior. "Lead the way."

* * *

A good five hours of walking, with Starfire flying close behind, found the teens at last coming upon the edge of the evil-looking forest. Now that it was later in the day, it seemed even more intimidating. The dark line of trees stood like an imposing wall, with a single, small path running into it.

"Too bad we couldn't arrive here earlier. This place is even worse at night."

"I thought you said it would be safe!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Safe? It's never completely safe. But as long as we stick to the path, there will be nothing we can't handle. It's the deeper parts of the forest you _really_ want to avoid. No telling what lurks there," she said while grinning mischievously. Cyborg looked down and sighed loudly.

"My powers...they don't feel like they're working right!" Jinx said, sounding concerned.

"Like we said earlier, the place is cursed. All of you will feel them drained here. Don't worry; it's that way for almost everyone who encounters it the first time. It'll get better the more you get used to it."

"So, how long will it take to go through it?" Robin asked the Zamoan warrior.

"We have a few hours left to travel before nightfall, then we rest. After that, it will be probably at least another full day."

"Great," Cyborg groaned.

"What's the matter, Cy?" Jinx teased. "Not scared already, are you?" The human part of Cyborg's face seemed to darken.

"Me? Nah. I mean, sorta. I'm just a city boy, you know? Not much for hiking." When he heard the mage laugh, he sent her a glare. "Are _you_ scared?"

Jinx scoffed. "Me? Course not. Now buck up and be a man, for crying out loud." She playfully shoved him, and he couldn't help smiling.

"Ready, Star?" Robin asked, trying to fulfill his role of 'protector' toward her now that he was her boyfriend. His alien girlfriend nodded shyly, yet smiled all the same.

"Well, no sense standing here. Let's go," Aalya said, leading the pack. Right before they entered, she halted and turned to face the rest. "And by the way, when the sun goes down, just ignore the eyes, they're harmless. Just don't bother them, and they won't bother you."

"_Eyes_?!" Cyborg asked, mouth hanging open. Without replying, the Zamoan smirked, turned around, and continued on. Everyone behind her groaned and grudgingly followed her in. All that is, except one.

"You coming Cy, or what?" Jinx called. The metallic Titan stood behind uneasily, watching everyone ahead of him.

"Man, if I chicken out, I'll never hear the end of it," Cyborg mumbled to himself. Trying to shake the intense uneasiness this place caused in him, Cyborg took a deep breath and followed them in, the darkness swallowing them whole.

* * *

I've always felt that you can't have a fantasy without having a creepy dark forest! I'm sorry if this chapter seemed to focus too much on the OC's - it kind of a necessary evil. But don't worry, the next one's going to be almost exclusively Titans-centered. 


	21. Chapter 21: Bane Leaf

Hope you like the quicker update. And just in case you were wondering, my new TT story will be posted in a couple days.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**Chaper 21: Bane Leaf**

Stepping into the dark forest was almost like entering a horror movie. Even though it was still daylight, the thick canopy overhead practically blocked the sunlight out entirely. The only animals they came across were either some kind of large bug or a furry rodent they didn't recognize. They figured most of the animals were nocturnal, which was very fitting. As much as they tried, the Titans also couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. Even more, the whole place seemed to send everyone into a nervous, depressed mood. Throughout the trip, nobody said a word, until Robin decided to speak up.

"Aalya, you said this place was cursed. What exactly happened to make it this way?" he queried.

"It's complicated," she answered. "But in the beginning, before either the Templar or the Zamoans existed, there was a great struggle between good and evil, with mortals caught in between. In that time, monsters and demons were free to roam Pantara whenever they pleased. They slew and enslaved many, and their presence threatened to eradicate humanity forever. Finally, the heavens decided to intervene, and they battled the forces of hell. Good eventually triumphed, and the demons were banished from this realm. Of course, you still have monsters here, but they are no longer free to come and go as they please, and they are no longer a threat to our civilization. This forest you see around you was the site of their last portal into this world until it was closed up after that battle."

"As the years passed, a lush forest eventually grew around it, and it even served as a trade route for caravans. The portal was forgotten. However, many years later, Calabos reopened the portal during his rise to power. In doing so, he unleashed its corruption, and the forest became an evil place again. After Arturus defeated Calabos, he closed and destroyed the portal once and for all. However, the corruption lingered, and not even Arturus could purge it all, except for the few paths that ran through it. It has been this way ever since. It even served as a home for Calabos's spirit after Arturus cursed him. This place has many names, Dark Wood, Black Root, Bane Leaf…but everyone knows of its existence. The paths that were once used for trade deteriorated and are overgrown, but are still here (luckily for us) and are barely useable. So there you have it. That is how this lovely forest came to be."

"Wow…" was all Robin could say after that story.

"Creepy," Cyborg added. "Man, this place is just so Dungeon's and Dragons."

"Dragons?" she said. "There hasn't been a dragon around here for hundreds of years, and you'd better hope we don't run into one now."

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Of course. Silly me."

"By the way, I noticed you guys can change into animals," Robin continued.

"Well, just one animal," Aalya answered. "I can only change into the form you saw earlier. Some can change into two or three, but that takes years of practice."

"Wow. How come you never told us about them, Worek?" Robin asked. The blue templar's eyes widened.

"I just…it never occurred to me," he answered.

"We know someone who can change into any animal he wants to," Cyborg said. "He's one of the two people we're looking for."

"Well, that's unusual. I'll have to ask him how he does it," the Zamoan replied.

* * *

Nightfall eventually came, and theTitans were forced to stop and set up camp on the spot. They had managed to set up a fire, albeit a small one so as to not attract too much attention. Aayla had warned them earlier about eyes, and she wasn't kidding. As soon as the sun set and they lit the fire, they were popping up all over the place, watching the Titans' every move. They were all different shapes, sizes, and colors, but all of them creepy. They'd always be just out of range of the firelight, so the Titans couldn't make out whatever animal they belonged to. Some appeared for only a split second while others hovered around for a few. Still others watched them for minutes on end before finally disappearing. Starfire didn't like them one bit, and she sat very close to Robin the entire time. 

They drew straws to see who would keep watch, and Jinx had (ironically) the misfortune of being assigned second shift. So there she sat, watching the fire while the others slept soundly. Even though she was surrounded by the others, she couldn't shake her nervousness. Eyes would occasionally appear in the darkness and then disappear, or some small creature would come scuttling across the path and disappear back into the darkness. On top of that, she'd sometimes hear strange noises emanating from the forest, from small footsteps to strange animal calls. She'd get the feeling that she was being watched, and was constantly looking over her shoulder to make sure nothing was there.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, Jinx spotted something bright, like someone had turned on a flashlight. She quickly turned to see what it was, but it was gone. She was about to call out to see if anybody was there, but right then something placed a hand on her shoulder. Jinxed yelped in surprised, turned around, and instinctively hit whatever had touched her.

"Ow!"

"Cyborg?" Jinx asked in shock.

"What the heck was that for?" he asked angrily, but in a low voice to avoid waking the others.

"I'm sorry. You…surprised me," she answered bashfully.

"Surprised you?! How couldn't you hear me coming?"

"I, I was paying attention to something else. Anyway, what are you doing up?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Couldn't sleep. This place gives me the creeps. I'm surprised anyone could sleep in this place. Hey, are you okay?" he asked, noticing that she looked slightly paler than usual.

"I'm fine," she replied quickly. "This place just, I mean…" She stuttered, trying to come up with something to say. Meanwhile, Cyborg looked at her with an expression of what looked like triumph.

"I see. Place makes you nervous?" he asked.

"Yes. I mean, no, I…"

"HA! I knew it!" he said triumphantly. "You were scared, weren't you? I knew it!"

Jinx gave him the dirtiest look she could muster. "Alright, fine! I'm scared! Are you happy? I'm scared of this place. I'm scared of those creepy eyes and the trees that look like they're reaching out to grab you. I'm scared of the constant darkness and all those weird noises that sound like something straight out of the Blair Witch Project…"

"Woah, woah! Calm down!" Cyborg whispered, not wanting her to wake the others. "Hey, I was just messing with you."

"Messing with me?" she asked angrily. "You sure picked a hell of a time to do it!"

"No, you're right, I'm sorry," Cyborg quickly apologized. Jinx didn't reply, instead she folded her arms and stared straight into the fire.

Taking a risk, Cyborg scooted closer to her. "Look Jinx, I'm sorry," he said again. "But you know, you don't have to be ashamed of your fear. Sometimes it's alright to be scared. I know I am a lot."

Jinx looked at him, causing him some relief. A little encouraged, he continued on.

"Being afraid doesn't make you a coward, Jinx. We all get scared sometimes. It's how you handle your fear that really matters."

"I know, Cy," Jinx said tiredly. "It's not that I'm afraid to _be_ afraid…well, I guess I kind of am, but…" she sighed, "you were right about me earlier. I suppose I am a proud person. Plus I guess being with the Hive so long made me think of fear as a weakness."

"Fear's not a weakness. That's what Raven thought one time," he told her. Cyborg recalled the time where Raven's denial of her own fear caused chaos around the Tower until she had finally accepted it. "But she's one of the proudest and strongest people I know, and even she accepted it."

Jinx almost smiled, but decided she'd torture him a bit more first.

"So what, are you saying Raven's stronger than I am?" Jinx asked.

Cyborg's human eye widened. "No, of course not! I'm just saying…"

"I see. So next thing you'll tell me is it's okay to be weak, right?"

Cyborg started panicking. "No! That's not what I meant! I was only saying that…"

"Thanks a lot, patronizing buffoon." She turned away and crossed her arms again, while Cyborg started begging.

"Come on, Jinx! Don't take it like that! Look, I'm sorry, okay?" she didn't answer, and he sighed. "You know what? Fine. Be that way."

Jinx finally turned to face him, and was smiling. "Hey, relax, Cyborg. I'm just messing with you."

Cyborg paused for a moment, as if he didn't understand what she had just said. Finally, he slumped and frowned at her.

"You sure picked a hell of a time to do it," he grumbled.

"Touché," she chuckled. "Look, I see what you mean, Cy. I'm just not one to be soft in front of others. I think you of all people should know that."

"No kidding," he replied. "But you don't have to worry about it. Nobody will make fun of you for it."

"Yeah, but I have the whole tough goth image to keep up. How will others take me seriously if I don't?" she asked with a smirk.

"Maybe you could be like Starfire, you know? Be cute and cuddly but get furious at the drop of a hat," Cyborg joked.

"I'd sooner floss my teeth with one of Beast Boy's old socks. And if you tell anyone I have a soft side, I'll deny it up and down."

"Then tell you what, we'll keep this our little secret, how about that?"

"Sure. Sounds fine by me," she whispered with her trademark grin. "Oh, and Cy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem," he said cheerfully. "By the way, if it makes you feel any better, being strong is one of the things I like best about you."

Jinx briefly looked surprised, but then eyed him seductively. "So, are you saying strong women turn you on?"

Cyborg grinned back, but could feel his cheeks warming up. "Are you kidding? More than anything."

An awkward pause followed between the two. As he sat, Cyborg's head filled with memories of their time together at the Hive academy.

"What was that?" Jinx's sudden question snapped Cyborg out of his daydream.

"What?"

"That light! Did you see it?" she asked. She was looking into the distance, but through the darkness, it was impossible to see anything. Before Cyborg could switch to his night vision, he saw a ball of light appear and hover in the darkness.

"There!" Jinx pointed. "Am I seeing things?"

"No, I see it too!" he said as moved beside her so as to get a better look. As he did, another one appeared, then another, making three. He zoomed in with his electronic eye, but could still make out nothing except floating spheres of light, with wispy tentacle-like strands extending from them.

"What are those?" he asked.

"Geez, you think I know?"

Cyborg briefly thought about getting closer to them, but then remembered Aayla's warning about leaving things alone. After briefly thinking it over, he went over to the sleeping girl, and lightly nudged her on the shoulder to wake her. Aalya shot up like a recoiled spring and brought one of her daggers to his chest.

"Hey! Woah!" he cried, backing away. The girl stared at him blankly for a moment, but then shook the sleep out of her eyes.

"Sorry, Cyborg. Instincts, you know?" she apologized.

"Yeah, sure," he replied uneasily. "Look, what are those things?" He pointed toward the floating balls of light in the distance. By now, one had disappeared, leaving two.

She looked at them for a moment, then turned away. "Oh. Those are just wisps."

"Wisps?!" Jinx asked.

"Sure. Nobody is sure what they are, but they're usually harmless _if_ you leave them alone. They're not the friendliest of creatures, so stay away from them. That's actually good for us, though. If they're here, this must mean we're close to the lake."

"The lake?" Jinx asked again.

"Yes. They're normally found close to water for some reason. Sometimes they've been known to lure innocents to their death by leading them to water to drown. We're making good time if we've run into them already. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to sleep." She lay down and nodded off without bothering to ask for their approval. Not that they minded. They really had no desire to know more.

"Yeah, Jinx. Come on. Everyone knows that," Cyborg joked once they had sat back down.

"Shut up, Cyborg," she shot back playfully. She looked again at the wisps in the distance. "Actually, they are kind of pretty."

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed. _'But they're not the only pretty thing around here,' _his mind finished.

Beside him, Jinx yawned. She was obviously tired, having slept only a few hours before having to keep guard.

"Hey Jinx? Why don't you let me keep watch? You can get some sleep."

"Thanks, Cyborg, but I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I work partly on batteries, I don't need as much sleep," he offered.

"I said I'm fine, Cyborg, really. But thanks anyway. Now get some sleep. You won't hear th end of it if Robin finds you tired tomorrow."

The metal man smirked. "Yes ma'am." He got up, went back to his spot, and settled down. For reasons he wasn't sure of, he found it much easier to sleep now.

* * *

When morning finally came, everyone promptly packed up and continued on. Food and water had become somewhat of a concern. The templar had only a limited amount in their packs, and according to their Zamoan guide, there weren't many healthy things to eat in the forest. It became quickly clear that they'd have to make it out as soon as possible. They spent almost the entire time walking in the dark forest, while only taking a few short breaks to rest. The path they followed was often worn and overgrown, and there were times when large chunks of it completely disappeared. Even more, there was still that creepy feeling everywhere they went, like something was watching them. It was the same feeling a child would get, lying in bed a lone in the dark, afraid that a scary monster would leap out of the darkness and 'get them'. Nevertheless, they pressed on. 

"Robin, I do not like this place," Starfire whispered as she walked behind him. "It is frightening."

"Don't worry, Star. I'm here. I'll protect you," he assured her. The princess smiled gratefully. She would often walk close to Robin along the way, sometimes grabbing his arm for protection whenever they heard a noise. Even though Robin would always look concerned when she did, the other Titans could tell he was enjoying all the attention and closeness he was getting from her.

"Well, we're here!" Aalya said as they stepped into an opening. Everyone behind her stared at a rather large lake in front of them. The water was very dark, almost black in the low light. On top of it, there seemed to hang a sort of greenish mist. Even though there were no trees in this spot, it still wasn't all that bright out. The dark cloudy sky above them blocked out the sun completely. It was too wide for a bridge, in fact the only sign of human hands was a small wooden dock that had long since been abandoned, and had mostly rotted. There was no doubt about it; this was the lake Aalya had mentioned to them last night.

"Well, I guess we go around then," Robin stated. Everyone silently agreed, and walked around the grassy part between the lake and the trees. As they passed, they noticed some more things about the lake: some patches of it would occasionally vibrate or bubble, and sometimes they'd hear a low noise coming from below. About halfway through, Cyborg and Robin glanced at the water and noticed something. Below the surface, they could just make out what looked like a big, dark mass moving around.

"Cy, do you see that? It looks like…"

"Something moving underwater," Cyborg finished.

The two of them continued to stare at it as they walked. Before anyone realized what was going on, an appendage shot up from the water, accompanied by a roar, and hit Robin square in the chest. The sheer force sent him hurtling through the air, and back behind the line of trees. Everyone else watched as a large creature emerged from the water. It wasn't huge, but it was easily the size off a shark. It looked almost like a mutated chambered nautilus, except its shell was flat. The tentacle that had knocked Robin back went ahead and grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be Jinx, and started dragging her toward itself by her feet.

"Jinx!" Cyborg called. He readied his shock cannon, but large blast of green hit the thing square in the face. The tentacle that had Jinx quickly let go, and the beast retreated underwater while screeching in pain. Everyone turned to see Starfire, her hand still outstretched, facing the spot where it had just been.

"It shall not harm us anymore!" she stated triumphantly.

"What? What?! What will not harm us anymore?!" Robin shouted frantically as he emerged from the bushes, staff in hand and ready for battle.

"Um, a little too late there, Robby-poo," Jinx said sarcastically as Cyborg helped her up.

"That was a cephalax. I should've warned you…they find red threatening," Aalya stated matter-of-factly.

"Gee, thanks for the heads up," Robin muttered as he briefly looked down at his red spandex shirt. Phanos had luckily been standing too far away from shore for it to notice his red cloak.

Just then, Cyborg came to a realization. "Hey Star, your powers are back!"

"Yes, you are right!" she exclaimed "Perhaps the effects of this forest no longer prevent my ability to defend myself."

"Can you fly?" Robin asked her.

"I am afraid not. This place makes me too depressed for them to work."

"Well, Aalya did say it'd be easier as time passed. Now let's get going before something else comes," Jinx urged them. "And Starfire, be sure to keep close to Robin in case he needs your protection again."

It took almost all their willpower for Cyborg to start laughing hysterically. Robin could see this, and was not amused one bit.

"Very funny, Jinx," he said in an icy tone.

Starfire however, smiled innocently and took Robin's hand, leading him away. "Come, Robin."

Cyborg and Jinx followed behind, but not before exchanging knowing glances.

* * *

The rest of the morning passed rather uneventfully, and noon came and went. Still they walked, without any sign of the forest ending anytime soon. 

Their path then brought them to a rather hilly part of the trail. The path crossed through the only flat part, but it was very windy. Despite that, it probably was faster than trying to climb the hills. As they proceeded though, they became aware of a fog that was gradually becoming thicker as they went along.

"Hey, what's that?" Cyborg asked. He pointed ahead to a rock formation jutting out one of the hills. A large hole adorned the front, like a gaping mouth.

Robin shrugged. "Just a cave."

As they passed, all of them distinctly heard what sounded like low breathing. They picked up their pace a little, not wanting to find out what was making the noise. Cyborg hadn't been watching where he was going, and stumbled on a large, hard stick. Only it wasn't a stick. When Cyborg looked down, he saw that it was undoubtedly a large bone. The ground in front of the cave was strewn with them, including the skull of an animal that he didn't recognize.

"Come on, Cy. Keep up," Robin called.

"Man, I hate this place," the metal man grumbled as he caught up. To their left, the ground dropped sharply, making a large crevice. At the very bottom was a small creek, though none of them could see much below due to the thick mist. A layer of leaves littered the ground, and they almost completely covered the dirt path.

"I think something just slithered past my foot," Jinx said aloud.

"Mine too," Starfire replied. "There it is again! I think it is a snake!" She jumped back to get out of the way, but in doing so bumped into Robin, who was pushed into a thick patch of bushes.

"Robin, you okay?" Cyborg said as he rushed to his side.

"Oh Robin! I am so sorry! Are you alright?" Starfire asked with concern as she ran over as well.

"I'm fine," Robin said as he got up. "Do I have anything on my back?" he asked, turning around

"I – oh…" Cyborg stuttered. At least ten rather large bugs were clinging to his cape.

"Well? I feel something. Are they briars?" Robin asked, sounding a little worried.

"Robin! You have the most horrible little monsters residing on your cape!" Starfire exclaimed. "Hang on, I shall get them for you!" Starfire's fist glowed green…

"Wait, Star! Let me!" Cyborg quickly interrupted before she could strike. The alien looked like she objected, but let him go ahead. Cyborg raised his metal hand and roughly brushed all the bugs off. When Robin saw what they were, he practically leaped back. One of them onto Jinx's foot, and she immediately kicked it off.

"GAAH! I hate this place!" the mage shouted.

"Come on, let's just get going before we…" Robin looked around to find the others. "Hello?" He scanned the dark forest for the Templar and Aalya, but they were gone. The fog had obstructed all vision beyond thirty or so feet.

Starfire looked around. "Where did they all go?"

"Oh don't tell me," Jinx said sourly.

Cyborg sighed. "Crap. We lost them."

* * *

Uh oh! What will be in store for our heroes next? Find out in the next exciting installment of Teen Titans! But only after you review! 

How about that? Some CyxJinx for you guys. I thought we'd seen plenty of BBxRae so far. Hope you liked it!


	22. Chapter 22: Welcome Sights

Well, if only I got all my chapters out this quickly. Many thanks to everyone for the reviews!

For those interested, I decided to delay releasing my new story yet. I had a very productive week as far as this story is concerned, and decided to focus on that instead. Unfortunately, I won't be able to get this finished by the end of the summer as I'd hoped. However, there aren't many chapters left, and getting those done shouldn't be too difficult.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 22: Welcome Sights  
**

"Hello? Hello?" Cyborg looked around. "How could we have lost them? They were just here!" he exclaimed. He tried to see through the fog, but found it very hard.

"Come on, let's just get out of here and catch up," Robin ordered. He could still here the low breathing from the cave, he and didn't want to stick around for the thing inside to show itself. The four headed down the path, but found it hard to follow due to all the leaves and the thick fog.

"Guys, does it seem a little darker to you?" Jinx asked as they hurried along.

"No time to worry about that now, Jinx," Robin replied. But now that he thought about it, it did seem a little darker. The canopy above had gotten thicker, blocking more light. The brush below had grown thicker as well.

"Oh crap!" Cyborg suddenly shouted. Everyone turned around, and saw him struggling to get out of a tangle of vines. Actually, upon closer inspection, they realized he hadn't gotten caught in the vines – the vines had wrapped themselves around him! More of them shot out to entangle his waste as well as his legs. With brute strength, he ripped out some of the tentacles that held him and forced his way out. He didn't want to resort to his sonic cannon unless he had to. He only had so much life left in his batteries.

While Starfire was watching this, she didn't notice the small, green tendril wrapping around her leg. Before she knew what happened, it tightened and pulled her feet out from under her. With a cry she fell and was dragged away from the rest.

"Starfire!" Robin called. A spiny vine was pulling her away toward a large, plant-like monstrosity. At the very top was a huge, solitary mouth on top of a stalk. "Oh no you don't!"

Robin drew out a bird-a-rang and threw it with deadly accuracy. It hit its target – the vine that held Starfire – and sliced through it, causing Starfire to fall. She landed hard, but she was okay. More tentacles reached out to grab her, but this time she reacted first by landing a green starbolt in the center of the thing. Cyborg was watching this seen, but a cry from behind forced him to turn his head. He gaped when he saw Jinx being lifted into the air by a pair of creatures that looked like giant mutant bats.

"Not this time!" Jinx shouted. With a flick of her finger, she blasted one of them with her pink energy. It wasn't as strong as usual, but it was enough to cause the creature to let go. The other one wasn't strong enough to hold on, and Jinx was dropped.

"Jinx!" Cyborg dashed and caught her just in time. He looked up to see the remaining bat fly away. "That's right! You'd better fly!"

"My hero. Now put me down," Jinx said sarcastically.

"Robin, let's get out of here!" Cyborg shouted as he and Jinx ran past. Starfire and Robin didn't disagree, and they dashed away before the plant monster could strike again. They ran along the path and to their relief, the fog gradually tapered off and became clearer.

"Watch out!" Robin warned suddenly. Everyone skidded to an immediate halt. This time, a huge, stringy mass that could only have been a spider web blocked their path.

"You gotta be kidding," Cyborg moaned.

"No problem, just don't touch it. That's how spiders react," Robin said. Right as he finished saying this, however, a big black mass dropped right on top of him.

"YAAH!" their leader yelled. A huge, furry spider had landed on him. It was easily as big as his torso, and its jaws snapped angrily as it tried to bite Robin.

"Hold on, I shall get it for you!" Starfire shouted.

"No, Star! Don't-" but it was too late. Robin shouted again as a green bolt hit the spider and knocked it away, narrowly missing him. He lay there in shock for a moment.

"Robin, you must really learn to trust my aim," the alien scolded as she helped him up.

"Nice shooting, Star," Cyborg complimented. "Come on, let's go."

They retreated quickly, but they were caught off guard when the path suddenly dropped sharply. Cyborg didn't notice in time, and the Titan lost his footing and stumbled. He rolled a good thirty feet downhill before finally coming to a stop. He landed right next to a rather large hole, and not two seconds later he heard something stir within it. He watched as something large slithered out of it.

It was large and black, and looked almost like a worm, except it had a plated exoskeleton like a centipede. Its front ended in a large circular mouth, which it opened to reveal circles of sharp teeth. The thing lunged at Cyborg, who raised his hand to block it. The thing slammed against his metallic fist, and Cyborg heard its teeth grind against the metal. With the other hand, he blasted its body with a burst from his cannon. Unfortunately, the head remained, and was still attached to his arm. With a cry of disgust, Cyborg ripped it off, then proceeded to smash it with his foot.

"You alright, Cy?" Robin asked as the others arrived.

"I'm fine. Let's just get the hell out of here."

They had gotten no farther than fifty feet when something roared. They came face-to-face with a large, furry beast that blocked their path. It stood on all fours, had black fur, and was rather wolf-like in appearance except for the large main of fur that adorned its neck.

"Great, not again," Jinx moaned. All Titans braced for a fight. This time however, a large fireball shot out of nowhere and hit the creature square in the back. It yelped in surprise and promptly ran away, with its injured side burned badly.

The Titans were shocked to see Phanos, Worek and Aalya (in tiger form) rushing toward them from the hilltop above.

"Holy crap, where were you guys?" Robin asked.

"We were wondering the same thing about you," Aalya answered after she had shifted back into a human. "We looked back and you were gone. We couldn't see anything through the fog. We tried looking for you, but we were attacked."

"So were we. We had to defend ourselves, too," Robin replied. "How the heck did we lose each other so fast?"

"It's this forest. It's playing tricks on us. It _wants_ us to get lost. From now on, we should stick close together," Worek advised.

"Is anyone hurt?" Aalya asked. Almost like it had been waiting for her to ask that, Jinx's shoulder flared in pain, and the Titan winced. Aalya noticed this, and went over to tend to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. I just…" Jinx began, but paused. Truth was, she wasn't fine. Adorning her left shoulder was a nice, fresh gash. It was no doubt made by the creature when it dropped her.

"Yep, you're hurt alright," Aalya said. Before Jinx could protest, she laid her hands on Jinx's shoulder. A soft, whitish glow encased the wound, and in a few seconds, it closed up, leaving only smooth pale skin.

"Wow, you can heal?" Cyborg asked. The only other person he saw with that power was Raven, but she of course wasn't here.

"I can, but not very well. Kailey's the best healer in our group, but she's not here, of course," Aalya replied.

"Wow. Um, thanks," Jinx said as she felt her shoulder.

"Right. I'd hate to break this up, but we'd better get out of here before something else happens," Cyborg suggested. Luckily, the fog had cleared by now, and they could see clearly again. Everyone proceeded on, trying to shake off the jitters from their last encounter.

Thankfully, the rest of the day passed without incident. Except, that is, for Jinx throwing a fit after discovering a bug that had been hiding in her hair. Night came again and passed, albeit slowly for the teens. Once the sun had risen again, they were on their way.

'I can't stand this place,' Robin repeated over and over inside his head. Even though not much had happened since the incidents yesterday, the place still made Robin very edgy. Plus, though he hated to admit it, Aalya's consistent jabs at his masculinity (and even his sexuality one time) were starting to get to him. Had not Starfire been there, he probably would have been in a very bad mood by now.

"Stupid bugs. Stupid mud. Stupid vines. Stupid leaves. Stupid thorns…" Jinx constantly mumbled along the way. The more time passed, the sourer she seemed to get. Cyborg wasn't much better. He didn't much care for the wilderness in the first place, and getting attacked by it several times in an evil forest didn't help one bit.

"What I'd give for a shower right now," Jinx growled as she kicked a rock.

"What's the matter? Don't like being one with nature?" Cyborg asked.

"I take that back. A shower and a shotgun," she replied angrily. Cyborg chuckled, but decided against provoking her some more.

"It shouldn't be much farther," Aalya said encouragingly. She was the only one who didn't seem too affected by the place. Then again, she claimed she had been through twice before already.

"I hope so. This place reminds me of the dark Irblaxnog pits on the planet Moltar," Starfire said.

"Yeah. Me too," Robin replied with a trace of sarcasm.

"Look!" Starfire shouted after some time had passed. Far ahead, they saw what looked like sunlight behind a row of trees.

"YES!" Cyborg yelled happily. Everyone in the group hurried at this point, as the beacon of hope drew closer.

Finally, everyone sighed in relief when they finally emerged from the dark labyrinth of trees and into the open air. It was still cloudy, but everything seemed brighter once they had stepped out of the forest. Beyond them was a large expanse of rolling hills and small patches of trees dotting the landscape. Not too far ahead of them, the clouds ended, and sunlight shone through.

"Oh, thank God," Cyborg whimpered happily.

"That could not have ended soon enough," Jinx muttered as she wiped some mud off her shoes. She wasn't the only happy person. Starfire's mood lifted instantly as soon as she stepped out, and no sooner had she gone twenty feet than she flew into the air and did an aerial somersault. She zipped around happily as she relished having her power of flight once more.

"So, what shall we do now?" Starfire asked once she landed.

"Well, I'm not the best tracker in the world, but…" Aalya replied. She sniffed the air, examined the ground, tested the wind, then turned back to them. "Follow me."

"But-" Robin started, but she was already off without further explanation. Everyone sighed as they followed along so as not to lose her.

"Does she even know where she's going?" Robin asked Phanos as they followed.

"She's tracking Calabos's servants," he replied with a smile. "Her people know how to do this better than anyone. Just trust her."

The chase consisted of her running for a distance, sometimes short, sometimes long, pausing, looking around or examining the ground, then continuing on and repeating the same process. The rest of the day passed like this, with them once again taking time out only to rest.

"Quick! Hide!" she shouted suddenly. She dashed under cover of the trees and hid low behind a tree trunk. The others followed her example without question.

"Shhh!" she cautioned before anyone could say anything. A moment later, the flapping of wings could be heard, and a flock of necrowings flew by overhead. Once the flying monsters were gone, the Zamoan signaled for them that it was safe to come out.

"What was that?" Robin asked.

"Those were necrowings are scouting. Calabos must suspect we're looking for him. Luckily for us they don't see very well during the day," she answered.

Without wasting much time, the group pressed on, with their guide repeating the same routine over and over. The Titans admittedly had their doubts about this. Sometimes she looked like she had no idea where she was going, but they trusted her nonetheless. Before they knew it, the sun was setting again.

"Let's camp here," she said once she had chosen a place. It was right underneath a patch of trees, so they were not easily seen. After being gone a while, Phanos came back with a dead animal resembling a deer, and the Titans ate gratefully once they had cooked it. After they were done, night watch was chosen again, this time with Robin having to start.

Most had gone to sleep by now, except for Robin and Starfire. Starfire had volunteered to keep watch after Robin, despite their objections. However, she had found it difficult to sleep considering how tired she was.

"Robin, is there anything wrong?" she asked when she saw him staring absently into the horizon. Being his friend for years though, now being his girlfriend, she didn't have to think hard to see what.

"You are worried about them, are you not?" she guessed. Her boyfriend sighed, and his eyes fell.

"You're right, Star. I've just been so frustrated since we lost them. I keep thinking something bad might have happened to them."

"Do not dwell on such thoughts, Robin. If we lose hope, what else shall we have left to go on?"

"I know, Star. You're right," Robin replied. He knew exactly what she meant. After all, Robin had said things like that in all their rough times. That didn't make it any easier, though. "It's just that I can't stop worrying. I don't know where they are or who their with…or even if they're alive. sigh This is all my fault."

"Your fault? How can you say such a thing, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"I should have been a better leader! I should've been ready! I-"

"Robin, you must not blame yourself for this," Starfire said firmly. "Robin, please look at me. I do not wish to talk to your cheek." Slightly caught off guard by her commanding tone, Robin obeyed.

"Robin, you are a great leader, but there is nothing you could have done. We were outnumbered and overpowered. We are lucky to have escaped with our lives. But you are to not blame for this - we all share the responsibility. It was a failure on us, not just you."

Robin reached up and cupped Starfire's cheek, and she placed her hand over his.

"You know Star, I know it doesn't seem that way…but sometimes I get so insecure. What if I'm too late? What if I can't save them?"

Starfire smiled warmly. "You must stop thinking in terms of you, Robin. You have done that for so long. We are in this as much as you, Robin. _We_ shall get friends Raven and Beast Boy back. You must not lose hope now. If you cannot believe in yourself, how can we?"

She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"So lead us, but do not ever overlook us. We are always by your side," she finished.

Robin squeezed her hand and smiled gratefully. "Star, what would I ever do without you?" This time, he leaned in and kissed her. "Thanks. Now, you'd better get to sleep. You have to keep watch later."

The Tamaranian princess nodded. "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks, Star. Now you get some rest." Once she had lain down, Robin kissed her lightly on her forehead before sitting back down in his spot.

"I'll be fine," he repeated quietly.

After waking Starfire up in the middle of the night to keep watch, Robin almost immediately fell asleep. Before he knew it, he felt sunlight hit his eyes, and he grudgingly opened them.

"Come, Robin," Starfire said gently as she helped him stand. Robin shook the sleep from his eyes and looked around. It was dawn, and the sun had barely risen over the horizon. It didn't take long for them to get started tracking again, but this time they didn't get very far.

"Hey, look!" Worek shouted, causing the group to pause. A large brown eagle descended from the sky and landed next to them.

"Talia!"

The eagle landed and changed into said Zamoan warrior. After shaking her green hair out of her eyes, she addressed the group.

"Thank Verahan I've found you, Aalya. I've found the rest of our group. You and the others need to go there immediately."

"Immediately? Why now? Wait, where are the others?" Aalya asked. "I thought you were going to come to us-"

"I know Aalya, but that won't be necessary. There's been a change of plans."

"We're trying to find our friends here!" Robin objected.

"I know. We can come back here later if we have to, but I guarantee you, we won't."

"What makes you say that?" Jinx asked skeptically.

"Let's just say we found something, and we need _you_ to see it." Talia's 'you' was directed specifically at the three Titans and Jinx.

"Okay, Titans. Let's go," Robin ordered. The teenagers followed their new guide in the direction she guided them in. Before long, they saw what looked like a fire in the distance as well as several figures. As they neared it, they saw that it was some kind of campsite. Upon getting even closer, they found that the figures were the same kind of people as their guide, and once again, all women.

"We're here," Talia said. Everyone in the camp stared at the Titans as they appeared. Aalya and Talia went up to a women who was slightly taller, older, and with jet black hair. Obviously the leader, by the looks of it. Their suspictions were confirmed when the two girls bowed respectfully before her. The woman gave a command in an unknown language, and they stood up.

"I see you've brought your new friends with you," she remarked. The black-haired woman took a step forward and eyed the Titans curiously. "You certainly were not joking. They are perhaps the strangest group of individuals I've ever seen."

"Ma'am, we come in peace," Robin explained. "We're trying to find our friend. That's why we were passing through here."

"Ah, yes. I see. Well, you won't be disappointed," the woman replied. She and everyone behind her stepped to the side, and revealed a familiar green shape lying beside the fire.

All Titans' jaws hit the ground, but Starfire was the first to speak.

"Beast Boy!"

* * *

So, how was it? I wasn't going to originally put any RobxStar in this one, but I figured they'd been rather neglected this story. So I decided to give them at least a little spotlight. As always, I appreciate any input.

By the way, sorry to disappoint those who wanted to see what the creature in the cave was. I thought it'd be fun to leave that one up to the imagination. After all, the things you see aren't half as scary as those you don't! Er, I think that's how it goes. Anyway, hope you didn't mind.


	23. Chapter 23: The Healer

I don't know how, but I somehow got this one done in a week even though I was very busy. Be sure to check out my new fic, which will be posted a little later today! I'm eager for comments on that one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 23: The Healer**

* * *

Beast Boy's first thought upon waking was that he had died and gone to heaven. The pain had gone, he felt rested, the sky was sunny and blue, and he was surrounded by beautiful women. Wait, women?

He sat up. As he did so, he felt a pain in his side shoot up.

"Easy, do not make any sudden movements. You've been out for hours," said a feminine voice. A blue-haired girl knelt down and gently laid him back. Luckily the mat he was on was rather soft, so he didn't object. Once he was down, questions started pouring out of Beast Boy like a flood.

"Wha…? What's going on? Where am I? How did I get here? Who are you?"

"Shh. You have to rest. You're still wounded pretty badly. You need time to heal," she cautioned. She then laid a damp cloth on his forehead and began applying some kind of ointment to his wounds.

"Mmm, that feels good. But…where am I?" he repeated.

"Just stay still," she urged. "As for your questions…you're in our camp, we brought you here after we found you, and my name is Kaily. I'm a healer. Can you tell me your name?"

"G…Beast Boy," he answered.

"Beast Boy? Interesting. Very fitting. I like it. A pleasure to meet you, Beast Boy."

"Thanks, same to you. Wow, you're so beautiful," Beast Boy said, barely even aware the words had slipped out of his mouth. "Why do I feel so weird?"

The girl blushed intensely, but continued applying as if he hadn't said anything. "Those are the herbs we gave you. They fight infection and lessen the pain, but they can make you a little…lightheaded."

"Oh," Beast Boy answered. So in other words, he was in some kind of drug-induced stupor. If not, it was probably pretty darn close.

"Raven. I need to get to Raven," he croaked.

"Who's Raven?" Kaily asked.

"I have to rescue her." He tried to sit up again, but the girl held him down. "He's got her…have to stop him…Have to find the others…" Beast Boy moaned. Too weak to fight her or do pretty much anything else, Beast Boy laid back and stared at the sky.

Kaily sighed. "There, there. You'll find them, but first you must heal. You were wounded pretty badly. I must say I'm impressed, though. I don't think I've ever seen someone so young take on so many of those beasts by himself."

"He's going to use her. I have to stop him," the changeling continued.

"Who's going to use who?" Kaily asked again. "Do you think you can tell me?"

"How can I trust you?" Beast Boy asked suspiciously.

"I don't see why you should. You're obviously a stranger in a foreign land, unarmed, and in the captivity of people you've never even seen before. But then again, I am helping you, right? We could have easily let you die out there, but we didn't. Right?"

Beast Boy managed a faint smile. "Works for me."

"But we'd better wait until you're out of your daze," she advised him. "You can tell me all about it once you've recovered, okay? Just get some rest for now."

"Alright." The green boy was still dazed, but knew she was right anyway. It didn't take long for him to drift back to sleep. Once he was out, a green-haired girl approached and sat down near him.

"Hello, Talia," Kaily said. "Did our captain send you?"

"Yes, Genia wanted me to check on you two. How is he?" the green-haired girl asked.

"Seems to be fine, but is a little out of it."

"I see. Did he say anything while he was awake?" Talia queried.

"He kept mentioning that he had to find someone. He brought a girl named 'Raven'." Just then, her eyes widened. "Talia, those strange people you told us about…weren't they talking about missing companions, too?"

Talia nodded; her expression grave. "I was thinking the same thing. I'm almost certain he's one of the people these 'Teen Titans' were looking for."

"This could be more serious than we thought," Kaily remarked.

"I think you're right. I'll go speak to Genia at once. If this is as serious as we think, then I'm going to have to find Aalya at once."

Kaily nodded as Talia left. With her gone, she turned her attention to Beast Boy again, and finished applying the medicine to his wounds. After admiring her handiwork, she settled down nearby and waited for him to wake up. This was going to be a very strange day, indeed.

* * *

Beast Boy was running through a dark forest. He had to find her, but she was nowhere. 

"Beast Boy!" a familiar voice called.

"Raven? I'm coming!" He ran in the direction of the voice.

"Beast Boy!" she called again. Only this time, it was behind him. Beast Boy promptly turned around and ran toward it. The voice called again, this time to his left. He tried to find her, but she was always out of reach…

Then the forest disappeared, and Beast Boy found himself in a dark, stone hallway. Something was coming for him. He couldn't see it, but he knew it was after him. So he ran.

"**You cannot hide,"** a familiar, dark voice said. Beast Boy ignored it, and sprinted faster.

"**You cannot hide,"** Calabos repeated.

Beast Boy was growing desperate. He tried to keep going, but he was so tired! Suddenly, the hallway ended, and he was staring at a dead end.

"**I…"**

Beast Boy heard the voice coming from right behind him. Slowly, he turned around, ignoring his body's protests. When he finally looked, there stood the demon, his eyes black and his mouth revealing rows of sharp teeth.

"…**SEE YOU!"**

* * *

Beast Boy's eyes snapped open and he shot up.

"Woah! Are you okay?"

To his surprise, Kaily was still by his side. He remembered her and their conversation earlier, but it seemed like it had happened in another dimension. He no longer had that light, carefree feeling, either. He must have been out of his high.

"I'm fine. Where am I? Oh, never mind." He paused briefly to take a look at his surroundings. To his surprise, it was dark. How long had he slept? He was in some kind of camp, and was surrounded by women dressed like Kaily was, only most of them were asleep. His gaze drifted upward, and saw that this world had two moons, one high in the sky and one low. The landscape was quite beautiful, with its rich greenness untouched by any human hand.

"How long did I sleep?"

"You slept the afternoon and most of the night," she answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." The pain had mostly subsided, and it was easier to move around now.

"Glad to hear. You were beat up pretty badly. You're lucky we found you when we did. If the wounds didn't kill you, the poison would have," she said to Beast Boy as she shoved something in a pack.

"Wait, poison?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, poison. Necrowing bites and scratches carry a toxin. Normally it isn't lethal, but in large amounts it can end you."

"Um, thanks. So, were you the ones who rescued me earlier?" he asked.

"Yes. I ran into you while you were wondering around."

Beast Boy looked both surprised and suspicious. "Wait, how did you find me? Were you spying on me?"

Just then, she disappeared and in her place stood a little squirrel – the same one he had seen earlier.

"Dude! What the heck??" he exclaimed. A moment later, the squirrel transformed back into Kaily. "It was you! Wait, you can shape-shift?"

Kaily nodded. "Yes, but not as well as you can. I can only do that form. It's very useful for spying. When I saw you, I ran off to get the others. Sorry about jumping in your face, by the way."

"No problem," he replied awkwardly, recalling when that squirrel had leapt at him from the bushes.

"So are you alright to talk?" Kaily asked.

"Sure, but how come nobody else is talking to me?"

"Our leader forbade them to speak to you. She figured having so many people prodding you wouldn't have helped your stress, but she wanted me to talk to you and see if you would open up," she explained.

"Oh, I see." Then again, being surrounded by attractive women seeking his attention was something Beast Boy usually didn't mind. He was rather amazed that none of them seemed to think much of his green appearance. Maybe beings as strange as him were a common occurrence. Judging by what he had seen so far, Beast Boy didn't doubt it. Then again, the term 'strange' was subjective, and what was strange to him was probably normal for them.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened, or what?" Kaily asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Can I trust you?" Beast Boy asked. He really wanted to trust her, but given the circumstances, he didn't want to take chances. To his surprise, she didn't argue or become impatient. She instead smiled warmly.

"I'll tell you what. I will tell you all about myself and my people. Then when I'm done, you can tell me about yourself. Sound fair?"

Beast Boy smiled back. "Sure. That sounds fair."

So Kaily started out, first by telling him about herself, then described her people and her homeland, finally ending with the events leading up to them finding Beast Boy.

"Wow," Beast Boy said once she was done. "So you guys are like some kind of Amazons, aren't you?"

"We're not these 'Amazons' you speak of. We're-"

"I know, I was just saying," Beast Boy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, are you going to tell me now?" she asked.

"Oh, right."

Beast Boy began his part of the story. Starting from the beginning, he told her about himself, his friends, and his home. He then related to her his arrival here, his kidnapping, and eventual escape from Calabos's lair. He also explained about Raven and how Calabos was going to use her to bring himself back to life. By the time he had finished talking, the sun had risen, and the people around him had gotten up.

"Wow, I see," Kaily said after listening to his story. "This is very bad. If the son of Caldeon wants to resurrect himself, we're all in for some dark times."

"Yes, we have to stop him before it's too late. I've tried to find my friends, but I have no clue where they are."

"Well, I don't think you'll have to worry about your friends. I think you'll be happy to know that one of us ran into them."

Considering his reaction, it was as if she had just hit him with a sledgehammer. For the first time in a long time, Beast Boy felt a sense of excitement and hope surge inside of him.

"You saw my friends?! Where were they? Are they here? Are they looking for me?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes, they're looking for you. One of our own spotted them in the wilderness and came back here to tell us. She told me that they were looking for their teammates. I guess you were one of them," Kaily replied. "But they're not here yet."

"Oh. So where are they?" Beast Boy asked.

"They're on their way right now," she answered as she tossed a stick onto the fire. "One of our warriors is leading them, and Talia was sent to bring them here."

All at once, Beast Boy felt a tremendous wait being lifted off his shoulders. It was almost too good to be true.

"I need to see them," he told Kaily.

"Just be patient. You will see your friends again," Kaily said warmly. "But you have to stay here. It's very dangerous out there right now. You can be sure Calabos is still looking for you, so it won't be wise to head out by yourself."

Beast Boy didn't want to wait. Part of him wanted to get up and leave to find his teammates. But then again, she was right. He had almost gotten killed earlier, and was only saved by what was almost a miracle.

"Okay," he finally conceded.

"So this 'Raven' you were talking about. Can you tell me about her?" Kaily asked. The changeling's ears drooped a little. Talking about her was very hard at this point.

"She's one of my best friends and probably the bravest woman I've ever met," he answered. "Not exactly the most cheerful person, but when she does smile…it's amazing."

"Wow." Kaily nodded understandably, her sky blue bangs hanging slightly over her eyes and around her face. He guessed she had to have been pretty young. Probably around his age, give or take a year…

Beast Boy shook his head immediately, forcing these thoughts out of his head. He was thoroughly ashamed of himself. Raven was still out there, in danger, and already his hormones were starting to act up.

"What does she look like?" Kaily asked innocently, before he could beat himself up more. Raven's image flashed clearly in his head.

"About an inch shorter than me. Wears a blue cloak. Dusty gray skin, silky purple hair, gorgeous face, and probably the most beautiful violet eyes I've ever seen," he answered.

"Sounds like an amazing woman," Kaily said. "You like her, don't you?"

Beast Boy's cheeks turned red and turned to her instantly. "How, how did you…?"

The Zamoan pointed to herself. "No offense, but it was fairly obvious. I could even see it in your eyes and the way you talked about her. You sounded like someone describing a lost love."

"Oh. Um, why did you ask me to describe her?"

She shrugged. "Sometimes it doesn't hurt to remind a person what he or she is fighting for."

Beast Boy slumped his shoulders. "I feel so guilty for leaving her. I'm so worried about her."

"Understandably so, but you did the right thing."

"But what if I'm too late? What if she gets hurt? What if I," Beast Boy paused, "Can't do it?"

Kaily scooted closer to him. "If you're anything like the warrior I saw fighting off those necrowings, you don't have to worry about being strong enough."

"But my teammates are going to blame me, especially Robin. I know they will. They're going to think I just abandoned her to save myself."

"Then that will be their own fault for not understanding. Sacrifices are a part of life, especially one like ours. But you're not alone in this. We'll help you get her back, Beast Boy. I promise."

Beast Boy's mouth hung open, and he stared at her in amazement. He barely even knew this girl, yet he felt like he trusted her with his life. Maybe wasn't completely off his high after all…

"You promise?" he asked. She nodded.

"We have discussed it while you were asleep. I don't think it will take much to convince our leader to help you. Calabos is an enemy to us as well."

"Wow, I don't know what to say. Thank you," Beast Boy said.

"That will suffice," she said kindly.

Beast Boy looked around again. They had talked so long the sun had moved up noticeably. They had probably spent hours just talking. Taking time to enjoy the peace, he laid back with his hands under his head, and stared up at the sky.

"Thanks for saving me, by the way," Beast Boy said.

"No problem. I'm sure you would do the same for one of us," Kaily replied.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Beast Boy asked.

"Are you saying you want me to be mean?" she asked curiously.

"Well, no, I…I guess I'm just not used to it. Some people don't like the green skin," he said casually, pointing to himself.

She smiled. "I've seen weirder. Besides, it doesn't help to make an enemy before you even know him, does it?"

"Look!" someone shouted. The two turned to see what the commotion was about.

"Talia's back!" Kaily said excitedly.

"What? Who's Talia?" Beast Boy asked. All the other women gathered around in front of the fire to see, effectively blocking Beast Boy's view. He tried to move, but Kaily held out her arm.

"Stay," she silently ordered. Beast Boy obeyed, despite his excitement. He heard several sets of footsteps, and saw a blonde-haired girl approach a woman in black hair, obviously their leader.

"I see you've brought your new friends with you," he heard their leader Genia say. "You certainly were not joking. They are perhaps the strangest group of individuals I've ever seen."

He then heard a voice he could recognize a mile off. There was no mistaking who it was.

"Ah, yes. I see. Well, you won't be disappointed," Genia said to the voice. The Zamoans in front of him moved to the side to make a hole. Time seemed to freeze. Beast Boy could have sworn his heart stopped. He was so shocked he barely heard Starfire shout.

"Beast Boy!"

* * *

Yay! So finally, the heroes are reunited. But what about Raven? Stay tuned! 


	24. Chapter 24: Painful Reunion

I wanted to get this out Saturday, but I've been rather busy. School's in, and that's going to cut into my already-limited time.

Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter everyone, and extra thanks to those who checked out my new fic "Tearing Me Down".

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Painful Reunion**

Raven had anticipated his return ever since Beast Boy left. Once Calabos discovered Beast Boy was gone, he would almost certainly come to her. Surely enough, the male half-demon appeared through her doorway, looking angry enough to burst into flames.

"You…petulant, treacherous little succubus!" he hissed. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

"Knew about what?"

"Do not play dumb with me! Your little green elf-friend is gone, and you did not tell me!"

Raven's heart flared in her chest. Beast Boy had escaped!

"Really? That's interesting," Raven said, trying her best to act deadpan, although on the inside she was dancing for joy. "But just what makes you think I knew about it?"

"It is common sense! He would have let you know if he was leaving! You think I am that stupid, daughter of Trigon?" he shouted.

"Could have fooled me, oh son of Caldeon," Raven said smartly. Calabos glared at her with enough intensity to bore a hole through her stomach, but after a moment of silent fury, his expression softened.

"Why do you continue to betray your own race, Raven? I thought as the daughter of Trigon, you'd be different."

"Your own race?" Raven shot back furiously, her blood boiling. "You're a self-hating maniac, you know that? You're just as human as I am, even if only by blood! Unlike you, I don't revel in my dark side! My father does not control me, nor does he determine who I am! I am my _own_ person! Therefore, I don't owe you or my father anything! You are not my family, and as far as I'm concerned, you sure as hell aren't my own race!"

The male demon let out an angry cackle. "How adorable! A demon pretending to be an angel! Do you honestly think you are any less 'evil' than I am?"

Raven paused, but slowly let a small grin formed on her face. "Actually, yes. I think I am." But even she had her doubts, sometimes. It seemed no matter how hard she tried, she just ended up being an instrument for evil. Why did she have to pay for the sins of her father?

Calabos's grin disappeared, leaving only an icy glare. "Let's have a look, shall we?" he said.

Raven instantly felt his presence trying to worm its way into her mind. Raven pushed back with all her might, trying to prevent him from accessing her memories, but it was a vein struggle. If her resistance wasn't evidence enough already of her involvement, her spirit was already weakened, and he broke through her defenses before long.

"I knew it," Calabos whispered in triumph after he was done. "Although, it seems I was only half-right. You sent him away, didn't you?"

"Yes," Raven admitted.

"Really? And just what did you hope to accomplish by convincing him to leave?" Calabos asked.

Raven didn't answer; instead she turned her head away.

"Did you think he actually had a chance out there, Raven?" He appeared next to her, so she was looking at him. "He will not last. My servants will find him, and that will be his end, whether he lives or dies. Suppose he does elude me, though. What then? Is he supposed to find your friends so they can come to your rescue? Do you honestly think he can find them? He will not last out there, Raven. If my servants do not kill him, I assure you something else out there will, and the same thing goes for your other friends!"

He stood over Raven with a sick, triumphant smile.

"The mission you sent him on will only end in his death, Raven. You know this."

Raven couldn't deny she had been worried from the start. She knew it was dangerous, and as soon as he'd left, she had felt guilty for making him leave in the first place. He was stuck in a strange place, with nobody he knew, and he was just supposed get by without a problem? She couldn't bear the thought of him getting hurt, or worse…

A gruesome image of a dead Beast Boy lying in an unknown field flashed in her mind, and she pushed it out as soon as she could. Still, it couldn't stop the guilt weighing her down like a wrecking ball. What if he was right? What if she had sent him to his death?

"He is as good as dead, Raven. Your friends will _not_ come for you. Nobody will come to rescue you," he said triumphantly, deriving a sick pleasure from watching her anguish. She was starting to doubt, and he knew it. With a chuckle, Calabos turned face and exited the room.

He re-appeared moments later in his dark chambers, with the three dark Templar awaiting him.

"You summoned us hear, my lord?" Eutonos asked.

"Have they found him yet?" Calabos asked.

"I'm afraid not, master," Eutonos answered.

"Hmm. It seems he has already escaped and now searches for his friends. I want him caught. I will not have a bunch of _children_ damage my plans. Speaking of which, how goes the preparations for my ritual?"

"Things are progressing well," Lekim replied. "By the way, how goes your progress with Raven, master?"

"She stubbornly clings to hope. I am not surprised. She is the daughter of Trigon, after all. Her spirit is strong."

"Master, I do not understand," Evad asked. "Why is it necessary to break her mind before the ritual?"

"Simple. Her spirit must be pure and unresisting for the connection to my own spirit to be made fully," Calabos explained. "Sleeping potions will not work, for they hurt the spell. Once the connection is made, her powers will then transfer to me regardless of whether she is awake or asleep."

"I see, so what will happen to her once it is complete?"

Calabos's trademark grin spread over his face. "Why, she will _die_, of course. Her body cannot exist without her spirit. I have not told her this, though, or else she would resist me even more. Still, it will be rather difficult to break her. Her spirit is strong, and I doubt she will succumb to physical torture."

"So, how do you plan to break her will, my lord?" Eutonos asked. Calabos turned around to face the three Templar.

"Why, destroy her hope, of course."

* * *

Beast Boy leapt to his feet and almost literally dove at his friends. He became a big green dog and frolicked amongst them, licking their faces one by one. 

"Geez, Beast Boy, where have ya been?" Cyborg asked as he patted the dog's head.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Beast Boy replied after he morphed back into human form.

"It is great to see you again, Beast Boy," Starfire said joyfully as she pulled him into her trademark back-breaking hug.

"Star….." Beast Boy wheezed.

"Oh, I am sorry!" she apologized as she released him.

"Good to see you're okay, Beast Boy," Robin added warmly.

"Beast Boy, I thought you were a goner! What happened? How did you get here?" Cyborg asked.

"It's a long story," Beast Boy sighed. "A really long story. I escaped, and these guys here saved me." He gestured with his hand at the Zamoans around them.

"Wow. Thanks a lot, guys," Cyborg said to them.

"It was no problem," Genia said. "We first were going to kill him, but thankfully we reconsidered."

"Um, right…"

"So you're the shape shifter, eh?" Aalya asked as she surveyed him. "You're very…green."

"Chicks dig the green, baby," Beast Boy replied boastfully, not noticing the dirty look Phanos shot him.

Aalya's eyes widened. "Chicks again? What is it with you men and 'chicks'??"

"Okay, enough," Robin said. "We're glad you're okay, but we need to know, how did you get here?"

"Yeah, BB. Weren't you and Raven kidnapped?" Jinx asked.

"Like I said, I was able to escape, but we can't stay here. We have to go back," Beast Boy answered.

"Why?" Then, Robin asked the very question Beast Boy had been dreading. "Wait a minute, where's Raven?"

Beast Boy's lips formed a frown. "Um…Calabos still has her." Robin was in his face in an instant.

"You just left her behind?!"

"Robin, please-" Starfire began.

"I didn't leave her behind!" Beast Boy shot back.

"Then why isn't she here?"

"Robin please! Can you not tell he is upset?" Starfire yelled, shocking everyone including herself.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Robin said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Go easy on him, dude," Cyborg said. "He wouldn't just abandon Raven unless he had a damn good reason. Right, BB?"

"Yes," Beast Boy growled.

"Silence! You are still in our company; I will be asking the questions here," the Zamoan leader interrupted. All voices ceased, and the Titans turned their heads in her direction. She paused as she surveyed the Titans. "So you are the ones Talia told us about? I must say, you really are the strangest group of children I think I've ever seen. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"We're the Teen Titans," Robin answered. "We came here through a portal that an enemy of yours opened up. He did it to get them." Robin pointed out Worek and Phanos. "But he dragged us in as well. So these two escaped, but two of _our_ friends ended up being kidnapped. We were trying to get them back."

"I see," Genia answered suspiciously. She turned to the two Templar. "Is this true?"

Worek nodded. "Yes, it is as he says. Eutonos, Evad, and Lekim are gone. They are most likely being controlled by Calabos now."

A slight gasp went through the crowd of female warriors.

"Not 'likely'," Beast Boy answered. "They _are_ being controlled. I saw them myself."

Both the Templar's heads fell. "I feared so," Phanos said.

"I see," Genia said. "You were right, Kaily. This is very grave."

"Look, we don't want to trouble you," Beast Boy interjected. "But I'm sure you all know how serious this is, and we could really use some help. Will you help us?"

Genia cocked her head. "That is still left for us to decide."

"But we don't have forever!" Beast Boy shouted. "I'll go by myself if I have to!"

"I know, but it is not wise to go leaping into the fray without first thinking it through."

"She is right, Beast Boy," Starfire said. "We must plan our moves first."

Beast Boy let out what may have been a low growl. "Fine."

"In the meantime, perhaps you should catch up with each other while we reach our decision."

"Sounds fine. Okay team, let's go," Robin ordered. All turned to leave.

"Ah! You two stay right here," Genia ordered the two templar. The two paused nervously then reluctantly obeyed.

* * *

After a moment of deliberation, the Titans took residence under a large tree a little further from the camp while the Zamoans and the Templar discussed the decision. 

"So Beast Boy, care to start from the beginning and tell us what happened?" Robin asked.

"Look," Beast Boy said, sighing. "I didn't abandon her. She told me I had to leave, and she was right. Calabos has these…things…that take away your powers, and he

had them on me and Raven. They didn't work on me, but Raven couldn't use her powers at all. That's why she told me to escape, because she the two of us wouldn't make it out together – it'd be too dangerous. So she sent me out alone to find you guys and get help."

"So she just sent you off alone?" Cyborg asked.

"Look, I know it sounds really crazy," Beast Boy said. "But it was the only shot we had. What else were we supposed to do?"

"Still Beast Boy, that was rather irresponsible of you," Robin said. "You shouldn't have just let her go like that. What if she had gotten hurt while you were away?"

Beast Boy threw his arms up. Did he have to spell it out for him??

"You think I didn't think of that already?" he shouted. "Raven and I went over that! But what if I had waited? You think you could have found his lair all by yourself?"

"We may have. We had someone who could have tracked you there."

"And how was I supposed to know that?"

"Enough, please!" Starfire interrupted. "We must not be arguing like this!"

"No! I'm sick of this!" Beast Boy shouted. "Nothing I ever do is good enough for you Robin! I know why you're being so difficult – it's cause you don't want anyone taking the spotlight from you! That's right! You just want to be the center of attention and the hero every time, and I'm sick of it!"

Robin paused, looking quite taken aback, before he finally replied, "Why? Just because you can't be one when it matters?"

Beast Boy's fist connected with his cheek so fast, Robin could have sworn he felt saliva fly out of his mouth. Before he could respond, Beast Boy had tackled him to the ground and sent a flurry of punches. It took Cyborg and Jinx to pull him off and Starfire to hold Robin back from retaliating.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Beast Boy commanded, but Cyborg kept an iron grip. Beast Boy continued to thrash for a while before finally giving up, panting from exhaustion and fury.

"You've got some nerve, Robin. You know that?" he growled. "Every time we screw up, you never hesitate to rub it in our face. Anytime you screw up, it's somehow our fault. I'm tired of it, and I'm not putting up with it! Do you hear me?!"

"Enough! ENOUGH!" Starfire finally shouted. All heads turned toward the alien princess. "Please, everyone calm down! Fighting amongst ourselves will not help our friend Raven!"

She paused, allowing herself to catch her breath.

"We will get Raven back, Beast Boy, but we must be wise. I know you are angry, and I know you somehow blame yourself. I too blame myself, and so does Robin. We all feel guilty in a way, but we must not let our anger at ourselves get in the way of saving our friend. If we fight each other, how can we even expect to defeat our enemies?"

"She's right," Cyborg said. "Robin dude, lay off. Beast Boy made the right decision, and you probably would have done the same thing. And Beast Boy dude, just cool it. I know you're upset, but getting angry at each other's not going to help at all."

Beast Boy sighed in defeat. "You're right. Sorry, Robin." The boy wonder didn't reply.

"Perhaps we should discuss this later when everyone has done the calming down? I think it would be best if Robin and Beast Boy had some time away from each other?" Starfire suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be best I think," Cyborg agreed. Starfire pulled Robin to the side, and the two talked in low whispers, while Beast Boy remained behind with Cyborg and Jinx.

"You okay, BB?" Jinx asked. It was a dumb question she knew, but she might as well let him know she cared.

"Not really," he answered. "As long as Raven's in the clutches of that psycho. But…thanks anyway."

"No problem," she replied.

"We'll get her back, BB. I promise," Cyborg said encouragingly. It pained him to see his friend this upset. Then again, he had a very good reason to be.

The Titans remained in that spot for a while, talking amongst themselves, until…

"Friends!" a voice called. Beast Boy looked to see Kaily approaching them. "You must come back! Our leader has made her decision."

Beast Boy and the others eagerly followed her back to the camp, where the others were waiting for them.

"So, what is your answer?" Beast Boy asked hopefully. The black-haired woman paused and eyed the Titans with a piercing gaze before finally giving her answer.

"We will help you."

* * *

Yay, right? Well, will Raven hold out, or not? Only time will tell…

Talk about a painful reunion, huh? Well, for Robin at least… (laughs mischievously) Thanks everyone for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	25. Chapter 25: Onward

Well, I would've liked to have gotten this out last week, but I've been busy as usual. Don't expect another update this week, since I'll be very busy this week too. After that though, it shouldn't be as bad. For those of you reading "Tearing Me Down", it might be a while before that one is updated, since finishing this story is my first priority.

Good news is this story is close to being finished. After this chapter, there is only a few more, maybe five at the most. Thanks for your patience!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 25: Onward **

Calabos stood in very large, circular, dark chamber. At the end against the wall was what appeared to be a dark altar, with torches flanking it on both sides. Behind the altar was a tall statue of a menacing-looking monster, probably an effigy of his father. As he watched, his servants were busy making preparations to the chamber.

"This will be where it happens," he said to himself. He was barely able to contain his excitement. He could practically feel the flesh of his restored body already!

He turned around to back to his chamber, but was met by Eutonos in the hall.

"Master, Scar Wing has returned," the evil Templar announced. At hearing this, Calabos's eyes lit up.

"Excellent, send him to my chamber at once."

"But master, I need to tell you-"

"Not now, just meet me upstairs. I will talk to you two there," the half-demon ordered. The templar watched as he disappeared through the ceiling, and hurried as fast as he could upstairs.

Moments later, Calabos was standing in his chamber, awaiting the arrival of his sky captain. Said creature arrived on the balcony shortly thereafter, with Eutonos arriving at almost the same time.

"Ah, Scar Wing! You are back. So tell me, did you find this 'Beast Boy'?" Calabos asked the monster. The creature narrowed its red eyes and bowed its head.

"Yes, master," it hissed.

"Splendid! So, what did you do with him?" Calabos asked hopefully. The monster hesitated before delivering its answer.

"My lord, we did not catch him. He is still out there."

There was a silent pause. When Calabos looked up again, his expression was absolutely furious.

"_You didn't tell me downstairs?!"_ the half-demon yelled.

"I…" Eutonos was flung against the wall by the sorcerer's powers and held there before he could finish.

"_I could throw you over that balcony, you know! Maybe I should!"_ he yelled again.

"I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't let me," the evil Eutonos replied emotionlessly.

The half-demon released him, allowing him to fall to the floor. In a rage, Calabos overturn a table with his powers and smashed it against the wall. He then proceeded to throw several books off his shelves, overturned several more items of furniture, and topped it off by shattering his mirror. He stormed over to the balcony, grabbed the rail, and hung his head as he breathed deeply. Eutonos and Scar Wing spent a moment watching his back, before he finally turned around and re-entered the room.

"Well, that was tiring," the demon replied in a tone that sounded as if nothing had just happened. He looked around, and seemed to be confused. "Eutonos, where is my table?"

"It's against the wall," the dark Templar replied, a little shaken. Calabos looked surprised, and turned his head to the overturned table that was still leaning against the wall. To their shock, the sorcerer let out a light-hearted chuckle.

"Goodness, you're right! My apologies, I really must learn to control my temper," he said in a polite tone. He turned and examined Scar Wing, who bowed his head.

"So, where is this 'Beast Boy' now?" he asked calmly.

"There were Zamoans in the area, master. They found him and attacked us before we could kill him. There were too many for us to fight. Our spies tell us that the changeling is in their custody now."

"Zamoans?" Calabos turned around and narrowed his eyes. "Those tree-loving banshees," he whispered. "They're probably after me as well."

"My lord, it was not completely in vain. I captured this." The creature held out its hand, revealing the torn, bloody shard of Beast Boy's uniform that he had caught earlier. At seeing it, Calabos's expression changed to that of amazement.

"Yes…yes!" he said as he beheld it. "This could be even better for us, after all! Good work! Now give that to me, please." Scar Wing held out its hand, and he took it. As he held it, a mischievous look crept onto his face.

* * *

Beast Boy stood frozen in shock for a moment before his brain processed the message. When it did, his expression lit up. 

"You're going to help us? Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"When can we leave?" Robin asked.

"We start leaving now, if you wish. But you must guide us there. It is the fastest way. Do you remember the path?"

Beast Boy nodded. "I sure do." His animal blood allowed him to have a much better sense and memory of direction than most.

"We've been trying to find Calabos' lair for years," Worek said with a slight tone of amazement. "And now it looks like we'll finally find it. Do you know where it is?"

He nodded again. "It's in a mountain range north of here…at the top of one of the mountains.

Worek looked shocked. "The Sorgul pass? We've been up there numerous times and haven't found a thing! Are you sure it's there?"

"Oh, it's there alright," Beast Boy said confidently.

"Well, we trust you. Before we begin though, I need to know something. You said Calabos plans on using Raven for something. What does he want her for?"

Beast Boy paused uneasily. "Raven said he was going to do some ritual on her. Something about draining her powers to restore the flesh to his body so he can get his powers back."

A gasp quickly went through the crow and Worek's eyes widened briefly, but then he regained his composure. "I see. Well, I can look into this for you and determine exactly what he's doing. But it will take some research."

"Really? You can do that?" Cyborg asked. The Templar pointed to his pack.

"I carry books, too. Of course I can do it, but it will take some time. I'm not guaranteeing that I can find out, but it can't hurt to look."

"Great. Now, when do we set out?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

"We can go now if you wish," Genia answered. "Just give my warriors some time to prepare."

"But how are we going to get there in time?" Robin asked as they packed up.

"We're not going to walk, that's for sure!" she replied. She gave a command in an unfamiliar language, and the Titans watched in awe as the fifteen or so other Zamoans transformed before their eyes. Now there stood a variety of majestic-looking beasts. Some were large birds, others were fast-looking four legged animals, a couple being the tiger-like animal Aalya used.

"Choose your mount, but remember, they lead, not you," Genia said with a smirk. She then became a bird that resembled a large, black hawk.

It didn't take long for them to get underway. Cyborg, Jinx, Robin, and the two Templar chose ground mounts. Starfire, who didn't need a mount, chose to fly. Beast Boy, now the leader of the group, became a wolf, and the Titans set on their way.

It was a tad after midday when everyone paused to take a break.

"Beast Boy! Everyone, come here!" Worek shouted.

"What is it?" Robin asked as the Titans gathered around him.

"I've found it! I've found out what Calabos is planning for Raven!" he said excitedly.

"Well what is it?" Beast Boy asked impatiently.

The Templar cleared his throat and picked up a rather old-looking book.

"What is that?" Cyborg asked. Worek and Phanos grinned.

"The Necronomicon. Actually, it's just a copy of it, and it's not even complete, so the darkest magic isn't in here. Even still, we're, uh, technically not supposed to have it."

"How did you get it?" Jinx asked.

"We lifted it off a warlock after we defeated him. He had a bunch of goodies lying around his lair," Phanos explained.

"Anyway," Worek said as he flipped through its pages, "I looked through it, and I found a ritual that matches what you described, Beast Boy." He held up the book for them to see, and everyone gathered closer. "Calabos plans to use a spirit transfer on Raven. It is an ancient, dark ritual used to resurrect daemons. It involves sacrificing the spiritual power of one daemon to bring another back to life. It's a very delicate procedure, and one must have an unresisting victim for it to work. Also, the spiritual energies must match."

"What does that mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"It means the sacrifice and the sacrificer must be of the same nature. In other words, only the flesh of a demon can replenish the flesh of another. Calabos however is only half-demon, so he in turn needs to use another half-demon to complete the ritual. Your friend Raven is a perfect candidate. Once he breaks her will, he will use this ritual to drain her of her powers and get his flesh and blood back."

"Peachy," Cyborg moaned.

"Indeed. And now for some more bad news. Ready?" Worek asked cheerfully.

"What?! You mean this gets worse?" Beast Boy asked exasperated.

"Yes. To connect her spirit to his, Calabos must link their charkas so the energies can transfer to him. However, in order for the affects to be permanent, he has to kill her."

"What? NO!" Beast boy shouted.

Jinx threw up her arms. "Well come on, why are we sitting around here while we should be-"

"We will get him, don't worry! But we needed to know what we are up against first. Once the power transfer is complete, Raven's life will end. However, if we can kill Calabos before it's complete, the transfer will completely reverse itself. He will be weak for a time after he reincarnates while his power slowly builds up, and then is when we must strike."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I've got no problem with it," Beast Boy said, with an icy undertone in his voice.

"We don't even need to kill him. His chakra stone will be the anchor of his spirit until the transfer is complete. If we can somehow separate his chakra stone before he completes the ritual, it will have the same effect and destroy him. However, seeing as it's embedded in his chest, that'd be fairly difficult," Worek explained.

"It's settled then," Beast Boy said to the rest. "Either he dies, or Raven dies. And I'm not about to lose Raven." Everyone else nodded silently. Beast Boy turned without saying a word and left to be by himself until they were ready to leave again.

He sat underneath a tree, staring blankly off in the distance, thinking of nothing but Raven. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice Robin come up from behind.

"Beast Boy?"

Slightly startled, the changeling quickly looked up. Seeing who it was, he sneered and turned away.

"Beast Boy, can we please talk?" Robin asked quietly.

"Sure," Beast Boy said roughly. He knew Robin wouldn't go away until he agreed.

"Beast Boy, I'm sure you're furious at me and would like to strangle me right now," Robin began. He noticed a slight grin spread on Beast Boy's face, then disappear.

"But I just wanted to say that…" He never was good at apologizing. "I'm very sorry for what I said back there. What I said was terrible and untrue. Do you think you could forgive me."

Beast Boy let out an angry laugh. "You just don't get it do you, Robin? It's not just what you said. It's YOU! You don't care what we think; everyone's just a pawn to you! You never stop to think about the other guy's feelings! You treat us either like children or robots! And when we make mistakes, you have to makes us feel like crap! But oh no, when you screw up, it's never a big deal! Tell me _Bird Boy_, did Batman ever teach you any social skills when he trained you?"

Robin stuttered, and found he couldn't answer that. He knew he couldn't answer, because it was true.

"I thought so," Beast Boy said angrily, and with a tone that signaled he was through talking.

"Beast Boy, wait!" Robin pleaded, finally finding his voice. He paused for a second, but then, almost as if by miracle, it dawned on him. "I know you're angry. You have every right to be. But what I said back there…it wasn't because I was angry at you. It was because I was angry at myself."

That little part caused Beast Boy's ears to perk, giving Robin some hope that he hadn't completely lost him.

"I was angry at myself because I felt you guys getting kidnapped was my fault," he continued. "I was scared that I would lose you guys. I was so angry and scared that I tried to blame someone, anyone else to make me feel better, and that someone ended up being you. But that was wrong of me, Beast Boy."

The changeling didn't reply.

"You're right, Beast Boy. I am cocky, I am arrogant, and I am thoughtless. But those are all my failings, not yours. Beast Boy, you are a hero. Especially when it matters."

When Robin looked down, he saw that Beast Boy had buried his face in his arms. When he looked up again, his eyes were glistening.

"Beast Boy? What's wrong?"

"When you said that, you made me feel like a failure," the shape-shifter replied. "Cause I had been blaming myself for it all along. And when you said it, you sort of made those feelings seem real."

"You're not a failure, Beast Boy," Robin said encouragingly.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm cursed. I've lost everyone I've ever loved," Beast Boy said. "My parents, Terra…now I'm afraid Raven will be next in line. I don't want that to happen."

"None of us do. We will get her back, BB. I promise."

"You promise?" Beast Boy asked. Robin nodded.

"We're all here for you, Beast Boy. Don't ever forget that."

Beast Boy felt strangely better, as if something had lifted off his shoulders. He still felt resentment at Robin's earlier remark, but him apologizing and them talking felt way better than all the anger he was keeping pent up.

"Thanks Robin."

"No problem, dude," their leader said warmly. Taking a chance, he extended his hand. "We cool?"

Beast Boy looked at it for a moment, stood up, and shook it firmly. "Yeah, we cool."

A slight commotion rose from the rest of the group, signaling they were ready to move on.

"Well, we gotta get moving," Robin said. The shape-shifter nodded and went over to join them.

"Oh, and Beast Boy," Robin said as they returned. "You throw a wicked right-hook."

Beast Boy laughed, for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Raven paced around her room/prison cell, too anxious and worried to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Beast Boy and her friends and whether they would make it in time. God, she hated being like this. Being a damsel in distress wasn't for her, yet here she was, waiting to be rescued. She loathed being helpless, and she loathed being used even more. 

The door to her cell was opened, and in stepped Calabos and two guards. Raven turned away, not even wanting to look at his face.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked, not even bothering to look back.

"Just came to see how my favorite guest was doing," Calabos said mockingly as he approached her. Raven turned around and looked him straight in the eye. Something wasn't right.

"Why so gloomy? Disappointed that your green prince hasn't come to rescue you yet?"

"Actually, more disappointed that you're still here getting on my nerves," she said flatly.

"Ha. You know, Raven, you should stop putting so much faith in your friends. They may let you down before you know it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Raven asked.

"You know what I mean. Did you really expect your friend Beast Boy to succeed out there? Did you really think he had a chance?" Calabos continued.

Raven felt a sense of dread boiling up in her chest at that question. What was he talking about? And why did he look so triumphant, all of a sudden? Could something have happened to Beast Boy?

"What are you talking about?" she asked apprehensively. The sorcerer took a step forward.

"My scouts found him, Raven. He was alone." He paused, allowing this to sink in. "And they tried to take him back alive. Unfortunately, he would not allow that."

There was no questioning what he meant with that statement. Raven's eyes widened, but she refused to believe it.

"Yes, unfortunately, he chose to fight instead. They were forced to end his life."

All at once, Raven felt her heart speeding, her head swimming, and her legs weakening. It wasn't true! It must have been a trick!

"You lie!" she hissed, desperate to defy him.

"Do I?" he asked innocently. "Well, maybe this will convince you." He gestured, and one of the guards came forward. It reached into a pocket and pulled out an object, which it placed in Raven's hand. Raven slowly looked down, and in her hand she saw a very familiar piece of purple cloth. Beast Boy's uniform. It was torn, and stained red with what had to have been blood.

"Do not worry, Raven. They tell me he fought valiantly to his last breath. He even shouted your name right before they ate him alive," Calabos said in false sympathy.

The realization hit her harder than any blow she'd received in a battle. It felt as though someone had rammed her with a cement truck. She'd feared her friends dying before, but that terrible reality had never occurred. She knew them, lived with them, and that in a way had made them immortal to her. This couldn't be happening!

'_No…no…'_ she chanted inside her head. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. She tried not to believe it, but the proof was right there in her hand. Beast Boy was dead. Beast Boy was dead, and it was all her fault. The only boy who had truly loved her was gone.

Raven felt herself growing dizzy, and a feeling of nausea crept up in her stomach as she stared at the bloody cloth. Her entire world felt like it had just collapsed. Rage, sadness, guilt…everything flowed through her at once. Had she still had her powers, they would have destroyed the place. Not caring about anything anymore, she allowed silent tears to freefall down her face. She was too heartbroken to notice Calabos's presence creeping into her mind again. Before she knew what was happening, her mind went blank, as if someone just shut off a switch. The violet-haired mage collapsed in a heap on the cold floor. With a look of what almost looked like sympathy, Calabos knelt down and traced a fleshless finger over her cheek that was still damp from tears.

"Rest now, my sweet Raven. I have big plans for you."

* * *

Woooh! I'm sure some of you about to go out of your minds. I know some of you really despise my villain right now, though I admit I sort of like him. Not because he's my character, but because to me he's what Raven could have been like had she not been raised the way she was. Sorry if the cliffhangers are driving you crazy, too. Have no fear though, this story will be finished. Thanks for all the great reviews, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. 


	26. Chapter 26: The Demon's Den

My apologies for the wait, everyone. No, I haven't died. I just have been extremely busy. What was supposed to be a busy week turned into a busy month. I haven't forgotten, don't worry! One thing I pride myself on is that I always finish what I started, and this story is no exception. For those who are reading "Tearing Me Down", I'm hopefully going to have that updated soon, too. Right now though, this story takes top priority. I hope this chapter at least makes up for the wait a little. If not, I _promise_ the next one will. ;)

Beastboy4pres: Sorry about not replying to your reviews. Thanks for all the feedback! I'm glad you really like this story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 26: The Demon's Den**

"Mm, let's hurry this along shall we?" Calabos said as he watched his servants prepare Raven. They were busy slipping her into some crimson (in honor of her father) robe to be prepared. Her blue cloak was gone, but for some reason, maybe out of some respect he, allowed her to remain in her leotard. Any shred of it however was covered by the flowing garb that now adorned her.

"Perfect," he said as he examined her. "Pity, something so beautiful has to die. Had circumstance been different, Raven, you would have been my wife." He said this with a certain tone that made it unclear if he was joking or not.

"Are my servants gathered, Eutonos?" he asked the Templar, who was there with him.

"Yes, master," he answered with a grin. "Evad and Lekim are watching them now. The garrison from the north is still not here, but they will arrive soon."

"Excellent." He took a step closer and examined Raven. She was almost like a living zombie. Even though she was standing and breathing, her eyes had no trace of life or emotion. Her violet eyes had faded so much they were now practically a solid white, a testament of her spirit having been shut down.

Casually, Calabos traced an ethereal finger along her cheek. "Eutonos, why don't you take her down and get her ready. I shall be down shortly."

"Yes master," Eutonos replied with a bow. He motioned for two guards to grab her, and he led them out of the room.

* * *

"Worek, there's one thing I still don't understand," Robin said as they rode. "Trigon used Raven as a portal to try to take over our world. How is it Calabos's father never did the same thing to him?" 

"Good question," Worek answered. "Nobody is really sure. Some believe Calabos' training among demons and his acquisition of the ultimate chakra stone allowed him to control his powers completely, thus cutting himself off from his father's influence. Others believe that when Arturus cursed him with no flesh and no powers, he became useless as a portal."

"So where is his father now? What happened to him?" Robin asked.

"Again, nobody is positive. Caldeon wasn't as powerful as Trigon, but he was all the more manipulative and cunning. Legend states that Trigon passed over this world because he did not wish to clash with Caldeon and his son, at least not at the time. Some say he hid when his son was defeated, others say instead he moved on to conquer new worlds. Nobody knows. If his son dies, the last link he has to this dimension will be gone. But like I said, nobody is sure."

"Well, that's comforting," he replied dryly.

* * *

It was not until almost sunset that their grueling journey came at last to an end. They found themselves at the top of a tall (and rather chilly) mountain, overlooking a deep riverbed. When they finally rounded a curve in the path, it at last came into view. Beast Boy's expression grew grim as he beheld the vast, dark edifice of Calabos's lair overlooking them. A solitary bridge linked their path up ahead to the castle's gates. The stream from which he escaped still flowed, and that would be where they would enter. Nevertheless, a look of triumph crept onto his face, knowing he had been the one to lead them there. 

"So, where is it, Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked. Said changeling looked absolutely baffled.

"What?" he asked as spun around. "It's right there!" Cyborg and the others stared blankly ahead, as if they couldn't see the huge structure.

"Where?" Robin asked. "I don't see anything."

Beast Boy stared at them in amazement. "Are you blind? It's right there! Can't you see it?"

Everyone else shook their heads.

"Beast Boy, perhaps it is somewhere else?" Starfire suggested innocently. Meanwhile, Beast Boy groped his head in frustration. Something wasn't right.

"No, no. You guys, something strange is going on here. Are you sure none of you see it?"

"Beast Boy, I'm telling ya, I don't see anything but a mountain!" Cyborg replied.

"Maybe it's disguised," Jinx suggested sarcastically.

Beast Boy sighed and almost collapsed out of frustration. However, Jinx's comment gave him an idea. This place was full of magic, perhaps something of that kind was going on. He wasn't sure if it would work, but he had to try. He strode up to the only one it could possibly work on - Starfire.

"Starfire, I need your help," he asked earnestly. "Could you close your eyes?"

Starfire looked confused, but the pleading look in his eyes prompted her to comply.

"Do you trust me Starfire?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes," she replied unsurely.

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No."

"Would I lie to you?"

"Of course not!"

"So would you believe me if I told you it was there?"

"I…yes, Beast Boy," she answered confidently.

"Then open your eyes, and _believe_ it's there," Beast Boy asked firmly.

Starfire did as she was told, and when she opened her eyes, she gasped. She saw a huge, dark castle jutting out of a mountain in the distance. A solitary bridge stretching over the river linked the pathway to the castle's gate, like something straight out of a children's fairytale.

"Friends, I see it! Beast Boy was right! It is there!" she said excitedly.

"What?" Cyborg asked in confusion. He pressed his hand against his forehead and shut his eyes.

"Wait! I see it, too!" one of the Zamoans shouted.

When Cyborg opened his eyes, he saw it, too. "Holy crap! He's right! There it is!" he exclaimed.

One by one, Calabos's lair was revealed until everyone beheld it in all its dark glory. When everyone saw it at last, Robin shook his head in amazement.

"Okay, that was weird. What just happened?"

"It's a spell! And a brilliant one, too!" Worek exclaimed. "Calabos must have placed a protective hiding spell over his lair! You can't see it unless you know it's there!"

"Clever," Beast Boy said.

"Definitely. We've been through here before, and it was right in front of us the whole time," Phanos lamented.

"So that's ugly's lair. Raven's being kept in that awful place?" Cyborg asked.

"I cannot bear the thought of Raven being trapped in there! We must get her out!" Starfire wept.

"So Beast Boy, where's this way in?" Robin asked.

"There's a drain this way. Follow me. Try to stay hidden."

Beast Boy led them through the pass toward the place where the River flowed out of the mountain. As they neared, they heard something sounding off in the distance.

"Get down!" he ordered. Everyone hid behind what little brush and trees lined the river. The team watched as a column of gnolls led by a darkly armored figured appeared on the path in the distance and marched toward the gate. They crossed over the bridge that led to the gate, where two rather huge monsters were waiting. They were broad and stocky, almost ape-like in build. However, their faces were entirely different, resembling something more like a cross between a wolf and an alligator. Their huge jaws hung open, revealing long, sharp teeth, and narrow, yellow eyes that stared blankly ahead. A shaggy main of fur stretched from their heads and down their hunched backs. Their broad, long arms hung down their sides and ended in huge claws. Overall, they were mostly white, with only their mains being a light shade of grey.

"What the heck are those?" Cyborg asked as the column of gnolls entered the castle.

"Trolls," Phanos answered. "Not very bright, but very ferocious."

"What about that thing leading them?"

"A death knight. Don't want to get in the path of those."

"Well, they're not gonna stop us getting through. Follow me," Beast Boy ordered. Once the coast was clear, everyone discreetly followed him up the river to the opening cavern. Getting there was a little complicated, since first they had to climb up the rocky bank without being seen. The entrance was a narrow squeeze, and they had to go in either one or two at a time, taking even more time. However, everyone managed to get in without being spotted. Once they were in, Beast Boy motioned for them to follow.

"This way," he commanded. They followed the narrow pathway by the river, with the path getting progressively darker as they went. It got so dark at one point that Phanos had to ignite a fireball to light the way. It wasn't long before they came to the heavy iron grate barring their way.

"Starfire, care to help us out?" Beast Boy asked. Starfire made short work of the obstacle, and they continued on.

"I see light ahead," Robin said as he spotted two pale orbs in the distance.

"We're close," Beast Boy replied.

"Here we are," Beast Boy said once they had reached the light. Before them was the staircase that led to the castle above. The light came from two solitary torches flanking the entrance. Everyone followed the changeling as they crept quietly up the stairwell. This time, a heavy wooden door barred their way. This time, Cyborg took care of the object to allow them passage.

"Man, somebody call a maid," the metal man remarked as they stepped into the demon's lair. The Titans and their friends were staring down a long, dark corridor that split into a "T" at the end.

"So where now, Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy sniffed the air as he tried to remember where to go. He just realized in this moment that he really had no idea of knowing if Raven was still in her former cell or not.

Even in human form, his sense of smell was better than a normal human's, and he sniffed the air to pick up Raven's scent. Even though he didn't have a clue where to go, he might as well start somewhere. Wait, he knew the way to Raven's cell, didn't he? That's it! He would find her cell and go from there.

It was then he realized that he was the leader here. Robin wasn't leading, he was following. The Templar, who were Calabos's real enemies, were following him too. This was all in his hands, now.

"This way," he pointed to lead them down the hallway.

* * *

Beast Boy was sure they would have run into resistance, but the entire time went by without them even seeing an enemy. It confused Robin so much he finally stopped and threw up his arms. 

"We should not be in here this easily! This has to be a setup!"

"Yeah. Did ugly decide to take a vacation?" Cyborg added.

Beast Boy shrugged. To be honest, he was just as confused as they were.

Phanos's eyes widened "This is bad. If nobody's around, it could mean Calabos is already preparing for his ritual! He's too busy to even care!"

"Well, that's great," Robin huffed.

"Beast Boy, is it much farther?" Starfire asked. The changeling shook his head.

"We're almost there."

No less than two minutes later did they come to the familiar door. Nobody was guarding the outside, which made Beast Boy's stomach curl.

"Raven? Are you in there?" he asked as he rapped the door. "Raven?" Still no answer.

"I shall get it," Starfire said, and ripped the door open with sheer force.

Beast Boy was the first in, but his heart fell when he saw an empty bed and a cold fire. Raven was gone.

"Great," Jinx remarked when she saw the empty room.

"Do not lose hope, friend Jinx," Starfire said encouragingly.

"Hey, she just called you friend," Cyborg said playfully.

"Can it, tin can," Jinx shot back.

"Well, now what?" Robin asked Beast Boy.

"I can follow her scent from hear," Beast Boy assured him. "But we'll have to move."

"Hide!" Worek suddenly shouted. "Get in the room!"

Everyone piled in, and the blue templar quickly shut the door.

"What's wrong?" Cyborg asked, but was quickly shushed. In the dark room, it was almost impossible to see, so Beast Boy shifted into a moth and peered out the tiny window.

Outside, he saw what at first looked like a huge spider crawling along the wall. However, when it rounded the corner, he saw that where a head should have been was instead a huge eye. The eye continuously darted and spun, even turning around 360 degrees in its socket. The bizarre creature paused for a moment, blinked, then continued crawling past the door.

When it was gone, everyone released their breath and piled out.

"What the hell was that?" Cyborg asked the Templar.

"A sentinel. What it sees, Calabos sees. I guess he's not completely careless after all," Worek answered.

"Guys, I hate to be a Miss Raincloud again, but what are we going to do once we get there? There's only about twenty or so of us, and he's gotta have a freaking army wherever he is."

"Hey, impossible odds and a small chance of success have never stopped us before," Cyborg said.

"Don't worry, I have that part taken care of," Worek said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry. I'll show you once we get closer to Raven," the Templar answered reassuringly.

"Well, we don't have much time. Let's go!" Beast Boy ordered.

* * *

A multitude of gnolls, trolls, necrowings, and other grotesque creatures filled the dark, yet huge chapel. A vast circular standing pit filled almost the whole space except for an altar at the very end. Interspersed in this crowd were the three evil Templar: Eutonos, Evad, and Lekim, all keeping order. 

A hush grew through the crowd as the large doors opened. In stepped two heavily armored death knights leading none other than Raven clad in her sacrificial robe. The mage still stared blankly ahead with milk-white eyes as they led her up to the altar.

A moment passed before in stepped another figure, and this time it was Calabos himself, leading a line of more guards. He wore his familiar black cloak and hood, and it billowed underneath him as he walked.

A thunderous roar erupted from the crowd of monsters. Packs hollered, screeched, or clanged their weapons as they watched their leader's triumphal entry. When he reached the altar, he turned and hushed the multitude of beasts.

"My loyal subjects!" he addressed them. "Tonight marks the rebirth of our power! What was lost hundreds of years prior will be regained! Though we sacrifice one legendary demon, another will take her place! Tonight, I am reborn!"

Another wild cheer echoed throughout the room.

"And now," he whispered evilly as he turned to the unconscious Raven. "It begins."

* * *

Dun dun duuun! If you haven't guess already, this story's close to being finished. I hopefully will have it finished by Christmas, unless I get horribly busy again. In the meantime, I'll try to update "Tearing Me Down" so you don't have to wait three months for it. Thanks for being patient! As always, let me know what you thought. 


	27. Chapter 27: To Rescue a Raven

First off, yes, I know this was again a late update. I'm very sorry. I won't lie; this was mostly due to my being lazy than being too busy to write. My apologies. I may not finish this by Christmas, but it'll be mostly over by then anyway.

This nice action-packed chapter should satisfy you readers! And to clarify: Calabos _does_ have the hots for Raven. (How could he not??) But he cares about getting his flesh and blood back more.

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

* * *

**Chapter 27: To Rescue a Raven**

"I hear voices below! I think we're close!" Beast Boy whispered. The group had arrived in what looked like a spacious lobby.

"Well, while we're here, I think now is a good time," Worek said.

"For what?" Beast Boy asked. He watched as the Templar drew a small flask out of his sack. "What is that?"

"A bottle of magic," Worek said with a smile. "Remember that warlock's castle I told you about earlier? We found some of this in there, too."

"Well, what is it?" asked Robin.

"Phoenix-flower nectar. It revitalizes and gives you a boost, making you stronger, faster, and a better fighter. If we all take just a little bit, there should be enough for everyone."

"How long does it last?"

"Only a limited time, but it should be long enough for us. But that's only one thing. This is far more important," he replied as he pulled another item out. This time, it was a small yellowish crystal.

"This is a solar stone," he explained. "It creates an orb of sunlight wherever it is thrown. Most of Calabos's servants are weakened in direct sunlight. Without this, we don't have a chance even with the potion."

"Just out of curiosity, how come you didn't use that earlier when we were ambushed?" Robin asked.

Worek rolled his eyes. "Next time you're surrounded by gnolls trying to kill you, you try fishing around in your sack for something in the dark without getting your head cut off."

"Just asking," Robin replied sourly.

"Alright, enough. Are you sure this will work, Worek?" Beast Boy asked.

He nodded. "I'm sure. If we use them together, we'll win. We were saving these things for a tight spot. I never thought we'd have to use them together."

"Well, there's no time to waste. Let's do it," Cyborg said.

The bottle was quickly passed around as everyone took a sip of the nectar. When he swallowed it, Beast Boy felt a warm sensation spreading to the rest of his body. All his tiredness and fatigue washed away, replaced with new energy. Even his mind and senses seemed sharpened, leaving him feeling ready to take on the world!

"Alright! Let's do this!" he yelled.

* * *

Everyone descended the set of stairs quickly, but quietly. As they did, the echoes grew louder. About halfway down, Cyborg suddenly paused and spun around. 

"Wait, Jinx!" he said as he grabbed her by the shoulders and spoke rapidly. "I know now is a bad time, but do you think maybe if – when we get back, we could maybe go out to a movie or dinner sometime?"

After blinking, Jinx replied, "Yes, Cyborg. I'd love to." In a move that surprised them both, she grabbed him by the head and locked her lips with his.

"Sweet," Cyborg said when he pulled back. "Sorry, guys."

"No problem. Now let's go!" Beast Boy ordered.

They followed the corridor to a set of large doors. Creeping up, Beast Boy tried peering through the keyhole, but found it too hard to see. Softly as he could, he grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. As it opened, he heard a familiar voice yelling.

"_Caldeon! Father and master, come to me!"_ Calabos shouted.

Beast Boy and the others slowly entered the huge room. It was almost like an arena it was so big. In the dark it was hard to see, but it was impossible to not see the swarm of creatures gathered around the altar. All heads were turned away from the Titans, allowing them to creep in unnoticed.

Then his eyes fell on the one thing that mattered: Raven. She was laying on some kind of alter in front. Only, she wasn't right. She was dressed in some sort of flowing red garb. Her face looked almost zombie-like, as if she had no soul. Her eyes had drained so much they were practically solid white. What had he done to her?!

"Stay quiet," Robin ordered.

"Geez, that's him? That blue-haired guy?" Cyborg asked.

"Behold, my disciples!" Calabos yelled again. Beast Boy's fist clenched. As he did, he felt a hand move to his shoulder.

"Don't worry, he won't kill her. Let him finish. Then he'll be mortal!" Phanos whispered.

Beast Boy reluctantly obeyed. He watched in disgust as the demon traced a finger along her arm.

"Three cuts, and then…a life for a life!" he shouted. One of his servants produced a rather mean-looking dagger. The servant brought Raven's arm up and pressed the dagger to her wrist, drawing blood.

Robin's hand moved to his utility belt, but Worek stopped him.

"Wait! Let him finish! Then he is ours!" he whispered.

Beast Boy almost lost it at that point, but the cut only bled for a moment before mysteriously healing by itself. The servant drained her blood into a small cup and brought it to a black cauldron. He poured it in, and a red smoke erupted from the vessel.

Calabos shouted several words in a language Beast Boy couldn't understand. When he finished, a slow rumbling emerged and the male half-demon started glowing green. He threw his head back as a black bolt of energy shot from Raven's chakra stone into his chest. His eyes flashed white, and black energy swirled and surrounded his body. Gradually, it died down, and when it was done, his head lowered and he started breathing deeply. He was breathing!

The demon's eyes popped open and he looked at his hands.

"It's working…It's working!" he said excitedly. "My flesh is restored, and I can feel the power flowing into me again! I live. I LIIIIIIIIIIIVVEE!" He started laughing maniacally.

"Cyborg, can you hit him from here?" Robin asked.

"Sure can," Cyborg whispered back. A noise from above stopped him. All the teens' heads shot up to see a pair of huge red eyes staring at them from the ceiling.

Reacting quickly, Aalya raised her bow and shot an arrow into the creature's head, but not after it let out a shriek. The noise and the sound it made after it hit the floor caused everyone in the room to stop.

Calabos saw the creature fall. He gasped, and then had an expression that ranged somewhere between fury and utter bewilderment when he finally spotted the Titans hiding in the dark.

"It's you!" he shouted. Every head in the room turned around to see the Titans and their allies in the back.

"Look out!" Cyborg shouted.

The group of teenagers let out a wild battle cry, at which the monsters responded by shouting and clattering their weapons.

"GET THEM!" Calabos yelled in order.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled.

"Hey, catch!" Worek shouted. His hand grasped the solar stone, and he threw it into the air. The stone exploded in a bright flash, bathing the large room in white light. All the creatures stopped to cover their eyes from the blinding light.

Robin was the first to reach the group. He started by taking out two with his staff, then bringing down another with three sharp kicks to the face. He looked up and saw Calabos still standing over a blank-faced Raven. He wasn't paying attention to the fight, rather trying to get his ritual finished. Robin pulled a bird-a-rang out of his belt, and…

The weapon was ripped out of his hand by someone at his side. He turned to see Eutonos towering over him with furious red eyes. The dark templar crushed the bird-a-rang in his fist with a cry and raised a fist as if to punch Robin. However, a fireball came and struck him in the side, flinging him into and shattering a nearby statue. To his right, Robin saw Phanos wink and flash him a thumbs-up. Robin smiled back, but he knew it wouldn't be long before Eutonos recovered. They had to hurry.

Starfire meanwhile took the above route, using her power of flight to keep the necrowings at bay. The arrows fired by the Zamoans at the creatures made her task a lot easier. Cyborg started out with a loud blast from his sonic cannons straight into the heart of the crowd, sending several tumbling through the air. At his side, Jinx saw a gnoll rushing at Cyborg with a spear. She blasted him with pink energy, causing his weapon to melt into a useless puddle. Seeing this, Cyborg smirked, and finished him off with a punch.

Beast Boy charged as a rhino and rammed two gnolls into the air. After shifting back, looked back at the altar to see what was going on. His eyes widened as he saw Calabos getting ready to use the dagger on her again.

"RAVEN!" he shouted from across the chaos.

Deep down inside, his voice reached some still-living part of Raven. His voice echoed within her, and caused something in her mind to stir. Before Calabos knew what was coming, Raven's eyes snapped open. Her first sight was of Calabos standing over her, looking at her in disbelief.

"How in the world-" his sentence was cut off when Raven brought her fist to connect with his face. She had done it out of instinct, but when she remembered that he was supposed to be ethereal, she grew alarmed. What had happened while she was asleep? Did he get his powers back already?

She rolled off the altar and looked wildly around. Her violet eyes caught a glimpse of a green person standing in the crowd. Wait, no, it couldn't have been…it was him! Beast Boy was alive!

"He's alive…" Raven whispered, feeling tears brimming in her eyes. He had come back! Beast Boy noticed her, and locked eyes with hers.

Unfortunately, it wasn't to last, as Calabos recovered from the blow and grabbed Raven. Raven instantly fought back, struggling to break free. He was stronger than her, but Raven would have broken free had the evil Lekim not come to his aid and held her.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled again.

"Beast Boy!" Robin called after seeing Raven come back to life. He wasn't about ready to let Beast Boy get himself killed.

Robin and Beast Boy stopped dead when a familiar face descended from the air and landed in front of them. It was Evad, holding a long sword in one hand and glaring at them both hatefully. The evil templar stared the two down, looking ready to strike any second.

"Beast Boy," Robin said. "You…you go get Raven. I'll hold him off." He knew already there was no way Beast Boy would have settled for vice-versa.

Beast Boy nodded. "Right."

Robin leapt at Evad with his raised bo-staff. Evad blocked the blow with his sword and responded with a slash that came perilously close to splitting Robin's stomach open. The two became locked in furious duel after that, but Robin held back slightly, not wanting to hurt him.

Getting to Raven was a lot easier said than done. His way was literally blocked by a wall of monsters on the ground and in the air, but at this point Beast Boy felt ready to take on the entire universe if he had to. Getting Raven was the only thing that mattered. Unfortunately, the monsters he was fighting were fighting equally as hard to make sure he didn't get her.

He didn't want to change into the Beast either. Not yet, at least. Because then there was the chance he wouldn't be in control, and he'd make a mistake, costing Raven's life. He couldn't let that happen.

Something grabbed Beast Boy by the shoulders and picked him up. He didn't have to look to know it was a necrowing. The beast attempted to ram him into the wall, but Beast Boy shifted into a bee to escape its clutches. In mid-flight he became his sasquatch form, and landed with a rumble. When the creature dove again, he swung his fist at it, knocking it out.

Meanwhile, Cyborg continued to fight his way through the crowd. There was a lot of them, but most of them could barely see well enough in the bright light to fight. After he brought another gnoll down, something tapped him on the back. Thinking it was Jinx, he turned around, but instead found himself staring at a huge white form and two beady yellow eyes.

The troll brought its huge claw up and back-handed Cyborg _hard_. Hard enough that he flew through the air and landed with a loud clang.

"Is that the best you can do, ugly?" Cyborg said as he got back up. He replied to the monster's hit with a strike of his own. His fist connected with the creature's face, but it didn't quite have the affect he wanted, as the creature was dazed for only a second. Now angry, it grabbed him, picked him up, and slammed him on the ground as if he were a rag doll. It tried to finish him off by smashing his face into the ground, but he brought his hands up to block it just in time. Cyborg rolled away, allowing the troll's fist to hit the ground. He got up as the creature attempted to hit him again. Clearly, this thing wouldn't be easy to bring down.

"Need a little help?" Jinx called from behind. A snap of her fingers, and a wave of pink immersed the creature and sent it back into the wall, but not before barreling over to gnolls that were standing behind it. Bricks smashed and crumbed when it hit the wall, but it still stood. The troll picked up a rather large brick and flung it forward, only narrowly missing Jinx's head.

"Oh, no you don't!" Cyborg shouted. He shot it straight in the chest with his cannon, finally succeeding in knocking it down. But it was far from beaten. The troll got up, now looking even angrier than before.

"I guess this thing doesn't go down easily, does it?" Jinx asked. Just then, a green bolt struck the creature from above. Starfire had come to their aid.

"Jinx! Behind you!" Starfire called. Jinx spun around to see an axe flying toward her face. She quickly spun to dodge it, and then sent a kick at the gnoll who was wielding it. A pink blast finished it off, but not before the troll charged them.

"All at once! One, two, three!" Cyborg yelled. Blue, pink, and green hit the troll at the same time.

"God, how is this thing still standing??" Cyborg shouted in disbelief as it got up yet again. The creature picked up another object – this one being an unfortunate gnoll – and hurled the living projectile at them. After they dodged it, the beast wasted no time and charged. The three moved to dodge it, but Jinx wasn't fast enough. The trolls shoulder barely collided with her right side and sent her flying.

"Jinx! No!" Cyborg yelled. He rushed over to make sure he was okay, leaving Starfire to deal with the troll. She delivered a hard blow to its face, but this did little to hurt it. She zipped and did aerial somersaults as the swung wildly to bring her down, almost like a human batting at a mosquito.

"The neck! Aim for its neck!" she heard Worek shout from across the room. Not an easy task, considering the troll had almost no neck at all.

Starfire focused her eyes and saw just a narrow space of flesh under its head. After taking careful aim, se shot a green bolt at the creature, right at the small spot where its head connected to its torso. This time, Starfire watched in surprise as the creature roared in pain as dark blood gushed from the wound.

"Gross," Starfire muttered. She finished the creature off with another blast, and it collapsed in a huge heap.

"Jinx! You alright?" Cyborg asked at her side. To his huge relief, the mage was alright.

"I think so," she replied, sounding quite shaken. She was nursing the right side of her chest, as he would have expected.

"Good, cause you're not getting out of this date that easily," he said. Jinx managed a weak smile and slapped him playfully across the face.

Robin quickly realized that if he held back for too long, he might not be alive much longer. He had been hesitant to go all out, but Evad wasn't holding back. Many times he had come close to hacking off one of Robin's limbs (or his head), and showed no signs of stopping. Robin was an expert in non-lethal force, but it didn't help that Evad himself was almost as fast as he was, and every time Robin seemed to land a blow, Evad would simply de-materialize to avoid it.

Eutonos had by now recovered, and had joined the fray swinging his axe. Worek and Phanos had resorted to dueling him two-on-one, while the Zamons took care of the rest. The only one who hadn't joined yet was Lekim, who was standing by Calabos's side on the altar. The evil mage was caught between joining the battle and standing behind to protect his "master". He didn't have much choice, since Raven was struggling so much he had to assist in holding her down.

"It won't hurt! Just let me!" Calabos yelled. After several unsuccessful attempts, he managed to slit her arm again, drawing blood. He quickly put the blood in the cauldron again, causing it to smoke a second time. Like he said, there was really no pain, but it didn't make Raven any less angry.

"You bastard!" she hissed. She would have struck him had her arms not been held.

"Quit struggling!" he replied. "You're only making it worse!"

"Raven! Keep fighting!" Beast Boy shouted after he brought down another gnoll. A hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Hello again," Eutonos said to him. Beast Boy felt Eutonos land a powerful punch to the side of his face that knocked him clear back. The changeling felt his vision go blurry, but only for a second. Miraculously, it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. It had to have been the potion affecting him.

"Goodbye!" Beast Boy said as he got up. He sprinted forward, shifted into a rhino again, and rammed the templar head on. Eutonos wasn't ready for it, and was flung back by Beast Boy's blow.

Up on the altar, Calabos tried to make the third incision on Raven's arm, but found it difficult with how much she was struggling. Cyborg, with nobody to fight at the moment, charged up his sonic cannon with a grin on his face. However, Calabos noticed this out of the corner of his eye.

"Here, take her!" he ordered Lekim. Just as he did, Cyborg fired his cannon straight at the demon. The sorcerer narrowly avoided the blast only by diving out of the way. The bolt came close enough to singe the edge of his cloak, but not much else.

Starfire now was close enough to the altar to be in striking distance. She readied her star bolts to strike and fired. Calabos saw this too coming, and quickly threw up a red shield to block it. Starfire 'humphed' in disappointment.

"Lekim, take care of her!" the male half-demon ordered. The lightning mage descended from the altar to join the fight for the first time. His eyes glowed blue and sparks of electricity started flowing through his body, but Starfire didn't budge.

Lekim finally let loose a blast of lightning from his fingertips. Starfire leapt out of the way at the last minute, did an aerial somersault, and countered with a green bolt into the templar's chest. With a cry, the templar was flung back, and fell to the ground with a shocked expression.

Back in the fray, Robin used a leg-swipe to catch Evad off his guard. The templar fell flat on his back, and Robin wheeled around to strike with his staff. The templar turned ethereal just in time for the staff to pass through his head, and within seconds was back on his feet. While Evad was holding his own, he was clearly getting frustrated at not being able to take down his opponent. His frustration had grown to the point of him becoming reckless. Finally, he made an errant strike at Robin, who quickly countered with a hard kick to the templar's head. The templar sailed through the air and landed just a few feet short of the altar.

"I've had enough!" Calabos yelled. By now, he had grown nothing short of furious. His frustration had mounted not just from his ritual almost being ruined, but at his army being demolished by a mere handful of "children". By now, most of them now lay dead or unconscious on the floor. (The Titans being responsible for most of the unconscious ones)

A red wave shot from his fingertips at Raven, and her body instantly froze. With her struggling finally over, he was free to make the last cut on her arm. With a grin, he threw the last few drops of her blood into the cauldron. It smoked for the third time, and Calabos felt the power flow back into his body. But it was not over. Raven still had to die, or it would never be complete. He couldn't do it here, either, as the Titans were perilously close to getting to him.

"Enough! Evad! Clear a path!" Calabos ordered.

"With pleasure," the templar hissed as he got up. He thrust his palm forward, and a sharp gust blew straight down the middle of the room, blowing away every body caught in its path. With that, Calabos picked up Raven and flew down the path and out the doors, with Lekim and Evad following.

Beast Boy cursed loudly and felt his fists clench. He couldn't let Raven down. He couldn't. His mind raced. Wait a minute – the necrowings. They were animals to, right? Why couldn't he shift into one of them? He shut his eyes and focused hard. He imagined their large wings, sharp claws, crests, and red eyes. He smirked in satisfaction as he felt his body shift and grow. His fingers grew long and sharp while large wings sprouted from his back.

Beast Boy opened his large eyes and focused on flying. He literally flew straight up into the air, catching him off guard with the speed. When he finally got himself under control, he flew straight for the doors with blinding speed. With a lout shriek he zipped by Robin who, noticed the green streak fly over his head.

"Beast Boy!" he called. He looked around to survey what was left. By now, most of Calabos's servants had been finished off; the solar stone still glowing brightly like a beacon of hope.

"Titans, go ahead! We'll take care of the rest and catch up!" Aalya called.

"Titans, follow me!" Robin shouted. Cyborg, Starfire, and Jinx rushed to his side. Not wasting a minute, they followed Beast Boy out the door.

"Beast Boy?" Robin called. He saw a green shape pass around the corner to the left. "Starfire, follow him!"

The alien nodded and was off in a green flash. Beast Boy didn't stop, he was so bent on getting to Raven.

* * *

Robin, Cyborg, and Jinx were chasing them down the hall when a gray mist appeared from a crack in the floor. Robin didn't have to guess to know what was coming. The mist materialized into Evad, who looked ready to kill. Behind them, a bolt of lightning struck, and Lekim appeared from the ceiling, trapping them. 

"Going somewhere?" Evad asked mockingly.

"Oh great, not these guys again!" Cyborg moaned.

Air started swirling around Evad's hand, while lightning bolts danced around Lekim's body.

"What shall we do with them, brother?" Lekim asked.

"How about we grind them into dust and burn them to a crisp?" Evad suggested evilly.

"Sounds fine to me," his brother answered. Lightning shot from his fingertips, narrowly missing Jinx. A second bolt struck the floor in front, and started gradually making its way toward the titans. On the other end, Evad had summoned a cyclone that filled up the entire hallway and was creeping toward them.

"Great, what do we do now?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm working on it," Robin answered.

"Here!" Jinx yelled. She shot pink magic at a nearby statue, causing it to fall over in front of the cyclone. The cyclone picked it up accidentally, causing it to bang violently off the walls. Now unable to control it, Evad accidentally let the statue slip from the cyclone, sending it hurtling down the hall. The Titans ducked to clear the statue, but Lekim didn't see it coming until it was too late. The statue rammed into him head on, throwing him down the hall. Evad gaped at his fallen brother, and was too distracted yet again to notice Robin pull out a bird-a-rang. The weapon zipped and hit him straight in the head, knocking him out cold.

"Damn, Jinx. That was brilliant," Cyborg said.

"Good work, Jinx! Now let's find Beast Boy!" Robin ordered.

Said changeling was pursuing Calabos down the winding halls. His current form was fast, but hard to control in the narrow passages. At any point he expected Calabos to phase-shift through a wall, but it never happened. He apparently didn't have that power, or simply didn't recover it yet. Raven was struggling violently to escape his grasp, but couldn't break free.

Suddenly, Beast Boy found a big break when the demon unintentionally stopped and came to a dead end. The hallway had abruptly ended in a large, dimly-lit room. The only things in the room were what looked like shelves of food supplies and a well.

Trapped, Calabos stopped dead in his tracks, landed, and turned around to face Beast Boy. The changeling stopped as well, shifting into his normal form several feet away. The only thing that stopped him from moving was Calabos holding the dagger against Raven's throat.

"Enough Calabos," Beast Boy panted. "It's over. Your army's been beaten. Give her back."

"Over? It's far from over!" he shouted in retort. "All I have to do is move this dagger an inch, and it's all over for you."

"You kill her, you die," Beast Boy threatened.

"Oh really? Think you can take me on yourself?" Calabos threatened back.

"If I have to, yes," Beast Boy said.

"Just kill him, Beast Boy," Raven said. "Don't worry about me. He won't have time to-"

"Silence!" Calabos ordered.

"Hold it right there!" a feminine voice shouted. All three turned to see Starfire descend, eyes glowing green, and an arm outstretched threateningly. "You shall not harm her!"

'_Starfire, you're an angel,'_ Beast Boy thought.

"Take one step closer and she dies!" Calabos hissed. "You will not ruin this! You will not ruin this for me!"

"Is that so?" another voice asked. This time, it was Worek and Phanos. Beast Boy could practically see the rage in Calabos's eyes, but there was something else: fear. And Beast Boy loved it.

"How did you find us?" Beast Boy asked.

"Pure dumb luck," Phanos replied.

"Well, well, well, look who's here," Calabos mocked. "Fire and water think they have a chance. Don't worry, you'll join your friends in serving me later."

"I don't think so. All we have to do is kill you and we'll have them back," Phanos said.

"Let her go now! This is your last warning, Calabos!" Beast Boy shouted.

The half-demon sneered. "Go right ahead, then. Just ask yourself if you really want to risk losing…this." He eyed Raven lustfully.

"Beast Boy, just finish him! Don't worry about me, just do it now!" Raven urged.

"I said silence!" Calabos yelled. He started backing away from the teens, perilously close to the well and started shouting. "You cannot win! Victory is mine! I will have power! You will all die! I…"

As he ranted, a metal object zipped through the air, past Beast Boy's head. The object flew straight at the demon and struck him right in the hand. Calabos cried out in pain as the dagger flew out of his hand and fell to the floor. Beast Boy turned back to see Robin with a triumphant smile on his face. Behind him were Cyborg and Jinx, both smiling as well.

It wasn't over yet. Calabos instinctively let go of Raven and lunged for the dagger. However, Raven got it first. Her hands closed on its handle as Calabos attempted to grab her. Raven would have none of it. She brought the dagger back and slashed him across the arm, drawing blood.

"Yooow!" Calabos cried in pain and shock. He was too surprised to notice Beast Boy come in from his side and ram him. The demon toppled over, and fell straight into the well. His yelling died down as he plunged, leaving everyone shocked.

Beast Boy let out a huge breath and turned to Raven, who was breathing hard and still clutching the dagger. The end of the blade was now stained with Calabos's dark blood.

Raven didn't say anything. After dropping the dagger, she almost tackled Beast Boy, sweeping him in a hug that was so tight, Starfire would have been jealous. When she pulled back, Beast Boy noticed her eyes were glistening.

"I…I thought you were dead," Raven said as she put a hand to his cheek.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?" Beast Boy asked cheekily. Raven smiled back, and uttered a weak giggle. "Are you alright?"

"I am now," she answered.

"Raven!" Starfire shouted with joy as she hugged her friend. Robin, Cyborg, and Jinx also joined in on the little reunion.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Cyborg said. "You two are going to give me a heart attack one of these days, you know that? Always getting kidnapped and all."

"Here, help me get out of this thing," Raven said in slight disgust at the red garment she wore. Beast Boy helped her slip out of the garment, finding out she only had her black leotard underneath. At this point Raven didn't really care if she had her cloak, she was just happy to be rid of that outfit.

"You sure you're alright?" Robin asked. Raven nodded.

"I'm fine. Luckily for me they only injured my pride," she replied. She then held up her wrists for them to see. "But I'm still kind of useless in a fight."

"Wait a sec. I'll get these damn things off right now," Beast Boy said as he knelt down and picked up the dagger. Cringing slightly, he dipped his fingers in the blood and spread it around. With Calabos's blood still on his hands, he gripped the cuff and gently pried it open. The cuff slipped off and fell to the floor, and Raven watched in amazement as Beast Boy effortlessly did the other. As soon as they were off, Raven rubbed her wrists, feeling like heaven to get those off. Like someone had flicked the on switch, she felt her powers flowing into her again.

"How…how did…?" she asked.

"Calabos said they were bound to him," Beast Boy said. "He was right. They would only open if he did it. Or at least, as long as some part of him did it."

Raven said nothing, instead choosing to hug him again. A loud, monstrous roar from deep below the well interrupted their moment. A column of water shot from the well, followed by a black shape. It was Calabos, looking ready to explode with rage. The half-demon's body swirled with red energy, his eyes had gone black, and his teeth had sharpened into fangs.

"YOU CHILDREN HAVE STOOD IN MY WAY FOR THE LAST TIME!" he screamed. He roared again, and the titans watched in horror as his body began to mutate and grow. His teeth started growing longer as his skin began darkening into pitch black.

Beast Boy felt a hand grab his shoulder. He turned to see Worek, looking like he had seen a ghost. The water mage only uttered one word:

"Run."

* * *

I know you all hate me now. What would a good story be without cliffhangers? Coming up next: the final showdown! 

One note: as for Raven's cuffs, you're probably wondering how Beast Boy knew how to get them off. There was supposed to be a scene earlier in which Worek explained to Beast Boy how they worked, and gave him an idea of how they might be removed. However, me being the klutz I am, I forgot to write it. I didn't add it to this chapter, as it would have been too hard to fit in. So I hope that clears things up.

As always, let me know what you think. I'll try and have the next one up as soon as possible, though it might not be for another two weeks as finals are coming up. My apologies.


	28. Chapter 28: Clash of the Titans

Turns out I was wrong, only this time for the better! I was rather miraculously able to finish this chapter off in a week! I wanted to get this out yesterday, but alas, the site was down.

Well, the final stretch is coming. Just one chapter left after this, maybe two at the most! By the way, I'd like to take the time to say that action scenes are a joy to read, but a pain in the ass to write! I hope you enjoy it, though.

Oh, for those who want a more complete of the villain's demon form, see Chapter 6: Templar's Tale.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 28: Clash of the Titans**

"Run."

Beast Boy didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Raven by the shoulder, and they took off as Calabos's body continued to shift and grow.

"Guys, what the hell's happening?" Jinx asked above the commotion.

"He's become enraged!" Raven answered. "He's - he's turning into his demon form!"

A deep, inhuman laugh echoed from behind them. Beast Boy chanced a glance back, and regretted it. Just like Raven, Calabos too had a demon form that only came out when he had lost control. They had seen it once, but only in a vision. It was a whole other level seeing it in person. It was just as scary as he remembered it. His tall, black, body now filled the room. The demon turned his samurai helmet-shaped head and 'stared' him down from across the hall. Even though he had no eyes, Beast Boy knew he was focused on him.

Calabos took a giant step forward and pursued the fleeing teens down the corridor. His huge form only barely fit between the walls, but that didn't seem to hinder him. He toppled statues, threw torches, and pretty much destroyed everything in his path. Starfire took a chance and fired a starbolt at him, but he deflected it with ease. Cyborg tried hitting him with a sonic blast, but that was met with the same result. By blessed luck, they came to a set of stairs that was too narrow for him to pass through. The pack flew up while he was left stranded below, but they knew it wouldn't hold him for long.

"Are we running, or are we fighting?" Cyborg asked the rest.

"We have to get Raven out of here!" Robin shouted. "Raven, you have to escape while you still can!"

"I can't just leave you!" she shouted. She couldn't just abandon them to fight him themselves!

"We can't risk you getting killed! That's exactly what he wants! You have to get out now!"

"I'm not going to abandon you!" Raven protested.

"Robin's right!" Beast Boy said. He looked Raven in the eye and took her hand. "Please, Raven. Just go. We'll be back. I promise." The footsteps of something massive approaching from below could be heard. "He's coming. Quick, you gotta go. Just find somewhere to hide, at least."

Raven hesitated, but grudgingly nodded, and flew off. Not long after she left, the wall around the stairwell shattered, and Calabos's huge form appeared.

"Here!" Worek shouted. He stood in front of a set of large doors. The Titans quickly followed him in. The doors led to a rather large room lined with statues and a throne on the end.

"What's this?" Robin asked. Beast Boy recognized the room.

"This is his throne room," the changeling answered. "We'll have a better chance fighting him here.

"I sure hope you're right," Cyborg answered.

Calabos appeared in the doorway in all his black glory. He bared his metallic fangs and broke the doors down as he entered. The tall demon then glared at them for a moment, as if contemplating whom to kill first.

"_Where is she?"_ he asked in a voice that was deeper and less human than his normal one.

"She's gone," Beast Boy spat, trying not to show fear. "If you want her, you're going to have to get through us."

"With pleasure," Calabos answered. A wave of his hand sent red energy at each of the Titans and the two templar. All were hurled back, landing on the floor some fifty feet away. A low, rumbling laughter came from the demon as Beast Boy and the others shakily got to their legs.

"Is that the best you can do, creep?" Cyborg asked.

"_No."_ The demon thrust his palm forward, and an orange cloud shot from his hand. The cloud enveloped the Titans, bringing with it a world of agony. The teens cried out in pain as the mist ignited every single nerve on fire, as if they had fallen into a bed of pins and needles.

Beast Boy's breath quickened. He forced himself to stand, to not give in. He had to ignore it. He had to fight through it, even though his body screamed at him in protest. His eyes never left Calabos as his own body now started to mutate. He grew and grew, until a green tyrannosaurus now stood in his place. He didn't even roar, he just charged and head-butted the demon who suddenly found himself outsized. His black form slammed into the wall, but he quickly got up. He picked up debris with his powers and flung them at the green t-rex, who swatted it away with his tail.

"_**GET DOWN!"**_ Calabos shouted, and Beast Boy felt his body freeze in place. The pain caused his body to shift back into a human, and he fell to the ground panting. Calabos had used a power word on him again.

Calabos approached him, but was deterred by a green blast hitting him from above. Starfire descended on him, throwing her green fury at him without mercy. The demon grunted in pain, but raised a shield to protect himself from her blows. The rest of the Titans joined in, with Cyborg being the first to reach him. The bionic teen loosed a volley of blasts onto the large demon, followed by bursts of pink, green, fire, and ice. Calabos tried to maintain his shield, but could not under the constant volley of energy. His shield eventually broke, and the onslaught hit him in one brutal blow. He was literally pounded into the floor, the stone even crumbling underneath when he fell.

But he was far from finished. Within seconds he was back on his feet, looking just as furious as before. With an evil grin, he summoned red energy in his hands, used it to pick up the pile of fallen debris, and flung a piece at each of the teenagers, including Beast Boy. The group landed hard, each grunting in pain.

"We can do this! He's still weak!" Worek said as he struggled to his feet.

"You gotta be kidding me," Cyborg replied.

"_Getting tired already? I'm just getting warmed up!"_ Calabos shouted. A wave of fire erupted from his hands and sped toward the Titans. All barely had time to run out of the way to avoid getting scorched by the flames.

Robin spun around and launched himself off the wall at the demon. He landed at his feet, brought his staff up, leapt, and delivered a crushing blow to the demon's jaw with his staff. Calabos fell on his back, rolled, and stood up a distance away. "I'll take that!" he roared. His psychic energy engulfed the bo-staff and pulled it toward him, but Robin was still holding on. The demon gripped the staff and swung it hard enough that Robin was forced to let go, and collided with the floor painfully. He watched in shock as Calabos used his powers to snap the supposedly unbreakable staff in two. He held the two ends up, as if to throw them at Robin like a spear, but a green mass landing on his back stopped him.

It was Beast Boy, now in gorilla form. He held onto the demon's neck in a choking grasp, and attempted to wrestle him down the ground. Unfortunately, this was practically impossible given that Calabos was much bigger in this form than he was. With a hard spin, Calabos flung Beast Boy into the wall.

"Hey ugly!" Jinx shouted. She focused a blast of her pink energy onto the floor underneath the demon's foot, causing him to sink as if standing on quicksand. The floor solidified, trapping his foot underneath the stone floor. A triumphant smile crossed her face, but it rapidly fled when the demon merely ripped his foot out from underneath, taking the stone with it. Calabos then slammed his fists into the ground, unleashing a seismic wave in her direction. Jinx couldn't keep her balance, and was literally turned head over feet as she hit the floor.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to hit girls?" Cyborg shouted. He and Starfire closed in, and let loose a furious blast of blue and green. This time, it wasn't blocked, and Calabos collapsed under the onslaught. He quickly got up, but roared in pain as a fireball from Phanos struck him from behind. With him off balance, Worek quickly followed this with an ice blast. Seizing the opportunity, Robin picked up the two pieces of his staff and used them to land a strike on the demon's chest. Beast Boy finished off the onslaught by charging into the demon as a rhino, and goring him with the force of a dump truck. The demon slammed into the wall with the final blow, and collapsed in a black heap.

The Titans and Templar stood for a moment, trying to see how much damage was done. Slowly, Calabos got up, but he was panting, and was clearly starting to tire. The Titans could see he was in pain. His ritual still wasn't complete as long as Raven lived, and so still didn't have full control over his powers.

Phanos raised his sword while the demon was still getting to his feet, and prepared to lunge a deadly blow into the demon's chest. But before he could move, a lightning bolt struck the sword and knocked it out of his hands. All heads turned in disbelief to see three black cloaks and crimson cloaks now standing in the doorway.

"Oh, come on!" Robin yelled angrily. The cavalry had arrived, only not the good guys. Eutonos, Evad, and Lekim had come to their master's aid. The group of three charged the Titans, not caring in the slightest that they were outnumbered. Eutonos rammed into Robin and Beast Boy, knocking both of them over. Lekim sent more bolts flying at Cyborg, Starfire, and Jinx, while Evad turned his attention on his two former allies, sending them flying to the back of the room with a single gust of wind.

With the tables now turned, the cycle started over. Only this time, the playing field had been evened somewhat. The Titans took on the Templar, but it was only a matter of seconds before Calabos joined in again.

Thinking fast, Beast Boy dodged a blow from Eutonos, and landed a blow to the templar's back with a gorilla fist. His mind recalled Worek's words from earlier.

"_His chakra stone will be the anchor of his spirit until the transfer is complete. If we can somehow separate his chakra stone before he completes the ritual, it will have the same effect and destroy him…"_

He charged relentlessly at Calabos as he changed into a large sasquatch. He tackled the demon head on and wrestled him to the ground, and green and black struggled in a beastly duel. Beast Boy punched the demon's armored head, causing him to growl in pain. With one hard thrust, Beast Boy gripped the red chakra stone in Calabos's chest. He squeezed as hard as he could, but couldn't get a grip. His fingers fumbled around the red object, but he couldn't pull it out! Calabos roared, and sent the changeling flying off with a red blast.

"_**ENOUGH!"**_ he roared. It was another power word, this time directed at everyone in the room. Everyone except Beast Boy fell to their knees as the pain coursed through their body. By now, Beast Boy had learned to fight through the spell, it had been used on him so much. Even still, it did little good. Red energy gathered around the massive demon, and he loosed a wave of fire that engulfed everyone in the room, including the evil Templar. All the Titans found themselves plastered against the wall, their nerves screaming out in agony from the blow.

Beast Boy would not let down. He struggled to his feet despite his body's protests, still in sasquatch form, and lunged for the demon again. This time, Calabos was ready, and used his massive body to ram Beast Boy into the ground with sheer brute force. The shock of it caused Beast Boy to inadvertently shift back into his human form. His eyes groggily opened to see the massive monster towering over him hungrily. He tried to get up, but Calabos brought his foot down on Beast Boy's left arm. He swore he heard something crack, and the changeling yelled out in pain. Calabos laughed sadistically, and picked the shape shifter up with one massive hand.

"You little fool," Calabos said as he chuckled evilly. He brought Beast Boy up so their faces were inches apart. "Did you really think you had a chance of defeating the most powerful sorcerer in the world? Your cause is lost. Now, I'll kill you, and do what even Trigon in all his power could not – defeat you and the mighty Raven."

He paused in his speech. Beast Boy cringed as he felt an invisible gaze drifting over him hungrily.

"It has been so long since I've tasted human blood," Calabos purred slyly. "I wonder what yours is like." He opened his large mouth, baring his set of long fangs.

"Put. Him._ Down,"_ a strong, yet feminine voice demanded. Calabos and Beast Boy both turned in shock to behold none other than Raven standing before them! She had somehow retrieved her blue cloak, and looked ready to fight him herself.

'_Is she crazy? What is she doing here?!'_ Beast Boy's mind screamed.

"I said put him down!" Raven demanded again, this time yelling. Beast Boy watched in amazement as Calabos smirked, loosened his grasp, and literally dropped him. The changeling hit the floor, but paid no heed to the world of hurt he was in.

"Raven, what are you doing? Get out of here!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Silence!" Calabos ordered.

"Enough. You won't hurt him again!" Raven yelled. "I'm the one you want. You want to finish the ritual? Then do it. Kill me if you can. But I guarantee I won't make it easy for you."

The male half-demon laughed diabolically. "You think I need the dagger to finish you? I'll do it with my bare hands!"

"Go ahead," Raven said with a smirk. The massive demon in turn grinned and approached her. It was like seeing a grizzly bear descend on a chihuahua. His huge form positively dwarfed Raven's feminine body, but she showed no fear. At least, none that Beast Boy could see.

Calabos struck first by launching a red bolt at her. Raven blocked it by throwing up a black force field, and retaliated with black wave of her own. It struck true, sending him skidding back a few feet. He was shocked, but didn't pause. He attacked again, and this time Raven dodged his magic by flying out of the way. She flew up so she was eye level with him, and threw more of her deadly black magic in his face. This time, he was the one to block it.

From the other end of the room, the Titans watched in shock as Raven and Calabos dueled furiously.

"What is she thinking? She shouldn't be here!" Cyborg shouted.

"We must help her!" Starfire growled as she ascended into the air.

"No!" Evad shouted. He flew up to catch her, and tackled her to the ground.

"Get your hands off of her!" Robin yelled. He knocked Evad away with a spinning kick, and Starfire got up with a grateful smile. It wasn't to last, as Eutonos yet again hit Robin from behind. The evil Templar brought his axe up to swipe Starfire, but Phanos and Worek quickly blasted him out of the way.

"Hang on, guys!" Cyborg shouted. He prepared his sonic cannons, but groaned in disbelief when he saw that his battery was almost out. This was bad.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lekim prepare to cleave his head off with his sword. Cyborg moved out of the way, feeling the swish of the blade as it passed in front of his face. The metal man spun around, and knocked the blade out of his hand. He then grabbed Lekim hard by the wrist, holding him in place.

"Let's see you fly around now," the metal man mocked. Lekim frowned, and sent a wave of electricity coursing through Cyborg's body. Cyborg winced in pain, but didn't release his hold. Pain wracked his body, but so did something else: energy. He watched in satisfaction as his battery meter filled. "Thanks," he said as the templar stared in disbelief. With one fist, he punched Lekim hard, bringing him down.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy got to his feet as the two half-demon's continued to duel. The room went alight in a furious display of red and black as each tried to gain the other hand. Raven fought bravely, but Beast Boy knew she didn't have much strength left in her. She wouldn't last long.

"Give it up, Raven," Calabos teased. "We both know what you want to do. Fight me with your _true_ power. Just let your hatred and anger control you."

"Like hell I will," Raven hissed as she picked up a stone block with her powers and flung it at his head. "I wouldn't give in to my father. I won't give in to you!"

Calabos grinned as he blocked it. "Then you will die. Just like your friends will."

Raven frowned angrily and attempted to hit him again. With surprising speed he dodged the stone, grabbed it in midair, and flung it back at her. Raven wasn't ready, and it collided into her.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted. This was it, he couldn't hold back now. Within seconds, a huge green animal rammed Calabos from his side. The Beast snarled and stood over Raven protectively as it eyed its prey.

"Well," Calabos said as he got up. "Always so valiant." The male half-demon prepared to attack, but the Beast moved first. He leapt into the air and tackled Calabos head on again to bring him down. Even the Beast's massive body was outmatched by Calabos's huge form, but the Beast made up for it with speed and outright ferocity. He furiously clawed the half-demon, his paws leaving gouges in his hard exoskeleton. The Beast grabbed Calabos's chakra stone, but once again found it hard to get a grip. Before he could get a grasp on it, the demon used his legs to throw him off. Calabos got to his feet angrily, and punched the Beast in the jaw, but this had little affect.

"_**GET BACK!"**_ Calabos screamed in a power word, but by now, the Beast had gotten used to the effects. Without even pausing, he rammed into Calabos again. He reared to strike again, but a lightning bolt caused him to howl in pain. Lekim had arrived, trying to prevent the Beast from harming Calabos. The Beast's attention went to the lightning mage, and growled furiously before leaping at him.

Phanos and Worek continued to duel Eutonos, but they knew they couldn't continue for long.

"Worek, we have to end this and get to Calabos!" Phanos shouted. Eutonos tried landing a blow with his axe, but narrowly missed.

Worek nodded. With his hand, he reached down and picked up some dust from the debris. "Hey!" he shouted, making Eutonos look at him. Worek threw the dust in his eyes, causing the earth templar to drop his axe.

"Forgive me, Eutonos," Worek said. He and Phanos summoned all their power, and unleashed fire and water upon the helpless earth mage. He slammed into the wall and collapsed unconscious.

With Beast Boy distracted, Calabos turned his attention back to Raven. She had recovered as well, but was as tired a he was. Red and black clashed once again as their powers mingled in a furious dance of death.

Cyborg, Jinx, and Robin saw this, and quickly ran to her aid.

"You will not harm my master!" Evad shouted from behind, and used his powers to create a wall of swirling air to block their path. Cyborg growled and turned angrily toward him.

"Sorry, buddy," the bionic teen said. With one powerful swing of his metallic fist, he struck the templar's head and knocked him out cold.

On the other side of the room, the Beast tackled Lekim before he could move out of the way. Lekim looked up at him fearfully, and the fear in his eyes caused some part of Beast Boy's mind to come back to reality. But that was not before he finished Lekim off by delivering a hard head-butt to his skull. Lekim collapsed, alive but knocked out for now. With Calabos's three cronies out, it was just they against him now.

The Beast turned back into Beast Boy. He surveyed the chaos and was relieved to find Raven still alive and fighting. His eyes widened in horror however when he saw Raven collapse on one knee, panting tiredly. Her powers were starting to fade.

Beast Boy, Jinx, Cyborg, Robin, and the two templar charged. Calabos saw them coming, and summoned a red wall to block their path, but Raven struck him with her powers unawares, causing the wall to collapse. Phanos arrived first, raising his sword to strike, but Calabos enveloped it in his energy and ripped it out of his grasp. Shocked, Phanos could do little as Calabos swiped him with his large claws, downing him and Worek at the same time.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Jinx tried blasting him, but this too was blocked and deflected. With surprising quickness, Calabos raised his fists, and a red ball of energy in the shape of a huge skull erupted from his body. Jinx, Starfire, and Cyborg were thrown back. Robin attempted to bring him down with a kick to the head, but Calabos merely swatted him away.

"_Child's play!"_ he shouted maniacally. Raven gritted her teeth, and sent a black wave hurtling at the demon. It struck him, but didn't bring him down. Calabos would have struck back, but a large green bear grabbed him from behind and enveloped him in a tight bear hug. Calabos struggled, but Beast Boy held on tightly. The demon leapt backward, shattering a statue and sending Beast Boy into a wall while he still held on.

Raven watched in shock as Beast Boy's grip loosened and he crumpled to the floor. Now as a human, he stood their panting. He tried to get up, but Calabos picked him up and threw him across the room while laughing evilly.

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled as she watched him collapse.

The next few moments were a blur. Calabos phase-shifted for the first time, ending up right behind her. Raven spun around to see him standing right over her with a look of sadistic triumph. Only now, he held a weapon in his hand: Phanos's sword. Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire, and Jinx watched in terror as Calabos brought the sword down and plunged it into her stomach. Raven stood still for a moment before collapsing on her knees, her breathing growing ragged. Laughing, Calabos pulled it out and prepared to strike again, this time at her neck.

"NOOOOOOOO!" a voice screamed. Beast Boy wasn't sure if the scream came from him. Nothing else in the world seemed to exist anymore. All pain and weariness forgotten, he got up and charged at the demon. His loud "no" became a roar as his body grew and changed into the Beast.

The Beast rammed Calabos with the force of a tank, bringing him down again. The Beast rolled on top of him, and proceeded to lash out furiously at the black monster. Calabos roared in pain as Beast Boy struck him again and again in a fit of blind, feral rage. In an expression of pure primal fury, the Beast brought his head down and bit Calabos on the neck. The demon cried out again as bitter blood spurted from his neck.

The Beast released his grip on his neck, brought a large claw up, and plunged it with all his might into Calabos's chest. A sickening sound of bones breaking could be hurt as the half-demon's exoskeleton cracked. The Beast felt his fingers close around the red chakra stone embedded in his chest. He tried to get a grip on it, but it was so hard…!

A red blast sent the Beast flying off. The huge animal rolled and skidded along the ground, shrinking and finally collapsing as Beast Boy. The changeling remained there, a huge burn wound etched across his chest.

Calabos got up and laughed evilly as the rest of the Titans and the Templar stared in disbelief at the spectacle.

But they didn't move.

Calabos noticed this, and cocked his head in puzzlement. Then, slowly, his gaze drifted downward, and his mouth dropped open at what he saw. A gaping, bloody hole in his chest now stood where his chakra stone used to be. From where he lay on the floor, Beast Boy sat up with a look of triumph in his face. His fist uncurled to reveal a large, red chakra stone splattered with Calabos's dark blood.

A mixture of disbelief, anger, and terror, spread across the demon's face. He roared furiously in agony as he fell to his knees. His body was surrounded by a pale white aura. Life energy started flowing out of his body. He raised up a hand to his face and saw that he had literally started_ melting_. He looked down and saw black drops of his body fall and create a large pool on the floor. The demon could do little but shriek in agony as his body slowly broke down.

"Titans, finish off this creep," Robin ordered as he watched the demon writhe.

Cyborg, Starfire, Jinx, Phanos, and Worek stepped forward and let loose their fury upon the helpless demon. A tidal wave of blue, green, pink, fire, and ice struck the helpless black monster. A blinding explosion consumed the demon, incinerating every inch of his body. The wave of death continued to engulf him, burning him away until at last nothing remained but a black puddle of goo and ashes. Calabos was no more.

"So long, Cala-boy. Been a pleasure," Cyborg huffed.

"Leave the lame one-liners to Robin, Cy," Jinx replied smartly.

"Friends!" Starfire shouted. She raised a finger and pointed at Beast Boy.

Said changeling had moved from his position. The Titans now saw him hunched over Raven, sobbing furiously.

"No, please God no," he whispered as tears fell from his eyes. He cradled her gingerly as if he was holding a fallen angel.

This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. She couldn't really be…dead. He pressed his head to her chest, hoping to hear some sign of breathing or a heartbeat. Silence.

"No. NOOOOO!" he yelled. Behind him, the Titans could only watch sadly as he mourned his fallen angel. Starfire broke down in tears as well, and a shaken Robin tried his best to comfort her. Even Jinx's eyes started glistening, and Cyborg placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Why? Whyyyy?!" Beast Boy screamed through his tears. Everyone he had ever gotten close to, everyone he ever loved was taken away from him. Why did he deserve this? Was he cursed? Was he doomed to spend his life alone? He had tried so hard to save her, only to have her taken away at the end. He wasn't good enough. He had failed her. He had failed Raven.

"Please, Raven. Wake up," he begged. He pressed his forehead to hers, not letting go for a minute. "Please, don't leave me. Not now. I'll do anything." He sniffled and started rocking her back and forth.

They had won. But what good was it? The world might as well have been over. One half-demon died, but so did another. Not a fair trade in his book. But she wasn't a half-demon. Not really. She was a half-angel, nothing less.

"Raven, I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough. Just please wake up. Please…" he whispered.

He felt someone place a hand gently on his back. Thinking it was Starfire, he opened his eyes and turned to tell her to leave him alone. But he was shocked to see the hand belonged to the very girl he was holding. His eyes darted back to Raven's face, and saw that her eyes were now open! A mixture of disbelief, relief, and happiness surged in him. He blinked twice just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

He wasn't. She was alive!

"You're always good enough," she whispered. A soft whimper escaped her lips, and she wrapped Beast Boy up in a tight hug. He hugged her back, and pressed his cheeks tightly against hers.

"God, I love you," he whispered into her ear as he continued to rock her.

"I love you too," she sobbed. After holding there for what seemed like ages, they broke apart, and joined in a deep kiss right in front of the other Titans. The group didn't say anything. They merely smiled happily and let the two enjoy their moment.

"I don't understand," Beast Boy finally said when the kiss broke. He looked at the wound in her stomach, and saw that it had healed. No doubt, her powers had healed it. But she had died, right?

"How come you didn't die?" he asked.

"Because that's how the ritual works," a deep voice answered from behind. Raven and Beast Boy saw Eutonos standing behind the Titans. Only, his previously red eyes had now been replaced with his normal brown ones.

"Eutonos!" Worek and Phanos shouted at once.

"Eutonos!" Beast Boy exclaimed in conjunction. "You…you're….you're _you_ again."

The earth mage nodded sadly. "You removed Calabos's chakra stone before Raven's life energy could enter his body. As a result, the ritual was broken, and the effects of the spell were reversed. Her spirit returned to her body."

Beast Boy and Raven smiled. Off to the side, a loud groan emerged from a pile of rubble.

"Oooh, my head," Evad moaned. He raised his hand up to nurse his bruised skull. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the scene before him. "Wha…what happened? Lekim!"

Evad rushed over upon seeing his brother lying unconscious on the floor. He kneeled over and shook him gently in an attempt to revive him.

"Leave me alone. I don't wanna go to school," Lekim mumbled with his eyes still closed. Evad laughed gratefully at seeing his brother was okay.

"Sorry about that," Cyborg said, apologizing for knocking him out.

"No problem," Evad said as helped his brother up. The two stared at the black puddle of tar on the floor that was by now starting to dissipate, releasing a rather acrid fume.

"Is that him? Is he...?" Lekim asked.

"He's dead," Robin answered. "This time for good."

"Thank Kurios," the templar replied.

A clatter of female voices interrupted them. The Zamoans had arrived. They arrived, weapons out and ready to fight, but stopped when they saw that nothing was happening.

"What the…what just happened?" Aalya asked in surprise as she surveyed the scene.

"It's over. He's dead," Eutonos answered.

"Wonderful. We'd love to celebrate, but we gotta go," Aalya said.

"What? Why?"

"More of Calabos's cronies have arrived. Apparently, he still had reinforcements coming in from the north. We gotta leave before they find us!"

"Right!" Eutonos answered.

Beast Boy helped Raven up, and the Titans fled with the rest from the dark castle. They came to the entrance, which was blocked by a huge drawbridge.

"I got it!" Cyborg said. He blasted the locks on the doors, and the group dashed out the exit, leaving the darkness behind.

They didn't stop until they were a good distance away. Behind him, Beast Boy could swear he heard the shrieks of monsters as they discovered their fallen master. When they at last stopped to catch their breath, he sat down against a tree, with Raven sitting down beside him.

A long pause ran through the group as the impact of the fight now just started hitting them.

"That was rather…intense," Starfire remarked as she rubbed the sweat off her forehead. The rest couldn't help chuckling.

"So…" Jinx asked. "What now?"

* * *

Well, that one was a real doozy to write. So what do you think?? 

Wow, I can't believe this story is almost over. Even though I'm kind of sad, I'm also kind of relieved. I wish this story had been finished back in the summer, but alas, I could not. I had originally imagined this story would only be about 15 chapters. Yep. I'm an idiot.

But it is not over yet! There is still one more chapter left. Things have to be wrapped up, and thanks have to be distributed. Don't worry, I promise to have this one out soon. Hopefully, within the week. Until then, you know what to do!


	29. Chapter 29: My Hero

Wow. The last chapter is here, a year and a month later. Never did I think the story would take this long, but I can't deny it's been fun! It's definitely been quite a journey. My deepest thanks to all those who have read this story, and especially those who have stuck with it from beginning to the end. I'm sure that can't be easy. I'm also glad the fantasy and OC's didn't turn people off. This story isn't really about fantasy, it was of course about BB and Rae realizing their feelings for each other, and BB getting over his feelings of inadequacy. (But I do admit, I probably could/should have done this story without so many OC's.)

One more note: the necrowings. As much as I'd like to say otherwise, they were not mine. They were actually based off of something else. Can you guess what? The answer may be more obvious than you think. The answer is at the end of the chapter.

_Gun toten Girly :_ I'm really glad you liked this story! As for a book, are you kidding? I've written one already! (lol) At least, that's what this story sure felt like. But seriously, I have. I would love to write an original story, which is one reason why I'm hoping to finish my other fanfic ASAP. Anyway, I hope you like this final installment.

Thanks and final comments will be at the end of the chapter. Until then, enjoy the last one!

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

* * *

**Chapter 29: My Hero**

_One day later…_

"We can't thank you enough," Robin said as he shook Eutonos's hand.

"I was about to say the same to you," the earth templar replied warmly. "We're all forever in your debt. I doubt we would have won without you."

The Titans found themselves back in the place they had entered Pantara in the first place. The same place in which they had been ambushed, and Raven and Beast Boy were kidnapped. Only this time it was daylight, and a whole lot less intimidating. Said Titans were currently standing next to each other, with Beast Boy beaming and Raven wearing a small, yet satisfied smile. They were currently facing the Templar and the Zamoans, exchanging handshakes, hugs, and goodbyes.

"So what's next for you guys?" Beast Boy asked the templar.

"Well, home is a long way from here. Calabos's chakra stone will have to be destroyed, and the rest of his followers will have to be removed from these lands," Worek explained. "After that…a long vacation."

"Yep. The order's never going to believe our story, though. It's going to be tough convincing them that a pack of 'kids' finished off Calabos himself," Lekim said.

"You know, I envisioned fighting him face to face one day. I just never thought I'd be fighting _with_ him," Evad said with a shudder. "I'm really sorry about…trying to kill you," he apologized for practically the hundredth time since the battle.

"Hey man, you weren't yourself. You were under his control. Don't worry about it," Cyborg assured him.

"But, but-"

"Relax, Evad," said Beast Boy. "Like Cy said, don't worry about it. I'm not."

The air mage stared at the ground shyly. "Alright. Thanks. Again."

"It really was a pleasure meeting you all," Raven said.

"Likewise!" Eutonos replied. "We'll all miss you."

"You all have been most wonderful friends," Starfire said. "We shall miss you too. Perhaps we will meet each other again someday."

The Tamaran princess gave hugs to each of them, even gracing Evad and Lekim with a little kiss on the cheek. A frown formed on Robin's face when he saw hearts appear in their eyes again.

'_I don't care how innocent they think she is. Star's a tease,'_ Beast Boy thought.

"So, do you have it?" Robin asked.

"Yep," Eutonos answered. He reached into his pocket and drew out the small, pyramidal crystal that brought them into this world to begin with. "With Calabos dead, it will be safe to use," he explained.

"Great. Let's get to it, then."

Eutonos held out the nexus key and chanted the mantra. A bright ray of energy shot out of the crystal again, opening the bright blue portal out of thin air.

"Well, I guess this is it. It was great meeting you guys," Beast Boy said. "By the way Evad, remember those prank – I mean, practice tips I gave you." Next to him, Raven shook her head, but the smile didn't leave her face.

The air templar gave him a wink. "Will do. Just remember mine! Farewell!"

Final goodbyes were exchanged, and one by one, the Titans stepped into the portal. Beast Boy was the last one, and gave one last wave before stepping into the swirling blue.

* * *

"Woah!" Beast Boy shouted before he fell on his face. 

"You alright, BB?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah."

The shape shifter got up and looked around, seeing the other Titans were there as well. Around the heroes were a group of shocked construction workers who looked like they had been fixing up the apartment that they had wrecked only days earlier. All of them wore the same wide-eyed, open-jawed expressions. The site of the Titans, all of them beat-up, dirty, and tired, and suddenly appearing out of thin air, must have been a strange sight to say the least.

"Hi guys! Don't mind us, we're just passing through," Cyborg said cheerfully. One of the workers dropped his hammer and ran off screaming.

At last, the Titans stepped out and beheld the most wonderful sight in the world: Jump City. Home.

"Wow. Civilization," Cyborg said aloud.

"And indoor plumbing," Jinx added. The Titans couldn't help but agree with that. They then traveled to the top of a nearby building and beheld the cityscape in all its glory. For a while, they simply stood there, admiring the sight.

"I believe as Dorothy said in the Wizard of the Oz, there is no place like home," Starfire said. All heads nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's go home, Shall we?" Robin finally suggested.

* * *

The Tower was just as they had left it. Except for a thin layer of dust, everything was just as it had been before. Robin was positive that it was a miracle that their home hadn't been broken into during their absence. The first thing everyone did upon getting home was take a shower. They all had gone for days without bathing, and everybody (except for Cyborg) couldn't wait to get out of their dirty uniforms and wash away the dirt, blood, and other substances that had accumulated on their bodies. 

Then of course, came catching up what had happened in the few days they were gone. There had luckily been no major villain attacks, but the Titans' absence had been noticed and caused quite a panic within the city. Poor Robin had to make at least a dozen phone calls to the mayor, police department, and the Justice League explaining where they had been, and making sure nothing bad had happened while they were away. When at last all was settled and done, the six teenagers had gathered in the common room.

"Well, what's next?" Cyborg asked the group. "Cause I'm bored."

Beast Boy leapt onto the table and pointed a finger into the air.

"Pizza time!" he shouted with glee. "Who's with me?"

"Sounds fine to me," Raven added. "Anyone else?"

Nobody dared disagree. After their ordeal, a slice of pizza sounded like manna from heaven! Not long afterward, the group of heroes (and former villain) sat perched atop their favorite pizza place.

"A toast," Robin said. "To another job well done. Way to go team."

"And," Beast Boy added, looking Raven straight in the eye. "To Raven, for being the most amazingest girl in the world. And for giving a loser like me a chance."

Raven rolled her eyes, but raised her cup. A faint trace of pink could be seen on her cheeks.

"And to Beast Boy," the goth droned in her normal deadpan voice, "For being everything a friend could ever hope for. And for being…my hero." This time, Beast Boy's cheeks flushed.

"And for being wonderful leader when we needed him!" Starfire exclaimed as she raised her glass.

"And one hell of a fighter," Jinx added.

"I'll drink to that," Cyborg said cheerfully. "Cheers!"

All laughed as they downed their drinks.

It was dark when they finally got back. Most were tired, and went to bed almost immediately. That is, except for two.

Beast Boy couldn't sleep, as tired as he was. There still was something missing. There was still something left that he had to do.

The green teen went into the kitchen to fetch a glass of soymilk. Unfortunately, it had gone bad in the few days they were gone, so he settled for juice instead. A moment later, the sound of approaching footsteps caught his ears. He could recognize those footsteps from a mile away. Raven was coming. Soon, that refreshing scent of lavender reached his nostrils, and the mage appeared in the kitchen.

"Hi," she said shyly as she approached.

"Hey," he said back. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No," Raven replied as she went to fetch herself some herbal tea. For a while, the only sound was the hiss of the water as it boiled. Finally, she sat down across from him, mug in hand.

Slowly, she took a sip and placed it down. "Beast Boy, can we talk? About us?" she asked.

"Of course, Rae," he said.

The mage smirked. "Raven," she corrected. The changeling only smiled in return.

"Anyway," she continued, "Beast Boy, there's a lot I want to say, but…oh Azar, I just don't know where to begin."

"Raven, if you don't want to talk about it yet-"

"No, I do! There's a lot I need to say. I'm, I'm just not very good at this."

"Take your time. I'm all ears." Beast Boy waggled his pointed ears to highlight the point.

"Heh. Beast Boy…" A long sigh escaped her lips. "First off, thank you…for saving my life."

"Hey, no problem," he replied.

"Beast Boy, when I almost died, I was so scared. I really thought I was going to die right then and there."

"But you didn't."

"I know. And I owe it all to you. When he stabbed me, do you know what I thought of first?"

"What?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"You. I was afraid that I'd never see you again. That I'd never see your smile, hear one of your lame jokes or even, or even _kiss_ you again. That I'd leave you without ever giving you a chance. I think that's the most frightened I've been in a long time."

The changeling couldn't help but feel very touched at her confession. Hearing this coming from her, well, was just beyond special to him.

"And when I saw that you had come back for me…I don't think you realize how much that meant to me, Beast Boy."

The shape-shifter shrugged. "Hey, any of us would have done it."

"But it was all you, Beast Boy. You led the team to me, and you defeated Calabos. You were the hero. And before you came back, I was so scared that you had died, or would never come back that I almost gave up hope."

Beast Boy reached over and placed a hand on hers. "We were _both_ scared, then. I was afraid I'd be too late or that I wouldn't be strong enough to rescue you. I guess it's that fear that sort of kept me going. I've lost loved ones before. If you had really died, I never would have forgiven myself."

Both of them stared down at the table for a moment, taking each other's words in.

"Well, what's done is done. We're both here, right?" Raven asked.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said with a satisfied smile. His eyes drifted upward to behold her in all her dark beauty. At that moment, his legs seemed to have taken on a will of their own. Without a word, he rose from his chair, approached her, and wrapped her up in another deep kiss. She responded by rising from her chair and wrapping one hand around the back of his head. The two stood their locked within each other for what seemed like an age, and once again Raven felt her mind explode in that tantalizing mixture of emotion and excitement that she had felt when she first kissed him. A tiny, feminine moan escaped her lips. Her emotions reached out, and could feel the typhoon of feelings raging within him as well. There minds had almost touched. They were almost one.

She still couldn't believe it. Beast Boy. Garfield. The same boy she used to scorn like the plague. The same person who was practically an enemy when they first started out. The one person whom she would never have seen herself with in a million years. And now here she was, kissing him with more passion than she even knew she had. She then knew in her heart that it was never Malchior, or even Robin who ever had her heart. It was him all along.

At last, the two pulled away, out of breath from the kiss.

"Wow. You're a dynamite kisser, Rae," he breathed.

"You're not so bad either," she replied with a blush. She and the he looked into each other's eyes for the longest time, just taking each other in.

"So, where do we go from here?" the empath finally asked.

"I guess we take the next step together," he replied. "Do you think you're ready? Cause if not, I underst-"

She silenced him by placing a finger on his lips.

"Yes, I'm ready," she answered confidently. "Before, I was scared that you would be like Malchior. I was afraid to take a chance with you just because I was so scared of getting my heart broken again, or that my emotions might hurt you. It took you doing something amazing for me to see the light, but I know better now. I know you would never do anything to hurt me, and I'm not afraid to take a chance with my emotions again."

She paused and looked him straight in the eye. "I want this. I want to give you a chance. I want to see where our feelings will take us. I want _you_, Beast Boy."

A shy, yet hopeful smile spread on his face. "So, does that mean you're my…you want to be my-?"

"Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend, Beast Boy."

"R-really?" Beast Boy paused, with a look of outright shock on his face. But the look quickly melted and was replaced with an excited grin. "YES!"

Without warning, he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, causing her to let out a startled yelp. He raised her so she was above his head and spun her around in the air, and she had to grab the back of his head for support. He then set her down, but only for a moment, and repeated the action again. Even though she was quite surprised, Raven couldn't help giggling. Heck, it wasn't every day she was treated like a princess.

Beast Boy finally put her down and wrapped her up in a tight hug. "Hey Raven?" he asked while they were locked together.

"Please, call me Rachel," she said, feeling comfortable with using her real name around him.

"Alright. Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

Beast Boy pulled back so he was staring directly into her violet orbs. "I love you," he said with a slight look of awe in his eyes.

The empath blushed. "I love you too, Garfield."

The two kissed again, with just as much passion and energy as before.

"My hero," she whispered after they had finished, and she rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't want to lose him. Never again.

"Well, I guess we should get to bed," Beast Boy finally muttered.

"Yeah," she agreed. Even though she didn't want to ruin the moment, she was still deathly tired.

"You know," Beast Boy said as he wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm gonna kind of miss sleeping next to you."

"Who says you can't?" she asked cheekily.

That caught Beast Boy totally off guard. He was too confused at first to notice Raven envelop them in her black energy and phase-shift them through the floor. Before he realized it, they were in her room.

"Raven, wha…?" he asked in sheer confusion.

"What you said you wanted to do this, right?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"Well, yeah, I just…um, I didn't think you'd want to too."

"Hey, I don't have a problem with it," she replied. "Just don't get any ideas just yet."

Beast Boy blushed. "No way! I mean, of course I won't do anything to like, well you know."

Raven's smirk remained. She still loved messing with his head. With a quick motion, she removed her cloak and tossed it to the side and crawled into bed. Following her motions, Beast Boy took off his boots and lay down behind her, placing an arm over her and drawing her close.

With a quick peck on her neck, Beast Boy closed his eyes and settled in, and she snuggled her back closer to his chest.

"I love you," he whispered one last time, and a satisfied smile spread over Raven's face. They remained there until both finally drifted off to sleep together, and slept better than they both had in a very long time.

* * *

Beast Boy blinked his eyes open when he felt a ray of sunshine hit his eyes. He looked to his right to see that Raven was no longer sleeping next to him. She must have gotten up already. He happened to glance to his left, and his jaw dropped when he was greeted by a solid sheet of white. 

Raven turned around from the window, her white cloak swirling with her motions. "Rise and shine!" she said happily.

Beast Boy continued gaping at her. "Raven, your cloak thingy! It's all…it's not…it's white!"

"What do you know, he knows his colors," she replied.

"But, but, but…" he stuttered. "How?"

The corners of her lips rose. "Because my emotions are at peace now. You've made me…happy."

Beast Boy's eyes widened again. "I…woah."

"Come on. Let's get some breakfast, I'm starving."

The rumbling in his stomach told Beast Boy it was a great idea. By the time they got downstairs, Cyborg and Jinx were already down there.

"Morning dudes," Cyborg said casually. Upon seeing Raven, he did a double take. "Raven, what the heck happened? You're-"

"Wearing white. I know," she replied with a smile.

"And what does that mean, exactly? Other than that she's found something other than blue to wear?" Jinx asked curiously.

"It means her emotions are at peace. And that she's happy and stuff like that," Beast Boy explained.

"Well, congratulations, you two," Cyborg said excitedly as he squeezed them both into a tight hug. "Now, you take care of my sis or I'll kick your ass," he whispered into Beast Boy's ear. The changeling winked in response.

"Good morning friends!" Starfire said brightly as she and Robin entered the room. "Raven! Your cloak has done the changing of color again!"

"Yes, I know. But like I told Beast Boy, blue is still my favorite color," Raven said with a slight roll of her eyes.

"I am most happy for you, Raven!" Starfire said joyfully as she gave her a quick hug. "Now, I shall whip up some of my Tamaranian pudding for you!"

"Um, that won't be necessary Star. I'll just have tea," Raven said as she paled slightly.

"Well, I'll fix you up some waffles anyway. My treat for the lucky couple," Cyborg offered.

Raven blushed, and busily went to work preparing her tea while Beast Boy poured himself a bowl of sugary cereal.

* * *

Later that day, Beast Boy had to go out for reasons he didn't really make clear, making Raven very curious as to what he was doing. Surely he wasn't buying her something, was he? 

"I'm home!" Beast Boy said as he walked through the door to the kitchen. In his hand, he held a small paper bag.

"What's that you have?" Raven asked curiously. Beast Boy's face turned red, sparking her curiosity even more.

"Well, um…first off, I'll get rid of them if you want to. I just thought you had a right to know."

Raven's eyebrow arched. "What is it?"

Beast Boy slowly drew out a small paper packet. It was a photo packet. Raven merely watched as Beast Boy tore it open and drew out a small bundle of photos. Right on top of the pile was a picture of Raven sitting down, eyes wide as plates, on top of a whipped-cream pie. It was a picture of the prank Beast Boy had pulled on her earlier, before they had left. The same picture Raven had thought she tore up in a fit of rage.

"How did you do that?" she asked him flatly. Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, I kinda figured you'd try and destroy the film when I got back. So I took it out and replaced it with some blank film before I got back. Sorry."

Raven got angry, but just for a moment. Her anger was soon replaced by oddly enough, a sort of happiness. After all, this was one of the things she realized she loved about him.

"It's okay, I'm not mad," she assured him. "Come to think of it," she chuckled as she looked at the photo, "It _is_ pretty funny."

"Really? You mean it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure. Just don't go showing it to strangers, or it will end up as confetti this time," Raven promised.

"No problem! Thanks, Rachel!" Beast Boy wrapped her up in a quick hug before running off to put the photos away.

* * *

A little while later, Raven and Beast Boy sat together in the common room, with Beast Boy busy playing a videogame and Raven reading beside him on the couch. 

"As your boyfriend, I think it's time you gave videogames a chance. Whadaya say?" he asked hopefully.

The empathy smirked. "Maybe if you actually agree to pick up a book."

"For you, I'd be happy to," he replied with a wink. "So, I was thinking, there's this cool movie out in theaters today. Maybe we could see it later."

"Sure. I guess we could do that," she responded semi-enthusiastically.

"Sweet."

There little moment was interrupted by a very loud, yet familiar sound. The Titans' alarm had gone off.

"Oh man," Beast Boy groaned. Next to him, Raven rolled her eyes and got up. Seconds later, Robin burst through the door, with the other three behind him.

"Okay guys, looks like there's a bank robber going on downtown! Cops said it could be Control Freak this time," Robin explained.

"Oh goody," Beast Boy muttered.

"Let's get moving! Titans, go!" Robin shouted.

Before he left, Cyborg turned to the pink-haired mage beside him. "So, you gonna be fine here? We should be back soon."

Jinx shook her head. "Here? Heck no. I'm coming with you, Cy."

The metal man's human eye blinked in surprise. "Wait, what? You mean, you're coming with us?"

"Sure," she said smirking. "It was pretty fun kicking butt with you guys, you know. Thought I might try it out again."

"I…wow," Cyborg said. "Alright, let's go!"

"Just don't get any big ideas, metal moron!" she shot back. With a laugh, Cyborg and her rushed out the door.

"Well, shall we join them?" Raven asked.

"Guess we'll have to postpone our date," Beast Boy said with a sigh.

Raven gave him a playful pat on the shoulder. "Hey, we'll have time for it later. Now come on, let's go. I'll even let you tell your jokes in the car."

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Sure," she replied with a wink.

Beast Boy's face widened into his trademark Cheshire grin. "Alright, let's go!"

He grabbed Raven's hand, and the couple rushed out the door to join their teammates.

**THE END**

* * *

I admit, I may have laid the fluff on a little thick in this chapter. And the scene with them sleeping in the same bed was probably too soon, but I felt like it, dammit! Plus, there's the whole parallelism thing to consider. Hope you didn't mind. 

So, did you guess correctly? The answer is...Mothman! Dun dun dun!! Hee hee, ain't I a stinker? There were of course some slight differences in appearance (like the crests and pupils). I was just curious to see if anybody noticed this before.

Anyway, WHEW! Wow, what a long story this turned out to be. I admit, I'm sad to see this over, but it's satisfying nonetheless to finally get it finished. If I could do it over again, it would have been shorter, and finished much earlier. Also, as strange as this sounds, I really wish Starfire had a bigger role in this. She kind of got screwed in the show without her own season, and not enough stories have her placed in an important leadership role. I would have loved to have made her a bigger part of this story, but I just didn't find a way to make it happen, and it sort of got lost among trying to get everything else done. Oh well.

Again, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, and making it the most reviewed of all my works! You really helped keep it going! Special thanks go out to:

**Agent of the Divine One** – loved your compliments and predictions, and of course being here from beginning to end!

**TDG3RD** – thanks a lot for the reviews, and for sticking with this story!

**Banan-nonne** – for liking my story and falling in love with my OC. Calabos sure is a hunk, isn't he?

**ahilty** – for being an amazing fantasy reader/writer! And of course, for reviewing my story.

**Beastboy4pres052** – for thinking my story was the greatest thing since sliced bread! Thanks, man.

**timkhj** – For sticking with my story through its duration, and helping to keep it going in the beginning!

**IGAF-kun** – for being a consistent reviewer and the kind comments. Hope basic went well!

**General Havoc** – for the great compliments and kind words!

**Ma.anda** – thanks for finding my story, and reviewing it! Your comments really helped.

**ItCame** – same as above. I'm glad you loved this story!

**XnvrmoreX** – Again, thank you so much for the support and compliments. They were much appreciated.

For all those I didn't mention, my sincerest thanks to you as well! You all helped keep this story going!

Now, of course, there's one question left to answer: will there be a sequel? Well, unfortunately, most probably not. While I would love to write one, and I have toyed with an idea or two for a sequel, I'm afraid life is just getting to busy for it. I'm going to take a quick break from writing, then finish "Tearing Me Down" as soon as I can. After that, well, I think that's pretty much it for my fanfic writing. I may churn out a oneshot here or there, but I'll mostly be here to read and review.

Now now, there is still a _small_ chance there will be a sequel. If there is, it won't be as long, and it probably won't come out until late next spring at the _earliest_. But don't get your hopes up for one. Just assume if there isn't one, that Raven and Beast Boy stay together, get married, have lots of kids with green skin and purple hair, and live happily ever after!

Well, I guess that's it. Thanks again, everyone! Be sure to check out "Tearing Me Down" for more BBxRae goodness, if you're interested. Bye!


End file.
